The Fourteenth's Awakening
by wildkatz
Summary: Allen is running from the Black Order and the Noah. He doesn't know what to do other than run and fight. Now he is traveling with Kanda and Johnny. What happens when the Earl and the Noah capture Allen, and Allen falls for a certain Noah?After ch.211manga
1. Chapter 1

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

_**Wild: Evening folks! I just finished reading D. Gray-Man, the manga and I 3 it! So I couldn't resist the urge to type this!**_

_**Earl: *pushes wild* Get on with it, human. *grins* Or, I can plant this Akuma in your heart.**_

_**Wild: *huffs* my story, my pace. *brushes him off* Anyway, this takes place after the 211 chapter. If you haven't read it *gives you a long hard stare* GO READ IT. Allen's on the roof, the 14**__**th**__** is awakening, and he's on the run from everyone. Sooo…**_

_**Earl: NOW!**_

_**Wild: *scratches Earl and gulps when he pulls out his sword* PLEASE ENJOY THE STORY AND BE SURE TO REVIEW! *runs away***_

_**Bold italics= Allen talking to the 14**__**th**_

_Italics= thoughts_

_Underlined italics= akuma speaking_

_**I**_

_What's-happening…to-ME! _Allen gasped as pain rushed up through his body from the soles of his feet. He gasped, dropping to his knees, clutching his stomach in agony.

_Damn it! This isn't the time or place! I have to run! _He thought, clenching his teeth and yelled, "Hurry, Timcanpy!"

The golden golem took a firm hold of the boy he had known forever since the day Cross Marian brought the boy home. It grasped him tightly, clutching him close to its body and flying off as fast as it could. Akuma followed, their presence always following them.

"_The Fourteenth…we feel-the Fourteenth!" _their voices echoed in Allen's ears. He yelped and clamped his hands over his ears.

_Damn it! _He thought, doubling over in Timcanpy's grasp. "HURRY!" Timcanpy flew faster, knowing his master was in dire need to be in a non-populated area, away from the humans who could be injured from the Akuma attacks.

_**Allen…Allen…**_ the smooth voice of the Fourteenth Noah echoed inside Allen's mind.

_**Stop this! Stop!**_ Allen yelled mentally at the one he would call uncle. _**It-Hurts!**_

_**I'm not trying to make it hurt, nephew of mine. But I cannot help but want to wander outside…and it would seem that you need help, Allen, **_his voice cooed, and Allen hissed. He looked over his shoulder. His cursed eye activated, and he saw the cursed souls, doomed to be locked inside the metal bodies of the Akuma created by the Millennium Earl.

_**You can't hold me back forever Allen…but know that I do not wish to cause you any harm. We have the same goal-the destruction of the Earl, **_the Noah said before his voice disappeared. But the pain still remained.

Allen spotted an open area far from the village and said, "Timcanpy, over there! Land over there!" The golem gave a small growling noise before diving downwards into the trees, releasing Allen to land smoothly on the soil.

Allen grunted in slightly pain, clutching his side with one hand, panting heavily.

_Damn, if Turban Head and Tyki hadn't interfered and slowed me down, I could have made it farther, _Allen thought, summoning his Exorcist Sword. His mind was swarmed with images as he waited for the Akuma. He had been so happy to see Kanda and Johnny. But he had felt terrible hiding his happiness. But he couldn't afford to be around them any longer. Nor would he let himself be held by the Black Order. Neither would he give into the Noah.

Allen couldn't help the chuckle that came from him at the memory of Road launching herself at him and kissing him. No matter what he thought, she was still human and still a girl. Then there was Tyki-Allen couldn't help closing his eyes to imagine Tyki. The dark wispy hair that looked so regal when pulled back away from his face, or the smooth lines of his fa-!

_Getting out of hand! _Allen quickly scolded himself. _They're the enemy…all of them._ He went into a defensive stance and leapt into the trees when Akuma portals appeared beneath him.

_The Fourteenth! What power! _Akuma rose through the portals, all staring at Allen with feral grins on their faces and a deadly glint in their eyes. Akuma of all levels were here. But it was a good thing there were no Level 4 Akumas. Allen wasn't positive he could take a Level 4 at the moment.

_GIVE US THAT POWER!_ The Akuma roared with power lust, launching themselves at Allen, their jaws wide open to devour him. Allen quickly hacked at one Akuma, slicing through as many as he could possibly hit with the pain in his body. Level 1 Akuma hovered overhead and began firing bullets and missiles at him. He struck multiple away, dodged others, and purified himself quickly when he felt venom creeping through his body.

"Edge End!" Allen bellowed, racing forward at tremendous speed and cutting through Akuma in a rapid succession. The Akuma screamed in pain as the souls of the dead thanked Allen. But he didn't have time to smile when more Akuma came at him, putting him on the defense.

_I can't hold out much longer,_ Allen thought in disdain. He gritted his teeth, blood leaking down his side from an Akuma cut. He breathed in deeply and held his sword up, gathering energy for a quick, powerful blow that would hopefully purify the Akuma. The Akuma rushed at him, yelling, _Give us the power! The Fourteenth Noah!_

Allen closed his eyes.

_God…I don't know who to believe anymore, but-I do know-that I cannot allow myself to die-not yet. Not until I've destroyed the Earl and all the Akuma! _ He thought, his eyes snapping open.

"Death Orbs!" he said and swung his sword as a series of explosions began detonating all around him. The Akuma hissed and yelled as the flashes blinded them, giving Allen time to stab them and release the souls of the cursed.

"Rest in peace," Allen whispered as he slashed the last Akuma, panting heavily. His hair was spiked and had blood at the tips. His cursed eye was bleeding slightly, black blood streaming down his cheek, and his entire body adorned with scrapes and gashes.

"And may you-find- God," he whispered, closing his eyes and collapsing to the ground. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was the faint images of a stupid Japanese man with a sword on his back, and a man in a coat with glasses.

**I**

The Earl floated on a cliff close by and cackled to himself, twirling his newest hat on the tip of his finger. The usual huge grin was spread across his face as a doll Road hung off his shoulder.

"Why are we just leaving him there, Lord Millennium? I feel so terrible," Road whined in the Earl's ear, and he laughed whole-heartedly.

"My dear Road, do not forget. He is our brother, and he knows whom he will return to eventually. The Fourteenth will devour him and their memories and powers will merge, and then our family will be complete…as soon as he find Wrath once again also," the Earl drawled, staring at the body of Allen being carried away by two of the Black Order. "They've ruined him…they treat him like an animal now, their own teammate. And he called them family too."

"They're disgusting, the Black Order!" Road hissed, sticking her cloth tongue out at two disappearing into the woods.

"Yes, yes they are Road. Come now, let's go get you some candy, and find me some souls to change into Akuma," the Earl said, bouncing and up onto his feet, opening Lero and began floating away.

"Yay!" Road's cheer echoed as they disappeared.

**III**

_**Wild: *hiding underneath a table* hey, I really hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wish it had been longer, but-!**_

_**Earl: *taps Lero's head* Where, oh where had my little wild gone?**_

_**Wild: *shivers* Please, please review! I'm scared. He's seriously ticked off!**_

_**Earl: *lifts the table* There she is! Now DIE!**_

_**Wild: PLEASE REVIEW! BYE! *runs away from an angry Earl***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Fourteenth's Awakening**_

_**So far**__**: Allen ran from the town and fought the Akuma in a clearing in the woods. It is apparent that he is determined not to give in to the Fourteenth and to fight the Noah and destroy the Millennium Earl. He's passed out and is now somewhere, being watched ever so closely by both the Black Orders and the Noah.**_

_Wild: *pops out of nowhere!* Hey, glad to see that you're back everyone! I guess it means that you all gave me a second chance! *claps hands with excitement*_

_Kanda: *glaring at wild*_

_Wild: Something wrong, Kanda? _

_Kanda: … Want-to-slice…_

_Wild: *freezes then starts running away* Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Bold italics= Allen talking to the 14**__**th**_

_Italics= thoughts_

_Underlined italics= Akuma speaking_

IIII

_Where-am-I? _The thought drifted inside Allen Walker's head. He felt overheated, like someone had breathed fire and left him to be engulfed. His skin felt sweaty and his hair was stuck to his face.

Allen was floating in a sea of darkness, being swept away and under the tides.

_What is this place! _He thought resurfacing from beneath the waves, reaching out his hand, wishing somebody would save him. Where was he? He was too busy trying to save himself from drowning to look around. And just as suddenly, the scenery changed.

Allen coughed hoarsely, spitting out salty black water before opening his eyes and looking around. He looked to be at a busy town, everyone chattering away at stores and restaurants. The women were elegantly dressed, gossiping amongst themselves at the bakery while the men were dressed in suits or their work clothes, talking business or catching up on old times. Allen could smell the aroma from the bakeries of fresh bread and buns, making his stomach growl. He'd have to remember to get something to eat once he figured out where the hell he was.

"What-?" Allen whispered. He looked all around, trying to figure out what was going on when a loud series of cheers echoed from a corner of the street. His attention went to the crowded spot. His body moved on its own accord, leading him to stand amongst the crowd.

A clown was laughing hysterically as he performed numerous tricks, juggling, balancing on a ball on top of his head, eating fire, etc. Allen watched and found himself laughing and clapping along with the crowd.

_Why am I doing this? Where am I? _He thought.

_**Do you not recognize yourself, my dear nephew?**_

_**Noah? **_Allen hissed. Then he was lifted off the ground, leaving behind the cheerful, smiling form of a little boy. Allen blinked in amazement and confusion. He had been inside another person? How?

_**Anything is possible, Allen. Especially when you know the right tune, **_the Fourteenth's voice echoed. Allen looked high above his head to see the Noah's smiling form atop a building, his legs swinging off the edge.

_**The Fourteenth! What are you doing here? **_Allen demanded, glaring at the Noah. He glared back, pouting.

_**Why don't you call me Uncle Neah or even Uncle Walker? Anything but the Fourteenth or Noah, even though they are my titles. I want a more carefree, more personal relationship with you, Allen, **_he said, smiling close eyed.

Allen's eyes narrowed on him before he said, _**Alright, Neah. What are you doing inside my memories? And why am I here in the first place?**_

X

Neah Walker chuckled at his nephew. How he did so love the boy. He was a smart and kind boy, who wished only to bring peace to everywhere, to end the suffering of others, even at the cost of his own life.

_Kind nephew, how can you be so naïve? It can be impossible to save everyone,_ the Walker thought, seeing the fire in Allen's eyes. He remembered Mana, his older brother, and how he'd shared the same fire.

Neah snapped out of his thoughts when Allen appeared in front of him, glaring with all his might. Neah could almost see the devil horns sprouting out of the young boy's head.

_**WHERE AM I? **_He roared like a demon, and Neah laughed at the antics.

_**Well, spiritually, you are inside your memories, and mine. Physically, you are inside a small cabin room with two Black Order men. One scientist and one Exorcist-ring a bell? **_Walker asked, watching his cute nephew's face contort into one of irritation and happiness.

_**They should have stayed away. They should have never come looking for me!**_

_**But you're glad they came nonetheless, corrects? It's impossible to hide something from me, Allen. After all, we are merging and I know all yours secrets, such as the little one about you liking- **_The Noah was abruptly cut off by the scene changing and Allen's face darkening.

Neah looked down and smiled. They were in the circus where Allen had grown up, the day he'd met Mana. They stood by the grave of the dog, Allen, whom Neah remembered fondly. Allen was still small and had brownish hair bordering the color of rusty red. He covered his hand with a glove and stood through many beatings. Neah looked to his nephew, and sighed seeing his sad face. He lifted his hand towards Allen, placing it on his head.

_**Allen, listen to me carefully. I do not ever intend to hurt you. I loan you my strength, every aspect of my being. I will never make you kill anyone against your will, unless of course, they harm you first. Anyway, I will always aid you, for you are my ultimately cute nephew! **_Neah engulfed him into a hug. Light burst around them and Allen began getting pulled down through a teleport in the earth.

Allen looked at Neah and reached for help.

_**And don't forget…you're mine, and I won't let anyone else have you…bye bye, Allen-kun.**_

**IV**

"What the hell was that about, Beansprout? Wake up, damn it!" Kanda Yuu yelled, shaking the limp body of the former Exorcist, deemed traitor. The boy had been asleep for almost 24 hours, and showed no sign of waking up anytime soon. And it was costing the man a pretty penny that he did not own.

"Kanda, be gentle! Don't be violent!" Johnny said melodramatically, reaching out to the samurai shaking his dear Allen. The white haired boy was deep in sleep, and had started to run a fever, requiring immediate attention.

"Why not? The kid's been asleep so long he might as well be dead…maybe I can make him permanently sleep," Kanda said, popping out the first half inch of his Mugen. He had the overwhelming urge still to slice up the goof butt of a clown.

"Noooo!" Johnny yelled again, blocking Kanda from Allen. "We just recently found him! We can't let him go again, not after all that he has done! Did you already forget what he did for you and Alma!"

That struck a chord.

Kanda flinched, gritting his teeth and looking away. It was true. Kanda HAD finally met peace with Alma, finding how much he had loved the boy he hadn't been able to fully grow up with. He felt despair at having to leave when Alma died. But he knew that at least now, Alma was in a safe place, to never be disturbed.

"Fine, but as soon as that little twerp wakes up, he's getting the beating of his life!" Kanda snapped, storming out of the room, leaving Johnny to tend to Allen's wounds.

**VII**

Road and the Earl lounged happily at the dinner table, working on Road's homework while snacking on the sweets the Earl had gotten her. They chattered idly about the difficult problems, until eventually the conversation shifted.

"Lord Millennium, when are we going to take Allen? It feels to boring here! I want to fight him again!" Road whined, frowning at her Earl, who merely laughed.

"Road, dear, patience. We'll be taking him in due time, but he must leave that order of his own will. And he will take a life in the throw of power. And as for fighting him, let's refrain from that for now until a little later," he stated.

Road pouted and groaned.

"And as for your boredom, perhaps learning to do these problems yourself would suffice."

"Ugh!" Road groaned louder.

_**IIII**_

Wild: Thank you for finishing my story. I'm very irritated that my chapters are so short.

Earl: *looming behind her ominously* AND?

Wild: *shaking with tiny tears in her eyes* Please, please, please PLEASE review! I feel like my writing is going terribly and I need help desperately…and from him! Take this, Noah! *slams her boot into the Earl's shin then takes off* YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!

Earl: Better dead then *pulls out a sword and chases*

Allen: Really, please do review. And not just for Wild-chan's safety's sake, but for the good future of the story. Thank you and have a pleasant evening as I depart to eat some ramen.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

Wild: Hi everyone *waving enthusiastically* I am so glad that I am getting such good reviews! I want to give a special shout out to my first three reviewers! Everyone, join in!

Cast: Thank you very much for being with us.

Wild: Thank you to Chiharu-angel, wierdsquirrelgirl, and Alice Nyte! You guys are totally awesome, and gave me confidence to continue writing!

Kanda: Just get on with it already, tiny kat.

Wild: *huffs* Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

**VIII**

Allen inhaled deeply, his eyes snapping open. His vision was blurred, and he grew frightened. Why couldn't he see? He tried to look around and found nothing but darkness.

_What is this? _He thought, shaking with fear. Without his cursed eye, or his vision in general, he couldn't see if any Akuma were there, or where he was. _Am I inside an Akuma? Am I dead? Or are they blinding me to kill me slowly? I have to escape!_

Allen immediately began thrashing against the things that bound him to a hard surface, crying out.

"Let me go!" he yelled, trying to move or go somewhere. He felt himself moving, and began thrashing harder. He felt the thing beneath him moving more. He moved harder until he felt himself falling into oblivion. _No! _He thought until his body connected with a hard surface, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"Gah!" he gasped, feeling the wounds in his side opening, and his pupils dilated as light streamed and hit his face in warm, blinding rays. He quickly went to shield his eyes but found his hands were bound by thick rope. He hissed and tugged experimentally at them, noticing the slight rub burn marks on his wrists.

He looked quickly at his surrounding, looking for the nearest exit route. It seemed that it was only a locked set of windows with steel bars outside and the door. He examined the room he inhabited. It was quite barren. There was only a bed, a small make shift futon, a cherry wood dresser, and a chair. He gritted his teeth, activating his cursed eye, looking around. He was astounded to see that there were no Akuma nearby.

He swung on the door when it opened, revealing a red faced Johnny, panting hard.

"Allen! Why are you on the floor? We heard a cry and ran here as fast as we could," Johnny said worriedly, rushing over to kneel beside Allen, who blinked at him, then looked away. "Allen…we came after you. Please look at us! We helped you. You were wounded."

"Johnny, I can't be in the Black Order anymore. The Order nor the Noah will interfere with me any longer," Allen said. "I remain an Exorcist, but not by their laws."

Johnny looked sad before he said, "Come on, let's get you back on the bed and bandage your wounds. You went and hurt yourself again."

Allen remained completely silent as Johnny struggled to help him up onto the bed until Allen sighed and used his hands, looking them on the bed post and using what little arm strength he harbored inside him to heave himself onto the bed. Then he could only sit still as Johnny began unwrapping his sullied bandages.

Blood seeped through the freshly opened wounds, and Allen gazed at them. His whole chest and waist were covered in scars and scrapes and cuts. He stared at the wounds, not flinching when Johnny poured alcohol on them to cleanse them. He watched as they disappeared one by one beneath the white bandages until they covered half his chest and back.

"There now," Johnny sighed, wiping his forehead, sweat dribbling down it. "Kanda, come in now before it gets to be too cold outside. It's almost time for lunch."

Allen lifted his eyes to the tall, lean figure standing in the doorway, glaring daggers at him.

**XIII**

"'Bout time you woke up, Beansprout. What the heck were you doing while you slept so long?" Kanda bit out irritably. Allen only stared at him with blank eyes, not saying a word. Kanda saw the spark that was no longer in Allen's eyes. He growled and stepped forward, lifting Allen up by his neck, his feet dangling a couple of inches above the floor. "What the hell is wrong with you Beansprout? Have you lost your will to fight! To live!"

Allen stared back at him, but Kanda didn't miss the small fire of anger in the depths of those silver eyes.

"Or is it that all this running has gone to your head? Are you scared of dying, moyashi? Scared of killing and losing?" Kanda taunted, bringing Allen closer to glare at him.

"Kanda! Stop!" Johnny said, stepping in to grasp Kanda's arm firmly. "Let him go! Please Kanda, his wounds are terrible enough. Let him go."

Kanda glanced at the scientist, staring at him, and was amazed to see the same pleading look Alma had always had whenever he wanted something dearly. He stared in bewilderment before growling and tossing Allen back onto the bed like he was a bag of flour.

"Fine then, Beansprout. Where the hell have you been travelling to, hmm?" Kanda said, plopping down in the chair close to the bed, crossing his arms, Mugen lying by his side. Allen looked up at him before finally speaking.

"I've been following the trails of Akuma and strange incidents surrounding Innocence. It's easy to follow the Black Orders trail," Allen said simply. Kanda's eyes narrowed on him.

"You saying we're bad at our job?"

"Nothing of the sort," Allen chuckled. "I'm only saying that it is easy to recognize the Order's fine works. I would never insult a place I have worked within."

**XIII**

Johnny listened to the two Exorcists chatter idly while he made supper from supplies he had bought in a nearby department store. He really hoped Allen didn't mind borrowing some of his money for a means of survival. He was carefully cooking a beef stew with plenty of vegetables and meat with a thick sauce.

_It's good to see Allen still in one piece. I was afraid that he'd been taken over by the Fourteenth already, _Johnny thought, stirring the stew, lost in his thoughts. _I guess it just shows how much will power he has and how determined he is to destroy the Earl._

Johnny looked over his shoulder to smile at a quarreling Kanda and Allen. Johnny was happy to see that Allen had not lost his personality, that underneath; he was still the same Allen everyone had come to know and love as a brother of the Black Order.

Johnny took out three bowls and scooped the stew into each, taking it over with wooden spoons.

"Hope this will be good since it's not Jerry's," Johnny laughed, smiling like an idiot. Allen's face brightened as he accepted the food and gobbled it down in big gulps. Johnny laughed at the way Allen looked, crumbs all over his face and smears on his cheeks. "Slow down Allen. There's more if you want."

Allen quickly handed over his bowl with a bright sparkle in his eye. Johnny only shook his head in amazement and stood to get Allen more.

"Still got a damn greedy appetite, don't you moyashi?" Kanda said, eating his food calmly with that deep scowl on his face. He would never admit that the food was delicious, almost better than the food Jerry served.

Allen cracked a healthy grin and cackled like an old man. Then he got that sad, sullen look on his face.

"How is everyone…back at the Order, I mean?" he asked, looking up at them. Kanda and Johnny blinked before Kanda said, "Lenalee's hair has grown out a little more. She's got enough hair now to go mid-way down her back. Komui is still the annoying wretch of a brother he's always been…he's also quite mad with Lavi."

"How is ole Lavi doing anyway?" Allen said, sitting cross-legged on top of the bed. He looked much more relaxed than he had been when they first met.

"Frantically in love with and dating Lenalee," Johnny laughed, eating his meal on the floor. Allen blinked then began laughing, holding his stomach to keep back some of the pain. He was at least glad that most of the bleeding had stopped.

"Knew they'd eventually get together. I always did want to be there when one of them confessed to the other. How's Komui keeping up with it all?" Allen laughed.

"Going insane with the idea and working on some major robot to break up the two for the 'good of Lenalee, this precious baby sister'," Kanda said, setting aside his food bowl and looking at Allen. "What have you learned since you left? Anything on the Innocence?"

Allen shook his head then said, "I've heard rumors everywhere claiming to have found Innocence, so naturally I checked on them. But most of them were just Akuma going mad over the power of a human soul. Many were sent to do the dirty work for the Earl."

The Earl came off of Allen's tongue like venom and in disgust. It was apparent how much Allen despised the Earl. But even now, the Noah, the demon inside Allen hummed at the idea of the family. It wanted somewhere to belong, and it was obvious Allen could never go back to the Order.

_But I will never be a Noah, _he thought, growling, startling Johnny.

"Do your wounds hurt, Allen?" he asked quickly. Allen looked up, startled.

"No, no, just some bad thoughts," he laughed awkwardly. "Anyway…where am I?"

"In a cabin"

"Where?"

"In the woods."

"Damn it Kanda, what woods close to what town!" Allen snapped at the blunt answers.

"Why should it matter, moyashi? You aren't going anywhere for a while. Not with that many wounds," Kanda huffed, smirking. "You're so damn wounded that its pathetic. Anyone could hurt you right now, even a Level 1."

Allen's eyes narrowed at the insult.

"I could easily take you and a Level 3," he spat, but no sooner were the words out of his mouth than he was pinned to the wall by an angry Kanda.

"Stop acting so high and mighty. You know you're helpless right now, and we don't need dead weight to lug around. So shut your mouth, lay down, get sleep, and get better. Before I bash your head further into the wall," Kanda bit out, setting Allen back down on the bed and stalking outside of the cabin and into the woods.

**XXX**

"Please forgive him, Allen," Johnny said, picking up their dirty dishes and rinse them out with some heated water and dry them with a tiny towel. "He's only been back for a little while."

"Where'd you pick him up at?"

"More like he picked me up. We met on a train and we decided to look for you together," Johnny said, smiling back at Allen. "You can imagine how surprised I was to see the guy presumed dead back to life and traveling with me."

"So where'd you look anyway. You both look like you've been to Hell and back from when I first saw ya," Allen said, snickering.

"Well-we kinda used your debt records to try and find any clues about where you'd been?" Johnny laughed nervously, pulling out the humongous stack of papers bound together at the top. Allen arched an eyebrow then said, "Good way to track someone down."

"Haha, yeah," Johnny laughed and said, "You know Allen…I'm glad to see you're alright."

Allen smiled sadly and said, "I'm fine…for now at least. We'll just have to see how long this peace will last. I'm concerned that Akuma will start showing up if I stay in one place for too long. That's why I got attacked in the town. I had been there for about a week already."

Johnny couldn't believe his ears and he looked down sadly.

_Allen's life has been thrown to the wolves. He was already having a hard life killing Akuma and his own father. But now? Now he has to deal with this stupid prophecy, taking away his entire future and making him hide from everyone, _he thought dreadfully. _I wonder if he ever hates being alive and having to live through all of this. I would hate it._

"I know what you're thinking. In truth, I have hated myself once or twice, but…there is nothing I can do except stand up and keep walking!" Allen said, grinning wide and cheerful. "And you know you guys have shown me not to lose hope by just following me. I had thought no one cared about me anymore. But now, now I know that there are still people for me to protect."

Johnny couldn't help the tears that sparkled in his eyes. He quickly rubbed at his eyes to wipe them away. He nodded and said, "Try and get some rest, Allen. We'll come to check on you later."

Allen nodded and laid down as Johnny left the cabin.

_**IIII**_

**Wild: Well everybody, there's chapter 3! Yahoo! I really hope that this one lived up to everybody's expectations!**

**Jasdero: *pointing a gun at wild's head* Yeah, it better have.**

**Wild: *frowns at them* Get the gun out of my face!**

**Jasdero: *cocks the gun***

**Wild: *draws a sword* Let's go! Chaa! *clashes with him, getting hit a few times until she lays on the ground half dead***

**Jasdero: *begins dragging her away* You better put us in the next chapter, stupid kat!**

**Wild: please review to save my life. I beg...you… *disappears around the corner being dragged my Jasdero***


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Fourteenth's Awakening**_

_**So far: Allen is in a cabin being cared for by Kanda and Johnny. Allen has started to settle into being with company, and going back to the way he was before, a relaxed and pretty laid back person. He is still gravely injured and cannot fight or move much.**_

_Wild: *tied up with ropes* Uh, hey everybody. Good to see you again!_

_Road: *waving* Hey guys, just playing a game with wild!_

_Wild: yeah, fun game. Called Tie up Kat and Torture Her_

_Road: *smiles ominously with a candle in her hand* Hehehe_

_Wild: *shrieks* Please enjoy the chapter!_

_**Bold italics = talking with the Fourteenth**_

_Italics = thoughts_

_**I**_

_What the hell was that, _thought Kanda and he washed his already clean hands in a stream near the cabin._ When did I become so god damn soft? And what the hell is wrong with the Beansprout, the little punk!_

He scrubbed harder at his hand, making them turn a bright red until he was satisfied. He growled and untied the ribbon holding back his hair. He let the blue waves tumble down to cascade around him. He sighed and sat down on the bank of the stream, staring at the water.

_Alma, what the hell am I doing?_ Kanda thought, his vision blurring while he sank deeper into his own thoughts. He was helping someone the Order had deemed an enemy, and someone Kanda had stabbed himself.

_Maybe that's why I am so determined to help this boy, _Kanda thought and ran his fingers through his hair. He heard a twig snap and swung on the enemy, drawing his sword. He froze, the tip of Mugen barely touching Johnny's neck.

"I-I just c-came to wash t-the b-bowls better, K-Kanda," Johnny stuttered, showing Kanda the bowls. He stared at them before pulling back, sheathing Mugen and sitting back down to watch the former scientist.

Johnny kneeled down elegantly to clean the bowls thoroughly until he got sprayed by an uncontrolled splash of the water. The scientist fidgeted before grumbling and removing his glasses for the first time in front of Kanda.

Kanda's eyebrows shot up when he saw the bright, sky blue eyes that were revealed. By golly, they were a sight to behold. And they reminded him so much of- _They're Alma's eyes._ But he quickly shook off the thought and said, "Why do you wear those all the time? Is your vision that terrible?"

Johnny flinched and rubbed harder on his glasses.

"Uh, no, not really. I actually have really good eyesight, but…I've just always wore glasses since I was a kid. I always got a lot of unwanted attention because of my eyes. So I thought that if I became a nerd, it would go away," Johnny said, nearly rubbing the glass right out of the frames.

Kanda blinked and thought, _of course he'd get a lot of attention. If he just cut his hair a little bit too smooth it out and kept off the glasses, he'd be a real ladies' ma-wait, why the hell am I even thinking about this?_

"Besides, it seems to make me fit right in with all the other scientists, and a lot of the Exorcists leave me alone when I'm in HQ," Johnny laughed, putting back on his glasses and rubbed his head. "Well, I'd better get back to the cabin to make sure everything is okay. Allen really shouldn't be left alone."

Kanda watched Johnny's form disappear back into the cover of the woods with unblinking eyes until he looked back at the water, running his hand through his hair restlessly again.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered, closing his eyes.

**II**

Allen dreamt of the old days of playing and performing with Mana. He smiled in his sleep, watching himself play. Those had been good times, times that Allen kept closest to him. These were the times before everything had gone straight to the Akuma.

_**Allen, **_strong arms enveloped Allen's floating body. He smiled, knowing who it was. _**Allen, do you despair?**_

_**Of course I despair…yet, I find myself beginning to despair less and less to try and be strong for the future. Being with my friends had revived me, **_Allen said softly to the Fourteenth, to his uncle.

Neah Walker smiled and propped his chin on the young boy's head, watching the memories.

_**He loved you, Allen. He loved you with every fiber of his being, **_he said, and Allen smiled.

_**I know…it makes me just want to rip the Earl to shreds even more, **_Allen replied, and that large feral grin spread across the Fourteenth's face. It literally went from ear to ear as his eyes narrowed like a Cheshire Cat.

_**Then we will do as you desire, fulfill your wish, and tear him apart both physically and mentally until there is nothing left, not even a memory, **_the Fourteenth's words echoed as the memories began to fade away, the colors dribbling down like paint on canvas.

Allen smirked, his bangs covering his eyes in both the real world and the dream world.

_**For once, Uncle, I totally agree with you.**_

_**III**_

Tyki and Road lounged happily atop a mountain parallel to the cabin that Allen and the two Exorcists inhabited. Road was chomping noisily on a hard piece of candy, a chatty, nervous Lero in her hand going on and on about how the Earl would get after them if he knew they were biding their time when they should be capturing the fourteenth, while she blew a gum bubble.

"Why are we just waiting here, Tyki? Why don't we just take Allen-kun now?" Road complained, swirling to pout at her uncle.

"Because Road, we need to let those three become certain and relaxed in their surroundings. The more relaxed they feel, the better chance we have at the element of surprise. It's simply going to turn into a game of cat and mouse. And we cats will get our prize in due time. So have no fear," Tyki said, shuffling a deck of his favorite cards.

It was the deck that he'd given Allen. He had retrieved many of the cards, but it seemed he was missing an Ace and a Joker. He smirked at the memory of their first poker game on the train.

_The Ace up my sleeve and the Joker waiting to be stolen. What a perfect match, _Tyki chuckled darkly, slapping down a random card, seeing it to be the King of Hearts.

"Let the games begin, shounen."

_**IIII**_

_**Wild: *once again tied up* And so enters Tyki after 3 chapters, watching over Allen. Creeper!**_

_**Tyki: *glares while sipping tea***_

_**Jasdero: *points guns at wild* We told you to put us in the next chapter! Instead you put the pervert in!**_

_**Tyki: *eye twitches***_

_**Jasdero: And to top it all off, he's stalking Allen! WTF!**_

_**Tyki: *bashes them over the head with a chair* Will you all just shut up? I'm trying to enjoy my tea and thinking time!**_

_**Jasdero: About Allen! *runs away from a fuming Tyki***_

_**Wild: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think and love! **_


	5. Chapter 5

The Fourteenth's Awakening

_So far: Kanda is having conflicted emotions, some of Johnny's past has been revealed, Allen is recuperating, and our beloved Tyki and Road have entered the scene. Fun fun!_

**Wild: Well, for once nobody is out to kill me! Yay!**

**Komui: Wild, darling! Get me some coffee! Stat!**

**Wild: *eye twitching* Why? Why does it always happen to me? Where's Lenalee? Have her get it!**

**Komui: *looks back with evil eye* You'd make my darling, frail, beloved sister carry such a hot liquid with the possibility of burning her delicate skin?**

**Wild: *frowns and storms off to get the coffee* Enjoy the chapter.**

**V**

Komui sat quietly at his desk, doing desk work for once in his life while his subordinates were fast asleep on the floor, a mess of papers as their mattress. He was sipping quietly on instant coffee he had made himself (Gasp!) and scanning over reports. His eyes drifted wearily over the endless amount of words in the reports on the latest Akuma attacks.

He stopped when he came across the name Allen Walker. It piqued his interest. He quickly read through it and smirked.

_So Allen, are you starting to make your move by being out in the open? Or were you caught up in an accident by coincidence…or perhaps you weren't there at all, _Komui thought. The details of the report stated that an array of Akuma attacks was happening frequently in a series of patterns leading in one main direction. It was supposedly a response to Allen Walker moving and the Fourteenth's power awakening.

"Such a troubling time you're having, Allen…I hope you find your way soon," he said. _Especially since I couldn't keep you out of this mess._

**V**

The Earl's eyelids fluttered open, wet tears streaming down his face. He'd been dreaming about the Fourteenth again, about finally hearing his voice again. He had never dreamed that the Fourteenth would be brought back, and especially not in an Exorcist of the Black Order.

_How you cease to amaze me, Fourteenth, _the Earl thought with a smirk. He knew the Fourteenth, and remembered his childish ways. He'd always favored the boy, enjoying his games, though not his massive temper.

The Earl slowly sat up in his bed, straightening his striped shirt and running his fingers through his black hair. He touched his cheeks, where he felt dried tears. He chuckled and looked up at the wall, not seeing it, but everything beyond. He saw the Fourteenth, smiling at him and holding out his hand.

He grinned.

"You'll be returning here soon, my brother."

**V**

Lenalee skipped along down the hallway, humming softly to herself. Her new shoes clicked softly on the tiles of the corridors, making a little background music to her song. Her eyes were shiny and bright with excitement of the coming day. Her hair had started to grown longer, nearly back to its original length. And her smile was brighter than ever before.

Lavi and her were officially a couple. It had been a month already since they'd started dating. And she'd never known she could smile so much in her entire life. He fulfilled her, gave her meaning, and showered her with the affection she craved.

She loved everything about him. From his red hair to the eye patch to his funny ways and smile. He was perfect, and she loved him.

She stopped in front of Jerry's open window to the kitchen and giggled when she saw him already busy at work. Jerry had improved his cooking skills to the max ever since Allen had left. He was determined that Allen would come back, and when he did, Jerry was going to throw him a feast.

But Lenalee knew better. Her eyes became sad and her humming stopped. She knew about Allen. She'd seen him disappear. Oh, she had heard the rumors about how he had appeared in numerous places, but every time she went to the assumed place of discovery, she found nothing.

She held back the tears and kept walking. She wouldn't shed tears over Allen. He had chosen his path and went and left the Order. She knew this, knew she shouldn't weep…yet – she still felt the sorrow deep in her heart.

**V**

Sheryl lounged in the dining room, sitting in his proper seat at the table, reading his favorite book. He flipped a page, coming across an interesting sight. He saw a small, fragile cherry blossom, still in full bloom, wedged between the pages, pressed.

He lifted it, then crushed it in his palm then let it flutter to the ground. He smirked as he remembered the Bookman he had taken the leisure of getting information out of. They still kept him locked up inside the dungeon beneath the main house. They had let the junior go free, with a parasite locked inside his body of course, and kept the elder.

He smirked then frowned, remembering one answer he greatly desired to get out of the old man's mouth. What relationship did the Fourteenth have with his little Road, his beloved daughter? He envisioned the most terrible of things and growled, bearing his sharp teeth.

_I'll find you Fourteenth, and I'll destroy you, _he thought and went back to reading his book, not taking notice of the scratch claw marks on the pages.

**V**

Allen slowly began waking up, his eyelids fluttering halfway open to stare at the ceiling. It took him a while to finally register and for him to remember where he was. He smiled. He was with his friends, friends who were determined to help him.

He slowly began to sit up, feeling the pain in his stomach intensify. The cuts on his side were slightly open, but were only lightly trickling a few drops of blood onto the bandages. Nothing overly concerning to him. Allen looked over to see Johnny fast asleep, snoring softly. Allen couldn't help but chuckle. This one scientist had been the one to decide to follow and find him? He'd never have guessed Johnny would have built up such courage.

Allen painfully managed to stand, gritting his teeth against the pain of it. He felt the power coursing through his body, trying to heal his body, but him pushing himself wasn't helping. Yet Allen also had a slight uneasy feeling of being watched. He moved to stand by the window, gazing out to glance around. It didn't look like anyone was outside.

He activated his cursed eye and scanned the beautiful scenery.

_No Akuma, _he told himself reassuringly. He closed the drapes nonetheless for safety sake. He ran his hand through his hair nervously and glanced around the room. He suddenly felt the walls closing in on him, making him feel like a caged animal. His gaze darted nervously back and forth as his breathing picked up. his innocence reacted and began to warm his body.

His Crown Clown activated and he felt the warmth of the cloak envelop him in safety and security. He sighed and felt his heart begin to beat normally again. He once again looked out the window, checking for any sign of danger. When seeing none, he simply let himself admire the beauty outside the walls he couldn't leave.

The trees were slowly dying, some frost covering the withering grass and the leaves already on the ground. It looked like winter was approaching faster than Allen had been anticipating. And he wanted to get out so he could move to somewhere else. He still wasn't certain that Akuma wouldn't suddenly start appearing out of nowhere. The longest he'd ever been able to go before Akuma started appearing was a week. How many days had he been asleep? He'd be sure to ask Johnny or-!

"Kanda!" Allen said when the samurai walked in the door. He quickly gestured to Johnny when he saw that Kanda was going to start a yelling match. Kanda growled and walked closer.

"What do you want, Beansprout?" he snapped.

"How long have I been asleep? As in, how many days have we been here all together?" Allen asked hurriedly. Kanda quirked an eyebrow at his question before saying, "Now, we've been here for at least three days."

Allen sighed with relief and worry. Maybe this meant he was in the clear, or perhaps this meant that he needed to keep his guard up extra sharp. Which should he do?

"Kanda? Allen? What are you-Allen! You're wounds! They're bleeding again!" Johnny said, snapping out of his sleep and jumping to his feet to get supplies to dress Allen's wound.

"Don't bother, Johnny. It's nothing, just minor bleeding. Nothing to be overly concerned about," Allen said, brushing him off and looking at Kanda. "We have to leave here before the end of the week. It won't be safe if we do."

"And why would that be?" Kanda growled. He'd never admit the fact that he couldn't wait to get the hell out of the forest.

"Because, it won't be safe. I've always had to move around after a week because more and more Akuma keep popping up. And I don't want either of you getting hurt, so we will have to move," Allen stated as if it was a simple answer.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched and he said, "It's only been three days. We'll leave only when your wounds have fully healed. And if I have to go up against Akuma during that time-then so be it!"

Allen stared at Kanda for a moment, his eyes narrowed before sighing.

"You're such a stubborn mule, you know that?" Allen snapped, sitting down on his bed, elbows on his knees and head bent over. His hair shielded his face of relief. He had friends – friends who would protect him even if it meant giving themselves up. he couldn't have asked for better.

VV

_**Wild: Yay! 'Nother chapter completed! And this time, I decided to have a few of the Black Order and the Noah families' point of views. **_

_**Sheryl: *growls* I will destroy the Fourteenth!**_

_**Allen: *hiding in the background behind everybody else***_

_**Wild: Now now now Sheryl. No need to be hasty. Go on; give your little Roady Road a hug! *pushes him towards Road***_

_**Road: *gives death glare***_

_**Wild: *giggles* I really hope you enjoyed the change in POVs. I promise, some action will start picking up really soon! And it'll be fun fun!**_

_**Earl: Please review, if you would be so kind. And while you're at it *grins* who do you want most back from the dead?**_


	6. Chapter 6

**THE FOURTEENTH'S AWAKENING**

_Wild: *on the couch with a cold wash rag on head* Hi everybody *cough cough* _

_Lenalee: *carrying a tray with hot tea on it* You ready for something to eat?_

_Wild: *turns green*_

_Kanda: Just leave the stupid sick kat be. She's of no use to us right now._

_Wild: *passes out from sickness and exhaustion*_

_**Bold italics = talking with the Fourteenth**_

_Italics = thoughts_

_Underlined italics = Akuma talking_

_**VI**_

_The Fourteenth! He's close by! What power! _The Akuma roared and hissed amongst each other. Their eyes blazed red, sensing the Fourteenth very close, yet he was so out of their reach.

_Damn that Noah! Keeping us from our desired power! _They spat out the name, hissing and snarling in anger. The Noah had ordered them to not go anywhere near the cabin the Fourteenth dwelled within until they gave the signal. And the Akuma hated this order; out of all the ones they'd been given.

_Why don't we just mess with their heads, give them a reason to be scared. Freak them out a bit! _One Akuma said, grinning evilly. The others grinned, liking the idea. They'd launch their own attack when they deemed right. They'd no longer take order from the Noah; not these Akuma.

_**VI**_

Allen groaned as he sat through one of the longest days that he'd been with Johnny and Kanda. Johnny tried lots of times to keep Allen occupied, buying him a book to read, playing card games (which he, Johnny, lost every time), even went as far as to try and play a sort of ball game inside the cabin.

But even still, Allen was growing very restless, feeling helpless. He was growing worried. He had yet to be attacked by Akuma, even as he was going into the fourth day. What did it mean?

_**Perhaps it means that we're safe?**_ Allen asked Neah. The Noah had been chattering away about absolutely nothing.

_**No…well, perhaps, but I wouldn't put my luck on something. Who knows? Maybe those pesky Akuma have finally started to grow some brains beneath those hard metal skulls, **_Neah replied. _**All I do know is that this place is getting really boring and that I sense something coming…very very soon.**_

_**What do you mean by that? **_Allen asked the Noah, but received no answer. He growled in irritation. _Such a great help he was, _he thought, grinding his teeth and running his hand through his hair for the hundredth time.

He stood up, less wobbly and plopped down on his knees on the floor. His stack of cards was spread all over the place. He scanned the cards and finally gathered them all together. He sorted them out, three in each group them flipped them over. His eyes glazed over as he easily began playing Solitaire, finishing in a matter of minutes.

_So…bored…so – hungry, _he thought as his stomach gave a fierce roar of hunger. Granted he had practically eaten Johnny out of all the food he'd bought, but he couldn't help it. He was still a growing boy! He needed food to keep him going, especially now that his Innocence power had increased.

He stared at the ceiling before his eyebrows creased together. There was a black spot on the ceiling. He tried to squint to see it better, but it remained still he shook his head and sat up, holding out his hand towards it, his eyes grave and distant.

He didn't even notice the oddity when his eyes glazed over, becoming blank like he was hypnotized, and he stood up, walking for the door. He moved slowly, his legs feeling like lead. He never noticed the black spot moved, spreading its wings and sinking into his being.

He reached for the doorknob, staring at it, his fingers twitching when the door swung open, hitting him square in the forehead. He yelped and fell backwards with a loud THUD and twitched on the floor, a large red blotch on his forehead.

"Where the freaking hell did you think you were going, idiot moyashi?" Kanda asked, glaring down at the twitching boy.

"Uh-I don't know," Allen said slowly, still paralyzed. He was telling the truth. Where had he been going? He tried to wrack his mind for what he had been doing. His forehead wrinkled from thinking so hard.

"Idiot, you can't go outside, moyashi. Those Akuma did a number on you and you won't be going anywhere for a long while." And just as easily as those words were out of his mouth, he left, closing the door behind him. Allen knew he'd be sitting outside or somewhere very close to the cabin.

Allen groaned.

_Back to square one, _he thought.

_**VI**_

Neah Walker stared at his young nephew being bored out of his mind. He didn't blame him. It really did suck being stuck inside such a small cabin with nothing exciting to do. Plus, they were both used to moving constantly.

They were always going somewhere else to avoid a confrontation with Akuma. He sighed and looked around his personal room inside Allen's head. It was completely white and even had his favorite white piano. He loved to play his friend to lull his nephew to sleep. He ran his fingers along the keys, hearing the melodic tune ring in his ears.

_**Still very artsy fartsy, aren't you, Fourteenth? **_A woman's voice echoed and Neah's head shot up. He recognized that voice and he chuckled.

"My, my, my Road. How very nice it is to hear your voice once again. Been some time," he laughed. He remembered the teenage girl and her sadistic playful childish ways to kill her enemies.

_**Yes, it has been. You know we all veery much miss you, Neah, **_her voice drawled as a dark chuckle rumbled in the room.

_**Tell me, little Road, how is it that you're even in here? **_He asked this question with caution and worry. If a Noah was inside Allen's mind, was Allen even safe anywhere? How had this happened in the first place?

_**Oh, a little butterfly whispered a little secret in my ear, **_she giggled. _**But be aware, Neah. If you even try to utter a word to Allen-kun, I will make sure he doesn't live to see another sunrise. Bye, Neah!**_

And just like that, her voice and presence vanished. Neah stared at the blankness of the room and gritted his teeth.

_They're closer than I thought…this might not end as well as I believed…but I cannot put Allen in harm's way…but I also cannot let him go unaware._

_**VI**_

"You warned him?" Tyki asked while shuffling his cards and pulling his hair back in a half ponytail atop his head. His golden eyes shot to Road's form, who was smiling and giggling cheerfully to herself.

"Yup! We'll have Allen-kun falling right into our hands now. We'll be striking very soon, right?" she asked, hovering over him with an anxious, excited smile. Tyki smirked at how amusing the girl was.

"Soon, Road. Have patience," he responded, smiling at her. "You need to learn that patience will bring vast rewards. We will have our prize soon enough. Very, very soon."

"And in this case, yours and my reward will be our beloved Allen!" Road cheered, jumping up and down. "I'll get to dress him up, and make him help me with my homework, and fight me, and-!" she just went on and on while Tyki only nodded, thinking of the white haired boy.

He grinned, feeling the scars left behind from their battle heat up. He lightly touched them, smirking evilly.

"Show me something interesting, 'Black and White'," he said to the wind as he opened his palm, a Tease opening up on his palm. He lightly touched it to his lips before smiling evilly. He released the Tease then rose to his feet and said, "Road…let's play a little game."

"Game?" Road asked, her ears perking up like a cat's who had heard about receiving a bowl of milk. Tyki smirked and stood beside her, staring down at the cabin, sensing Allen's essence inside. His smirk turned into a grin.

"Yeah. It's called Unleash Allen's Power. Wanna play?" he looked at her, a plan already working out in his head. Road's face brightened and she nodded eagerly. He smiled at her. "First one who can make Allen crack down and hurt one of his friends wins…I'll start first…"

He smiled and activated his Tease.

_Let's see what your limits are, shounen. I'm just dying to see_, he thought.

**VI**

Allen's eyes snapped open and he gasped. His back arched up off the bed and he yelled hoarsely. His lungs felt like they were constricting him, cut off his air. He grabbed at his throat, trying to breath.

Johnny leapt up from his chair and called for Kanda, who rushed in and stared with bewilderment. Allen's skin had turned a dark, ash color and his eyes had shifted from their dazzling silver to an unbelievable golden color.

Allen screamed again as Johnny and Kanda rushed forward to hold Allen down. The Innocence in his hand was starting to glow a bright green, and they shielded their eyes. What was this power surge?

"Damn bastard, letting his powers get out of control! Wake up, stupid Beansprout!" Kanda said, slamming his fist into Allen's gut. Allen curled into himself before his eyes widened and looked at Kanda.

Kanda didn't have time to blink before he found himself slammed against the wall. Johnny was thrown back from a wave of power that levitated around his body like a shield of shadow. Allen continued to thrash on the bed in desperation to ease the pain. His veins were starting to become clear beneath his skin, and his scar was glow a menacing crimson red.

Kanda slowly pealed himself from the wall, drawing his Mugen.

"What the-?" he started but flinched when he heard a dark chuckle. He stared at Allen as the boy began to sit up and lifted his gaze to stare at the wall. Yet his eyes were not his own. They held a murky, threatening glint in their golden depths. The ground beneath their feet began shaking like an earthquake, and Johnny began screaming, latching onto the walls, trying to keep from collapsing to the floor under the massive amount of power.

"Johnny, get outside! It's not safe for you right now in here! Go!" Kanda ordered, standing up. Johnny gave Kanda a pleading look before nodding and rushing out, shutting the door behind him fearfully. Johnny stumbled to the ground outside. It seemed that even the earth outside of the cabin was quivering from the power. Trees were beginning to crash and collide with each other on their way to the ground. Johnny stared with fear as his glasses were bashed from his face by a falling limb, and he was knocked out.

_**VI**_

Kanda swung back towards Allen to see he had started to get up out of the bed, but struggling because of the power pressure now applied to his wounds. Blood was starting to trickle down his stomach and back.

Kanda took an opportunity and leapt at Allen, tackling him to the ground. Allen roared and thrashed beneath Kanda as he was wrestling Allen, trying to get him still. When his plan was not working out, he gritted his teeth and just thought fast.

He rammed his clenched fist right into Allen's gut, knocking the wind out of Allen's body and knocking Allen unconscious as well. Instantly, the shaking of the room stopped, and the world outside went back to its still peaceful state. The trees stopped falling and the raging wind soothed into a gentle breeze. Everything seemed to go back to normal.

Kanda sat back on his heels, panting and holding his side. It seemed that when he'd collided with the wall, some rocks had imbedded themselves into his back and sides, leaving gashes. He hissed at the pain coursing through his body and clenched his teeth tightly. He stared at Allen's bloody body lying limp on the bed, seeming to be back in a deep slumber.

_Johnny, _Kanda thought and quickly rushed towards the door, swinging the door wide open. He gaped at the sight that was beheld before him. Trees were strewed all over the place; having fallen like a tornado had swept through and demolished everything in sight. And Johnny lay amongst it, a large limb on top of his small body.

"Johnny!" Kanda yelled, running over to him, kneeling down to grasp the limb with one hand and wrenching it off of the scientist. He quickly turned the boy over and placed his ear over his chest, relieved to hear a steady but faint beating sound. He sighed and quickly picked up Johnny cradle style and began walking towards the house when he heard a CRUNCH beneath his feet.

He froze and looked down, seeing Johnny's glasses shattered, torn, and beaten to a pulp from the winds and trees beneath his boot. He stared at it for the longest moment before grunting and walking back into the cabin to tend to his beaten friends. Now he had to deal with healing himself and the two idiots.

_How troublesome, _he thought, laying Johnny down on his tiny futon on the busted and cracked oak wood floor. He quickly checked over for any bleeding injuries, but found none. He glanced over at Allen to see that his wounds had for the most part stopped bleeding; only spotting now. Kanda quickly went about to change the sullied bandages with newer white ones. Then he bandaged himself and patched up Johnny, being extra careful with the fragile being.

Kanda stared at Johnny, assessing him carefully. The scientist sure had some guts; he'd give him that. But something seemed off about him. Kanda debated with himself over what it could be, but came up short.

He shook his head and glanced again at Allen. Something needed to be done so the boy would cause very much more trouble. He glanced around the cabin and noticed a strip of rope.

_Better than nothing, _he thought, grabbing it and set to work tying the difficult knots.

_**VI**_

**Wild: Yippee! I was so excited to see that everyone likes how my story is going! *jumps up and down wildly***

**Lavi: Please excuse her, she's always this happy. Except for when she's on-OW!**

**Wild: Shut it, Eye Patch. **

**Lavi: *tears up* You're so mean. And after you'd been so happy a moment ago! You even threw in an action scene! Your first ever!**

**Wild: *smiles proudly* Indeed I did! MWUAHAHA! *keeps on laughing deviously for a long time***

**Allen: Please excuse Ms. Wild. She's having her happy time and will be taking her medicine soon enough. Please review, as your suggestions and comments are always welcomed and encouraged. Have a nice day! *goes over to break up Wild and Lavi fighting***


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Fourteenth's Awakening**_

_**So far: Tyki and Road have made a game out of unleashing Allen's power and trying to hurt his friends. Kanda and Johnny are overwhelmed, Johnny is injured, and Allen doesn't know what to do.**_

_Wild: *munching on a chocolate bar* Hi everybody *munch chomp* It's me again *munch munch chew*_

_Earl: *stares at the chocolate* Any white chocolate? Fudge?_

_Wild: *keeps eating* None of it will be yours, Earl. *munch munch*_

_Earl: *glares ominously* Give – Me- the – CHOCOLATE._

_Wild: Nope! *kicks him away* Please enjoy the chapter like I'm enjoying my chocolate!_

_**Bold italics = talking to the Fourteenth**_

_Italics = thoughts_

_Underlined italics = Akuma talking_

**VII**

Allen's eyelids fluttered open, and he instantly noticed the throbbing pain in his chest. His eyes widened as he gasped, trying to get his breathing right. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was falling asleep on the bed because he was so bored to do anything else.

He looked around and was astonished to find the floors had cracked and bent up in multiple places.

"What the-!" he said, sitting up as far as he could before he was jerked back down onto the bed by something holding his hands. He looked horridly at the tight, constricting ropes that held his wrists to the bedposts. He tugged at them angrily. "What the hell! Kanda!"

Instantly, a hand was covering his mouth, cutting off all sound. Kanda hovered over him with bulging red eyes and a finger to his mouth. He quickly jabbed his finger at a sleeping Johnny, who Allen had to strain to see. Allen slowly nodded and Kanda removed his hand.

"Why the hell am I tied up, idiot samurai?" Allen bit out, eyes narrowed in fury.

Kanda's eyes narrowed and he said, "You saying you don't remember what happened?"

"Don't remember what? Getting tied to a bed for no apparent reason? Yes, I don't remember!" Allen snapped and was instantly silenced by Kanda's hard glare. He shrunk back ever so slightly against the bed.

"Your powers decided to go ballistic on us and destroyed the floors, freaked the hell out of Johnny, demolished and cleared out all of the trees in a small proximity of the cabin, gave me a hell of a f*ucking back scar and slammed me into the wall! You did a hell of a lot!" Kanda roared, rising taller and taller over Allen with bulging dark angry eyes that should have killed and put Allen on his deathbed.

It was only then that Kanda's words sunk in. he had done all that stuff? But how had that even possible? He had never had a problem with his powers being unleashed when he slept.

"I did all that?" he whispered, looking at Kanda helplessly. The man nodded and went over to a small fireplace and stirred something that smelled heavenly then went to kneel down to change a wet towel on Johnny's face. Allen's eyes widened. "When did Johnny lose his glasses?"

"When the trees fell. Seems that his head took a pretty hard hit and knocked his out. They were broken and I stepped on them," Kanda said, dabbing the scientist's brow carefully then walking back to Allen. "Now, it's my choice if you can get up or not. So, humor me. Why should I let you go after what just happened, moyashi?"

Allen went deep into his mind, drawing all he knew and let it all out.

"Kanda, one, I don't even remotely remember these things. I wasn't awake. Second, you know I would never intentionally do such a thing. I've had such a good strong hold on the Fourteenth's power. And third…you're my friend, Kanda. You know me."

"How do I know it's you? We've barely ever been around each other long enough," Kanda countered. "All we've ever done is fight and collide when we're around each other. Heck, I even stabbed you. You still call me your friend?"

Allen smiled sadly and said, "Course you are…now let me up, you damn idiot. I'm getting rope burns and cramps."

Kanda sighed and muttered incomprehendable words as he hesitantly untied Allen, letting the wobbly, dazed boy up to stand. Allen stumbled to the window and slid aside the curtains. His eyes widened in fear at the scene in front of him. Trees strewed all over the ground, limbs broken and torn into half. He stumbled backwards, unable to stand still and gazing at the horrid picture.

_I…did all of this? _He thought in panicked astonishment. He stumbled backwards and ended up falling on Johnny's body, landing on the floor. He lifted his head and pushed off the floor, flinging himself towards the door. _I can_'t _take this! I can't keep doing this!_

_**Yes you can, Allen, **_his uncle's voice purred in Allen's mind. Allen growled and grabbed at his head, clutching it. He sat on his knees, rocking back and forth, his body trembling like a leaf's.

_**No! No! I keep hurting everyone around me! No matter what I do! Whether it is the Akuma or I, somebody always, always ends up hurt because of me! **_Allen burst out on the Fourteenth, petrified and sounding lost.

The Fourteenth gazed at his nephew and realized just how fragile the boy was. He had a pure heart and never deserved any of this. Allen Walker had just wanted to live peacefully, like a normal little boy with Mana. And the Earl had taken that all away from him._ Curse you, Millennium Earl, _Allen and Neah both thought.

"Kanda," Allen said, standing up very slowly. The samurai flinched and grunted. "I want you to let me out of here. I can't afford to be the one to hurt anyone else…no one else will get hurt because of my being here."

Kanda eyes narrowed before he said, "I can't do that, Beansprout. Johnny moved heaven and earth to get to you. And I said I was going to help him. So it is here that you'll stay for now. Now sit on your butt so I can get the food finished. And while you're at it, very gently wake up Johnny."

Allen glared at the blue haired man but walked over and shook Johnny very softly.

"Johnny. Wakey wakey. Johnny."

"Hn…five more minutes…" he said, rolling over onto his side. His eyes instantly snapped open and he cringed, curling into himself. He held his side gingerly and Allen noticed the bandages. His eyes became hooded but he still put up a smile.

"Johnny, hey there. Take it easy, okay buddy? It's time to eat and wake up," Allen said, heaving himself to an upright position, trying to keep a straight face against the slight pain that flowed through his side. His bit his lip slightly to keep it back.

"Allen…you're back!" Johnny said, smiling brightly. His hand reached up to push up his glasses until he realized they were absent. He looked all around his frantically until his eyes landed on Kanda and Allen. "Uh, where are my glasses?"

Kanda lifted them up by a finger, and Johnny's jaw dropped. The lenses were cracked and broken; the frames bent every which way possible. They were completely ruined! Johnny's face hit the floor as his mind began searching for some other plan.

"I can go to an eye specialist, get my new glasses, and," he began muttering to himself when Kanda resented food in front of him. Johnny was on it in a second, gobbling down every bit he could discover in his bowl. Allen smiled and nodded when he was presented with his food, and ate slowly, savoring his food. Kanda sat close in his chair and calmly ate his food, but he looked deep in thought.

_**VII**_

Road giggled at Tyki.

"Failed attempt, Tyki," she said, chomping on some bubblegum. He stared at the cabin and the area around it. He had been surprised at the massive amount of raw power this Tease had unleashed within the boy.

"Now it's your turn, my dear. Have your fun," Tyki said, turning on the scene and walking away, waving and with his hand casually in his pocket.

Road smirked deviously and grabbed a squirming Lero and leapt into the air, flying away to start her own little move to the game. Granted, Tyki had moved pretty far ahead on the game board, but Road was going to play her own cards. She giggled at all the fun she had in mind. She decided that she liked this game that Tyki had proposed. It seemed like a fun idea, and it gave her a good reason to put Allen-kun into a fight.

_My turn, _she thought and evaporated into the air to conjure her army. _And I intend to bring Allen-kun to his knees._

_**VII**_

Allen took his first step outside the cabin with Johnny and Kanda right on his heels. It had taken plenty of convincing to let him outside. It took at least three hours of their day listening to Allen swoop from dropping subtle hints to begging.

And here he was, taking his first step outside. Once again, he was hit by the shockwave of what his powers had done. Limbs and trees adorned the ground to where Allen couldn't believe it.

_I did all of this, _he thought when he saw a golden glint in the sky.

"Timcanpy!" he cheered gleefully. The round golden golem landed happily on his head. "Hey, you've grown! I've missed you, Timcanpy!"

"It wouldn't go very far after we brought you here. It stuck to your side like glue," Kanda said, sounding bored as he sat beneath a tall tree. "It flew off right after we put you to bed inside. I guess he decided to come back after all."

Allen didn't listen to Kanda, too happy to see his friend. The golem flew happily in excited circles around Allen's head then opened its jaws wide, images beginning to replay. Allen watched quietly, seeing Johnny and Kanda constantly tending to Allen, bathing his face, changing his bandages, forcing him to eat even as he slept. He smiled, but it soon turned to a frown when he saw Akuma hovering nearby the cabin, eyeing it with envy and want.

_Why are they not attacking? _He thought, eyebrows furrowing when they slunk back into the forest. _More importantly, how did my eye not awaken? _He quickly activated his cursed eye and looked around, searching the forest for any sign of Akuma. What did it all mean? Was his cursed eye losing its power? He went still, remembering what Lavi had once said to him. All Exorcists had to see every human as an Akuma until they were sure they were human.

He gritted his teeth and said, "Kanda…I want you and Johnny to get away from here."

"What? Why?" Johnny asked, instantly jumping to the defensive. "Allen, you are in no state to be going anywhere by yourself! You had hard enough problems getting up, and your powers are out of control."

"That's why, Johnny. My powers are indeed out of control, and that will draw more Akuma to me," he said, and he turned to look at them both. "Akuma will be flocking here in only a matter of time. If that shockwave of power I sent out was truly that powerful, all Akuma would have sensed it. I don't want either of you to get hurt."

"Idiot! We can handle ourselves! We are not that weak! We-!" Kanda began snapping furiously until something slashed him from behind, cutting deep into his skin. His eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Blood gushed from his wound, streaming down his back in waves.

"Kanda!" Johnny and Allen yelled. They both rushed forward but were thrown back when a burst on bullets were fired at their feet, coming dangerously close to hitting them. "Gah!" Johnny yelled and dove into the cover of the cabin.

_Hello, Fourteenth, _the Akuma purred, their eyes wide and their grins huge. They looked possessed and driven crazy. Allen grit his teeth and summoned his Exorcist Sword from his left arm, going into the position to launch an attack to save Kanda when bullets were fired upon him once again.

_Shit, _he thought, having to block all the bullets and heal himself when shot. He tried ducking into the trees, hiding amongst the leaves to get close but it seemed these Akuma were smart. They hacked away at the trees, cutting them down wildly. Allen hissed and leapt into the air, slashing them out of the air with rapid speed. The Akuma roared while the souls sang with happiness at being released of their chains. But Allen had no time to listen. Kanda was crawling helplessly on the ground, trying to get to the cabin, which was stuck smack dab in the middle of the fight.

Allen's cursed eyes crackled and turned a blood red with anger. It leapt to Level 3 and his eyes widened. He saw them clearly. These weren't just easy level 2 Akuma. There were Level 4 Akuma, and their souls were monstrous and horrendous. He crouched over, holding his mouth, his body shaking with how disgusting it looked.

"_What's wrong, Exorcist? Or should I be saying, Fourteenth?_ The Level 4s' echoed, smiling evilly at him, showing razor sharp teeth. Allen hissed and rose to his feet, standing on the defensive. He would protect his friends this time. He wasn't going to run.

_Innocence Activate, _he thought and his Innocence reacted, becoming the white fluffy cloak and mask had become known as Crown Clown. He breathed inwards, moving his mask just enough to show his eyes. _Time to take care of this. I won't run._

He moved his sword and launched himself into the air, using everything around him to his advantage. The last remaining trees became his stepping stones, giving him extra pushes to attack. He gritted his teeth and his eyes widened. He landed on the ground and said, "Death Orbs!"

He watched as a series of explosions began echoing around him, debris flying everywhere. He took advantage, rushing forward, cutting through the debris to strike the Akuma when they were blind, matching them strength for strength and strike for strike. He felt bullets pierce his skin and he retreated quickly, crouching down on one knee. His sword glowed and green power floated from his sword and into his body, healing him when the Akuma's black stars began spotting his skin.

He smirked at the Akuma and rose to his feet, something dark inside him awakening. His eyes lifted to the Akuma, and watched them back away. He stared at them, eyes narrowing in both confusion and fury. He began walking towards them, spinning his sword then grasping it firmly in his hand.

"You want a fight? Alright then…let's go!" he roared and charged forward into the swarm of Akuma. He didn't even notice the ashen colored girl smiling up in the air, flying on a chatty, annoying pumpkin umbrella.

_**VII**_

**Wild: Well kids, there is another chapter with some action building up. I so do hope that this was to your liking.**

**Jasdero: *holds up a gun* If they don't, you die.**

**Wild: *shrinks down and looks at the reader pleading* Please review and tell us what you think of how things are going. I can't tell if things are being rushed or not, so I look forward to criticism, compliments, or bashes to my ego.**

**Jasdero: *knocks of Wild* Review or we will murder her *begins dragging her away***

**Road: Bye bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Fourteenth's Awakening**_

_**Wild: *silent***_

_**Jasdero: *points gun at her head* Speak, kat! Or we'll blow your head off.**_

_**Wild: …**_

_**Jasdero: Now! *cocks gun***_

_**Wild: …**_

_**Wisely: She's not going to talk. Apparently she's mad at someone, so just leave her be for now. We all hope you enjoy the chapter and that Wild gets out of this funk of hers. Before Jasdero really does blow a hole in her head.**_

_VIII_

Allen stood amongst a large mass of puddles of shed blood and left behind corpse of Level 1s when they became Level 2. He panted heavily, clutching his Exorcist blade in his hand. He lifted his eyes and glared at the laughing Akuma staring down at him with power hungry eyes.

He had been battling with these Akuma for what seemed like forever. They just kept coming in swarms like bees intent on stinging an enemy. He grit his teeth and launched himself at the Akuma again, slicing through many of them.

_This has been going on for far too long, _he thought in agony. His wounds had opened and he was sure he'd be getting some new scars on his back and arms. The tips of his ivory hair were drenched in crimson red. _I have to get this done fast. I don't think Kanda or Johnny can hold out much longer with this many attacks coming in from all sides._

He charged and hefted himself into the air.

"Edge End!" he roared, cutting through his enemies in rapid speed. He landed on Akuma, using what strength he had to steer the Akuma towards each other. He quickly jumped and swerved down towards the ground, spinning like a drill and exorcised the Akuma all at once with a flick of his blade. He collapsed to the ground, dropping his blade.

He clutched his side and looked up at the Level 4 Akuma hovering over him.

_Ready to give up yet, Fourteenth? Our master is just dying for you, _the Akuma drawled, letting out a blood curdling laugh. He growled and looked up at the Akuma, his eyes flashing a deep gold. His skin began changing to the Noah ash shade then flashed back to normal.

"Who is your master? Who sent you, Akuma?" Allen said, standing up and staring at the Level 4 Akuma. It grinned, revealing its sharp teeth, its eyes crazy and feral like a wild beast. It began laughing again, its massive swollen belly moving with its laughter.

_One of you summoned us. But, of course, we are not complaining. Not when such a fine feast has been set out for us, _they all said then flew at Allen, screaming their eagerness for blood and for the thrill of a kill. Allen gritted his teeth and held his sword out in front of him, preparing and focusing his energy into an attack that would hopefully put many of the Akuma out of their misery. Crown Clown began to flow like a wave around his and the mask covered his face, fitting like perfection.

_Die, Exorcist!_ The Akuma screamed, lengthening their claws to administer a deadly blow…they never got the chance. By the time the last word had made it out of their mouths, they felt their bellies being cut. Allen floated amongst them, staring at them through the holes in his silver mask.

"I'm not dying today…Death Orbs," he muttered as the Akuma screamed, disappearing with an explosion.

_VIII_

Johnny stumbled outside when everything seemed eerily quiet. He shakily reached out his hand towards the door. Blood was splattered on his cheek from when he'd been cut by something. He hesitantly turned the knob and threw open the door.

His eyes widened in fear. Pools of blood was everywhere, from the ground to on the bark of fallen trees to the sides of the cabin. He shook his head in fear as he took a step outside, moving slowly. He looked around; afraid some unknown enemy would leap out and slit his throat.

He scanned the area and looked up to see Allen floating in the air, his back to him.

"Allen! Where is Kanda! What happened!"

Allen remained silent, but ever so slowly, his hand lifted a finger, pointing to Johnny's far right. Johnny turned and gasped, tearing up at the sight before him. Kanda was collapsed on the ground, a clean hole straight through his chest.

"Yu!" Johnny cried, running towards Kanda, crouching down beside him to carefully turn his over onto his back. He gingerly peeled aside the bloodied clothes to stare at the gaping hole staring him in the face. Johnny tore a piece of his coat and quickly began dabbing at Kanda's face. He tore another piece of his coat and wrapped his wrapped it around his stomach to try and block the bleeding.

Kanda's eyes slowly began opening and he coughed up blood, wheezing in pain.

"Just stay still, Kanda. You need to stay still," Johnny urged, and looked up at Allen. "Allen! Help me!"

Allen's feet landed gracefully down on the ground. He stood there, motionless like a statue.

"Allen! Help me get him inside! He's bleeding really badly!" Johnny cried and yelped when a blast of power surged beneath him, exploding at his feet. Johnny stared at the spot then at Allen, afraid. "Allen! What-What are you doing?"

He froze when Allen looked up at him. Swirling golden eyes stared from behind the mask at Johnny, sending him into a fit of shaking.

"A-Allen?" Johnny whispered as the friend he had come to adore began walking towards him, predatory and dangerous. "Allen, what's wrong with you?"

"Yeah," a gruff voice said and Johnny quickly adjusted Kanda to a better position. "What's wrong with you, bastard moyashi? You suddenly turning on us?"

"Kanda, what are you doing? You're injured. You shouldn't be moving," Johnny said, planting a soft hand on Kanda's shoulder. Kanda glanced at the hand then at the white shrouded man walking towards them in a non friendly manner.

"Hey, you in there, Beansprout? You hear me?" Kanda muttered, blood dribbling down his chin, his eyes grave. "You better listen to me! You're an idiotic, maniac, bastard who needs to get a grip on his stupid powers before I ring your stupid-!"

Kanda didn't get a chance to finish his speech before a dark chuckle echoed around them. The scenery began to blur together, fading into black. Kanda and Johnny looked around in bewilderment as the world they knew had shifted into one of ebony.

Allen's form glanced over his shoulder and up above, seeming to only be taking things in, not showing a hint of fear. Light erupted around them, flickering to life on candles of all colors. The dark chuckles grew into heated laughs.

Johnny looked to a large throne in the center of the room. A shadowy figure began lacing itself together into a teenage girl. Johnny's eyes widened, recognizing the girl.

"You're a Noah," he said as Kanda immediately sat u, drawing his sword. But he panted heavily from blood loss and dropped on one knee, supporting himself only by his sword and from Johnny's help.

The girl laughed and grinned.

"Why yes, yes I am. My name is Road-Road Kamelot, and I am a Noah. It's so much fun to see two Exorcists from the Black Order. And Allen-kun, too!" Road cheered, relaxing on her throne. She was smiling brightly and slid from her seat.

"Road, this is really bad. We shouldn't be showing ourselves to the-gah!" Lero cried but was grabbed and smacked in the head.

"It's not a problem, Lero. Besides, this is for fun," Road said, skipping over to tap a pink candle and grabbed it, hot wax and all. "Besides, who could pass up This kind of fun!"

"Me!" Lero cried but had to quickly dodge the candle flying at his head, barely missing it.

"Ah, Allen, I've missed seeing you!" Road drawled, walking towards him. She watched as Allen lifted his face, seeing his golden eyes. "Or am I talking to the Noah?" She giggled when Allen's eyes narrowed. She quickly turned on Johnny and Kanda.

"And you two…I remember you two! You're the one who had to kill Alma, aren't you?" Road said, smiling as Kanda's eyes narrowed. Road laughed and skipped back to her throne, smiling at them all. "Of course, we did wonder what had happened to you and Alma Karma. After your little disappearing act, it was quite difficult to locate you…course that is probably thanks to Allen-kun. Right?"

She looked to Allen to see him staring up at the sky, clenching his fist tightly. She grinned.

"Thinking of escaping, Allen-kun? Don't bother. My dream world won't be destroyed so easily," she said, her eyes softening. Johnny stared at her, trying to understand. This girl was a Noah? Johnny quickly looked to Allen to watch as he turned towards Road, his Crown Clown Innocence floating around him with power. His Left hand had turned into its black metallic form, clinking whenever he moved it.

"We'll just have to see about that," the words were soft coming from Allen, but they held a darker challenge behind them. Before they could blink, Allen was standing in front of Road and slammed his leg into her side, sending her flying into the air, a look of shock etched onto her usually calm and amused face.

She gasped and flipped, landing perfectly if wobbly on Lero. She stared down at Allen, who returned the gaze. His golden eyes were blank, but she grinned. This was an interesting turn-out. She'd had not been expecting that move. And even where many wouldn't have seen that look, she saw it, deep within his eyes.

"I see…you're weeping on the inside. You wish you didn't have this kind of power. You wish you could live a normal life," she laughed, her grin widening. "Allen, you will never be able to change the past. No matter how much you might want to, you will always have our blood, our powers coursing through you. Isn't it so delightful?"

Akuma appeared in the air, all grinning and moving around restlessly. They smiled when they saw Allen.

_Miss Noah, are you giving him to us!_

_How exciting!_

_We'll eat him to little bits!_ The Akuma cried joyfully and flew past Road towards Allen.

He smirked behind his mask and he lifted his hand, the crown-shaped rings on his fingers tinkling with the movements. A dark black aura began to float around him, forming into some dark shape as he whispered, "Crown Edge."

The rings shot off his fingers and embedded themselves into the Akuma's body, crushing their bones and structures from the inside out, demolishing them. Then they'd shoot out from the body and lodge themselves into another, doing the same process. All the while, Allen stood there, motionless.

_**VIII**_

_What is that, _Johnny thought with fear as he watched the dark mist hovering over Allen begin to take on an almost human-like shape. It shrouded Allen, and Johnny could see white blotches beginning to show amongst that ebony miasma. It looked like a smiling spirit that never blinked, possessing Allen.

"Allen," Johnny whispered, staring at his friend. He had crossed through a million brothels, following Allen's trail of General Cross' debts, trying to locate him. He had broken away from the Black Order to stand up for him. He had left his good friend, Reever, to find Allen. And now…now it was all going to be lost.

He grit his teeth and began running for Allen, leaving Kanda to all after him, telling him not to go near Allen.

"Allen! Allen, stop this!" Johnny cried in dismay, running towards his friend. The one friend he never wanted to lose. This was the friend that he had grown so fond of, the one who had made Johnny finally decide to become strong. It had all been for this one friend. "ALLEN!"

He was a breath away from Allen, reaching his hand out towards him when he felt a weight being dropped upon him. He cried out, falling to the floor. He tried to move, but found himself immobilized. But by what?

He tried looking up, but froze when he saw those white blotches smiling into his face. That ever present, wild grin smirking at his face.

_**You…**_ an eerie voice growled inside Johnny's head. He froze then began shaking uncontrollably, like he was having a seizure. _**You…trying to get close…too close to my dear, dear nephew? **_

_Who? What-is going on! _Johnny's thoughts began racing. He was staring Death in the face. This was no gentle spirit, and Johnny thought how such a being could exist. Then the words sunk in. _Nephew? Who are you-?_

_**Too close…too close! He is my nephew, boy! **_ The voice echoed, stronger and more dangerous. _**I will never hand him over to the Black Order, or to anyone else! He is mine and mine alone…so, that makes you…Foe. **_

Johnny felt his entire mind being crushed, and his body felt as if a million pounds of bricks had been loaded onto each of his limbs, rushing everything. He cried out in agony, his bright blue eyes widening while he screamed.

And distantly, he heard that girl's laugh.

_**VIII**_

The Millennium Earl sat at the dinner table with his Noah family, smiling while he ate a bowl of tasty ice cream with chocolate syrup. Devit and Jasdero were gobbling theirs up like maniacs. He couldn't help but smile at the childish ways of the twins.

He had overseen their recuperation after the fight with the vampire, Krowley. They had been badly wounded and knocked unconscious. It had been an astonishment to listen to the two of them talk on and on about how shocked they were at their opponents strength. It had been and endless and least information fruitful conversation.

Wisely was sitting contently in his seat, nibbling on his food. Everyone had welcomed the young boy into the family immediately, and the Earl found his power most useful. He adored listening to the boy's findings when he searched through the Black Order Exorcists' minds, and especially Allen Walker's.

He smiled and took an especially big bite at the thought of the Fourteenth. His biggest opponent-and his most lost and dearest friend. He chomped down hard on his spoon, bending the metal.

Soon-soon enough he'd have his Fourteenth back. It all just rested on his dear Road and Tyki.

_Do not fail me, _he thought as he began conversing and listening to the Noah Family's latest boring news.

_**VIII**_

"How fantastic! I knew it! I knew it was going to happen! Tehe! I'm gonna win this game!" Road cheered, jumping up and down on Lero in her excitement. She watched giddily as Allen, or the Fourteenth, crushed the puny scientist of the Black Order beneath a mind controlling, destructive spell. It began crushing the boy's bones and scrambling his mind, driving him insane.

"Johnny! Damn it, moyashi, stop it! Or I'll slice your stomach open and put your guts in a bowl then shove it down your throat!" the blue haired samurai roared, trying to stand, but collapsed, clutching his bleeding side.

Road began laughing.

"You! Please! You can't do anything. So just sit back and watch while your companion dies a pitiful death at the hands of his own friend," Road said, grinning as her eyes zeroed in on Allen and Johnny. _Now Allen! Deliver the final blow to finish off the little insect. Then you'll synchronize with the Fourteenth and become one of our happy family._

_**VIII**_

_Is this how I'm going to die? By the hands of my own friend?_ Johnny thought pitifully, crying out at the pain in his veins while he felt multiple of his bones begin to break. _No, _his inner mind thought. _This isn't your friend. This is the dark side of Allen, the one that Kanda unleashed. This isn't Allen. Allen would never do this!_

Johnny cried out again at the pain when he felt one of his hands being broken.

_This way…at least I got to see…him again…Kanda…I guess I'll be seeing…Alma. Maybe- we'll become friends and talk all about you, _Johnny thought and couldn't help the smile that crossed over his lips.

"NOOOO!" the loud voice of Kanda echoed as something scratched through Johnny's back with aching, bone chilling coldness. Johnny flinched, shaking as the flesh on his back split, bloody spraying out of his back. His eyes began to fade from their beautiful blue to a darker, distant look.

He laid down his head with aching slowness, breathing heavily.

_So…this is what death feels like…_ His gaze traveled to Kanda, who stared with horror stricken eyes. He smiled cheekily, reaching out a hand towards him before it fell helplessly. _Yu…_

Then his eyes closed from the pain.

_**VIII**_

Kanda stared in horror as Allen's Crown Clown claw came down on Johnny's back, slicing open his skin and thus, murdering his own best friend. Kanda stared, feeling tears burn in his eyes and begin streaming down his bloody face.

"Johnny!" he cried out when he saw the boy laid his head back down, a smiling crossing his face. Kanda had seen the smile directed at him as Johnny closed his eyes. Kanda stared in grief as his hand involuntarily clenched on Mugen.

He let out a dark growl as he roared and charged at Allen.

"You BASTARD! DIE!" he roared, rushing at him and bringing his sword down on the black claw. He glared at the silver mask hiding the face of a murder. His eyes were wide and mad, tears streaming down the mix with the blood on his cheeks and neck. "Why? He was your friend, you bastard! He left the Black Order for you, Short Stack! He left for YOU! And you kill him! You deserved my blade through your chest after all! Now DIE!"

Kanda made enough room to slash at Allen again, but never got the chance. He was thrown back by a surge of black power from the thing looming over Allen's form. It moved around Allen, flying after Kanda, pushing him into the ground with untamed force and destruction. It crinkled and destroyed the floor beneath Kanda, leaving him in a crater of rubble.

Kanda groaned as his wounds gushed rivers of blood when he tried to move. He cracked open his eyes and gasped, freezing. Large white eyes bore into his, menacing and eerie.

_**You…you are an Exorcist…like nephew, **_a dark voice said inside Kanda's head. He flinched and clutched his head, grasping his Mugen and swinging the blade at the black form with all his strength. But it went straight through, like a spirit.

He hissed and tried to lift his sword again when he felt himself being impaled. He coughed up blood and looked down at his stomach. The spirit had grabbed onto his own hand and ran Mugen straight through his midsection. His eyes grew wide as he laid back to stare in terror at the black form.

_**However…you attack my nephew…you die…**_ it whispered before seeping back towards Allen, abandoning the samurai to die by his own sword with no hope of ever living.

_**VIII**_

Road grinned.

_I-win…_

_**VIII**_

_**Wild: *stares with wide eyes* O-M-G…I actually…did that?**_

_**Road: *jumping up and down* Yay! Yay! He's becoming one of us! Finally!**_

_**Earl: *pats Wild on the back* Fine job, kitty kat.**_

_**Wild: *boils over with rage* WHAT THE F*CKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I JUST KILLED KANDA AND JOHNNY! *begins chasing them with an Exorcist sword* I'LL MURDER YOU!**_

_**Wisely (who finally made his debut) : Uh, well, please excuse Ms. Kat's anger issues. She never thought she'd have written something quite like that. *reading her mind* She also never thought that she'd have written such a long chapter…**_

_**Devit: Hey, yo, please review people!**_

_**Jasdero: Yeah, so do it! Right now! Cause then you get to see some real fun action! And me kill that stupid kat! *cocks gun* **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**the fourteenth's awakening**_

_**Wild: *steps out timidly* Uh, hey everybody. I read your reviews, and I am, for one, glad to hear that I moved everyone with my Johnny and Kanda death scenes. However… *grins* I have plenty of tricks up my sleeve.**_

_**Earl: Just get on with the story, kat. I'm getting tired of your rambling *sips tea***_

_**Wild: *glares at him over her shoulder* Anyway, I hope that this chapter will turn out to be better than the last and give you a great follow up! Enjoy!**_

_**IX**_

_What-_ Allen began to think before his eyes widened. His lips parted when a scream erupted from his throat. A blazing burning sensation shot up his spine to the base of his skull, sending him careening into a fiery inferno.

_What-! Is this! _He thought, reaching up to clasp his hand over his head, trying to ease the pain. But he stopped, staring in terror as he watched his pale skin begin to turn ash black. He cried out in anger and looked desperately for assistance from his friends. Where was Johnny? And Kanda? Why were they-?

Allen's form went gravely still, staring at his two friends lying on the ground. His breath intake halted and he felt his throat constricting.

"No…no, no, NO!" he roared as the black form floated above him submerged him in a large ball of the Fourteenth's power. The large black figure that Allen had come to recognize as his Uncle's shadow was grinning down at him.

_**Why? Why are you doing this, Uncle? I thought that you didn't want to erase me, and that you wouldn't harm my friends? WHY? **_He called out in anger, the power sphere around Allen beginning to darken, layers of crust covering the ball for protection during the synchronizing.

_**I didn't either, nephew. But I just couldn't give you up, and it's about time when you and I come together. It's time that we plot our revenge by going straight into the predator's den, **_he heard the Fourteenth say, his voice tinkering on the edge of calm and pleading.

"So you had to kill my friends! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you and all the Noah!"__Allen bellowed as the rust surrounding the ball of black energy began cracking from the waves of emotion. Road looked on in astonishment, watching the development. But when she felt the surges of anger and hatred, she felt that spot held within her heart especially for Allen begin to soften in regret. She didn't like seeing him in pain.

_But it's the only way, _she thought and blinked, lifting her head to stare as pieces of the energy ball flew away like shards of glass, cutting anything it came into contact with. She shielded herself immediately, summoning Akuma who screamed at being sacrificed. Road experimentally looked out from behind one to see Allen panting, standing there. His skin had indeed begun to change to that of a Noah's, but she saw the conflict going on inside Allen.

"Just give in, Allen-kun. You're one of us, and you were always meant to be. And now, you share the Fourteenth's power…because you killed two of your dearest friends," Road said, smiling at him.

_**IX**_

Allen raised his head to stare at Road, drawing in a deep breath before his eyes narrowed.

_I've hurt my friends, left the future I had laid out for myself, betrayed Mana, I've…I've done everything so wrong, Mana…how can I ever hope to change anything of what I have done. Everything I have done…it makes me no better than them…_ Allen thought, but even as he thought those words, that last little bit of courage and energy he had stored within him gave him enough strength to speak.

"I…am Allen Walker, an Exorcist. I – will never…be anything – else," he said before he staggered and began to fall backwards, passing out from pure exhaustion. But he never hit the floor. He fell straight into Tyki's eagerly waiting arms, and was lifted into his arms, cradle style.

_**IX**_

_Allen Walker…finally, we have you, _Tyki thought, staring down at the bloodied boy lying exhausted in his arms. He smiled fondly and looked up to Road.

"Congratulations, my dear. It appears that you've won our little game," he said, tipping his hat to her. She giggled and wagged her finger at him, saying something about how he should throw in a month's supply of candy. He only chuckled and looked back down at the bundle in his arms.

Tyki had been waiting a long time to finally get his hands on this boy. He had grown quite interested in the teen Exorcist who had cheated him into stripping during that first game of poker. Tyki couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. He adjusted Allen, bringing him closer to his body, noticing him shaking.

_Why do I even care if he's cold or afraid, _Tyki thought to himself but shook off the thought. Yes, he had taken quite an interest in this young boy.

He looked up to stare at the two bloody corpses of Allen Walker's best friends. They had fought valiantly to save their beloved friend, but alas, they had died by his Noah's hand instead. He let a sadistic grin cross his face and he adjusted his hat, turning to walk back into the darkness towards Road's heart shaped door.

"Road, do be a good girl and drop those bodies somewhere in the human world. Let the Black Order find them…give them a "proper" burial. One that such warriors deserve," Tyki chuckled, disappearing into the swirling purple abyss.

Road grinned, showing a line of perfect, straight white teeth.

"Of course, Tyki," she said and waved a hand. Instantly the bodies were transported to some place in the world, probably back to the site of the cabin of fallen trees and pools of blood. or perhaps to the town close by. Either which way, Road Kamelot didn't care. She had won the game, and now they had her Allen-kun.

She skipped away and disappeared into her door, returning to the real world.

_**IX**_

Hevlaska flinched as a coursing of pain swept over her. She lifted her face towards the ceiling then cried out, looking down to see two spots of Innocence dwelling within her body were shimmering. Kanda's spot glowed its bright green.

But another piece of Innocence was acting up, an equipment type, shimmering an aqua blue color. Her eyes zeroed in on the glowing, trying to figure out what was happening. She opened her mouth and sent a message through the golems, sending it to Komui.

"Komui, come quickly. There has been an unusual change with the Innocence. It involves Kanda also, it seems," she said, staring down at the glowing Innocence. Something was wrong…something was definitely wrong.

She flinched again and shuddered, feeling the power of the Innocence beginning to strain her body with intensity. She looked down at her belly, where the Innocence lights were starting to glow brighter, more extreme. She touched a hand to the spot and hissed then looked up as the elevator was lowering Komui.

"Komui," she said, looking at him. The scientist looked at her with worry then down at the Innocence. His eyes widened before he said, "Let the Innocence go where it wills, Hevlaska. Otherwise it could overload your body…and wherever the Innocence had to go, it must be very important."

She stared at him before nodding and letting her body ease. The Innocence instantly flew from her body and shot through the roof of the building, disappearing with a flash. The Finders outside the new Black Order Headquarters watched in puzzlement as two sparks of Innocence flew through the air, spiraling together off to somewhere unknown.

_**IX**_

Wisely opened his eyes, staring into the darkness of his room. His Noah Eye widened then closed. He smiled into the serenity of his comfortable place that the Earl had graced him with allowed him to see everything and into the mind's of others.

He grinned and slowly let his feet touch the hard wooden floors. He walked out of his room, closing the intricately carved oak wood door. He strode down the hallway, his plaid turban train fluttering behind him. His eyes narrowed to slits like those of a sly fox.

He had some very interesting news to deliver to his new family.

_**IX**_

Lenalee froze; a tray with an array of coffee cups balanced perfectly on one hand and another tray of bowls filled with vast assortments of food for the scientists under Komui's wing. They had stayed up, pulling another all-nighter to try and get all of Komui's work done.

They had finally managed to get all of it done when Komui, the dear angel that he was, had dropped another two week's worth of paperwork onto their heads. Then the pain and agony of it all began again.

She looked all around, having sensed a powerful form begin to take place. She contemplated the possibilities as she walked along towards the science division's wing. She quickly shook off the feeling, knowing that if something happened that Komui would tell her immediately.

_**IX**_

Dark eyes fluttered open, distantly hearing voices off.

"Edgar, they look badly wounded. It could kill them if we try to move them anymore," one voice said. It sounded feminine. The dark eyelids closed then opened again, dazed and unfocused.

"I know, Lucille; however, they need to be properly treated by a doctor, not just a retired nurse! Those bandages and your fairy voodoo won't work forever and heal them properly!" a masculine voice said, sounding stern and unwavering. "Now Lucille, I know what you're going to say, but you know I am right."

A soft sigh came to fuzzy, ringing ears and he groaned.

"Ah, Edgar, I think this one is waking up! Sir, do you feel any pain?"

"Why of course he'd going to feel pain, Lucille! In the condition that we found him, he was practically dead already. One foot here, one foot in the other world. Now young man, just you stay here. I'll go grab the doctor!"

"J-Jo-," a hoarse voice whispered, dark eyes fluttering again, pain laced into the soft syllables.

"Don't worry, sir. We're going to get a doctor to help you and your friend…now then, just close your eyes and relax while Edgar brings back the doctor. You've been through hell and back, young sir."

Dark eyelids fluttered closed, too heavy to keep open. Then everything went dark…

_**IX**_

_**Wild: *shuffles* Well, I'm sad to say it's a small chapter, but I am hoping that it changes to my usual longer chapters again. But I sure hope that it is a good start to another chapter.**_

_**Earl: *grinning* Yes, a much better, much more entertaining chapter indeed.**_

_**Wild: *frowns then smiles meekly* Everyone, please gives yours suggestions, compliments, critiques, and irritations. I could use any sort of help that will improve my writing for your enjoyment of reading. So pretty please (with a cherry on top), please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Fourteenth's Awakening**_

_**So far: Allen has been taken by Tyki and Road, destined to be taken into the Noah family now that he has harmed his friends and begun synchronizing with the Fourteenth. Two pieces of Innocence has begun to react in odd ways, and who is this person being cared for?**_

_**Wild: Hey everybody! I'm back and hopefully this chapter will turn into an astounding one for everybody to enjoy and make positive comments about!**_

_**Devi: Or else we will-**_

_**Wild: *waving hand absently* yeah, yeah, you'll shoot me in the head and kill me. Already heard it. So put a cork in it. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Don't forget to review.**_

**X**

"So, Tyki, how long do you think it'll take for him to heal?" Road asked excitedly, kicking her feet back and forth over the cliff they resided comfortably on. Allen was laid out comfortably on an open blanket. Medical supplies were spread out around him, fresh bandages on his wounds.

But already, his wounds were beginning to heal. Tyki sighed, brushed back his hair with his hands to tie it back into a neat ponytail at the back of his head. He'd cut it back to its original length to where he didn't have a long ponytail streaming down his back. He had finished dressing the last of Allen's wounds, taking notice of the battle scars up and down his back.

"Well, with his powers beginning to awaken, I'd say it'll probably take at least a week, if less. He's an interesting one, this boy," Tyki said, smirking down at Allen and unconsciously found himself brushing aside the white bangs to reveal the crimson cursed seal.

Road appeared in front of him, kneeling down to stroke Allen's cheek. He looked up at her face, seeing such happiness and tranquility in her smooth features. He very rarely saw such a look upon the young girl's face. She always had a brooding look in those golden depths. He smiled.

"We finally have him, Tyki. We have our Fourteenth…we have Allen," she whispered, stroking her fingers through Allen's hair. Tyki's eyes zeroed in on the act and something in his mind clicked. He reached out his hand towards Road's wrist and caught it, stopping the sign of affection.

Road looked up quickly to stare at Tyki in confusion.

"Tyki?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. He stared at her hand for a long moment before letting it go, shaking his head like he'd been in a daze.

"Sorry, Road. Had an off moment there," he said, smiling at her.

"Tyki…how long are you going to keep your Tease inside of Allen?" Road asked, looking back down at Allen's smooth features. Already, his body was in an internal war within itself. His skin was beginning to darken, but lightened then went back constantly. And every time Tyki looked lose; he could have sworn he saw the crosses carving themselves into the boy's forehead. But when he looked again, they were gone.

Tyki smiled at Allen's face and looked up at Road, giving her no answer as he stood up and walked off to wash off his hands. How long indeed? Tyki had asked himself the same question ever since they had come back from Road's pocket dimension. He knew that there was no reason to keep his butterfly Tease inside the young boy.

And yet, he felt it gave him another connection, another means of controlling the boy to his tastes. Tyki grinned as he dipped his hands into a small stream, letting the blood float away with the water and dirt. Yes, he felt a connection with the boy, and he was determined to see where it led.

_Now begins our own game, shounen. A game won by the flick of the wrist and a draw of the future cards. So, let's see who produces a royal straight flush._

**X**

Road smiled down at her Allen Walker, the first boy who had truly caught her interest. From his white hair to those dazzling silver eyes until she reached his raw powerful will to protect everyone. She found that to be one of his best qualities.

"Allen, why won't you just accept us," she whispered, picking up his hand in her petite ones, running her fingertips over his rough skin. He had calluses covering his skin, showing the hard battles he had charged into with intent and fury. She smiled.

"You truly are the most perfect, Allen-kun. I understand why everyone at the Black Order loves you so…but you will never go back. Never. I won't allow it, and neither will the Millennium Earl, or Tyki," Road said, the last part a set in stone promise. Now that they had Allen, she'd never let him leave.

She looked up to see if Tyki had come back yet, but saw it was all clear. She gave one last, quick look around then leaned forward, pressing her lips hesitantly to Allen's cold lips. she pressed closer, trying to coax something from the still, unconscious body of the Exorcist that she adored so much.

And even still, she drew back, having received nothing. She sighed, staring down at his head, laying on the clean blanket.

"You'll wake up, Allen…and you'll find an amazing, whole new world," she said, smiling down at him until Tyki came back and she went off to get some supplies that would be needed for when Allen woke up.

**X**

Tyki sat down a few feet away from Allen, smoking one of his few cigarettes, staring at the town that lay below in a small valley. The cliff gave a perfect view of everything around them: a forest, the town, and a road that led off over the mountain pass to another place beyond imagination.

He had been sitting in that same position for about an hour after Road left for the village. He worried for his niece, sensing the presence of Finders in the town, probably investigating the false lead he'd reported about an Innocence incident.

He grinned and blew out a cloud of smoke, imagining them.

_They're nothing but sheep, following the Black Order's ever whim. And all the Black Order is doing is tossing them to the wolves. Finders are easy prey for us and Akuma, _he thought and glanced over his shoulder to stare at the sleeping teen. Allen had been sleeping quite a while without showing a single sign of waking up anytime soon. Of course, that worked very well to their advantage. The longer he slept, the more time they had to transport him to the Noah's Headquarters.

He looked back at the town and instantly, a picture of his friends popped into his head. Especially little Eaze, the hard little worker. He had given the Exorcist's button to little Eaze. He remembered all the fun times he'd spent with his humans friends. That was the one good part about having a black and white side to himself. He could live two lives without the two intercrossing very often.

He grinned, looking up at the sky, remembering the way he had met his human friends for the first time. He had just begun using his human form, figuring out the ropes of fitting back into humans society. He quickly made a name for himself in the poker game world. It was through that that he met his dear friends. They had wandered in and challenged him, losing within ten minutes. But he'd felt adrenaline playing them, so he took on the job of a miner.

He sighed, taking a long drawl from his cigarette. With the way things were advancing in the plan, he'd not be able to go see them so soon. He'd be too busy with his new job. He stood, tossing his cigarette bud off over the edge of the cliff, turning his back on it and walked back over to Allen, staring down at him.

He held his hand over Allen's body, watching with hooded eyes as checkered wings unfolded themselves from his palm. The Tease hissed, seeing its normal enemy. It reached out to grasp the boy, growling with pleasure as the wielder crouched down. It eyed the white haired boy whose blood it had come to crave.

"I could kill you right now, lad," Tyki said, staring down at Allen's peaceful face. "How is it that you can sleep so peacefully when you have an enemy hovering right over you? When you are in the hands of your enemy?"

No reply came and Tyki's eyes narrowed. He clenched his palm, sucking the Tease back into his body. He groaned and sat back on his butt, staring up at the sky.

"This is getting to be so boring. All I want to do is go back and leave this place. The town's smoke is becoming stifling," he said out loud.

"Then we can always leave, Tyki. All you needed to do was ask," Road's chipper voice said, walking back into view with armfuls of candy bags. Tyki's eye twitched.

"Road…why do you have all that candy?"

"I bought it."

"With my money that was supposed to be used for food?"

"Yeah. And?"

Tyki's head drooped in depression. There went most of his earnings from the last job he'd done. He dragged his hand through his hair restlessly and looked up at the sky. The sun was already high in the sky, meaning in was around noontime. He sighed again, looking at Road.

"We pack up camp now and leave. It's time we return," he said in a decisive tone. It was time they left and returned to the Noah Family's Home. He missed his own bed and wished for the comfort he often found in those halls.

Road nodded slowly and glanced at Allen.

"I'll get him. You just take care of the gate," Tyki responded, standing up and placing his top hat on his head, adjusting his suit. He popped his neck and quickly arranged the blanket and medical equipment, stashing it inside his void of a hat. Then he carefully hefted a fragile, doll-like Allen into his arms. He adjusted him carefully, setting the boy's head on his shoulder so he'd be comfortable. He frowned, catching himself doing it again.

Road nodded and closed her eyes, using her powers to summon her heart shaped doorway into the Noah's Household. The doors swung open and the purple swirls glowed with power, having been activated. A low hum echoed around them as they stepped through space and time, jumping to another location.

**X**

The Millennium Earl jumped from one foot to the other with uncontainable excitement. They were coming! They had finally caught him! They were coming! He couldn't have felt happier. His Fourteenth was finally coming home. He waited eagerly in front of Road's door, waiting and pacing, trying to be patient. Yet with every step her took and every moment that passed, his eagerness was turning into impatience.

"What is taking them so long?" the Earl hissed in frustration.

"Perhaps the fact that you're impatient, Lord Millennium?" Wisely asked, sitting on Road's bed, his chin propped on his hand. He had been watching over the Earl while Road and Tyki had been away. He didn't mind it much, as the Earl had also taken a shine to the boy. He was quiet and a large asset to the family.

"Oh please, they should be faster than this!" he snapped, going back to pacing a line in the floor. He snapped open his golden pocket-watch, watching the second hand tick-tock-tick-tock over and over until a minute passed. "This is unbearable!"

Wisely sighed and leaned back on his palms, relaxing and getting comfortable. They had been waiting for Road and Tyki for only five minutes, and already the Earl was getting edgy. He sighed again and stared up at the ceiling. He examined the thoughts of everyone in the house, listening to their idle chatter. It had always just been the Earl he couldn't read.

He narrowed his eyes on the ever grinning face. He tried probing the Earl's mind. But just as quick, the Earl turned on him.

"Doing that will get you nowhere, Wisely," the Earl stated, sensing the Noah trying to get into his thoughts. The boy only smirked.

"Couldn't hurt to try," he said with a shrug in his voice. He couldn't help that he was nosey. He was about to make another comment when his head snapped up and the Road's heart doors were flung open.

The Earl turned on the door, bubbling with pent up delight.

"You're here! Finally!" he cheered as he watched Road flutter out of her door like a butterfly, Lero in her clenched hand, already babbling away. Tyki stepped out behind her, his suit pressed and straight as always. Perfection, as that was Tyki's style.

"Where is-ahhh," The Earl said, bouncing over to grin at a sleeping Allen in Tyki's arms. He hunched over Allen's face, golden eyes flashed with slit pupils. "Good evening, Fourteenth…welcome home, brother."

The Noah watched as the Millennium Earl smirked and ogled over Allen's asleep form until Tyki spoke up.

"Lord Earl…" he said, and that was enough to bring the Earl out of his daze. He smiled cheerfully at Tyki.

"Right. Tyki, I am placing him under your care, since you seem to be so…hmm, close," the Earl said, grinning at the way Tyki's eyes flashed. "Anyway, I trust you to bring him around. Take it easy on him…don't want him – running off. I will have a room prepared for him, but until then…you'll just share yours. It'll be perfect!"

Tyki nodded slowly and exited the room, walking off towards his bedroom to take care of the boy and put him in a proper bed. He would be giving up his sweet haven, but he guessed if it was only for one night, he'd deal with it.

He disappeared behind his bedroom door, put the boy to sleep and changed into a dressy white shirt and tight black pants. He sat down in a chair next to the bed and began dealing himself some cards, shuffling them a million times then drew two. He stared at the King and Queen of Hearts.

He smirked as a brilliant idea popped into his mind. He'd give the boy the time of his life while he was here, and he'd show him what the Noah of Pleasure could really do.

"Good night, boy. Have sweet dreams, while they last."

**X**

"Lord Millennium, is it wise to leave Allen-kun in Tyki's hands?" Road whined, pouting at the Earl, who stared at the door.

Wisely grinned.

"You're just upset because **you** aren't the one taking care of Walker," he said, and only snickered when he received a hard punch to the head.

The Earl chuckled and patted Wisely's head, making the boy frown.

"Now, now, let's not have any family disputes. I'm well aware of the history between those two, and even the history between the Fourteenth and the previous Noah of Pleasure," the Earl said, smiling sadly. "History will always repeat itself. Fate, as you would call it, has weird ways of working her magic."

Road and Wisely stared at the Earl before Road's eyes slid slowly to Wisely, who sat on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She smiled close-eyed then said, "Alright! Time for me to get my beauty sleep. It's imperative that I be beautiful, pampered, and rested when Allen-kun wakes up. So good night, hugs and kisses, love you, bye!"

Just as simple as that, Wisely and the Earl were tossed out of her room. They both blinked then walked over, bidding a good night to each other before going to their own rooms in the silence of the night.

**X**

_You sense that?_ one Akuma said to the others. They all nodded, feeling that chill in their metal structures.

_An exorcist is nearby,_ another responded, shuddering.

_An exorcist is small fry for the Noah. The Noah always win while those puny exorcists are wiped out like vermin,_ an Akuma laughed, gnashing its teeth together, grinning toothily. _And they're so tasty too. Such pure souls, ripe and fit for the taking._ They all nodded, and the Akuma thought with savory of the last pure soul they'd devoured. With this thought in mind, they floated off to continue their patrolling of the Noah Household grounds.

**X**

_**Wild: Well people, there's an entire chapter with only Noah in it. I actually really liked writing this chapter!**_

_**Earl: Haha! The Fourteenth! He's finally mine! MWUAHAHA!**_

_**Wild: *rolls eyes* Yeah yeah, hotshot. Now cool your jets.**_

_**Earl: *points sword at wild* What was that, puny human?**_

_**Wild: *gulps and holds up hands in fear* Uh, I said – Please review and tell us what you think! I'll be writing lots this weekend, or at least as much as I can! **_

_**Road: Nighty night, humans!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Fourteenth's Awakening**_

_**Wild: *grinning* I'm glad to hear that everyone liked my last chapter! And I'm glad to see so many have been reading it also. Everyone, say thank you!**_

_**The Cast: Thank you very much!**_

_**Wild: Anyway, I have taken a few suggestions and will hopefully make this chapter one that everyone will enjoy! Please take pleasure in reading!**_

**XI**

"Think you can fix him up, do?" that masculine voice came again. Eyelids flickered, trying to open to see the one that he sensed. He could feel them hovering over him, surrounding him. His hand twitched and he clenched his fist.

"Of course I can! There have never been any sort of wound that I could not treat!" an elderly voice said. His head turned towards the voice and he opened his mouth to speak, to ask what was happening. "My, my, it looks like the man is awake! Hold still, kind sir. This will only hurt for a moment!"

He hissed in agony when hot liquid was poured onto his wounds. He thrashed and went still, shaking with the pain that shot through his side. His ground his teeth together as his eyes snapped wide open. His hand shot out and grabbed onto the old man's hand, dragging him close to stare into the elder's eyes.

The old man looked not at all surprised.

"Young sir, it is good to see you've awakened," he said, giving a carefree smile.

He looked at the old man, opening his mouth to speak then looked around frantically. His eyes landed on another bulge in the bed next to his. He stared at the peaceful, smooth face that lay asleep. He reached out a hand in disbelief.

"You know, you're lucky Edgar and Lucille found you, sir. You're injuries are quite grave. You were practically dead!" the elderly doctor said, but He only saw the man lying next to him. He thought he had died. How? How had they both survived?

"Tell me, young sir. What might be your name?" the elder said, and when He didn't respond back, he quickly added, "That is, if you cannot remember, that is alright also. Memory loss is typical when having suffered such wounds like yours."

He touched the baby smooth skin, running his fingers over the closed eyelids. Then he looked at the man and opened his mouth, speaking for the first time.

"Kanda…my name is Kanda…and I am an Exorcist of the Black Order."

**XI**

Wisely's eyes snapped open in surprise. His Demon Eye glowed, blinking from the premonition. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out shakily. He sat up slowly in his bed, the silk sheets running like water off his skin in waves.

He gently touched his head, feeling a massive headache crashing down on him. He grit his teeth against the pain going through his brain, wracking over it like claws scratching on the chalkboard. He stumbled out of bed and hit the floor. He groaned and walked out into the hallway, his feet stone cold and his legs wobbly as he walked.

He wasn't sure where he was going, but when he finally fell again, it was somewhere warm and he collapsed back into a deep sleep.

**XI**

_What is this? Where…am I? _Allen thought, his hand twitching slightly. _It's so…warm…_ He thought, making soft sound in his throat like that of a purr. He curled deeper into the warmth, seeking the comfort. Horrible images flashed before his eyes. Kanda lying on the ground with his own katana through his chest and Johnny-poor Johnny- lying on the floor, his body mangled and torn, blood leaking from his wounds and mouth.

He shook with fright, shivers zapping up and down his spine. He curled up again into the warmth, snuggling closer. He felt the heat move and he shifted to follow. His eyebrows creased together in sudden confusion. _Wait. Movement? Why is heat moving?_

He slowly opened his eyes, blinking to focus his vision. His silver eyes tried to adjust, but it was very dark and he found himself immobilized. His eyes widened and he struggled, but something hard looked around his waist.

Allen gasped when a dark chuckle whispered in his ear.

"Good morning, shounen," a husky voice said and Allen looked up with shock filled eyes to see a grinning Tyki Mikk staring down at him. Allen was speechless, his mouth open wide to speak, but nothing came. Tyki chuckled and brought Allen's form closer. "No words, shounen? Too speechless to utter even a word?"

Tyki began lowering his face closer to Allen's, coming dangerously close to his mouth. Allen's eyes widened bigger, his pupils dilating as he quickly began struggling, trying to get away.

"Let me go, Noah," he hissed then flinched when he felt Tyki bite down on his earlobe. "Tch! I said, let go!"

But the Noah of Pleasure only chuckled.

"No."

Allen was about to make a snide remark when the doors to Tyki's room flew open and a fully dressed, ecstatic Road bounced into the room. Her face searched the mass of blankets on Tyki's bed before her eyes found Allen, brightening.

"Allen!" she cheered, launching herself at Allen, wrapping his arms around his neck and peppering his face with kisses. Tyki's eye twitched and he sat up, dragging Allen onto his lap, holding him out of Road's reach, to which she pouted and made another grab for Allen. Again, he was moved out of her way. "Tyki! Let me have him!"

"No," Tyki said with a plain face, but he held a squirming Allen firmly in his arms, not releasing him. He had forgotten that he'd crawled into his own bed to sleep more comfortably. But waking up with a certain white haired teen had not been a major shock to his system. Especially with the boy's cute reactions.

Allen looked ready to bolt, not matter who he had to destroy. Tyki arched one lean eyebrow as Allen slammed his elbow into his stomach, lurching away and out of his grip. Allen stumbled a few steps, but turned on them, the cross on his hand glowing.

"Innocence, activa-Gah!" Allen said then screamed, the Innocence on his hand darkening to a sickly black. Allen clutched his hand, staring down at his Innocence with confusion and hurt. He tenderly touched the Innocence but hissed when his touch was repelled. "What the-gah!"

Tyki sat in his bed, equally shocked and confused.

_His Innocence is beginning to reject him. His body is practically destroying itself from the inside out, _he thought. Tyki watched as the boy kept trying to soothe his own pain by deactivating his Innocence. Tyki slowly stood up with a calm Road at his side.

**XI**

"Well, isn't this a wonderful way to start the morning!" The Millennium Earl's voice echoed in the room. Allen's gaze darted to the doorway where a smiling Earl was standing, Lero in his hand. The Earl was gazing at him with slit golden eyes like that of a demon.

_He is a demon, _Allen thought with rage as his eyes narrowed. He clenched his hand that burned. He glanced down fearfully at his hand, seeing the usually green cross beginning to turn an unnatural blackish purple._ Damn it. I can't fight like this. My hand will combust if I try to activate it._

"Don't bother thinking about activating your Innocence, Allen Walker. I've already injected a healthy dose of Black Matter into your body. By now, its begun eroding your Innocence," The Earl laughed, and Allen flinched at the words. Dark Matter…was in his body? He stared down at his hand, watching it begin to shake. He grit his teeth and stood, despite the pain in his body.

"And what…do you plan to do with me, Earl?" Allen asked, lifting his gaze to glare with hatred at the beast, the seed of evil that brought nothing but suffering. The man grinned wider, if that was even possible, and stared Allen down behind his glasses.

"Oh ho, so you've still got that fighting spirit in you, do ya?" the Earl laughed, his belly shaking. "You're home, Allen Walker! You're where you belong. Where you've always supposed to have been."

Road skipped over to stand in front of the Earl, smiling brightly.

"Allen, you're home…you're with us now," she said, opening her arms like she expected a hug. Allen just stared at her with wide eyes before they narrowed and he clenched his fist.

"You think I'd give up and just let you keep me here. You really are fools," he bit out in a growl. The Innocence inside him began to overpower the Dark Matter inside him. The Earl's eyes narrowed when he saw the cross on Allen's hand begin to conflict between green and dark purple.

"You? Going down without a fight? Now what type of excitement would that bring, Allen Walker? I've thought nothing of the sort…however; you really think you could take me and two Noah on in your condition?" Earl asked, tightening his hold on Lero, knowing that there was a chance the young Walker would fight to his own demise.

Instead, Allen only stared at him then averted his eyes. He looked like a helpless lamb among the hungry pack of wolves. He looked like he was ready to give up when Tyki latched onto one side of the boy, Road on the other.

"Yay! We will have to throw a welcoming party! And you get to help me with my homework, Allen!" Road cheered, kissing Allen on the cheek. He stared at her in bewilderment at her then at Tyki, who grinned and tightened his hold on the boy.

"And you owe me a little rematch to a fair game of strip poker," Tyki said, propping his chin on the boy's shoulder, smirking. Allen stared at the two of them and finally let out a sigh of defeat. He knew he stood no chance. The Earl was right in this case. In his condition, Allen was helpless as a baby bird trying to fly.

**XI**

The Earl grinned at the sudden meekness of the boy. He was being dragged everywhere to be treated to all of Tyki and Road's desires. They teased him, battered him, damaged him, and each time, he only remained silent and gave a blank face.

The only time when he showed any of his true colors, from what the Earl had seen, was when he was in pain. He had watched when Tyki tackled him to the ground and when Allen's face had scrunched up with the agony.

He sat quietly now at a table set up outside in the courtyard, watching Road try and make Allen dance with a succession rate of 0. He sipped hot tea with at least a million sugar cubes dissolved into it. He grinned as he watched Allen finally begin to move. He danced with grace and ease like it came naturally to him. He stopped to stare at the peaceful expression on Allen's face, and he smirked when he saw a ghost of a smile on his face.

The smirk soon faded as he sensed the power drifting off the boy. He knew that Allen's powers were constantly bringing him pain, constantly waging war inside his own body, putting a strain on his system.

And even as Allen acted the part of a meek boy, the Earl was not fooled. Allen was simply biding his time, waiting to have control over his Innocence once again. And only then would he strike the deadly blow to shatter the Noah Family.

He took another sip of his tea as he watched Allen and Tyki begin a game of tug of war with Allen being the rope, trying to decide who he'd go with. The Earl had begun to notice the changes in the other Noah's, but he had withheld him from many of the newest members. And one still remained to be found.

Earl adjusted his hat at the thought of Skin Bolic, or as the others called him, Sweet Tooth, the wielder of Wrath. The Earl made a mental note to himself to start the search for the final Noah to complete their happy family.

His eyes darted immediately when he heard a soft, hushed laugh. He looked towards where Allen stood, watching Tyki and Road arguing and going up against each other about who would play with Allen. Allen's face was serene and the corners of his mouth had turned upwards into a sad smile. The Earl found himself smiling nonetheless at the sight.

"Lord Millennium," a female voice said and the Earl looked over at the blank face of Lulu Bell. The woman stood straight and tall, bowing in greeting to the Earl.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" he asked immediately.

"The interrogation of the Bookman still needs to be taken care of," she said solemnly, staring at his face with a blank expression. Her golden eyes were blank like a doll's. The Earl grinned and sipped his tea.

"For that, we need Wisely there to help tell truth from lies," he said, grimacing and adding in more sugar cubs, sipping again and gulping it down.

"Shall I go wake him up then, Lord Millennium?" Lulu Bell asked, meeting his gaze. Knowledge showed in those amber depths. The Earl grinned even wider.

"No, no. The boy needs his beauty sleep. Give him some time. He'll come around," he responded, resuming his watching of his favorite comedy show, Play With Allen.

"Yes, Lord Millennium," Lulu Bell said, walking off. But the Earl didn't notice the suspicious glance tossed over her shoulder as she strode out of the courtyard. She had a strange feeling that the Earl was hiding something from them…something very important.

**XI**

"It's not fair, Tyki! You get to play with Allen all day, and you even get to sleep with him! It's highly unfair!" Road said in anger, stomping her foot. Her skirt fluttered in the wind as her cheeks puffed up to show her irritation.

Tyki took a long drawl from his cigarette and blew out the steam before saying, "Please. You could never do what I do with him, Road. He'd be dressed up like a doll and bruised up if we left him to sleep with you. Not to mention probably sexually harassed."

Road's face went a deep red then she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"And you'd do any different, perverted Tyki! Oh the horror! I can only imagine what you do to my Allen-kun in that room!" Road said, collapsing on Allen's shoulders and hugging him close like a teddy bear, stroking his hair.

Allen coughed and patted Road's arm, his face becoming blue and many shades of purple.

"Road, you're choking him," Tyki said casually.

"Hmm? Oh!" Road squeaked, releasing Allen to stagger away, hunched over and coughing, drawing in as much air as possible. Allen's eyes were bulging as he looked at Tyki and Road once again going at it.

_At this rate, I won't even be alive for my body to regain control over my Innocence. I'll be dead between the two of them! _He began to sweat at the thought of it and loosened his red bow, taking it off. He breathed easier once it was off, but stared down at the bandages covering his chest. He touched them gently then looked up at the sky. _Johnny…Kanda…if you can hear me somehow…please, please know that I never meant for any of this to happen…I wish we could have continued being friends like we were. Kanda and I always getting mad at each other, him calling me Beansprout, Johnny helping me live through Komui's science catastrophes._

Allen couldn't help but smile at the memories running like a movie through his head. Such wonderful memories were stored inside his brain. He only wished he could have made more.

"Allen, come on! I want to show you something!" Road cheered, launching herself at Allen, scrambling up to hand off his back. He looked over his shoulder at her, blinking in confusion.

"A-Alright," he stuttered and let her drag him through the hallways, Tyki on their heels. Allen began memorizing the layout of the corridors for when he began his escape plan…whenever he actually made one, that is.

"That's the dining room. We'll be having a dinner with everyone present tonight in honor of you joining us," Road said, humming to herself. Allen's eyes narrowed and he jerked his hand quickly from Road's tiny one.

She stopped and looked over her shoulder at Allen, whose eyes had narrowed considerably. His eyes held a dangerous glint to it. His lamb like appearance had clearly changed to that of a defensive, rabid wolf.

"Do not get the wrong meaning. I have not 'joined' you. You Noah are my enemy, no matter whose soul shares this body of mine," Allen ground out through clenched teeth. His left hand clenched tightly. "I will always be an Exorcist- nothing more and nothing less."

Road and Tyki both stared at him, similar thoughts running through their minds until Road giggled, covering her mouth to stifle them the best she possibly could.

"Oh Allen. You are just too funny…come on, let's go!" she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him onwards. Tyki was a little slower to walk now, keeping an eye of Allen's face. He had seen the look in his eyes and the stiffening of his body. Walker was clearly hovering on an edge, close to falling. All it would take would be a little push…and if Tyki knew where Road was going, Allen would receive a very, very big push.

**XI**

"Here we are!" Road cheered, throwing open a large pair of doors, revealing a brilliant Victorian style bedroom, or perhaps house would have been a better word for it. Allen saw that this was only one of many rooms.

He took a step inside, marveling at the enormous space. The room they were in only seemed to be a living area. A large, plushy red couch sat by an enormous stain glass window, giving a good view to the outside, peering into the courtyard. Chairs were seated in a circle to surround the couch to make a perfect sitting arrangement.

A small hallway led to many other rooms. It included two small bedrooms, a guest bathroom equipped with a petite shower and bathtub. It all looked to be pretty simple. Then he saw the master bedroom. His jaw hit the floor.

A king size bed took up most of the room, but it didn't take away the beauty of it. The walls were painted an extravagant mixture of black and white with intricate, lovely curled flor de lis. They adorned the tops of the walls and a crystal chandelier hung from the arched black ceiling. Burnished black furniture were scattered throughout the room. An obsidian dresser sat on the far wall, and a small ebony chest sitting in front of a pure white couch. Allen looked around the room, running his hand along the furniture, feeling it tingle against his senses.

He stopped and looked into the bathroom. An enormous shower and bathtub each took up one wall, and a sky light shone down into the middle, brightening the bathroom.

He took a step back from the bathroom, walking over to the white couch and sitting down hesitantly, sinking onto the soft cushions. He ran his hand gently over them, feeling them.

"It was once the Fourteenth's room," Road chirped, and Allen went still, his senses numbing. He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at the idea of using the same room as the monster who had murdered his friends for the sake of revenge.

"Road," Tyki warned, but he saw the damage had already been done. His eyes widened when he heard a sound similar to lightning crackling out of control. His gaze shot to Allen's left arm, seeing the cross on his arm glowing its bright green. Power drifted along the arm, and Tyki took a step back, preparing for a battle.

But just as quick as Allen had stood to fight and let out his rage, the Dark Matter took hold. The cross turned purple and Allen stiffened, coughing up blood. his body began twitching, moving on its own. The Innocence was beginning to weaken, going into a panic mode. It was affecting Allen immensely.

**XI**

Tyki's eyes bulged and he looked at Road.

"Go get the Earl! Now!" he ordered and didn't wait for her smart remarks. He quickly locked his arms around Allen, restraining his wild movements. "Hey, hey, easy now shounen. No need to-tch-hurt anybody!"

He felt the sharp pain in his ribs from the boy's actions and tossed him onto the bed, crawling on top of him and straddling his hips to stop his antics.

"Shit," he growled, seeing Allen's eyes beginning to roll to the back of his head. The Innocence was running out of control, trying to destroy the Dark Matter inside Allen's body but also trying to destroy the Noah inside him also.

_At this rate, he will die. I can't let that happen, _Tyki thought, staring at the hand, watching it glow. _Come on shounen. Don't go dying yet._

"I'm not going to let you die, damn it!" Tyki hissed, grabbing a firm hold of the exorcist's shirt and ripping it down the middle, sending the bronze buttons flying to unknown corners of the bedroom. He placed his hand on Allen's stomach and his hand began sinking into his body. "You're gonna live. Even if I had to cut your Innocence off myself!"

_**You would do that, **_a dark voice laughed from Allen's mouth, yet not his own. Tyki stilled and withdrew his hand, staring down with shocked eyes. Allen's eyes had changed to a darker color, and a rabid grin crossed his face. _**You would cut off our Innocence just to save my dearest nephew?**_

Tyki shuddered, drawn in by that voice. He knew that voice.

"The Fourteenth," he croaked, not even really hearing as the Millennium Earl and Road rushed into the room, stilling in the doorway.

_**Haha, yes. And you are the Tyki Mikk I've heard so much about from Allen's memories, **_the voice cooed and Allen's face came closer. _**You are quite power, Tyki Mikk, and being the Noah of Pleasure? Why, that's even better, correct?**_

A laugh came from Allen's body and sent fearful shudders down Tyki's spine. He suddenly found a hand grasping the front of Tyki's shirt and dragging him down to stare into the shounen's face.

_**You know, I like you a lot more than the other Noah, Tyki Mikk. I see that my dear nephew knows how to pick, **_the seductive voice whispered into Tyki's ear. His eyes looked to the boy's in confusion. What did the Fourteenth mean? _**So I'll let you off with a simple warning: Do not touch my nephew's Innocence. Taking it from him would ruin your entire plan to destroy the Black Order…so leave him be. Gain his trust- all the boy wants is to feel freedom and the love he once had…bye bye, Tyki Mikk.**_

And just as quick as the Fourteenth had come, he disappeared and Allen's head fell back, unconscious and limp. Tyki stared in disbelief, staring at the young boy's pale face. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and Tyki found his gaze going to Allen's left hand.

The cross's glow had faded, but the Fourteenth's words still echoed in his ears.

"So, he surfaced again…these attacks are starting to happen more frequently," the Millennium Earl said, scratching his chin thoughtfully. He adjusted his top hat and sighed, looking around the room. It had been some time since he'd stepped foot through the large black doors to the Fourteenth's room. "We will have to confine him to this room for right now until his powers become stable. He is a danger if he cannot control it."

Road stared sympathetically at Allen's sleeping face then at Tyki's unmoving form. He stared down at Allen until she spoke up.

"Tyki, how long are you going to stay in that position?" She saw him stiffen, face blanking. "You must have been planning to do something really perverted to him. Look at him. His shirt is completely ruined too…what were you going to do?"

He growled and looked over his shoulder, looking past her.

"I'll take care of him…" he said simply, gazing at the Earl with determination. Tyki had a gut feeling now, and he intended to follow it. Something was different about this boy; far different than he had ever thought before. And now? Now he intended to see his curiosity through until he understood what this strange feeling inside his chest was.

**XI**

The Millennium Earl stared at Tyki, seeing the fortitude in his eyes and he sighed, turning his back on the scene.

"Do as you wish. He is under your care. Anything happens to him, it will be your duty to fix it. No help at all," the Earl said, exiting the room with Road on his heels. He didn't bother waiting to hear Tyki's reply before he closed the door.

"Do you need any company today, Lord Millennium?" Road asked, and he smiled brightly at her.

"No, I think I will have all the company I need. I'm going to retire for now. I am quite tired and wish to return to my bed," the Earl said, tipping his hat in a gentlemanly way to Road then walked off into his room.

It was quite simple bedroom, much different from the one he had slept in before after he'd met the Fourteenth. These were his private quarters, his own sanctuary. It had a large queen size bed inside with a crimson colored comforter, a cherry wood dresser and desk, and a burgundy couch by the window.

The Earl sighed as he placed his hat on one of his many shelves, letting his outer shell fade away to his human form. He ruffled his hair and loosened the top buttons of his white shirt and crawled into the bed, careful not to disturb anything by moving too much.

He sighed in content and purred when he felt the sheets were already warm from his last visitor. He curled up in the heat and inhaled the scent before drifting into a peaceful sleep with dreams filled of his deepest and most wanted desire- the one person he wanted to dominate and make yield to his every whim.

**XI**

Hevlaska shifted restlessly in the darkness, sensing the Innocence shards had finally stopped. They hovered in one main area, and she tried locating the presences there. What was happened? She understood why Kanda's was reacting, but what about the other one?

She shook her head, resting her body into a coiled mound, tired and weary. She had been working much harder than usual and her body was being effected tremendously. Her last thoughts before she went into a light slumber was about how her dearest friend Johnny had endured his search for one Allen Walker.

_Please…please dear God, let him be safe…please…_

**XI**

Baby blue eyes barely fluttered open. There was nothing but darkness.

Where was he?

What had happened?

Was he dead?

He tried turning his head, but the pain was too excruciating. His head flopped to the side, and he saw dark blue hair. His lips pulled together slowly into a smile and tears trickled down his cheeks.

_So, this is heaven…I guess it isn't as bad as I thought…_

**XI**

**Wild: Tada! There is chapter 11! **

**Allen: Good job, kitty-san! You wrote the longest chapter yet! Over 4,000 words! New record! **

**Wild: *claps with excitement* Yay! And I tried adding in some fluff, but I am not sure if it was a success. So please tell me!**

**Allen: *smiles* Please review and tell us what you think. Wild-chan worked hard and we want to see what you think. Especially kitty-san and her "fluff" ; whatever that is.**

**Wild: *smirks* You don't want to know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**Wild: Hey everybody, I am glad to see that the last chapter was a home run! I am glad that I have come so far with this idea, and I intend to see it through to the very end!**

**Earl: *grins* Good, good, now give me my person!**

**Wild: *wags finger at him* Patience is a virtue.**

**Earl: *growls and pulls out his sword***

**Wild: *gulp* Uh, well, please enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

**XII**

Tyki sat on the bed beside Allen, staring down at his face, watching his slow and jagged breathing. Walker's Innocence was now glowing a darkened black and green, constantly trying to dominate the poor teen.

Tyki had to hold down the boy when he began thrashing in the thralls of changing. It seemed the Innocence and Dark Matter were demolishing his body from the inside out, and Tyki found he was completely useless. The only thing he could do was let Allen's hand crush his when he was in extreme pain.

_I will admit it is a sad fate for him. He is only fifteen, no matter how old he may act, _Tyki thought in despair, brushing aside a stray strand of white hair. Allen's face had become sweaty from the strain, and his skin changed from a creamy white to darkened ash then back again. Tyki had had to strip Allen of his shirt to check his bandages. He had made a failed attempt to put a new one on him, but decided against it.

He just wanted to gaze at the exorcist. He had never noticed how adorable he really was. How could he have never noticed? He ran his fingers gently through the porcelain hair and watched it flutter from his fingertips like feathers. He slowly traced his hand down a smooth cheek, running his knuckles along the soft face. He gently traced the red scar along Allen's left eye, hardly able to believe such an eye could exist.

He then looked down at what little of Allen's chest was exposed from beneath the heavy comforter. A silky chest with a small row of muscle ran down his chest to dark pants. Tyki blushed a soft strawberry pink and he looked quickly back at Allen's face.

_What am I doing? Am I really falling for the boy who tried exorcising my Noah? Who tried killing me? _Tyki thought through all these things and found himself captivated by the pained expression on Walker's face. _He really is something, this White Clown._

Tyki slowly moved closer, letting his hand touch hesitantly to Allen's cross. A small spark erupted from it, and zapped at his hand. He hissed but kept his hand firmly on the crystals imbedded in the smooth skin. Eventually, the sparks died down and instead, they sent warm tingles through his palm.

_That is very odd, _he thought, gliding his hand over the thin crystals, feeling how warm they were. And even as he watched them, he was unaware of the hooded eyes watching him. Silver eyes watched him in fascination and curiosity.

Tyki continued feeling along the arm, not knowing until Allen said, "Weird, huh?"

Tyki instantly froze and his wide eyes went to Allen's face with shock and surprise. He opened his mouth to make some sort of excuse as to why he was feeling the boy's arm, but Allen went into a coughing fit, his sides heaving. Tyki stared in worry and concern. He helped the boy sit up the best he could, offering a glass of water.

Allen's body was shaking, sweat pouring down his back from the strain now placed on his body. He had to use Tyki as a body rest, leaning his shoulder gently, uncertainly against Tyki's side. He stared at his arm with a mournful expression on his face.

"It's quite funny, actually," Allen suddenly said, his voice lost in the wind. Tyki grunted and looked as Allen examined his own hand. He wasn't expecting Allen to pick up his dark hand and put it next to his. What was the boy doing? Was this the Fourteenth talking or was Allen half asleep? "It's funny…how I was born with this deformed arm. It's funny how I was thrown out of my home at birth because of this arm…"

Tyki sat silently and found himself feeling sympathetic.

"Nobody really accepted me for who I was, and the circus I grew up in only took me in out of pity. The first one who showed me any sort of love or kindness was Mana's dog…Mana named me after that dog, you know," Allen said and let out a strained laugh.

Tyki merely sat there in silence as the boy idly chattered, rambling on about really nothing in particular. He found himself listening, if only to give the boy some sort of comfort. Finally, after about fifteen minutes, the boy collapsed back into sleep, panting in agony. Tyki carefully tucked him back into the bed, eyeing the Innocence. It had remained a mixture of black and green ever since Allen woke up. Allen's skin had also begun changing permanently.

Tyki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and smiled when Allen let out a small snore, curling up into a little ball, whimpering. The boy was just too cute.

**XII**

Komui stood on the platform., gazing down at Hevlaska.

"Hevlaska, this is starting to get terrible. You're looking very pale and your body seems to be weakening," he said, staring at the beautiful creature that was Hevlaska. He had come to love her as his dearest friend.

"Komui, I'm alright. I'm just so tired," she mumbled, trying to assure her scientist friend that she was fine. Yet even as she said these words, she could feel her body shaking and shivering. The Innocence had begun to react, awakening her to cry in pain. The Cube was sensing something and didn't like it; she, in turn, felt the pain.

"Hevlaska, perhaps you need to take a break from this. Go out into the light and see the outside world. You'd like that, right?" Komui asked, trying to cheer her up. He heard the soft chuckle and hoped it had worked.

"Komui, you know I haven't taken on a human form for hundreds of years," she said quietly, her voice a whisper. "Besides, if I transform, I am not sure I'll ever want to change back to this form. The temptations of the outside world are vast and great."

Komui frowned and said, "Hevlaska, you know you need a break. I'll come get you at noon, then we'll go outside and you can just relax for a day. So get some rest and think about what you want to do!"

And without hearing Hevlaska's answer or protests, he took the platform up and returned to the monstrosity that was his office, leaping and bounding over piles of papers scattered everywhere, sipping from his bunny coffee mug.

He read through the report on his desk and frowned in sadness. It was the report on Lavi and the Bookman being missing. His thoughts instantly jumped to his dear little sister, the one who even now smiled, trying to hide how much she missed the red haired junior.

He sighed and took a long gulp from his mug.

**XII**

The Bookman sat in a chair along with Lavi knocked unconscious next to him.

"Lavi," the Bookman hissed, staring straight ahead. He knew that two Noah probably stood guard just outside the door, listening intently to the conversation inside the locked room. The Bookman cast a sidelong glance at his apprentice and frowned.

Lavi was such a lively boy, the last and best apprentice he had ever trained. And now…now they had both been dragged into this war when really they were only supposed to observe.

"Lavi," the Bookman snapped again and he heard a soft moan.

"What, Panda? I'm trying to sleep. Just five more minutes," the lazy voice groaned and he saw Lavi's head begin to droop again.

"You stay awake, Junior. Are you really not aware of your surroundings?" the Bookman ground out, glaring at the door with anger and scrutiny.

A soft snort and chuckle echoed in the enclosed room. The Bookman blinked as Lavi's form straightened and the boy grinned cheekily at him.

"Course I am, Panda Face. I'm not that clueless and dumb. I am a Bookman's apprentice after all," he said, smirking then looking at the door. "How much longer do you think they'll keep us in here? Or should I say until they start torturing us?"

"I don't know, but they've kept us in here for at least close to a week now," the Bookman said. "And that one that took the Third Exorcist has come back every so often to try and rile us up for information."

"Yeah, I heard him come in a few times. He's a really long talker, huh? I bet he doesn't get too many girls that way," Lavi laughed, cackling like an old man.

The Bookman grunted and his gaze shot to the door when it swung open,. And three Noah walked in. The one named Sheryl stepped in, giving him a wide grin then looked at Lavi. Two others stepped into the room; the one with the creepy cursed tongue, Fiidora, and a brawny one with spiked black hair. He faintly remembered hearing him being called Maashiima.

"Hello again," Sheryl said, grinning at the two Bookmen. He gaze traveled to Lavi and his eyes glistened. "And I see that little birdie has finally woken up." he reached out to pat Lavi's head, squeezing hard on his skull. "Did you sleep well, little birdie?"

Lavi's eyes narrowed in discomfort but he flashed a cheeky smile.

"You bet I did! Best sleep I've had in a while!" he laughed, grinning at Sheryl. Sheryl was taken aback and blinked in surprise. Then he cracked a laugh and plopped down on a couch in front of the two.

"So, are you ready to talk yet, Bookman?" he asked, grinning. "Or do we need a repeat of last time?"

The Bookman's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"You seek an answer to which question? You've asked a million," the Bookman asked, not looking towards Lavi. He knew Lavi probably still carried many of the bruises and injuries inflicted upon him last time he hadn't answered.

Sheryl's eyebrows shot up and he smirked, saying, "What was the relationship between my darling Road and the Fourteenth? Answer me now and we won't need to brutally wound your apprentice again."

**XII**

Lavi stiffened under the gaze of the Noah, eyes narrowing and back straightening. He had witnessed the Noah's powers, and he knew full well about the creepy one, Fiidora. He could almost feel the parasites sleeping inside his body, waiting the order to eat him from the inside.

He glanced at Panda Face and wanted to say, 'Don't do it! I can take anything he throws at me! Bring it on!' But he knew that if he said something like that, he'd surely get an earful and death.

The Bookman remained silent beside Lavi and he looked over at him. Was he going to answer.

Sheryl quickly became impatient and sighed, standing up and walking towards Lavi, leaning over the top of his chair to tug gently at his fiery red hair.

"I'm getting very impatient, Bookman. Do you really want to lose another apprentice?" Sheryl's voice sent chills rushing down Lavi's spine, and he stiffened further, preparing for the blows he could already sense coming.

They came when the Bookman continued to remain silent, closing his eyes as Sheryl began beating Lavi brutally and without showing any remorse. Lavi coughed up blood as he felt an extremely powerful fist drive itself into his gut. He lurched forward, coughing. He panted, his face bruised and battered from many nights of abuse.

Sheryl walked casually around to his front and crouched down in front of him, smiling cheerfully.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Maybe you should try talking some sense into your master, little birdie," he said, patting Lavi's hair then tilting up his face. "Perhaps you know the answer to my question? Surely you have looked at his records."

Lavi remained silent, staring at the Noah with deep, raggedy breaths of pain. Sheryl arched an eyebrow before he tapped Lavi's eye patch.

"What's under here, little birdie? A secret?" Sheryl asked and Lavi's eye widened in shock and worry. No! he couldn't take off the eye patch. He couldn't, he wouldn't! The Bookman looked equally concerned and said, "Leave him be! Now!"

Sheryl looked to the Bookman.

"Oh? Quite a quick reaction there, Bookman. Is it a big secret, what lies underneath here? Why…it only makes me even more curious," Sheryl said, reaching behind Lavi head and snapping the string in half, peeling away the eye patch.

Lavi quickly snapped his eyes closed, not budging. He stilled, not opening his eyelids even when the Noah tipped up his head.

"Come on, little birdie. Let me-See!" he said and slammed his fist into Lavi's gut repeatedly. Lavi coughed up blood again, sure that one or two of his ribs were either broken or severely cracked. "Open them, birdie! Or I'll kill you master, then you and your little girlfriend."

Lavi's left eye slowly opened, the green iris staring at the Noah with hatred.

"Well?" Sheryl drawled, brushing aside the lock of red hair hiding Lavi's right eye.

Lavi ground his teeth together then glanced at the Bookman who was shaking his head. But he was stopped when Maashiima clutched his throat, threatening the older Bookman. Lavi's eye slid back to a smiling, eager Sheryl. He gulped and braced for the flood as he slowly opened his right eye.

Sheryl blinked at him, staring at one green iris and one purple iris, swirling clouds moving inside Lavi's left eye. He stared as his reflection shone back at him, the iris of the eye dilating then narrowing and going back to normal. He laughed and tapped Lavi's cheek.

"Quite fascinating, I'd say," he drawled, smirking at the young Bookman. "Why would you cover such a wonderful eye from the world? You'd have women falling all over you."

Lavi grinned.

"I already do," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Sheryl blinked in astonishment then smiled close-eyed.

"I think I'd like to see this one later, Fiidora. Bring him to my quarters later in the afternoon, once I get back from my trip into town," Sheryl laughed, standing up and walking for the door. He cast a glance over his shoulder at the elder Bookman. "Better think wisely about your answer for when I come back, Bookman. You don't have many more chances before I kill yet another apprentice."

And with those words, he departed, shutting the door behind himself, Fiidora and Maashiima.

**XII**

Road sat at the dinner table, tapping her duck pencil's eraser on the current page of her math book, staring it down. She stared at it harder like the answers to the math problems would suddenly write themselves.

When nothing happened, she growled and began chewing on her eraser.

Devit and Jasdero sat across from her, throwing foods at each other in an all out food fight. Pineapples and pears were already cracked and spewing juice on the ground and in each other's hair.

They had just recently come back from a search mission for Skin's reincarnation, coming back empty handed. They had complained of being so tired they had to be carried to the dinner table to eat, but it seemed they had quickly "recuperated".

She looked up and began cheering for them, even as her mind was off in another room with a certain white haired boy.

_I haven't been able to visit Allen-kun all day thanks to my stupid lessons. I need to go visit him sometime soon. Last time I saw him, he was in great pain, _she thought as she cheered them on. She knew the pain that he must be feeling; turning into a Noah with Dark Matter and Innocence fighting for supremacy inside him, being taken from all he's known, etc. It could be quite a bit.

"Hey, Road?" Devit and Jasdero asked, suddenly appearing in front of her. She flinched and leaned back all the way into her seat.

"Yes, twins?" she asked slowly, staring at their faces.

"Does Lord Millennium ever smile? For real? Like, when he's happy?" ?Jasdero asked, Devit nodding. She blinked at the two of them then began laughing hysterically, watching them frown. It only made her laugh harder.

When her laughing finally died down, she wiped away a stray tear.

"Yes, Jasdero, Devit. He does smile; he just doesn't show it often," she said, smiling sadly. "I remember he used to smile a lot more, until…"

"Until?" they both pushed, leaning closer. She only smiled and wagged her finger at them.

"It's a secret. Sorry!"

She laughed at how childishly they whined and went back to their food fighting as she began doodling a time when the Earl had been happy and smiled. And it seemed that the time was quickly approaching where his past would catch up and the one he most cared for would finally realize.

**XII**

Lucille was changing the guest's bandages very quickly, throwing away the bloodied crimson ones, putting fresh gauze onto their wounds. She stared at the handsome face of the dark haired one, Kanda. He was quite handsome, even in his state of injury.

She sighed, lightly dabbing the face of the other guests, lying asleep in bed. She stopped when she noticed dried tear streams on his cheek.

_He was crying, _she thought sadly and wiped away the streaks, walking into the kitchen to get started on lunch. It was about time that Edgar would be getting home, and the samurai would be waking up to eat. He had an internal alarm clock that somehow managed to wake him up at exactly 12:00.

She had her back turned to them, washing her hands and some fresh vegetables for a stew when a gust of wind blew hair into her face. She gasped and turned, pushing away the hair to see. The window was wide open, the curtains fluttering with the strong breeze.

She rushed over to forcefully close the windows, locking it with a heavy sigh.

"What was that about? I could have sworn that I locked that window. I guess I forgot," she muttered, walking back to the sink to continue her chores. She hadn't, however, noticed the brightly shining lights that flew into the room, merging with the skin of her two guests.

**XII**

Kanda was dreaming…he saw Alma, smiling brightly at him, waving wildly, trying to make him come closer. But no matter how fast he ran, he wasn't going anywhere. He stopped and looked all over, reaching out for Alma.

Instead of an Alma's identical hand reaching out, Kanda stared into bright blue eyes and clutched the hand tightly, bringing those eyes closer. Was it really…?

He snapped up awake in bed, panting and sweating heavily. A starchy aroma of stew floated into his nostrils and he looked up to see Lucille stirring something in a pot. The clock chimed and she looked over her shoulder, beaming at him.

"As early as ever, Kanda," she laughed, spooning out some stew for him and bringing it to his bed. He accepted the bowl with a curt nod and looked over at Johnny lying beside him. He seemed peaceful, never moving. His breathing was soft. "You're friend should be waking up any day now. Him not eating is bad for his health."

Kanda nodded slowly, staring down at the brown broth in the bowl with chunks of chicken, beef and veggies inside.

"But that doesn't mean you should get weaker. Eat up, young man!" Lucille called over her shoulder as Edgar walked in and hugged his wife, greeting Kanda. Kanda nodded and began eating silently, contemplating his dream as he listened to the married couple's idle chatter.

**XII**

**Wild: Yay! Another chapter! And I got this done rather quickly. I didn't focus as much on Allen and Tyki here because I wanted to show what was happening to the other characters.**

**Allen: She rather enjoyed it! But poor Lavi. That was rather mean of you, kat-san.**

**Wild: Yeah, I guess so. And as for Lavi's eye, I thought it was pretty cool doing that. And I think I got Sheryl's creepiness down flat. But please review and tell me what you think and suggest!**

**Allen: Bye bye! See you in the next chapter, which kat-san will be working on later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**Wild: Thanks for sticking with me everybody! I'm glad the last chapter was well liked, and I am hoping to get some action going between our main couples soon. And here in this chapter, I'm going to try my hand at a little scene between our two beloved characters.**

**Tyki: *grins mischievously at Allen* Sounds fun**

**Allen: *blushes and looks away, flustered***

**Wild: Enjoy!**

**XIII**

Allen relaxed against a large oak tree by a pond, lost in his dream. Everything was so peaceful that he found he had become engaged in it all. The gentle breeze rolling over his skin, the scent of freshly cut grass in his nose, and the sound of the frogs and crickets in his ears; it all soothed him.

Everything was perfect in this fantasy he had reacted in his mind. He ran his hands through the green beneath him and marveled at how it felt. But then he felt a sharp sting on his skin and brought his hand to his face. He stared at the bead of crimson on his fingertip.

His eyes widened as it turned into a stream, flowing from his finger to form a large, looming black shadow. It engulfed him, drowning him in blood and darkness, washing away the happiness he had built for himself.

_No! No! No! _He thought frantically and shot up in his bed, panting and clutching the blankets. His body shook, cold sweat clinging to his skin. He touched his face just to make sure he was still alive, still in the land of the living.

He breathed in and out until he felt something touch his side. He looked over to see Tyki's head in his arms, laid on the bed while he sat uncomfortably in a chair. Allen gaze at the older man, amazed to see him by his side once again.

He leaned closer to his face, for once taking the time to examine the Noah. Tyki had dark skin, that was certain, but something about the smooth traces of his face appealed to Allen. He wanted to run his fingers along them, to trace and memorize every line. He caught his hand already reaching out to do just that.

_What am I doing, _Allen thought with despair. _He's a Noah. I'm an exorcist. It could never work out, in any way possible. _His face fell further until his silver eyes held no trace of emotion. He leaned back against the headboard of his bed and looked around the room. Everything seemed so familiar to him, yet he knew he had never been inside the room.

He sighed heavily and that must have been loud enough because Tyki's eyes fluttered open. He yawned, stretching then looked at Allen. He grinned and ruffled Allen's hair.

"Finally awake, are ya, lad?" he laughed, taking out a cigarette and lighting it, blowing out a stream of smoke. Allen scrunched his nose, waving away the smoke.

"That's bad for your health you know," he muttered, and the Noah laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"Don't worry about me, lad. You should be worrying 'bout yourself," Tyki said, sucking in another breath of the cigarette, blowing out the steam. "You gave us quite a scare." _Me especially, _Tyki wanted to add.

Allen remained silent and looked at his hand, clenching and unclenching it. He stared at the cross and said, "It still hurts, the damn thing…I do wish I could chop it off at times. But I can't…not yet."

Tyki snorted and moved closer onto the bed, saying, "You're Innocence will be devoured, lad. Just as you will be."

Allen's head lifted slightly, his eyes traveling to Tyki. His gaze slowly slid down to where the buttons of the Noah's shirt were undone, revealing a firm, buff chest. Allen's cheeks reddened and he quickly looked away.

Tyki's eyebrows shot up and he grinned, moving closer, loving the way the shounen squirmed.

"What's wrong, shounen?" he drawled, sitting next to him, leaning close. Allen stiffened, trying to avoid meeting his eyes. He shifted, trying to put some distance between them, but Tyki always followed.

"Ever heard of personal space, Mikk?" Allen bit out, scooting dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

"Nope. It isn't in my vocabulary," Tyki cooed, moving closer, pushing Allen to scoot-right over the edge of the bed, landing with a loud Thump! Allen hissed, rubbing his sore butt then looked up to glare at Tyki, who stared down at Allen with a mischievous grin, laughing.

"Annoying Noah."

"Stupid shounen."

"Pervert."

"I'm the Noah of Pleasure, after all," Tyki said, sliding off the bed, stretching his long legs. He bent at the waist to meet Allen's gaze. "And you need to take a bath. You're starting to reek. I'll get the water running and help you."

"I'll be just fine by my-Self!" Allen started to say, standing slowly. He tried to take a step and collapsed on his face, twitching. His legs felt like pudding, wobbly and not wanting to follow his commands. He growled when he heard a husky laugh.

"Keep dreaming that you can shounen. You're getting my help either which way. It's your choice which way we do it though," Tyki said, and Allen went stone cold. Why did the way Tyki say that make him heat up inside, ready for the Noah? He mentally beat himself, muttering to himself when he heard water running in the bathroom.

**XIII**

_He's too cute for his own damn good, _Tyki thought to himself, snickering in pride and triumph as he let the water start to heat up. He knew the effect his words had on the boy, and he enjoyed every bit of the control he had on him.

He tested the water, nodding to no one in particular when it was hot, putting the plug in the tub to let it start building. He reentered the room and stared in appreciation at the fine backside exposed to him from Allen still on the floor.

_Just too god damn cute, _he thought, pinching the hot bud of his cigarette in an ash tray he carried around and walked around to crouch beside Allen.

"Having trouble there, shounen?" he drawled, grinning when he heard a groan.

"Shut up," he heard the soft words against the floor. He laughed and hooked Allen under the arms, dragging him to his feet, helping him. He heard the teen muttering to himself and couldn't help the grin. "Quit smirking. I don't like it."

"Oh? And what are you going to do to make me stop, boy?" Tyki challenged, casting a sidelong glance at Allen. He shrunk beneath Tyki's gaze and hit his face behind his ivory hair. Tyki grinned with another triumph, walking Allen into the bathroom and closing the door behind them.

Allen looked back at the door then the tub as Tyki deposited him on the toilet to shut off the water. Allen watched the tiny beads of water turn into a slow drip-drip-drip-drip. He was barely aware of Tyki moving closer to him. When he finally realized, Tyki was already close to his face, staring at him with an evil grin.

"Time to get in, shounen," he said, waggling his fingers at Allen. The boy's eyes turned to saucers in an instant and he scrambled away the best he could; which wasn't really far at all. Tyki came close and grabbed at Allen, hugging him close.

"Now, now, we're both male. It's not unheard to-hey!" Tyki said, when he was being pushed away awkwardly by Allen pushing his face away with his hand and trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Yeah right, like I'd bathe with you, perverted Noah!" Allen yelled, struggling until he found himself stripped and tossed into a heated bathtub. He squeaked at the sudden heat and huddled underneath, hiding the best he could until Tyki came up behind him, a twinkle in his eye.

"Now! Let's get you nice and squeaky clean!" Tyki said, grabbing a bottle of shampoo, squirting a gallop onto his palm and pushing Allen's head under. "Get your hair all wet!" he dragged Allen back up and began to kneed the shampoo into Allen's scalp.

Allen hissed and screamed, "That hurts, bastard!"

Tyki huffed and smoothed out his hold, his touch becoming gentle and soft, massaging the shampoo into Allen's white hair, washing it to perfection. Tyki was glad when Allen finally began to relax beneath his hands, bring his knees up to wrest his chin on while Tyki worked.

_Why does this feel so natural, like we've done this before? _They both pondered this question while they sat there in silence, the only noise being the water drip-drip-drip-drip. Tyki took out a tin bowl from underneath the sink and scooped up water, pouring it gently over Allen's head, watching the suds being washed away from the white hair.

He crouched down and said, "Feels good, shounen?"

He only got a grunt for a response, and he frowned, leaning close to bite down sharply on Allen's ear, earning a hiss and a glare. He grinned and leaned close until he could meet Allen's wide eyes.

"Answer me, boy…does it feel good?" he purred, touching foreheads with the boy. Dark golden eyes stared into bright silver, clashing. Allen's mouth opened slightly as if to speak, moving, but no words came out. Tyki's eyes watched those plump lips move, finding himself hypnotized.

_Now is as good a time as ever, _Tyki thought and without warning, leaned forward to capture Allen's lips in a heated kiss. He watched Allen's eyes widen in bewilderment and followed when he tried scrambling away, trying to escape. He slammed his hands down on either side of the exorcist, leaning in, pushing his tongue into his mouth, urging him to play.

_He smells intoxicating, _Tyki's thoughts were shrouded with a foggy mist of lust. He leaned in further, locking one hand behind Allen's head. He heard the boy moan and heard trumpets of triumph begin to sound and play inside his head when the white haired teen leaned into the kiss.

He watched Allen's eyes become hooded and eventually close. He heard the moan of ecstasy and knew he had the boy right where he wanted him. Wanting and hot.

He heard the needy moan echo in his ears and he quickly drew back, leaving behind a needy Allen and those pink lips, moving behind him and grabbing the conditioner, squirting some onto his hands, massaging it into Walker's hair. He smirked at his accomplishment. The boy wanted him; that was for certain.

And now that he had staked his own claim to the boy, he intended to see it through. But he wanted the boy desperate and heated, begging. He began working out his plan while torturing Allen with a bath.

**XIII**

Allen felt the pout on his face and internally scolded himself.

_He's toying with me, the perverted sleazy bastard. He is trying to weaken me, control me with my body. Well, I won't let him succeed, _Allen thought with a determination. He devised his own plan, one to take down Tyki Mikk with his own strategy.

And so, they plotted in the silence of the steamy bathroom, the kiss still tingling on both of their lips; both of them still feeling the need in their systems.

**XIII**

**Wild: Um, well, I think that went well. I am not entirely sure, as I've never really done a scene like that.**

**Allen: *jaw is on the floor***

**Tyki: *smirking and smoking a cigarette, eyeing Allen with lust***

**Allen: *takes off running***

**Wild: *giggles* Please review; tell me what I did good and what I did that were totally and utterly wrong. Next chapter I intend to continue with some of our favored characters. Watch for it! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**So far: Allen and Tyki's feelings are beginning to flare to life. Kanda is becoming paranoid worrying over Johnny and sleep disturbing dreams. The Bookman had been warned of Lavi's possible death, and Lavi seems to have caught the eye of Sheryl by revealing his right eye.**

**Wild: Well, I am glad to see that the Tyki and Allen bath scene was a big hit! **

**Allen: *blushing and hiding behind a statue from a searching Tyki***

**Wild: but apparently Allen isn't so sure. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**XIV**

Hevlaska sat on the elevator going up to the main level of the Black Order Headquarters. She was adjusting the clothing Lenalee had loaned her, slightly uncomfortable. It had been years since she had last been in her human form.

She looked around and ran her hand through her hair again, nervous.

"Don't worry, Hevlaska. You look ravishing," Komui said, smiling at her. She smiled back nervously, looking down to adjust her lavender dress, smoothly out invisible wrinkles. She smoothed down her light blonde hair, running her fingertips gently over her skin.

It had been a really long time since she had been in this form.

"So, where do you want to go? What do you want to do?" Komui asked, looking at her with friendly eyes and a dashing smile. She blushed deeply and looked down at her tiny feet.

"Uh, I don't…really know," she said softly, tripping over her own tongue.

Komui smiled at how helpless she looked and he said, "Then I'll just have to show you everything."

At that, she gave him the most brilliant, shining smile he had ever seen. It brightened his day.

**XIV**

Lenalee sat in her room, staring outside the window with distant eyes. She had slipped into Komui's office and noticed some of his reports on the desk. Her curiosity got the better of her and she had read them; she quickly regretted it.

She had read about Lavi and the possibilities of him being dead.

_I can't lose him…not now, _she thought with despair, and tears began streaming down her while she watched rain begin to pour down from the sky, weeping with her.

**XIV**

Allen was hurriedly getting dressed after the little experience in the bathroom, closing the door to the closet swiftly to avoid Tyki's prowling eyes. She shuddered, halfway done buttoning his shirt. He stood there for a moment, trying to settle down again. He quickly buttoned the rest and just accepted himself in the usual full length black pants and his white shirt.

He didn't need to worry about being dressy in front of these people. He did, however, use his gloves to cover his hand so he didn't have to see the constant reminder of his Innocence and the Dark Matter inside him.

He stepped back outside and stared blankly as Tyki looked up to examine him.

"Not as dressy as usual, are we shounen?" Tyki drawled, leaning down to stare into Allen's face. His eyes narrowed and Allen sidestepped around him, heading for the door. He remembered his way well enough around the place to walk by himself. "Hey!"

Allen opened the door and stepped outside, taking a left to go towards the courtyard. He was curious to see if he could possibly open the Ark since he'd been here a lot. He just needed to summon the words to his mind and he'd be gone in a flash.

_**That would ruin our chance, nephew, **_the Fourteenth's voice echoed in Allen's head. He immediately threw up his mental walls.

_**I will not remain here as a prisoner, Noah.**_

_**Back to Noah, are we? And here I thought we were doing so well with calling me uncle, **_the older Walker drawled.

_**That was before you killed my friends, bastard, **_Allen snapped and blocked out the rest of the conversation. He had enough Noah in his head to go around. He was tired and all he wished to do was be left alone.

Apparently, that wasn't possible.

"Where are you going? You can't walk around by yourself," Tyki's voice said from his side. Allen remained silent. "Silent treatment, huh? How childish."

"I am fifteen, idiot," Allen muttered, taking a right to stop and stare at the bright courtyard. He stepped out into the open sunshine, closing his eyes and let himself bask in the warmth on his skin. This was what he wished could go on for the rest of his life. This warmth. He wanted to wrap and drown himself in it.

**XIV**

Tyki stared at Allen's form, amazed at how peaceful he could seem. It still astonished him that this boy was supposed to be the destroyer of time and housed the Noah of destruction.

_It seems almost impossible. He is too kind and gentle, too frail and fragile, _Tyki thought, taking a long drawl from his cigarette. He recalled the way the boy had softened beneath his lips, and couldn't help the small smile itching at his lips. The boy was astounding and exotic; there was no better word for it.

He blew out a long stream of smoke into the air and watched as butterflies fluttered all around Allen, landing on his body like bees drawn to honey. He smirked at how natural it looked to him, like he had seen it a million times over. He thought of his own Tease inside Allen's body and another idea sparked inside his wicked, wicked brain.

He took another long drawl from his cigarette and blew out the smoke from his lips. He grinned, predatory. Oh yes, he'd enjoy fulfilling that idea.

**XIV**

The Bookman and Lavi sat down in their cellar in silence. The Bookman was heavily contemplating Sheryl's words, silently making calculations to try and escape the room. If he could just get out of the headquarters and get to a nearby Black Order unit, he might stand a chance at saving his young apprentice.

He looked over at Lavi and found the boy staring off into space. His right eye was closed tight, hiding the unusually colored iris from view. The Bookman's eyes saddened at the thought of Lavi being put at the mercy of the Noah. The boy had already been beaten physically beaten, and to top it all off, he had parasites sleeping inside him, just waiting for the order to kill him.

"Lavi, I want you to promise me something," the Bookman whispered, breaking the silence of the room.

"I won't say a peep to the Noah, Panda Face. I know, I know. I'll just take whatever they give me," Lavi said, yawning wide in boredom and weariness. He had stayed awake most of the time to ensure no one would try and take him away.

The Bookman chuckled and said, "I was going to say…be careful. If you get any sort of chance to escape, any at all; take it."

Lavi stared at his master then smiled cheekily and said, "Aww, don't worry, Gramps! I know what to do."

"Even without your Hammer?" The Bookman asked, quirking an eyebrow. Lavi let out a nervous laugh and he sighed.

"I'll find a way to manage," Lavi muttered, staring straight ahead at the door. He stared it down, daring it to open and let in a Noah. He hid his anger at the Noah who had removed his eye patch and made him reveal his right eye. He seldom ever had to remove his eye patch and he wasn't fond of revealing the odd colored iris.

"I'm sure you will," the Bookman muttered before the door was flung open and the creepy Noah stepped inside, the one with the creepy tongue, Fiidora. Lavi and the Bookman both stared at him, stiff and prepared for anything.

Fiidora looked between the two of them before his eyes settled on Lavi, eyes narrowing considerably to fox like slits.

"Sheryl wants to see you in his quarters," he said like it was a simple matter and walked over, jerking Lavi up to his feet and pushing him towards the door. "So get moving, Bookman!"

Lavi lurched forward, quickly catching his footing and gliding over the floor, smiling over his shoulder at the Bookman.

"See you later, Panda!" he said, waving before the door was slammed close behind him. The Bookman stared at the door with worry and fear. It was really happening. He could very well lose another apprentice. And he knew he'd take the death of this one harder than the last.

**XIV**

Lavi walked casually down the hallway between Maashiima and Fiidora, whistling cheerfully, looking around him. The halls were decorated with all sorts of things ranging from suits of armor to newer pieces of art.

He took it all in, memorizing everything with a quick glance. He stored away the valuable information into his mind, taking in every little detail he could observe.

"So, boys, what do you usually do? Other than torturing the heck out of us?" Lavi said, making idle chatter, not really expecting the Noah to respond.

Maashiima grinned back at him and said, "We destroy the exorcists and annihilate the Innocence. Lord Earl sends us on missions."

Fiidora only grunted and continued walking.

Lavi gave a nervous laugh. _Okay, its apparent these guys aren't to be messed with. Just one Noah is enough to take on, but two would be suicidal. Crap, what do I do? Meeting with that sadist Noah or taking on these two? Tough decision._

Lavi debated with himself as he walked, making sure to keep his right eye closed until they arrived in front of a large set of black doors with carved white handles. Lavi stared with disdain as Fiidora knocked on the door and awaited an answer until the door swung open.

"Come in," a chipper voice sounded and Lavi was pushed roughly into the room, followed by Fiidora and Maashiima, who nodded in greeting to Sheryl. He relaxed on a couch by the window, reading a novel. "Why, hello, birdie! I was waiting."

"Sorry for the wait, brother," Maashiima said, nudging Lavi forward. "We brought him."

"Good. You may leave now. Thank you very much, brothers," Sheryl said, waving them away, his eyes locked on Lavi. The two Noah nodded and exited the room, closing the door behind them with a soft click. That left Lavi alone with the killer sadistic Noah.

"Come here. Please, have a seat," Sheryl said, waving to the chair across from him. Lavi nodded and silently if hesitantly walked over and sat down comfortably in the chair, reclining. He eyed the Noah cautiously, taking notice to the crosses lining his forehead.

"So, you are the great older brother of famous Tyki Mikk. Must say, you don't look much like him," Lavi said, smirking. _Humor, humor, Lavi. It might just get you to a safe position if you use it right._

Sheryl laughed and leaned back against the couch, draping his arm over the back.

"Yes, my little brother got the better looks, I must say," he laughed and eyed Lavi. "I must say, you look to be quite well, birdie…but you went and closed your pretty eye." His voice had a pout to it that made Lavi want to smirk.

"Keeping my eye open is quite…draining," Lavi muttered, watching him carefully as the Noah stood up, abandoning his book to walk closer. He ventured around Lavi, circling him. "You planning to kill me or just stare at me, Noah?"

Sheryl's claws were around Lavi's neck in a flash, tipping back his head. Sheryl tightened his hold to show his power in warning.

"Would you like it if I kill you, birdie? Would you like it if I put you out of your misery?" Sheryl drawled, eyes widening with the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He felt the increasing thumping of Lavi's pulse beneath his skin and he chuckled. "Would you, bookman?"

Lavi remained silent, watching Sheryl from the corner of his eye as he moved around, pushing Lavi's head back against the chair.

"Open your eye, Bookman. I want to see that jewel imbedded into your socket," Sheryl said, eyes narrowing. Lavi stared at him for a long time until he tightened his grip, starting to cut off Lavi's air. He grit his teeth and slowly opened the right eye.

Sheryl smirked as he stared at his reflection in that purple eye.

"How did you come by that eye…unlike any I've ever seen on a human, Noah, or Akuma?"

Lavi smirked and said, "Born with it. Freaked out my parents enough that they threw me out when I was old enough to fend for myself. I eventually covered it up when it was drawing too much negative attention. Not often an abnormality is welcomed."

"And with your Bookman powers, it is increasingly abnormal," Sheryl said, slowly nodding his head. It made enough sense.

"Can I close it now?" Lavi asked in irritation.

"No. leave it open whenever you're in my presence," Sheryl said, letting go of Lavi's neck and walking over to the window to stare past the glass. He then looked at Lavi and said, "You're interesting…you will come here every day and speak with me while I dine."

Lavi arched an eyebrow.

"And what makes you believe I'll just do as you command. I am not some pet you can control," Lavi hissed, his eyes narrowing and sitting up taller in his chair. Something sparked in his right eye, making the purple glow brighter in the light. Sheryl stared at it with fascination before a menacing grin spread over his face, a crazy glint in his eye.

"That's exactly what you are, Lavi…" Sheryl said, watching in satisfaction when the boy flinched at his name. "You are a bird caught in a cage. You yearn for freedom and use every opportunity to peck and scratch at the hand of your captor…I know that beneath that calm façade you have built around yourself is a boiling mass of rage and emotion. And that's why I like you…you are dismissed. Fiidora and Maashiima will see you back to your master."

Fiidora and Maashiima suddenly appeared at Lavi's side, hefting him out of his chair, shock still in his gaze while he watched the Noah grin at him, the light shining down on his like he was a dark god.

"Bye, Bookman."

**XIV**

Wisely sat on the next level up in the Noah Household, relaxing against a large column holding up the next few levels. He was seated on the railing, staring down as Allen stood there for the longest time. Tyki had eventually called for a table and chairs to be brought out and breakfast and tea to be served.

He searched the mind of the Fourteenth, eyes narrowing at what he found. Hatred…anger…rage…and sadness. Nothing else filled his mind. He saw faint images of the friends he had in the Black Order, but just as he began to see them develop, they were wiped away like a stain from a table.

_He will become one of us of his own will. He will destroy his Innocence and give into the Noah hidden deep inside his heart, _Wisely thought, a gentle breeze blowing, making his turban tails flutter. Wisely's eyes suddenly widened when he sensed a strong presence.

"Wisely," the voice said and Wisely looked behind him to see the Millennium Earl standing there. "Are you separating yourself from the others again?"

Wisely snorted and looked away. He had that habit; separating himself from everyone else in the Noah family. Everybody seemed to have accepted their Noah powers, but Wisely still struggled with his. He experienced the massive headaches and the nightmares in his sleep.

"That isn't good for your health," The Earl said, standing beside the spot where Wisely was spread out on the railing.

"My health is terrible already, so why should it matter?" Wisely snorted again, his eyes becoming hooded. He crossed his arms over his chest and continued watching the white haired teen below him.

The Earl stepped close and patted his head, making him pout.

"You're family, Wisely. And we all need you to be in the best condition. Now get down there," the Earl said. Wisely's eyes narrowed and he jutted out his chin in defiance. "Wisely, don't make me use force."

Wisely's eyes narrowed considerably before he sighed and stood up, staring down at the courtyard below.

"How annoying," he muttered then jumped, latching onto the railing below and flipping to land gracefully on the ground below, hidden from the view of everyone but the Earl, who watched intently.

**XIV**

Hevlaska stared outside the carriage window in amazement, smiling brightly at everything. She was filled with tremendous excitement even though it was pouring down rain, thundering and booming.

The town was hustling with life, women shielding themselves from the rain and men trying to get a last minute bargain. She watched it all with interested eyes.

"I'm sorry that on the day when you finally get to go outside, it's pouring down rain, Hevlaska," Komui apologized from the seat opposite her.

"No, no! It is wonderful to see the outside world again…it's changed…so much!" she said in exasperation, gazing at it all. Her caramel brown eyes watched everything with intensity. Komui smiled as he watched her, comparing her to a teenager going on a first date.

_I guess it could be considered a "date" _Komui thought, looking out the window as well. He had so many places to take her that he didn't know where to even begin.

"Komui," Hevlaska's voice was soft, and he looked at her.

"Yes?"

"…Thank you," she said, smiling with tears of joy in her eyes. He found himself melting on the spot, smiling.

"Save your thank you until I've shown you the town…you're going to love it, Hevlaska."

And so they set out on their little adventure.

**XIV**

Neah Walker floated in his dream world inside his Ark, playing the piano and humming the song in his heart. Music filled his ears as he played with swaying motions. He stared at the white wall in front of him, images appearing to him.

He saw his older brother, dear Mana, being murdered and leaving behind poor Allen. He saw how they first met, and the day Cross Marian took Allen under his wing, training him to be an Exorcist. Neah's eyes narrowed when he saw how much Allen had gone through up till now.

_Just wait, nephew. Soon, our revenge will be carried out, and we will be able to live our lives the way we desire to, _he thought and smiled sadly. _And I will finally take my place as Millennium Earl. _Neah grinned and drummed his fingers along the keyboard, making an eruption of notes fill the quiet room.

**XIV**

**Wild: Well people, here's chapter 14! I'd say it turned out pretty well. I am not sure about my scenes with Sheryl and Lavi. Was it too out of character or was it great? Lavi, what do you think?**

**Lavi: *snoring while sleeping through one of his afternoon naps***

**Wild: You're no help, even though this is all about you…oh all the things I could make Sheryl do. *grins deviously***

**Wisely: Please review and tell us what couples you like so far, what you think we are doing right and what needs to be improved. Advice is always welcomed. And now, we bid you a good night. **

**Allen: Kat-san will be updating very soon! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Fourteenth's Awakening

**Wild: *asleep at her desk with the laptop on***

**Allen: Kat-san fell asleep again!**

**Kanda: Cha! Wake up stupid kat! *smacks her upside the head with Mugen***

**Wild: *collapses passed out/dead on the floor***

**Allen: Gah! She's dead! No!**

**Road: Please enjoy the chapter while we rejuvenate wild.**

**XV**

The Millennium Earl was bustling everywhere to try and get the party together for Allen before the day was done. It was a tedious and time consuming task that was starting to wear him out to the brink of collapsing. They had finally begun to brighten up the dining room if only for this one occasion. The tables were currently being waxed and shined to absolute perfection, the floors polished, the candles trimmed and elegant patterns carved into the wax, and each crystal on the chandelier was sparkling.

"My, my, this is most unexpectedly tiring," he muttered, collapsing into his chair outside, fanning himself with an old Japanese fan. A pitcher of lemonade was brought out, to which he nodded in gratitude, chugging down the first three glasses before finally cooling off.

He sighed and looked up at the sky, listening to all that was happening in the household. Normally he'd have Road or Wisely entertain him, but Road was too busy and Wisely had somehow managed to disappear off the Earl's radar.

"Sneaky boy," the Earl muttered, continuing to drink his lemonade. His thoughts traveled on many courses over the span of the day. He had first thought of Allen and the Fourteenth when he'd woken up, conjuring plans for the party. He had been pondering over possibly when Allen's abilities would fully awaken. Road had been the first to bring up the idea and he began engaging in planning it. Next his mind had wandered to the seemingly beautiful relationship he could sense developing between Allen and Tyki, no matter how much they may try to deny it.

He sipped his lemonade quietly.

He thought over where the incarnation of Wrath could possibly be and what this new incarnation would be like. Would he or she adore sweets as much as Skin had? Would it be male or female? So many questions were going unanswered.

Was the Black Order planning some attack to retrieve the Bookmen he held captive? Did they know of Allen's whereabouts? His hand clenched tightly on the glass of lemonade in his hand, catching himself before he crushed it with his strength. _The Black Order…such troublesome beings. They honestly think that they'll ever be able to defeat us. If it takes them so much power to simply hold back an Akuma, how can they ever dream of holding up against one of us?_

He looked up at the sky, watching birds swoop low to land in one of the few trees in the courtyard. He stared at the white doves huddling close to each other, letting out soft rumbles of soothing music. He smiled behind his fake exterior. It was astonishing to him how beautiful nature truly was, and how humans had managed to begin its destruction.

"You're thinking too hard," a chipper voice said and the Earl looked to see Road standing there in a dark purple top and frilled pink skirt with black and pink striped hose. She smiled at him and took a seat, pouring herself a glass of lemonade. "You had that cringing look on your face that you always make when you're thinking too much."

"Oh? I never noticed," the Earl laughed, relaxing. Road was his one friend since the Fourteenth's betrayal. She knew him and how he acted; she knew all about their history; she had lived through the biggest amount of it.

Road giggled and sipped her drink, staring up at the sky in a daze.

"It's nice…having him back home," she whispered. The Earl slowly nodded. It was nice to finally have the Fourteenth back, even if his only desire was to kill him. "And the dining hall and courtyard will be all set for tonight's party. The guest list is permanent and we've already got plenty of people saying they're coming. We just have to make sure that Allen is in his best attire and doesn't go near the courtyard."

The Earl cackled. Road was very tidy about her parties, especially ones held in the Noah House with guests who were human coming. She was all about order and the fun to be had.

"And you'll have to wear something nice too, Wisely," Road chirped and the Earl blinked, looking up over his head. He didn't see anything until he tilted his head. Then he saw a tuff of white hair and pearl skin.

He blinked in bewilderment. The boy had been that close yet he hadn't sensed him? How?

"Who said I was going to any sort of party? They're boring. I'd rather stay in my room and sleep," Wisely's voice echoed off the walls. Road's face puffed up and she growled, standing up and glaring up at him.

"You will attend the party! Or I'll murder you!" Road snapped, pointing a threatening finger at him. Wisely sat still, unmoving until his head turned slowly so he stared at them over his shoulder. Road's eyes widened and her body slumped, faltering at the deadly, killing look in his eye. The Earl's eyebrow shot up at the dangerousness that flared to life in those eyes.

_Now this is something I haven't seen in a long, long time, _he thought, getting that tingly feeling in his gut. He got the shivers racing up his spine from the look and the memory. His gaze followed the boy.

"I decide what I do, Road. Not you," Wisely said, standing up from his railing and disappearing from sight. Road stood there, shell-shocked before she gritted her teeth.

"Idiot!" she screamed after Wisely, panting after all the breath she used. Her hands were clenched and her cheeks a bright, angry red. "What the hell is wrong with him? It's a party and everyone is supposed to be there for Allen-kun!"

The Earl smiled and said, "He'll come around. You know how much he likes action, Road. He won't be able to resist reading the guests thoughts."

Road's face brightened at the true statement and she cheered, jumping up and down.

"You're right! You're definitely right! And then I'll spring on him and catch him like a rat in a trap! Oh thank you, Lord Millennium!" she beamed, leaping at him and hugging the breath from his pudgy chest. "Oh dear, I have to finish getting things ready!"

With that in mind, she raced off, leaving the Earl to smile after her and contemplate the look he had seen in Wisely's eyes. It had been most interesting, being as he hadn't seen that particular look since thirty-five years ago.

_This party might turn out to be more interesting than I originally thought it would be…most interesting indeed._

**XV**

Allen sat in his "room", reading a book of old Japanese myths, enthralled in the tales. He flipped a page, sighing and relaxing further into the mass amount of pillows on the couch. He lowered the book to look around the spacious area again in disbelief.

_This can't even be labeled as a room. It's more like a hotel suite! _He thought these things over as he looked out the window behind him. It only looked out onto the courtyard, as it seemed all the windows did. _Where is this place? Are we really still in Japan, or are we somewhere else? It's impossible to tell now. Everything only looks in one direction._

He sighed and leaned back to close his eyes. Too bad it didn't last long though. Not even five minutes later, the two creepy twins barged into his room, waving guns at him. His eyes widened and he leapt up from his seat, taking on a typical defensive position.

But he quickly remembered he couldn't activate his Innocence because of the pain. He glanced around for an exit, but found himself pinned to the floor with one gun on each cheek.

"Hey, why the f*ck are we still getting your dumb ass master's bills?" they screeched in his ear, waving bundles of papers in his face. His eyes zeroed in on the amounts and he looked at them with a bored expression.

"You call these bills? I call them chicken feed," he said, kicking them both off of him, dusting himself off. He stared at the both of them and felt the power coursing through him when they pointed their guns at him. "Besides, Master Cross is…dead. I saw his blood and his mask."

"And his body?" Devit asked, arching an eyebrow.

"It was never found." Allen muttered, looking away with boredom. "Now would you mind leaving? I was trying to rest some."

"No…how do you know your master is dead if no body was found? That's idiotic, even for the Black Order. Man, their stupider than a mule right now. I'd be so easy to just go in and kill them," Devit laughed along with Jasdero.

They hadn't seen Allen's eyes darkening and narrowing with each word they said until they found themselves slammed up against the wall. Allen's hand clutched both their necks, lifting them off the ground with brute strength.

They gasped, clawing at Allen's grip, trying desperately to breathe as Allen's grip intensified. They glared down at him, preparing multiple insults. They even had their guns raised to fire until they looked at his eyes. They were wild and crazed, demonic beyond compare.

"Let me get something through those Thick, Brainless, Idiotic, and Damn heads of yours!" Allen said, slamming them harder into the wall with each of his words. They coughed with the force being applied to their bodies. "You dare try to touch even a hair on my friends' and I'll-."

"You'll what?" Devit drawled, grinning at Allen. "You can't do anything. It hurts your body too much to activate your Innocence…and your power with darkness has already increased. If you even chance trying to activate your Innocence again, it'll disappear for sure. Then you will be one of us."

Allen's eyes narrowed and he launched them both out the door, busting open the locks. They coughed and gasped for air, standing up quickly when they saw him walk to the threshold of his domain.

"If it means saving my friends from the likes of you scum, it might very well be worth it," he spat then slammed his doors behind him. Jasdero and Devit both stared at the doors then each other. They spoke without using words and walked off, fuming over their defeat at such a weak opponent that they had been ordered not to harm.

Allen, on the other hand, slumped down to the floor, leaning against the door. He hissed, clutching his hand as the power was drumming in his ears. The blood of the Noah was growing more powerful with each passing day, and it was becoming harder to control.

He looked down at his hand, hesitantly removing the glove. He stared at his Innocence with disdain and sorrow. Already, only one green crystal remained. The rest were a frightening shade of purplish black.

_I don't have much time left now…the last time I use this Innocence. I have to make it worth it, _he thought with determination. He gasped and clutched his hand in pain, riding the wave of agony shooting through him. The Noah was indeed becoming harder to ignore.

He looked around his room, faint images gleaming before his eyes. The shadow of a man stood beside the window, and Allen watched as it stared out the sunny window. It smiled warmly and turned to greet someone, another brighter shadow approaching it. But before Allen could see the face, the image faded.

_**These are…your memories, uncle? **_Allen asked slowly. He hadn't spoken a word to the older Walker inside him for the past day or so. He still despised what his uncle had done, and it was not something to be easily forgiven.

_**Yes, they are, **_the voice said. Allen stared up at the ceiling into oblivion. When had he become accustomed to all this dealing with the Fourteenth? Was it when Link had begun tailing behind him everywhere he went? Or was it when he had been stabbed by Kanda's blade? _**Allen, I'm glad we're talking again.**_

_**You're still not forgiven. What you did…it was unforgivable, **_Allen said, anger laced into his words. He felt the disappointment flood him, and it set off warning bells. Not only was he now seeing the memories of the Fourteenth, but now his emotions were affecting his own as well.

_This isn't good…at this rate, the prophecy will come true. I'll be devoured by the Fourteenth's memories…then I will cease to exist, _he thought with great grief.

_**You and I will both live, nephew. We will share the same body. We can even take turns controlling it. Of course, I would like to have my times when I can come out and play, too, **_his uncle's voice chimed, sounding incredibly childish. Allen couldn't help the smirk on his face.

"You're hopeless," he muttered, closing his eyes.

_**I'm still loveable, **_his uncle said and Allen only shook his head. This was never the personality he had expected of the Noah of Destruction. He had been expecting an explosive attitude with major dominating issues who would demand and force Allen to give in to the power. _**Nephew, you should really work on that one Noah, Tyki Mikk. He's really quite handsome. Like me!**_

Allen blushed as the memory of the incident in the bathroom popped into his head. He could just imagine his cheeks being rosy red right now.

_**Or perhaps, you've already started working on it…oh you bad, bad nephew! I can't give you up yet! **_The older Noah cried inside Allen's head and he winced.

_**Nothing is going on, so shut it! I want to sleep. I've been getting tired faster, **_he snapped, heading wobbly towards his bed, plopping onto it with a heavy sigh.

_**I wonder why, **_the Noah began until Allen completely shut down his mind to fall into a deep sleep.

**XV**

Lavi had been shipped off after his meeting with Sheryl, returning to his cell to sleep for the night with the Bookman in his uncomfortable chair. It had been a long, restless night of Lavi constantly worrying, then fuming, and worrying again.

The Bookman had slept none the better, too concerned about his apprentice and his fate.

_But it might be better this way. If Lavi can keep the Noah's interest, it means he will live longer…which is probably more than I can say for myself, _he thought in sadness as the door opened with a loud screeching sound.

Fiidora stepped through the door, eyeing Lavi's form. He untied the ropes holding Lavi to the chair and pushed him forward with a grunt and a, "Get moving!"

Lavi gave a reassuring smile over his shoulder to the Bookman, giving him a last bit of hope before he disappeared from view. The Bookman sighed and closed his eyes to rest.

**XV**

"Morning again, boys," Lavi said, grinning at Maashiima and Fiidora. Maashiima had turned out to be not too bad of a guy; besides him being a Noah. He had a fun, cool personality that took anything in stride. Fiidora was a little harder, and malicious.

Maashiima smirked at Lavi and began leading him towards Sheryl's room again, chattering away with the red head. They walked like that all the way into Sheryl's room, where a table was set out on the balcony, overlooking into the courtyard.

Sheryl looked up and grinned.

"Morning, birdie. Soooo good to see you again," he drawled, eyeing Lavi, especially his right side. Lavi nodded then smiled, waving when Sheryl waved for Maashiima and Fiidora to leave the room. "Come, sit and eat something."

Lavi arched an eyebrow, but walked and sat anyway. He didn't, however, eat the food.

_Poison is always a possibility, _he thought, watching Sheryl.

"Lavi, you're eye," Sheryl warned, bringing forkfuls of egg into his mouth. Lavi frowned deeply but slowly opened his eye, focusing on keeping his Bookman observation powers in check. He watched Sheryl smile and continue eating.

"Why are you keeping us here? We are of no use to us," Lavi said simply, leaning back into his chair. He put his elbow on the arm and propped his cheek on it, staring at Sheryl with boredom.

The Noah glanced at him then said, "Your master has valuable information that I am in desperate need of. And as for you, well, you can be considered both a pawn in this game, and entertainment."

"Entertainment?" Lavi drawled and a smirk quirked at the corner of his mouth. "I can be far more entertaining if I could have back my Hammer."

Sheryl laughed and grinned, wagging his finger.

"You can hope and dream, birdie…now, talk to me," he ordered, putting more food into his mouth. Lavi stared at him then opened his mouth. A long stream of words just started to flow from it. He told him about his observations of the outside world, of how the cell he was in was terrible, of the tiny crack he had discovered in the key to Road's heart door. He told him about the friendship with his companions, about his master, and anything else that came to his mind until Sheryl called for Fiidora and Maashiima again, smiling at Lavi with an odd expression.

"It was fun, birdie. See you next time," he said, waving at him while he left. Lavi stared at him over his shoulder, instantly closing his right eye as he allowed himself to be led back to his cell and tied up. Then he disappeared into a long sleep for much needed rest.

**XV**

Tyki stared in horror at the suit Road was holding out to him. He stared at it then her then back again.

"Road, what is wrong with my other suits? I do not believe we need to be dressed up like this," he said, waving to the purple suit being shoved at him. Her face was set with determination, but he held fast. "I won't wear black if that's what you're implying."

"I want you to wear this!" she hissed, shoving the suit at him. He stared at her then took the hat, the tie, and the shirt.

"How about these with my new white suit?" he said, giving a charming smile. She arched an eyebrow and narrowed her blue eyes at him, thinking. She finally nodded then said, "Tyki! Take a look at the outfit I'm gonna have Allen-kun wear!"

Tyki looked up instantly and his eyes widened at the sight of the obsidian colored coat that would fall to Allen's knees and the dark green shirt to go underneath. Tight black pants would go underneath, and to top it all off, she presented Tyki with a tall hat much like the Earl's. Allen's had an assortment of crimson roses lining it. Tyki could only gap and imagine Allen being in the tight outfit. He felt his inner Noah stir with excitement. He quickly gulped and said, "I love it, Road…now, you'd better go get ready for the party to begin soon so you can finish the last of the details. I'll handle Allen."

Road giggled and shoved it into his hands, running out the door with a, "Don't be late!"

Tyki stared after her then down at the suit, a grin spreading across his face.

"Oh yes, I'll be sure to handle Walker quite pleasantly," he chuckled and closed his door behind him, starting towards Allen's room with a wave of darkness trailing after.

**XV**

**Wild: I must say, I believe this turned out quite well! And now I can't wait to write my party chapter!**

**Allen: What is Tyki doing?**

**Wild: *smiles* Nothing! Don't worry about it! For now anyway.**

**Road: Please be sure to review our work and post any comments! And to answer a specific question asked by a reviewer. Tsukinopen asked a very important question! Is the story based on recent chapters? **

**Wild: In a sense, yes they are. The first chapter takes place right after chapter 211, which is the last chapter to be published at this current time. Both online and on paper as far as I know. However, this is only a fanmade story by me. All D. Gray-Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino!**

**Allen: And now, we bid you farewell!**

**Road & Wild: Bye bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**Wild: Well, I see that things are going well with the story! I'm glad to see everybody is excited for the party scenes!**

**Road: Because I'm the one throwing the party, wild *grins***

**Wild: *rolls eyes* I've been thinking about setting Wisely up for a little battle scene in the party, so we'll just have to see what I can do with the idea! Either that or perhaps a lovey scene sometime soon. So people, let's make it a vote! If you want a battle scene or a love scene, cast your vote for it!**

**Earl: *grins* Enjoy! I sure will!**

**XVI**

"Knock, knock!" Tyki called, barging right into Allen's room. He scanned the area until his eyes landed on Allen's sleeping form. He smirked and crept forward slowly, staring down at Allen's sleeping face.

He laid aside the suit, draping it over the back of the couch then crouched down to stare at Allen's face a little closer. He looked peaceful, and the slight bags underneath his eyes suggested lack of sleep.

_And he's about to get worse, _he thought and leaned forward and whispered softly into Allen's ear, "Better wake up, shounen…or I'll rape you."

Allen's eyes instantly snapped open and he struck out, hitting Tyki square in the jaw. He was sent hurtling back to hit the wall. The breath was knocked from him and he coughed, looking in surprise at an equally surprised Allen Walker. He panted on the bed, his chest heaving with the shock.

"Tyki?" Allen whispered, eyebrows creasing together, trying to see the dark shadows of the room.

"The one and only," Tyki grunted, standing up. "Could you be a little nicer next time?"

"Maybe next time you shouldn't go whispering in my ear about raping me, perverted Noah," Allen snapped, sliding down from the bed to stand and rake his hand through his hair. It drew back the white strands, revealing Allen's full face. Tyki was actually quite surprised at how much older Allen appeared when he looked like that.

"Maybe you shouldn't look so tempting in your sleep, shounen. It gives me all sorts of ideas," Tyki drawled, walking towards him with a seductive smile on his face. Tyki watched as Allen's eyes widened and he took a cautious step back. "Are you scared, lad?"

"I'm not scared," Allen said simply, straightening his legs to stand his ground. Tyki smirked wider as he stopped in front of Allen and leaned forward so their cheeks brushed. He felt Allen shudder with the touch and he heard trumpets in his head.

"Oh?" he asked huskily, looking at Allen from the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head until their noses were almost touching. Tyki pushed Allen back onto the bed, landing on top of him. Allen stared as Tyki rose over him, trapping Allen's legs and body in a cage. Tyki smirked down at him and leaned down slowly as if he was about to kiss Allen. Tyki felt satisfaction in his gut when he lightly nipped at Allen's lips, earning a gasp. His eyes became hooded and his gaze went to Allen's.

Silver eyes stared into bright golden ones, surprise and bewilderment meeting temptation and ultimate sin. "Then why are you shaking, boy?"

Allen's breath quickened and Tyki chuckled, drawing back with a laugh. He walked over to the couch and picked up the suit.

"Now come on, you've got a party to prepare for. Especially seeing as you're the beloved guest of honor," Tyki said, showing Allen the black suit. He watched Allen's gaze become one of confusion.

"Party?" Allen asked slowly, finally stepping out away from the bed, adjusting the collar of his shirt. His face showed one of discomfort and embarrassment. Tyki grinned and wiggled the suit on its hanger.

"You're welcoming party, shounen. Now come, come, we must get you ready. The guests will be arriving very, very soon," Tyki said, taking the pieces off their hanger and strewing them out along the bed in the order he'd put them on.

**XVI**

Allen watched him in silence, his gaze glued to Tyki's backside, caught in a trance. He still felt the tingling sensation on his cheek, and his heart still hammered in his chest. It was a constant thump-thump-thump in frantic beats.

"Now then, let's get you dressed!" Tyki said, turning on Allen with a dark green shirt in his hands. It was obviously top quality satin. Allen shuddered, but put on a hard façade.

"I will dress myself, thank you. So you can leave," Allen said, snatching the shirt from Tyki and pointing towards the door. Tyki arched an eyebrow, popping an unlit cigarette into his mouth and grinned.

"I'm not going anywhere, lad. You have no idea how to properly dress for these occasions. And Road likes her parties to be perfect, even the clothes she gives us," Tyki said, grasping Allen's arm firmly and started unbuttoning the shirt.

Allen blushed a deep cherry red and stumbled back with Tyki following, stripping away his shirt. Tyki smirked at the way Allen quickly turned away to shield himself from Tyki. Allen tried desperately to ignore the Noah's heated stare.

"Just give me the damn shirt," Allen muttered, looking at him over his shoulder. Tyki grinned and held it wide open for Allen. His eyes narrowed on Mikk and he hesitantly slipped his arms into the satin, reveling in how smooth it was on his skin. It felt like a dream.

Tyki's hands lingered longer than they needed to, buttoning Allen's shirt for him. Allen contained the shudder than ran up his spine when Tyki's hand grazed his chest, sending his heart hammering into a rapid pounding again.

"I can do my own pants," Allen snapped, snatching his pants when Tyki held them up and took a step forward. Tyki grinned and turned his back on the boy as he changed.

"What's the point when I might be seeing later?" Tyki drawled, and he cackled in amusement when he heard Allen stumble while putting on his pants. "Done yet?"

"Just shut up," Allen muttered and took the coat off of the bed, sliding into it. It fit perfectly, like it had been tailored to fit only him. Tyki turned around to stare at him, and Allen hoped it was in a good way. "Well?" he asked hesitantly, even though he had no idea why the Noah's opinion mattered to him.

"Ravishing…simply ravishing," Tyki said, smiling. Allen looked from Tyki to the full view mirror he had discovered in the bathroom. From the memories he had begun to see, he knew his uncle had enjoyed staring at himself.

He looked like one of the young earls he had once seen at a dinner party he'd went to with Master Cross. The boy had been elegant and powerful looking. He had the sense of pride and power floating around him. Now Allen looked like one. He was still staring at himself when Tyki appeared in the doorway.

"You going to keep your guests waiting, lad?" Tyki asked, leaning against the wood of the door. He watched as Allen admired himself and how he looked.

Allen snorted in irritation and said, "I didn't want a party. Especially when I won't be here much longer." He looked over at Tyki when he began laughing. "What?" he snapped.

Tyki wiped a stray tear from his eye and he grinned.

"Oh, you'll be here, shounen. I'll make sure of that. Even if I had to pin you to the bed…now, let's get going! The fun is waiting!" Tyki cheered, grabbing onto Allen's wrist and dragging him out of the room.

Allen was too shocked to move.

**XVI**

**(Let it begin)**

The dining room and courtyard had been polished and perfected to its most dazzling state. The floor tiles were freshly washed and waxed, the tables were all polished and dusted, and each level to the Noah household was decorated with wires holding Japanese lanterns.

Wires stretched across the distance of the courtyard to let the lanterns droop, revealing a magical world. The area had been decorated to look like a Japanese flower garden. Somehow it had been transformed! Pebbles were laid out to make paths, and sakura blossom trees had suddenly sprouted from the ground. And there was even a small pond now with multi-colored catfish swimming elegantly inside it. The moon shone brightly overhead, luminating the party. A band was playing dramatic tunes, drawing you into the dining hall, which had been turned into a large ballroom.

Women and men were talking in their suits and luxurious ball gowns. They walked along, admiring the way the Noah house was. Not many had ever had the pleasure of being inside its hard walls, but they found it to be pure delight.

Many of the Noah were already chattering away like they were normal human beings, and not out to destroy man-kind. Politicians flocked to the men to discuss business and women flocked to Road and Lulu Bell to fall all over Road's cuteness and Lulu's attractive, slinky gown.

The Earl stood outside on his balcony, staring down at the mass amount of people, taking it all in. Road had truly outdone herself, probably wasting no expense on its contents. He'd have to start giving her a certain budget or allowance.

He sighed and walked back into his room to glance at himself one last time. He was going to the party in his human form. He had long ago missed the lavishing parties and the fun of lingering with humans. He combed his hair back gently to his face was more defined and framed. He had shaved his beard and dressed in a black suit with a crimson red silk shirt. It took him some time, but he had finally settled on a black top hat with a small mass of blooming red and white roses attached.

He studied himself then puffed out his chest, grabbed his jeweled cane/staff and left his room towards the party, taking the easy way- stairs. He walked along at a smooth, calm pace that held a grace that didn't belong to a human.

He smiled as he passed many guests who bowed and curtsied in reverence. He nodded his head in acknowledgement. He looked at a few of the wandering and laughing Noah in the room. Road was already playing games with some of the women, skipping stones on the pond and messing around. Lulu Bell was conversing with her friends and being bombarded by men wanting a dance.

Fiidora, Maashiima, and Toraido were all lounging in the ballroom on a couch. Toraido barely spoke and merely listened, waving away any woman that tried to approach him. Maashiima sat straight beside him, his dark sunglasses glinting beneath the chandelier lighting. Fiidora was swooning the women over, grinning with lust.

The Earl nodded and smiled as he watched Devit and Jasdero fall all over millions of women, getting into multiple fights over the same girl. He arched an eyebrow and looked around for whom he was missing from the picture.

_Allen, Tyki, Sheryl, Maitora, and…Wisely, _the Earl thought, glancing around, only nodding and smiling as people began tripping over their own feet to meet him and talk of old times long gone. He knew Allen and Tyki would be there shortly, Sheryl would surely be coming in a short matter of time, and Maitora wouldn't be coming since he was out on a private mission.

But as for Wisely, the Earl knew he'd be there in enough time. Yet even as he told himself this, he found it strange that he hadn't been able to sense when he had been so close earlier. And the look Wisely had given them…it had sent a shockwave right to his very bones.He had a strange feeling something would happen at this party that would set him off.

"Lord Earl!" a voice cried, and the Earl stopped, smiling at a little girl who came running up to him. He smiled as her mother rushed after her.

"Please, forgive her, Lord Earl. This is her first ball and she isn't aware of what she can't do," the woman said quickly. The Earl smiled down at the little girl who clung to his pants leg. He leaned down and offered her his hand.

"Hello, little girl. What is your name?" he asked her in a sweet, kind voice. She smiled toothily at him.

"Annabelle," she chirped. He grinned at her and offered a beautiful pink sakura blossom.

"Well, Annabelle, I hope to enjoy a dance with you before tonight ends," he said, watching her face turn a strawberry pink. She eagerly nodded and curtsied, to which he tipped his hat, bowed to her, and walked off back into the crowd.

He walked along, greeting old friends and making new ones until he spotted a flash of white hair. Allen Walker strode through the crowd with Tyki Mikk right by his side. He noticed the light blush staining Allen's cheeks, and he couldn't hold back the grin.

_Already making moves, Tyki. You are a sly fox, _he thought, chuckling as he watched women begin to fall all over Allen, not even knowing he was the person the party was for. Tyki instantly got into defense position to protect his prey.

The Earl shook his head and turned away from the scene, instead walking over and into the ballroom again. The band had changed into a fast dance, and women and men were moving swiftly to keep up. Road was dancing with a teenage boy, acting innocent and inexperienced when she'd done the dance at least fifty times before.

He watched Allen being dragged inside by Tyki and being set up to dance. He laughed in amusement as Allen was being led around with a tomato red face, struggling to dance without embarrassing himself and without looking at Tyki's face.

The music picked up, and the Earl found himself dancing smoothly with a woman of incredible beauty. And even as he was dancing, his eyes still searched the crowd in high hopes that he'd sense something.

The song drew to a close and the Earl bowed to the woman, happy to see that she accepted that it had only been a dance. He stepped away and looked up casually, searching the railings and all of Wisely's usual hiding places.

"Lord Millennium!" road's cheerful voice echoed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, scrambling up his back to look at his face better. "Allen-kun seems to be having fun, but Tyki is hogging him all to himself!"

The Millennium Earl laughed as she went on a ranting spree, trying to make him somehow whisk Allen away from his the mighty leopard-like protector.

"Road, dear, I don't think anyone will be able to separate those two for right now…or at least no one will be able to separate Tyki," the Earl said, scanning the railings again. His gaze stopped when he saw a small bit of white hair showing from the shadows high above their head.

He had to tilt his head and hat back quite a bit to see better. Yes, there he was. Wisely sat on an unusually high railing, leaning against the column at his back. He wasn't in any special clothes. It looked like a scarlet and tan wrapping that would brush the floor. A white short crop shirt hid his chest from view, and he had his usual tan and red turban covering his forehead.

But his head wasn't the usual smiling, interested face. This time it was stone cold and deadly, threatening.

And apparently road had noticed him. She leaned forward further on the Earl's shoulder, staring up at him. He could already see the mischievous grin spreading on her face.

"Road," he said slowly.

"But I wanna play with him. He was annoying earlier, so now I want to mess with him a little. Tease him some," Road whined, looking at him with an evil grin. He saw the deadly glint in her eyes, and knew the party was about to take the interesting turn he'd been anticipating.

He looked back up at Wisely to see his eyes piercing into his. He watched him until the Earl grinned and took off his hat, nodding in a silent greeting. He watched Wisely's eyes narrow and look away quickly, disappearing again.

Road was already off towards the main area in the Japanese garden, dragging the Earl behind her. She was giggling already from her plan and brought along a blow horn. She'd be sure to catch the people's attention. Of course, before she began her plan, she had to announce the good news about her Allen-kun.

She stopped in the center of the garden and lifted the blow horn, blasting everyone's ear drums, including her mother's. Tricia Kamelot scowled at her daughter, but remained quiet when the Earl began speaking.

"Everyone, I am pleased to see so many familiar faces," he said, smiling at everyone and accepting a glass of wine, sipping it. "I've met old friends from years back and newer friends who I hope to meet again in the future. I thank you for coming tonight. However, we do have a very special reason for this party tonight!"

Everyone's ears perked at the words and they shuffled closer. Everyone except Allen, who froze on the spot. And the Earl saw it. He grinned and sipped his wine, keeping everybody tinkering on the edge of waiting insanity.

"We are here on this beautiful night to welcome a new member into my family. We are here to celebrate that boy right there," he pointed to Allen, who became a deer in headlights, "becoming a Noah!"

Cheers and claps erupted from everywhere and everyone turned towards Allen, smiling brightly.

And Allen Walker froze up, caught by a sudden flashing light being shined down on him.

_Oh crap, _he thought, looking from a grinning Tyki to a smirking Millennium Earl, sipping wine. _I am screwed…_

**XVI**

**Wild: Well people, I only had so much time to type this chapter tonight, but I honestly hope that it was still good! I decided that since I didn't have enough time, I'd end it on something related to a cliff-hanger.**

**Road: And me with my devious plan! Hehehe!**

**Wild: Yes, you and your devious plan that'll destroy us all.**

**Road: And?**

**Wild: And, I also have some other news for my readers! I've decided I will be starting to write a story for one of my favorite shounen-ai mangas, ****Wild Adapter**! **If you haven't read it yet, get your butt in gear now!**

**Devit: *points gun at her* You betraying our story? *cocks gun***

**Wild: *shrinks* No! No! I won't! I swear! Please review! *runs away from a mad blasting Devit***

**Allen: *still frozen***


	17. Chapter 17

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**Wild: Yay! Another good chapter turn-out! I am pleased to see it appealed to so many people, and that Allen's little spotlight time has his froze. I also have the parts with Wisely figured out due to chapters and fun thinking.**

**Tyki: And you're going to put in a fun fight, right?**

**Wild: *wags finger, winking* My little secret, Tyki. So go off to your position. It's time to get this party started for real!**

**Earl: *grins***

**XVII**

_I am so screwed…_

Allen stared in horror when everyone turned towards him, smiling brightly and clapping their hands wildly in applause. He could barely believe his ears. Him? Become a Noah! Were these people insane.

_Well, yeah, they are, _his mind chided. He shuddered and tried taking a step back only to hit a hard chest. He stilled and looked up at a smiling Tyki, who grinned wider and pushed Allen forward with a soft whisper in his ear.

Allen froze and gulped at the threat and slowly began to walk towards the Earl and Road. Road was giggling like mad, clapping with such enthusiasm that he was amazed her hands weren't falling off and floating into the sky.

The Earl grinned and tipped his hat, raising his glass in a silent toast to Allen. He ignored the menacing look Allen gave him as he (Allen) joined him in the front of the garden.

"Well, Mr. Walker…any words?" the Earl asked, leaning close as did all the guests in eagerness. The ladies eyes were glued to him, fluttering their fans rapidly and batting their eyelashes prettily to entice him. He gulped and gave a dazzling, kind smile that made a few girls in the crowd faint, and Road and Tyki to frown.

"I'm speechless…thank you everyone for this wonderful party," he said in a clear voice, like he wasn't fully prepared to wring the Earl's neck when they were out of the guests' sight. The crowd burst into clapping again as the Earl shook Allen's tense hand, embracing the boy into a tight, bone crushing hug. Road followed, kissing Allen's lips and cheeks then standing at his side.

"And now everyone, please enjoy this party to its fullest potential in honor of our newest family member! Enjoy yourselves!" the Earl exclaimed, raising his arms for the sky and the band immediately began playing exotic music like that found in deserts. The violinists were replaced by men wearing desert clothes, hoods covering their heads and strips of leather covering their face. Dancers in silk cloths draped around their body strolled in after them, sparkling jewels hanging from their necks and on their feet.

They brought guitars and tambourines, flutes and drums. They bowed low in mute greeting to their audience then began to steady beating of the music. The music was intoxicating and erotic. The dancers began dancing in perfect sync, their arms and feet moving in smooth, soothing movements, bending their bodies in odd positions. Yet even as they did odd motions, the dance was graceful and enticing.

Allen stared, star-struck then looked at the Earl while everyone crowded to watch the dancers perform. Many men watched while conversing, and women elegantly fluttered their fans, watching with admiration and disdain.

"Something wrong, Allen Walker?" the Earl asked, looking at Allen with a simple smile, like he hadn't done something completely and utterly wrong. Road was still hanging onto Allen, clutching his hand while Tyki came to stand beside him.

Allen's gaze hardened and he gave a forced smile.

"Oh no, nothing at all. Other than the funny fact of You making me a NOAH?" he snapped, his voice level rising. He quickly turned it down a notch when he saw a few glances his way. "What are you planning, Earl?"

The Earl smirked and continued sipping his wine, staring up at the ceiling and night sky.

"Aww, but Allen, it means that we're finally family! So you can let go of those idiots at the Black Order! You can embrace your destiny!" Road cheerfully said, twirling away from Allen with a bright smile. "We can all be together now!"

Allen's gaze became dark at the mention and he felt hot fury beginning to flow into his bloodstream.

"Road," Tyki and the Earl instantly warned, and she gave them an unconcerned look.

"Forget them?" he asked, his voice a whisper. "You expect me to forget my friends so easily?"

"Family is closer than friends," Road said with a shrug in her voice as she sauntered over. "We are your family, Allen-kun…you were ALWAYS meant to be with us, not them. It is sad that you ended up with them in the first place."

She snorted and turned her back, but turned around in time to see Allen's fist being stopped an inch away from her face by some unseen force. Tyki and the Earl stared in unblinking shock as Allen's face became distorted in pain. He clenched his teeth and dropped to his knees, clutching his head.

Road's breath hitched and she looked up to see the guests all looking at them, many starting to rush over in worry to check on their hosts. She looked frantically down at Allen to see him panting with difficulty, his eyes wide and wild.

She muttered a few words and instantly, the word faded into her dream world as they were all enveloped into a world of her own creating. A white flash was also sucked in from its dark hiding place. It was all going according to road's plan but she kept the triumphant grin to herself and guided her family into her pocket dimension.

**XVII**

"My, my, this party has taken an unexpected turn," Sheryl laughed from his balcony, staring down at the event as his daughter used her Noah powers to freeze the humans in time and transported Allen, the Earl, and Tyki into her pocket dimension. "Isn't it wonderful, birdie?"

Sheryl turned to stare at Lavi, who lounged inside Sheryl's room, sipping a cup of tea. Sheryl had been happy to see that Lavi was hesitantly, cautiously, but surely adjusting to him. He had adapted well, unlike his master, and accepted the position he had found himself in. yet he still approached with caution.

_Baby steps are good though; _he thought optimistically and walked back into the room.

"Enjoying your tea, Lavi?" he asked, settling into his chair opposite his guest. Lavi smirked and sipped his tea again before taking it away from his lips.

"Jasmine tea is good for the mind and soul. And when you're on a budget, you learn to adapt to whatever you can afford," he said, continuing to drink his tea. Sheryl listened and ate his food while Lavi went on talking. This was their arrangement, their trade; Lavi's company was a small price to pay compared to the lives of all his friends.

"And tell me, birdie; why did you not wish to go to such a magnificent party?" Sheryl asked. "I did give you the offer to accompany me for the night."

Lavi coughed slightly and said, "I need not do such a thing. Being around three Noah is enough for me. I see no reason in continuing to get acquainted with others. I'll be leaving soon anyway."

"So sure of your friends abilities, aren't you?" Sheryl drawled, his eyes narrowing. He watched as that charismatic smile stretched onto his birdie's face.

"Yes, I am positive they will come soon enough. Until then, I will simply wait," Lavi said, lifting his tea up again to sip at the herbal remedy only to find a hand grasping his wrist tightly. Lavi cracked open his left eye and stared at Sheryl out the other. "Something wrong, Noah?"

Sheryl leaned down slowly, staring into Lavi's one eye. Lavi opened his right eye, knowing Sheryl got mad whenever he didn't have it open when around him. Sheryl's gaze became less intense, but he still never backed away. Instead, he leaned close and grabbed Lavi's face, rubbing the red locks of hair thoughtfully.

He growled and said, "Do not be so sure of your companions, Bookman…you'll find that your hope is all for not."

Then he sat down and they resumed their idle chatter; Lavi in awkwardness and Sheryl listening and eating and teasing.

**XVII**

Tyki landed gracefully on the ground, Road and the Earl floating into the pocket dimension with grace. Allen, however, fell to the ground with a large burst of rubble. He lay on his back, eyes wide and horror struck.

Tyki rushed to the boy's side and kneeled down, carefully helping him sit up. He noticed Allen gingerly touching his forehead, cringing every time he made contact. His eyes narrowed in confusion until it settled in what was happening to his boy.

_My boy? _He thought for a second then remembered what was really important. He looked up and around them searching for the source of Allen's agony.

"Wisely, what the hell are you doing!" Tyki roared, eyes fading into bright golden orbs of Noah fury. He looked around in the darkness, lit up by Road's pointy candles flickering to life. Road stared from her throne high above, floating in the air next to the Earl, smirking with triumph.

"Road, it wasn't very nice of you to do something like this," the Earl chastised.

"But now I can get to see my dear Allen-kun in action again…and we both get an extra special treat too from Wisely," Road cooed, looking sideways at the Lord she served. "It will be interesting to see if he still possesses the powers he once did thirty-five years ago."

The Earl remained quiet, instead looking around the dark room as Tyki continued to growl menacingly and yell for Wisely to show himself.

"Quite loud and impatient aren't you, Tyki?" Wisely's voice was low and close, echoing all around them. Road and the Earl all looked above their heads and around, searching for the familiar figure.

"Damn it, Wisely. I'll beat the crap out of you! Stop doing this to Allen!" Tyki snapped, looking all around as well. A snort drifted into their ears, but Allen finally stopped writhing and looked up, gritting his teeth.

"Damn Noah," Allen growled, power beginning to permeate his body, flowing around him. "Come out, now!"

His voice held power and anger. He rose to his feet and clenched his fist.

"What do you mean?" Wisely's voice asked, and everyone turned swiftly around to see Wisely floating in mid-air, his eyes narrowed and body rigged. "I'm already out, Walker…or should I be calling you Noah now? I just can't seem to tell." A sly smile came onto his face, giving him an undomesticated look.

The Earl and Road both stared in surprise at way Wisely was acting. They carefully shifted their position, moving out of the line of possible fire that would begin between Allen and Wisely. Even Tyki slowly backed away, seeing it was no longer his fight.

Allen glared at Wisely with hatred and spat, "How dare you enter and begin to crush my mind? What are you up to? What are you all planning!"

Wisely smirked casually and said, "You were about to strike my big sister. I couldn't let that happen, now, could I…course, you could say I was equally mad at you in the beginning anyway."

Allen arched an eyebrow and reached behind his back, touching the vials of his essence that he had made while investigating his room earlier. He had thought they might come in handy. The essence would at least have some of his healing exorcising Innocence inside, and it should be able to exorcise just the same as his anti-Akuma weapon.

"I've had an issue with you since you used my friends for your own purposes. Turning old friends on each other is a sin punishable by death...and I'd be glad to be your executioner," Allen said in hate, eyes narrowing, flashing gold themselves.

Tyki's eyes widened and he quickly leapt up to float beside the Earl, staring down. Would this be it? Would Allen finally release his Innocence for the last, final time before giving himself over to the Dark Matter?

"Lord Millennium," Tyki said slowly, looking over to see the Earl's eyes had turned to their demon state, watching Allen and Wisely with intent. Apparently he was thinking the same things as he was, and was watching them intently.

Wisely's eyes narrowed considerably and a dark grin spread across his face, revealing pearly white teeth. His turban ends fluttered from invisible wind, the demon eye in the middle of his forehead opening slightly.

"Oh? Will you be the one to kill me, Allen Walker?" he drawled, a flow of power washing around him like a stream. "I'm not sure if that would be possible in your sorry state…but I've got no problem seeing if you're even able to defeat one Noah."

Allen's hair spiked out slightly as he set his jaw and prepared for the attack he sensed was coming. This would be much harder than he could ever believe. Wisely bent at the knees and pushed off against the air, hurtling towards Allen with the spiraling speed of a torpedo.

"Let's see what you can do, Fourteenth Noah!" Wisely snarled, his Demon Eye opened fully and the scenery changed again slightly. Wisely was still launching himself towards Allen, but the only problem was…Wisely had multiplied. Allen's eyes widened in surprise, as did Tyki's. Allen threw up his arms, leaping away from the five Wisely's colliding with the ground, making a large crater in the hard floor.

Debris and rubble flew into the air, shrouding the ground in a mist of brown dirt and shambles. Allen looked around, wishing he could activate his Innocence to fight the Noah. In this state, he was practically defenseless. He breathed slowly and opened his senses like Master Cross had taught him long ago. He closed his eyes and listened, looking for any movement.

_There! _He launched a vial of his essence to his right and he heard the glass smash and a hoarse yell. The screen of brown dust cleared and the other four Wisely's zoomed up into the air, floating and rubbing at their eyes.

Allen smirked and said, "Let's see if you can take down an exorcist."

**XVII**

The Earl and Road watched with intent as Wisely and Allen continued clashing and colliding. Allen used many vials of his essence, using those as diversion to attack and diminish Wisely's clones until it was down to two.

"How does he have this power?" Road asked in astonishment. "He's one who controls the mind, not making clones or mother nature. That is Tyki…so how is this?"

Tyki stared as this happened, nodding mutely. Allen was fighting the best he could without using his Innocence, but he was wearing down quickly. Not only with his wounds almost healed and the pain he endured with the Innocence, it had to be wearing on his body.

"What the-!" Road exclaimed and Tyki looked with bewilderment as seven Wisely's suddenly floated in the air, grinning with amusement.

"You honestly believe you can defeat me, Exorcist? How pathetic," Wisely taunted Allen, laughing darkly. "You're as pathetic and helpless as a newborn baby."

Allen spat out some blood from his mouth and grinned.

"Then why are you all the way up there when you can defeat me so easily?"

"Precautions are always a good thing, Walker…but I guess this battle should start to draw to a close," the Wiselys said then came hurtling towards him. Allen stared at them before smirking. He dodged one Wisely and watched it disappear, fading and sizzling like a flame. He punched another and drew back his fist.

Wisely's eyes widened as Allen slammed fist into the center of his own forehead. Wisely cringed then screamed with agony as his Demon Eye glowed. The world faded back into Road's own world, diminishing with Wisely holding his head tenderly, growling and hissing with pain.

Tyki looked around in shock while road looked on calmly.

"He was controlling all of our minds at once. It was all a dream? A mirage?" Tyki whispered in amazement. Wisely could actually do that and maintain it all.

The Earl smirked and spoke for the first time, his eyes zeroing in on Wisely's angry, hate filled eyes.

"That isn't even the beginning," he whispered and Tyki looked at him with curiosity. "Wisely is the wielder of wisdom and has all the traits of the last Noah, his previous carnation. But it seems he also holds as much power as he used to…the fun is just starting."

**XVII**

Allen stared up at Wisely, a smile of triumph spread across his face. He had done it; he had seen right through the Noah's illusion, through the mirage. He now stood on equal grounds with the Noah of Wisdom. Now he could do some damage.

But his smile soon faded into one of worry as he saw Wisely begin to straighten. His eyes were slit like a fox's and he looked like a mass murder.

"How dare you," his voice came, hard and menacing, murderous. He sounded like one who was prepared to kill the entire world for tampering with him. "How dare you do such a thing to me, the Demon Eye Wisely. I'll make you pay, you little piece of scrap."

Power glowed around Wisely as he spoke these words. His hair covered his eyes, making him look like an angry wolf, prepared to bite into the flesh and taste the blood of its enemy. He looked hungry for blood - Allen's blood.

The power grew bigger and bigger, flashing shades of purple, black, and blue, entering then separating and moving around him like fog.

Allen stumbled back a step in fear, his eyes widening.

_What is this power? This hatred that I sense. It sounds like a tortured soul, _he thought, staring wide-eyed up at Wisely's form. Wisely lifted his eyes and stared down at Allen, his eyes now a bright golden color.

"Be prepared, Allen Walker…I'm coming for you!" he roared, and the power erupted around him, flaring to life with his rage. Twin swords appeared in his hands, sharp and jagged, perfect for stabbing someone. Then, he was gone in an instant, using an inhuman speed, reappearing in front of Allen before he could blink or react.

Wisely slammed his foot into Allen's stomach, sending him flying yards away. And just as Allen was about to land and strike the ground, he was there again, slamming his knee into his back. Allen found himself airborne, spiraling and twisting in the air. He cried out with the sudden pain from hidden strength in Wisely's lithe body.

_What is this…this hatred and desire to kill. I've never encountered such strong emotion, _Allen thought, turning to try and find some means of weakness. But all he saw were bright golden orbs glaring into his. He quickly threw up his arms to block the twin blades that slammed down on his body, sparks of energy flying off of them. He gasped and felt the strong metal and material of his under armor being stripped away. _Shit! This is not good!_

"You only now realize how pathetic and weak you are?" Wisely's voice asked, and Allen gasped, feeling the heel of Wisely's shoe dig itself into his chest. He found himself spiraling towards the hard floor in rapid speed like a rocket. He was sure to either break major bones or kill himself.

He used what little strength he had left in him to twist his body so he landed on his back, skittering back, leaving behind long drag marks from the collision. Rocks, stones, tiles, and dirt flew up after him, leaving a light fog. It quickly disappeared as Wisely landed and began walking towards Allen's form.

"You know now? You are weak, spineless, just like the rest of the Black Order. Right now, with the state you're in, how can you become a Noah? Even with the Fourteenth inside you, you can't even control his power…you haven't even harnessed it yet, right?" Wisely's voice taunted as he stood over Allen's body.

His blades were already soaked in Allen's crimson blood and his eyes were amber gold lost in a sea of black. He had a disgusted look in his eyes that showed how much he disliked Allen.

Allen cringed beneath that gaze, finding he himself was afraid. This was a power he had never experienced in all his fights with the Noah family. How did this Noah never fight when he had a power possibly rivaling that of the Millennium Earl? In all the time he had seen Wisely, the Noah had always just been blending into the background, never fighting or making any effort to assist his comrades in a dispute.

"Fighting…isn't ever my decision," Wisely's voice said, and Allen looked up. he thought for a second he saw pain in those dark eyes before they reverted back to hate. "But now? Now all I intend to do – is put an end to your miserable life!"

Allen closed his eyes when he saw those blades going straight for his throat and stomach. But after a moment of feeling nothing, he opened his eyes. There stood Tyki, who had pulled him away before the blow came, and Road sat in front of him, her arms outstretched like a no crossing line.

The Millennium Earl held Wisely from behind, his arms wrapped around the boy's midsection and was leaning against him and speaking soft words. He stared at how Wisely had frozen so easily for the Earl, and he watched in amazement as the transformation back slowly happened.

Allen breathed a sigh and unconsciously tightened the grip he had on Tyki's hand. Road was shaking in front of him, and Tyki was breathing heavily. Allen's own body was filled with pain and fear. New wounds had cut his fine dress clothes, but he found his eyes only glued to the Earl and Wisely.

**XVII**

"Easy, Wisely, easy," the Earl whispered to the boy. He felt pleasure and adrenaline rushing through his veins from having experienced seeing Wisdom's rage once again. It was fantastic, catastrophic and destructive. It was the perfect power.

The boy was perfect.

Wisely's body slowly began to relax back to normal, though he still felt the muscles of his stomach rippling with power beneath his palms. The twin blades faded like they had never been there vanishing into thin air.

"There, there. It's alright…its okay, Wisely. Shhh," he whispered soothingly, hearing Wisely's ragged breathing.

"E-Earl," Wisely said softly, head turning a fraction. The Earl shushed his again and looked at Road, giving her a silent message. She nodded and used her powers to transport them back to real life.

Everything around them was frozen in time except the other Noah. They all looked up at him then to Wisely. Their eyes widened and Lulu Bell opened her mouth to ask if her Lord was alright, but he held up a hand.

"I will explain in due time Lulu Bell. For now, await the return of your brothers and sister," the Earl said, gathering Wisely into his arms and walking off, carrying the boy around the guests' frozen bodies in odd poses like statues.

"Lord Millennium," Wisely's crackly voice whispered and he once again shushed him.

"Don't speak right now," he said, walking towards his room. He used his power to open the door and enter his personal quarters. He saw Wisely's eyes become hooded and tired. He looked relaxed and comfortable. The Earl couldn't help smiling at this as he carefully tucked Wisely into the bed. He stripped off his jacket and took off his hat.

He switched into more casual clothes and sat on the bed, stroking aside Wisely's hair that stuck to his head. Wisely was easily running a fever, and the earl prepared him a bowl of cold water to douse Wisely's forehead with.

"You know, it's too bad that such a thing happened. I had those men and dancers come in especially for you, Wisely. I was hoping I'd get to see you dance with the familiar music of your home," the Earl said softly, washing away the sweat of his forehead.

Wisely managed a weak chuckle and said, "Don't – dance…anymore."

"But you dance so well…we will have to get you into the habit again. We will even keep the band here for a while. Their music was quite lovely, so we will just pay them a little extra to stay," the Earl responded, smiling at the white haired boy. His Demon Eye had closed, but it looked like Wisely was suffering from a headache of severe proportions. "I better go change the water. It is getting warm again."

He stood up to change it in the bathroom, but a small hand suddenly caught his shirt tail. He looked back over his shoulder to see Wisely staring pleadingly at him with somber eyes. His breathing was hoarse, but he looked like a desperate, lost child that wanted comfort.

He stared at the boy lying in his bed for a moment before smiling. He set down the bowl and lifted the bed covers, shifting in the bed and let the boy curl up, finding Wisely to be a comfortable weight on him. He lay there, sitting up in bed and stroking his companion's hair while he waited for Road, Tyki, and Allen to arrive, and for music to once again flood his room.

**XVII**

Allen sat there on the floor in Road's dimension, staring at empty air where the Earl and Wisely had once been. His eyes were wide and unblinking, dazed and glazed.

"What…was that?" he whispered as Tyki hugged him closer. He noticed, but instead of finding it territorial or creepy, he found comfort in the feel of it. He sunk into the warmth of Tyki's arms, finding nowhere else to go.

Road sat silently for a moment before responding, "That…is what Wisely can really be like…with his Noah controlling his actions. That just now was what that was. When he allows himself to begin to sink into the Noah, falling prey to its temptations and power."

Allen looked at Road in horror. That had only been when he was under the influence? Then how terrible was it when he became the full Noah? Allen only hoped that if he ever got to see the answer, he wouldn't be on the receiving end of the fury.

"Road…the party," Tyki whispered, and she nodded. Allen held on tightly as they were transported back into reality. They were given just a moment to adjust before time began playing again. Men and women rushed forward in worry as Allen fake coughed, holding his stomach.

They fawned over him in worry until he waved them off with a sweet smile.

"No, no, don't worry about me. It's just a simple cough," he replied, thanking them for their worry. Even then, they hovered close by in hopes to get near the young man again. But Tyki and Road stood right by his side, putting on their dazzling smiles, but never leaving him.

And Allen didn't even give a complaint when Tyki put his hand on the small of Allen's back while the music continued into the night.

**XVII**

Kanda opened his eyes, wondering how long he had been asleep. He stared up at the ceiling of the roof of Lucille and Edgar's cabin, his chest and forehead slick from sweat. He groaned while sitting up slowly, holding his head. It hurt like hell.

_What? _He thought as he slowly lifted his eyes, looking around. Everything was dark. Lucille and Edgar had already gone to sleep. _Right…I've been in bed because of my wounds opening when I overdid it…damn._

He looked quickly to Johnny's bed and slowly stood, hobbling over to sit in the chair beside the young man. He stared at Johnny's sleeping face. Each morning he woke up and checked on Johnny; each time he found fresh tear marks on his cheeks.

_He should stop crying and wake up so he can get better faster, _Kanda thought and immediately, an image of Allen popped into his head. He growled in red hot fury as his fist clenched in hatred. _Curse that little bastard of a f*cking Beansprout to the darkest depths of Hell. Let the Earl have him. It would just give me a reason to murder his sorry ass!_

As Kanda thought these things, he failed to realize bright blue eyes were staring at him until a soft whimper brought him out of his daze. Dark eyes clashed with bright blue and Kanda's mouth opened to exclaim to Lucille and Edgar that Johnny was awake.

But Johnny stopped him, reaching out a hand weakly. Kanda grasped it tightly, staring down at Johnny.

"Johnny, do you need anything? Food? Water? A blanket?" he asked in a flurry, but Johnny only smiled. Tears streamed down his face and Kanda quickly wiped them away. He stared at that face, and another image appeared to him. It showed him Alma, crying in happiness.

"Just stay here," Johnny said softly then closed his eyes again when Kanda nodded. And there Kanda sat while Johnny fell asleep once again in the dark room of the cabin in the woods, dreaming of a world where everyone was together, alive, and happy.

**XVII**

**Wild: Yeah! I broke my previous record with a new score of 5,027 words! **

**Allen: Good job, kitty-san, but did you have to go almost killing me?**

**Wild: Had to! Just couldn't resist. Besides, I can't kill you yet.**

**Allen: *gulps* Yet?**

**Wild: Anyway, I did do the Wisely fight scene, but also some of the love scene. I do recommend that when you read the party with the music, I'd listen to some belly dancer, possibly India or Egyptian music to get some of the affect.**

**Kanda: Shhh…wake up Johnny, and I will murder you. *glares***

**Wild: *shrinks* Please review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**So far: The party took an interesting turn, and Allen & Noah witnessed for the first time what sort of power Wisely truly possesses. Allen is only going to be able to activate his Innocence one more time before the Dark Matter completely overtakes his body. And possibly a certain Tyki Mikk.**

_Wild: I'm so glad that everyone liked my last chapter! Sorry that I didn't write all weekend! I was at a catholic confirmation retreat, and technology wasn't allowed._

_Devit: Excuses, excuses…now get on with the story!_

_Wild: Wait! Wait! I have some important news! I have just recently discovered that chapter 212 has been posted at MangaFox! Everybody desperately should read it, even if you're completely addicted to my story, which is also good!_

_Everyone: New…chapter! Go read it!_

_**XVIII**_

Tyki helped an exhausted Allen stumble down the hallways of the mansion. The party was still going at full blast, the musicians showing no sign of stopping, and the dancers showing no signs of weariness.

But Allen's face had become sullen and he had many times shown pain crossing his face. And he kept muttering to himself about something, but what it was remained a secret to Tyki. He sensed the boy's pain and knew it must have been a shock to see Wisely's bad side. Tyki himself had even been surprised. But he had also always wondered what would happen if his cool façade was ever broken into anger.

Allen coughed and Tyki looked at his face in concern. Allen's eyelids were hooded and he was holding his side tightly.

"You're wounds?" he asked softly, stopping for a moment. But he froze when he looked closer. A spot on Allen's chest was glowing brightly and black and green fog floated around his arm, beginning to envelop his entire body. Allen's eyes were a bright gold. Tyki's eyes widened and he grabbed Allen tightly; lifting him onto his back and taking off down the hallway.

_No! Not now! Definitely not now! Not with wounds like his and he has not even used the last of his Innocence, so how can his Noah be emerging now? _Tyki thought these things as he ran, Tease fluttering behind him, staring with open jaws hungrily at the white haired boy whose blood they knew so well.

Tyki looked at them and hissed in command, not even stopping to let them melt back into his skin. He ran to Allen's room, kicking the doors open and closed, bolting them and rushing to place Allen on his bed. Allen was now writhing in pain, dark aura swirling around him ominously.

"Shit!" Tyki muttered, beginning to strip away Allen's expensive, delightful clothes. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He said this over and over as he hurried to try and ease this torture being placed upon the boy. But he also wasn't too sure on what to do for him.

_What do I do? What do I do? _He thought desperately, pacing around the bed, eyes darting everywhere trying to find the answer to his question. He needed to help Allen. _But how? How?_

_**Simple, **_a dark, husky voice whispered in Tyki's head, and he flinched. His eyes instantly went to Allen, but the boy was still only struggling to fight the pain in his body. So then how was he speaking to the Noah of Destruction?

_**How are you talking to me, Fourteenth? And beside the point, how do I help Walker? **_Tyki demanded, growling menacingly. This was his boy, the one he had been meant to kill and failed, but had instead grown rather attached to him.

_**I am inside your mind because your mind itself is open to Allen and me, Tyki, **_the Fourteenth's amused voice said, and Tyki's eyes blinked as he was transported into another world for the second time that night. Instead of Road's pocket dimension though, he was standing atop a hill beneath the night sky.

He looked everywhere, trying to figure out where he was.

_**You're in Allen's memories, **_an amused voice said from behind him. He whirled around to stare at an image of himself, smiling brightly. He blinked in confusion. What was this? Some sort of trick? _**My, my, you really do look like me…such a perfectly handsome man by nephew has chosen. So…perfect.**_

_**What do you mean by his memories? How did I get here? **_Tyki looked around again to try and make better sense of the place. But he stopped and squinted to see a cross shaped grave with a young boy lying in front of it. His hair was rusty red and his face tear stained. His left hand was covered by a large green glove.

_**You are here-to see what truly happened to our precious Allen, **_the Fourteenth whispered in Tyki's ear. But he was captivated and watched as the Millennium Earl appeared in front of the grave, saying something to catch a young Allen's attention. Allen stared at the Millennium Earl with lost, innocent eyes that broke Tyki's stone cold heart with fragile and glassy they looked.

Suddenly, an Akuma appeared, a name carving itself into the head. Then a raging voice screamed at Allen and cut him down, splattering his blood while the Earl stood by. Tyki watched it all happen as Allen's anti-Akuma weapon killed the only person he had ever loved. Then he watched one General Marian Cross walk away with Allen.

_**Do you see now why Allen became an Exorcist? Why he chose the side he was on? **_The Fourteenth drawled, floating around Tyki to sit calmly on Mana Walker's grave. _**It was all due to my dear older brother's tragic death. And Mana knew I lived within Allen. He knew that little nephew of mine was special.**_

_**So he used Allen? **_Tyki asked and looked at the Noah of Destruction with hate. _**How is this information supposed to help me stop his pain? The pain you are causing within him as you continue to try and take over his body!**_

The Fourteenth stared at Tyki for the longest time before grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

_**Exactly as big brother did…show him that someone here cares for him. Show him that he truly belongs here, even if our desire is nothing but to kill your family, **_he responded.

Tyki snorted.

_**We've already shown him how much we want him here!**_

_**No…you've shown him that all you desire is to tease him and use him against the Black Order to gain ultimate control. Neither I nor my nephew wish for the destruction of our world…just as I am sure you don't want your friends to be killed, Tyki Mikk, **_The Fourteenth drawled, and Tyki's eyes narrowed. The Fourteenth smirked and lounged back, running his fingers along the carved letters of his brother's name. _**just show him, Mikk…he will become one of the strongest of the Noah. With both Innocence and Dark Matter combined, intertwining and always conflicting, but always becoming equal and calm.**_

And just as Tyki was about to scream what that meant, he was plunged back into the real world where Allen was still writhing in pain. And now, he was coughing up blood, his Innocence activated. Tyki's eyes widened and he ran forward, but was thrown back by the Crown Clown.

He stared at it in bewilderment then he grit his teeth and stuck his hand out carefully, watching it snap forward to attack. He hissed in pain when it struck his fingertips. He took the second between the attacks and lurched forward, grabbing a hold on Allen.

The boy screamed and the Crown Clown wrapped around Tyki and him, trying to attack the enemy but also not harm his activator.

"Lad, you need to calm down!" Tyki gasped, wincing when Clown Belts wrapped around his wrists, trying to wrench him back. He held fast and wrapped his long fingers around Allen's face, bringing it close to his to try and see his eyes. Allen's eyes had become golden slits, and he looked like he was a blind person trying to fight against many. "Lad! Shounen! Snap out of it!"

Allen still shook beneath him and Tyki growled, remembering the fourteenth's words and looked at the boy's hand. He thought quickly and grasped it, sliding away the glove covering it. It looked a deep, blood crimson red like it had been before his hand evolved.

_This is my only shot, _he thought and grasped Allen's hand, pressing down hard on the Innocence and pursuing the Dark Matter within Allen's body, coaxing it and the Innocence towards him. And while doing this, he leaned forward and kissed Allen on the lips. he didn't flinch or even move when Allen began biting down on his tongue and lower lip, drawing blood. he also didn't flinch when the Crown Clown rose high overhead, becoming pointy and began its descent towards his body, prepared to kill.

The Dark Matter and Noah within Tyki rose inside him and held back the Innocence, making its power begin to weaken. He felt it beginning to cower back with the force of his Noah, yielding to him. His Noah wrapped itself around the green Innocence and began a bonding of the two, helping the Innocence and Dark Matter within Allen.

Allen's body arched beneath Tyki and he opened his eyes a little to see Allen's eyes tearing up. He drew back a little to stare at Allen and nuzzle his cheek.

"Shhh, it'll be over in a moment, shounen," Tyki said assuring, hearing the boy scream as his body began the final stages of his transformation. A sphere of power enveloped them both, sucking them into the void of power; together.

"Tyki…it-hurts!" Allen gasped, eyes widening and he lifted off the bed, his skin darkening and eyes flashing gold then silver and back. Tyki nodded and grasped Allen close to his body, holding on tight. He felt the ribbon holding back his hair being cut and letting his growing locks whip in the air.

"Hold on, Allen," Tyki whispered, closing his eyes and held on as a light flared to life around them, the power becoming overwhelming.

_**XVIII**_

Road flinched as a shock flashed through her system during the party. She had been having fun with her friends and messing around with Lulu Bell when they both felt it. Road looked down at her body then up with wide eyes.

They widened even more considerably when she noticed the bright light shimmering behind Allen's closed window. It brightened and shimmered, and Road found herself mesmerized and happy all at the same time. This was what they had all been waiting for. This moment right now, and this feeling that scorched their insides and made the crosses on their foreheads simmer and burn.

Road laughed joyfully, making some people look at her in perplexity and fret for the young girl laughing hysterically. She looked up at the sky and said, "Welcome to the family, Allen-kun."

_**XVIII**_

Sheryl sat in his study with Lavi standing on the other side of the room, reading a book from Sheryl's private collections. Sheryl was reading his own book, casually leaning back in his comfy, plush chair when a sharp pain appeared in his side.

He coughed and lurched forward, doubling over. He breathed heavily and his eyes were wide. He looked all around then at Lavi, who stared at him with watchful Bookman eyes. These were the eyes that recorded every detail and event.

_But what event could this be? _Sheryl thought this but jerked when he felt his crosses burn like hell fire. He groaned and touched them gingerly then looked out the window, slipping off his glasses. What was this pain that was blistering his insides with the flames of the underworld?

He stood up slowly and stumbled to the balcony, looking everywhere. He ignored the soft thuds of Lavi's boots as he followed Sheryl outside, leaning in the doorway and looking around. Sheryl examined ever inch of the Noah house until his eyes landed on a window higher than his, brightly shining like the sun at dawn.

His eyes widened and his mouth opened in silent bewilderment. After a moment, the open mouth turned into an incredible grin. He turned around to stare at Lavi and extend his hand.

"Come here, birdie…and let me share something with you," he crooned, and watched as Lavi's eyes narrowed. He walked forward slowly, but stopped at Sheryl's side. Sheryl didn't accept it and dragged Lavi into his arms, facing him towards the bright window. "Do you see that window, little birdie in a cage?"

Lavi stared at the window, lightly tugging on the arm wrapped around his body. Sheryl couldn't help the smile on his face getting bigger. Yes, this story was about the take its next step into the future.

"That, little bird, is your dear white haired friend become a large pawn in our game of chess…and we call checkmate on your dear Walker," Sheryl whispered into Lavi's ear, and watched in satisfaction as Lavi's eyes widened and he went still.

He was even fully prepared for when he slammed his elbow down on Lavi's neck and caught him as he collapsed. He hefted him into his arms and carried him back inside, humming Happy Birthday to Allen Walker.

_**XVIII**_

Wisely's eyes snapped open in surprise when he felt the pain inside him escalating. He grasped onto the clothing beneath him and he looked up at the Earl's smiling face. He had stayed by Wisely's side, and for that, Wisely was ever grateful.

But it seemed now that a new event had occurred, one he had not anticipated so soon.

"Earl," he whispered, but was hushed and tucked closer against the Earl, his hair being brushed aside. The pain was soothed at his Lord's touch and he accepted the small burden of pain being taken from his body. He felt warm and comfortable. Why did this warmth seem so familiar.

"Go back to sleep, dear Wisely…we will have a new family member to greet when you wake up and are ready to face him. I will be here until then. So sleep," the Earl said and hummed a lullaby until Wisely's five eyes closed, and he sunk back into his deep sleep, wrapped in the Earl's heated embrace.

(couldn't help the little scene! I'd say it was kawaii!)

_**XVIII**_

Allen floated in a sea of waves, but it wasn't water crashing down on him. It was power of both Dark Matter and Innocence, demanding his body and trying to swallow him into the dark deep below.

The waves were crashing down on him, and he found it difficult to keep his head above the deafening of the waves.

_Help me, _a soft voice cried out in his mind as he tried to swim somewhere; anywhere; as long as he was safe and out of the water of overwhelming power. _Help me. _Another wave hit him, sinking him and as he tried to swim to the surface, hands grabbed his feet, dragging him down. _Help ME! _The voice screamed and he reached out a hand in the darkness, the last of his air escaping.

And just when he felt his spirit dying, a hand grasped his own and pulled him above, back into a brightly shining light that engulfed him. And he felt the greatness and rejuvenating feeling of power, love, and warmth around him.

He let out a sigh in bliss and succumbed to the warmth, giving over all his being to whatever being this was. And just like that, the Innocence and Dark Matter clashed within him, locking and intertwining together with chains, locks, and threw away the keys.

He lifted his eyes to the sky and saw a dark figure coming towards him, spiraling with spheres of purple, green, and black floating down towards him. He stared up into the face of his uncle, who smiled warmly at him.

He reached out a hand and let his uncle embrace him.

_**Well done, my nephew…now, we can fight and live as one being…we are one, **_his uncle said. Allen wasn't entirely sure whether he knew what he was doing or if he was still dazed from the warmth and love he felt coiling its way inside his heart, heating it; but he nodded slowly and let his uncle merge fully with him.

_**XVIII**_

The light surrounding him shone brighter and it flared, sending out a large gust of wind to surround Tyki, breaking many glass and stone objects in Allen's room. Tyki looked around frantically, holding onto Allen's body with as tight a grip as he could.

He held him close. He'd never let this boy, his prey, go out into the world without him a step behind. He'd keep this boy until one of them died and then the other would follow. He winced and looked away, grimacing as the light shrunk to hover just around Allen.

And when it finally died down and Tyki looked, he couldn't suppress the awe and wonder of the sight beheld to him.

Allen Walker had become a Noah.

_**XVIII**_

**Wild: Well people, it has occurred! The fateful time of Allen's change! I finished chapter 212, and although it isn't the same as my chapters, I loved it! You guys need to seriously read it whenever you get the chance! I at least got the room right!**

**Kanda: *eye is twitching and walks off to slice someone to bits* Stupid kat!**

**Wild: *pouts and shrugs* Anyway, I finally started on my Wild Adapter story, got the first chapter posted, and I even have a new idea for another story. So to all you Constantine movie lovers, you better watch out! 'Cause wild is coming to town!**

**Everybody: Cha!**


	19. Chapter 19

The Fourteenth's Awakening

**Wild: Hey everybody! I'm back and glad to see that everybody loved my latest chapter and Allen becoming a Noah!**

**Allen: We'd also like to give a few special shout outs to two special reviewers who have kept with us, and given me extra pushes to continue this story to the end. I would personally like to thank Alice Nyte and an anonymous reviewer named Kat for being majorly awesome and sticking with me on Allen's journey! **

**Road: You guys are awesome! And to everyone else who has followed our story up till now, we give you an equally large thank you. **

**Wild: And now, enjoy this chapter!**

_**Bold italics = talking with the Fourteenth**_

_Italics = thoughts_

_Underlined italics = Akuma talking_

**XVIIII**

_You sense that? _the Akuma hissed to the others in the hoard, looming outside the Noah Family Household; they floated along the borderline, guarding watchfully. Yet after the sudden flash of light, they had sensed an overwhelming power source.

_Yes, yes, I felt it too. Power of a Noah._

_The fourteenth! It has to be him! No other!_

_Yes, yes, the Fourteenth. Such power._

_We should take that power!_

_We'd die first before we ever got close. The Earl guards him._

The Akuma grumbled amongst them, trying to figure out some way to get the power they desired, yet coming up with none. So they returned to their watch, all the while thinking up impossible plots.

**XVIIII**

Kanda felt someone shaking him and instantly snapped awake, his hand flying up to firmly grasp the wrist shaking him out of his slumber. He was prepared to flip the culprit but stopped once he came face to face with a tired looking Jonny.

He blinked and looked down at his hand and slowly released Johnny's wrist. He looked up again at Johnny, his mouth opening to speak, but no words emerged. Johnny merely smiled and said, "Good morning, Kanda…where are we?"

It took Kanda a moment to comprehend what Johnny was saying, but quickly snapped out of his daze.

"We're safe. A man and his wife found us, and brought us to their cabin. They've been taking care of us since then," Kanda said, glancing over Johnny. He seemed look almost rejuvenated, and his body looked less pale. His bright blue eyes held a certain spark to them.

"I see. How long ago was that?"

"A week ago. Johnny, are you feeling any better?" Kanda said, brushing his hand against Johnny's forehead. He was still running a slight temperature.

"I feel better. My side still hurts some, but it seems that most of my wounds have healed already," Johnny said casually and stretched. He shifted restlessly in his bed. Kanda imagined he was tired and stiff after being in bed for a week straight.

"Stay down, Johnny. I can get you something to drink and to eat. Lucille won't be up for at least another hour or so," Kanda said.

"Lucille?"

"She's the wife of Edgar, the man who found us. She's been caring for us this entire time while Edgar has worked extra shifts to make more money to pay for the extra rations of food we're eating," Kanda explained, pulling some vegetables out of the cupboard and some chicken broth. He also took out some string noodles.

"Oh," Johnny responded then went silent. Kanda glanced over his shoulder to see Johnny staring out the window. His eyes narrowed, already knowing whom it was that Johnny was thinking about.

"What's the point in thinking about him?" Kanda asked, knowing Johnny's gaze now was zeroed in on his back.

"Kanda! He's our friend!" Johnny protested, sounding angry and betrayed.

"Would a friend stab and kill his other friends? The friends who helped him out of all his problems and situations? Would a friend murder the friends who have saved his ass in all his battles?" Kanda snapped, keeping his back turned on Johnny while he sliced the turnips, onions, and parsley.

Johnny was silent from behind him until he heard a soft, "That wasn't Allen."

"What the hell do you mean? Of course it was him! Johnny, you need to understand now-!" Kanda started, turning towards him, but was immediately cut off by Johnny's hard, determined glare. Kanda was struck by the look in those baby blue eyes. Kanda could have sworn he saw a darker, almost cobalt blue mixed in. Had that always been there?

"That **wasn't** Allen."

And with that, Johnny looked away, dropping the conversation. Kanda stared at him for the longest time then turned around, resuming his chop-chop-chopping of the veggies.

**XVIIII**

The Bookman sat in his cell, becoming quite jittery. Lavi had not been back into the cell since the previous morning when the Noah Sheryl had called for him. Where was he? What had the Noah done to him? Killed him? Tortured him?

The Bookman squirmed again in his chair, thinking of all the horrible things that could be done to his apprentice. His small apprentice who loved his friends and who had gone against all his teachings to only observe; to never get attached to anybody.

_That stupid, stupid, stupid, idiotic boy! _The Bookman grit his teeth tightly and closed his eyes, running through all information in his mind to try and calm his nerves. _Please…let him be alive._

_Do not kill him._

**XVIIII**

Road skipped merrily into the courtyard, where everything had been returned to its original state. Stone tile led to a beautiful garden area, but the sakura trees had remained. The Earl had liked them too much to get rid of.

She stood underneath one, staring as the pretty pink petals floated down and being swept away by the breeze into an artistic dance as they ascended into the sky.

"So beautiful," she whispered, catching a petal in her palm. She stared at it then crushed it in her tight grip. "Just like all life, yet it is all demolished so easily. How pathetically dazzling."

She tossed the destroyed petal to the wind to join its brethren and instead looked up at the windows to her family. She saw Devit and Jasdero's, where they were probably still fast asleep from partying like crazy. She saw Maashiima and Toraido's window. They shared rooms just like how Fiirdora and Skin had once shared.

Lulu Bell and she had their own private rooms along with Allen and Tyki. Maitora was known for sleeping outside or wherever his mission called for.

She looked to the Earl's room, where she knew he was hoarding Wisely in until he deemed Wisely in a state to once again enter the family. Wisely had undergone a pretty hard point, letting his Noah take control. It could take a while to regain said control.

Road quickly looked toward Allen's room, where the vivid light had come from. She stared at it for the longest time, smiling. Her Allen-kun had finally become what destiny had determined for him. He had become a Noah, at long last.

_And all because of Tyki being there to guide him, _Road thought with a wide grin. Her dear uncle had become even more attached to Allen as she had. He had been glued to Allen's side at the party, not leaving for a second. Road couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips. _Tyki, you're in love with him aren't you? _

She thought this to herself as she ordered a servant to bring her some food and set up a table outside for breakfast. Maybe a breakfast beneath the sunshine would cheer everyone up. she quickly began preparations to complete her idea.

**XVIIII**

Sheryl sat by his bed, sipping on a glass of whiskey mixed with wine, swishing it around in the glass while he reviewed documents concerning his next mission. He also had Lavi's hammer in his other hand, inspecting it.

_So this is his weapon…its quite small. Can he even fight with this? _Sheryl thought this as he stared at the tiny hammer he found in his hand. It was beautifully crafted, he couldn't deny that, but it was tiny. The hammer was crafted to be very sleek and skinny. It fit into his hand perfectly, and had leaf carvings etched into the handle. _Quite beautiful…_

He looked from the hammer to its wielder, observing him while he slept. Lavi it seemed could sleep very deeply, no matter where he was. He had already been sleeping for close to twelve hours; Sheryl was wondering if the boy would even wake up.

He glanced at the door hesitantly then looked back at the boy. He finally reached out his hand and brushed aside a lock of crimson hair. He stared at it for a moment then turned his gaze back to the pale face. When sleeping, Lavi looked like a normal human, not a Bookman who was a very skilled foe in battle.

_So now even Bookmen are becoming involved in this battle. This war has become quite large after all, _he thought, absent mindedly running his fingers along Lavi's face, attempting to try mesmerizing it. His eyebrows scrunched together and he tried doing it.

"You really are a weird guy," a voice said and his eyes snapped open. One green and one purple eye stared up at him with a mocking shine. A knowing, teasing smirk was on the boy's face. His eyes narrowed and he withdrew.

"The pot calling the kettle black, birdie?" he retorted, leaning back in his seat, hiding the hammer inside his pants pocket.

Lavi stared at him for a moment before grunting and sitting up in the bed. He blinked at the wall then looked down at his bare upper body. He paled and slowly looked at Sheryl, who smiled innocently.

"Why the hell am I naked?"

"You aren't naked. I just thought you'd be more comfortable if you were only in pants," Sheryl said with a shrug in his voice. Lavi's eyes narrowed and he muttered something. But Sheryl wasn't really paying attention as he watched Lavi roll his shoulders.

Muscles bunched beneath the boy's shoulders, and Sheryl watched in fascination. This boy apparently knew pain. His back was adorned in scars of battle. He couldn't help the stare.

"Something wrong, Noah?" Lavi asked, and Sheryl looked up. A dark, haunted look was in his birdie's eyes now, daring Sheryl to make a comment. _So, even he can make that kind of a look. Interesting._

He snorted and stood up, snapping his fingers. Instantly, two female servants rushed in. Pentacle stars were on their foreheads, suggesting they were Akuma. Lavi tensed as he watched them file in.

"You will be traveling with me today and get to walk on the grounds, so long as two people are with you," Sheryl stated firmly. "However, you cannot go around with Black Order clothing on you. You'd get murdered on the spot. These ladies will help you wash and get dressed into more appropriate clothing."

Lavi got no chance to respond when the Akuma women picked him up and dragged him by the armpits into the bathroom, yelling for them to let him go and to stop touching him. Sheryl smiled and adjusted his shirt, unraveling his hair form its long ponytail. He'd have to get it cut soon enough.

He coughed and waited patiently for the miracle of bathing to be completed with screams coming from his bathroom.

**XVIIII**

Wisely stood inside his dream world, created to appease him, and to only appear when he dreamt peacefully. Mountains loomed high over him and a bright sun beat down on his tan back. Sand rolled on the ground while a single river rumbled straight through it.

Palm trees stood tall along the bank of the river. It looked like a picture of a desert. He stared at it all, breathing in deeply. He smelled the sand in his nostrils, and found his body relaxing. His muscles eased and went slack.

Music began ringing in the sky. Guitars and tambourines played to a steady beat. Wisely's eyes became hooded and his body moved on its own. It knew the tune and what to do. This was what he knew. Or at least what the previous Noah of Wisdom knew.

_So then is this not my memories? Am I truly a nobody, only brought up from the streets by someone else's power and doings, _he thought as he danced. And with that question putting doubt into his mind, the image changed. Death instead entered his vision. He shuddered and curled into himself in his sleep. These were the images he feared to see.

**XVIIII**

_Is he cold? _The Earl thought this over when Wisely curled up away from him. The boy was running another high fever. He had opened the window to let in the morning breeze flow into the room. Even then, he still shook with fever.

So he had taken off Wisely's shirt, dabbing cold water onto his neck, head, and chest. He sat by Wisely's side, reading poetry and many books. He looked up every time the boy shifted in his sleep in hope he would wake up to be the teasing, quiet Wisely the Noah family had met. The Noah who loved to snoop inside peoples' minds.

"When are you going to wake up, Wisely-kun?" the Earl asked, brushing away stray white locks of hair.

"How about when you stop doing that?" Wisely's voice said softly. The Earl blinked then he laughed loudly, his sides shaking. The boy stared at him with a small grin. Golden eyes watched him then closed for a second and reopened. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"Close to eight hours now. You shouldn't be getting up already, Wisely," the Earl responded, standing up to push him back. But Wisely brushed him off, swinging his legs around over the side of the bed. He rolled his shoulder and slid to the ground and walked to the window.

He stared outside, eyes scanning the courtyard.

"Decoration only for a night. How boring," Wisely muttered. The  
>Earl smirked.<p>

"Boring you say? After all the fun it was?"

"Whoever said anything about that party was fun? All I ever heard last night from the guests was lust and greed. And with my Noah, there was nothing entertaining about that," Wisely grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against the window frame.

The Earl watched him then walked forward, stopping to stare outside. He looked at wisely and said, "I found it very entertaining. You were very…sensual."

Wisely's eyes snapped to the Earl with shock and confusion. His eyebrows were scrunched together in incomprehension.

"I wouldn't exactly apply that word to such an animal, Lord Millennium," Wisely said, but the Earl did catch the slight shift Wisely made to get further away from him. He grinned and smiled charming.

"I would definitely apply that word. I can't remember ever seeing you so angry and just let your anger go. Such power you possess, Wisely. It's enchanting to these eyes of mine. Just like Allen," the Earl said. He saw the change in Wisely's gaze. he cocked his head when Wisely looked away.

"Like Walker, huh?" Wisely said distantly, staring off outdoors. He snorted and turned, walking back into the room. "I won't appreciate being compared to the Exorcist, Lord Earl. I understand that he is family."

"But?" the Earl knew there was a catch; something setting off this slight anger towards the Allen Walker.

"But – I wish to see if he can truly belong to this family, and exactly where he fits into this equation of ours," Wisely said, slipping into his shirt. He went to take his turban, but found it missing. He frowned and looked towards the Earl, who twirled it around his finger.

"You know, Wisely, anticipation cannot always be so good for the soul."

"Our souls are already in the darkest, so why should I be concerned?"

The Earl thought over these words before smirking and waving Wisely over. The white haired boy grunted but sat down none the less as the Millennium Earl started, "messed up", and began retying his turban many times.

But Wisely still didn't move even when the Earl had stopped tying.

**XVIIII**

Tyki woke up slowly, his eyes adjusting the bright light pouring in through Allen's window. He had fallen asleep after fully examining Allen's new Noah form. He looked down quickly at Allen Walker, who slept peacefully in his arms.

His white haired remained, but now Allen's skin had turned an ashen gray color. His eyes would most likely still be silver, but would turn golden with strong emotion. Tyki also sensed a stronger bond now with the boy beyond the Noah Family tie, or even beyond the fighting between them.

It was something stronger, linking them together. He looked at the spot where Allen's head was resting in the crook of his arm. He looked so peaceful even after experiencing such excruciating pain of going through the change from human to Noah.

He caressed Allen's face, retracing the face he had already memorized. Tyki stared at Allen's face, so smooth like satin, yet could turn hard as stone when angry.

_Such an odd boy…yet I found myself falling for you, idiot shounen,_ Tyki thought absently, leaning close to press their foreheads together. He breathed in deeply, simply taking in his scent. He closed his eyes and let himself listen to the boy's heartbeat. And while he listened to his heartbeat, he made a promise to Allen.

_I will conquer you, boy. Just you wait, Allen Walker. I'll make you fully mine until you can never escape from my grasp._

**XVIIII**

Allen floated on the clouds, serene and calm. He stared at the night sky above his head, the crescent moon shining down on his face. He felt calm and content, happy. This was what he missed about his life with Mana.

He remembered staying up late to be with Mana and count the stars, pointing out constellations.

_**So calm and peaceful this place is, nephew. I understand why you love it here so much, **_his uncle voice said, and Allen only smiled. He didn't look over, knowing instinctively that the Fourteenth lay beside him, smiling similarly.

_**It is very peaceful. That's why I like it so much. I can escape to here whenever I wish, **_Allen responded, seeing stars shooting across the night sky. _**Here I like to look at the stars if only one last time in case I can never wake up again. In case I never get to see another moon.**_

_**Look! **_The Fourteenth suddenly exclaimed, and Allen glanced over. _**It's a shooting star!**_

_**Of course. I can make as many as I desire here. And when I was young, I'd always wish on every one I saw. **_Allen said this and looked as his uncle stared at the sky with delighted eyes. _**Have you never seen a shooting star?**_

_**Only in books, when I was a child, **_Neah Walker responded, and Allen looked at him in astonishment. He slowly looked back at the night sky. He slowly inhaled then said, _**If you ever need somewhere to be, and you want it to be peaceful; I have no problem with you coming into this dream world of mine.**_

Silence stretched between them until Neah said, _**You can't hide forever in here, cute nephew of mine. You have to face what we have both become. You have to face both our destinies. But I will be here with you.**_

Allen stared at the night sky before closing his eyes. A single tear slid down his cheek as his body began to fade away. Neah Walker remained behind, but he still heard Allen's parting words.

He smiled as they echoed in his ears. Then he returned back to watching the stars twinkle down at him like he wouldn't be the destroyer of the world.

_**Thank you, uncle.**_

**XVIIII**

**Wild: Well kids, there is another chapter well done! I'm sad to see that the chapters haven't gotten any bigger than they usually are, but I am glad that I at least get the good reviews that I do.**

**Lavi: Why am I being washed by weird ladies!**

**Wild: *ignores* Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. I am not sure why but my "c" key is being a total piece of junk, not working very well. Also, for anyone wondering what is happening in the Black Order and what happened to Hevlaska and Komui, the next chapter will most likely be focused on what is happening with them, and maybe Kanda & Johnny.**

**Allen: Until next time! Please review! And please take a look at wildkatz' two newest stories, **_**Lucifer's Hell Game (Constantine movie) and Mission Wild Attention Adapter (Wild Adapter manga).**_

**Wild: Thanks again to all my reviewers! Bye bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**Wild: Well kids, here is the 20****th**** chapter of ****The Fourteenth's Awakening!** **I must say, I never believed I could get this far in a story! This is my longest ever!**

**Earl: It really and truly is.**

**Wild: Also, I have another special shout out to make, yet again. To mycherimcalbitchbot, who was the first reviewer of chapter 19, who somehow posted very shortly after I posted the chapter! Kudos to you, chemical! And I'd like to thank Alice Nyte for my cyber cookie, and say you're welcome to Kat. My reviewers, you are all very important to me!**

**Road: and now, let us begin chapter 20, starring the Black Order. Boo.**

**Wild: Enjoy!**

**XX**

Lenalee stepped out of her room for the first time in days. She blinked at the intensity of the lighting of the hallway. Bags beneath her eyes showed the lack of sleep; she hadn't slept a wink in the last four days.

She was a zombie in the hallway, dragging her feet slowly down to the kitchen. Her flat shoes made no noise as she entered the noisy, crowded dining hall. Everyone cleared instantly once she came through, seeing how weary she was.

Jerry perked up quickly once he saw her.

"Well hello, sugar! What would you like today, muffin! Anything you want!" he cheered, grinning. Jerry had kicked his cooking into gear, sprouting something about how he had a feeling in his bones that Allen would be coming back very, very soon.

Lenalee stared at him then said, "Stack of pancakes, lots of syrup, fruit salad, and bagel with sour cream on it."

"Would you like some of my freshly made breakfast cookies? What am I saying? Of course you would! Here! You take three! I'll be making more, so keep some room in your stomach!" Jerry said, shoving a plate full of the breakfast cookies into her boneless arms as he rushed to fix her order, and probably more.

It was apparent that he missed Allen's challenging meal portions. Now he was forcing it on everybody.

Lenalee sighed and lugged herself over to a table where, for once, Reever and his science team were mingling at a lunch table. They looked as terrible as she did. Their eyes were bloodshot, purple bags hanging down to their noses, their hair reeked, and their clothing was wrinkled.

_Man; and I thought I looked terrible, _Lenalee thought, plopping down beside Reever. He hadn't talked as much since Johnny had left the Black Order. He had drawn into himself a little, speaking mostly when really needed.

"Hey Reever; pulled another all nighters, didn't you?" she said, knowing that could be the only explanation. He flinched then looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"Uh, yeah. There were more papers than usual. We managed to get through all of them without Komui being here to lug us down with more," he responded, twiddling with his thumbs and fingernails. She stared at him mutely then smiled and patted his back. He gave her a meek smile in return before more people piled into the room.

Jerry hustled back to their table with at least twenty plates balanced on his arm.

"Well, sugar honeys, here's a feast for a king!" he cried, laughing hysterically as he placed the platters before them. The Science Division and the Exorcists all stared at the breakfast presented to them. Instantly, they were on it in a flurry of hunger and empty stomachs.

Lenalee quickly grabbed a small plate for herself and leapt back, Reever and his own plate at her side. They watched the people greedily pile their plates high with food. Lenalee's eyes became sullen when she could almost picture Lavi and Allen in the crowd, fighting for their own food.

She felt hot tears begin to bubble in her eyes. It must have been evident; she felt a soft hand pat her shoulder. She looked up with teary eyes at Reever, who only smiled.

"They'll come back, Lenalee…they will come back."

**XX**

Miranda Lotto fidgeted in her seat in the mess hall, watching with nervous eyes as men fell all over each other trying to get into the mass amount of food set before them. She had tried interjecting that everyone should get into a straight line to eat, but was bumped aside each time.

_Oh, what should I do? What should I do? _She looked around desperately for help, looking for something to make them stop. She quickly dodged a large blob of flying mashed potatoes (?) that almost hit her in the face.

She sighed and quickly stood up, staring at the mess with twitching fingers. She felt the urge to clean and do something, but was afraid she'd mess up now just like how she always did with everything else. She looked at her feet, touching the skin above her heart. She felt the soft thump-thump-thumping of it.

The one good thing that had come from her leaving the Rewinding Town was finally finding a place where she belonged. She now had a place in the world, and could finally be helpful to someone.

She looked back up, breathing in deeply, tipped up her chin, and grabbed a tray, hitting a man on the head with it. Not a hurtful blow, just one to catch everyone's attention to her. She gulped when she saw the men all look her way. She tried holding back the shake in her voice.

"Y-You need to proceed w-with o-orderly fashion. Stop acting like a b-bunch of r-rabid animals trying to kill to eat," she stuttered, but still held eye level with them. They stared at her for the longest time then each other before finally clearing a way for her.

"Alright," the men said stubbornly, but nodded at her courageous move. They were also glad it hadn't been Lenalee, who would have slammed the tray down on their heads to break it. They waited until the shaking Miranda Lotto had gone through before doing the same, walking in a straight line.

Miranda sat down close to Noise, who smiled warmly. She smiled back and went to picking at her breakfast while the mess hall once again became a talkative place to eat and chat about recent and future missions.

**XX**

Timothy sat silently in his study, glaring at the piles of books sitting in front of him. He'd been doing nothing but studying for the past month when he really wanted to go out and exterminate Akuma by his friends.

His eyes drooped slightly when he thought of Allen, who had brought Timothy here in the first place; and now, now Allen wasn't anywhere to be found within the walls of the Black Order.

Timothy quickly wiped his eyes as beads of moisture grew in his eyes.

_I can't cry now. Definitely not right now, _he thought and quickly flipped open one of Head Scientist Komui's notebooks, filled with hundreds of notes on Akuma and Exorcising.

**XX**

Komui sat in front of his desk, staring down at the paper in front of him. The same information from three hours earlier, still staring him straight in the face. He was too dazed and lost in his memories of his day with Hevlaska.

It was so clearly imbedded into his brain, constantly playing over and over like a movie. The images were so vivid and intense that it amazed him that he could have even thought about trying to get paperwork done.

He slipped off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and leaning his head back. He closed his eyes and let himself dream of the wonderful day he had spent with Hevlaska.

**XX**

"It's so beautiful, Komui! It's not like I remember!" Hevlaska exclaimed, staring out the window with bold, bright joy. Her eyes shimmered as she observed everyone hurrying around in the rain in the town. She didn't seem fazed and acted like instead of it pouring down rain that instead it was shining and gorgeous outside.

Komui stared at her and said, "I guess things do change quite a bit. But a lot of things are still in the same places."

Hevlaska nodded, her eyes taking in everything.

"There's the bakery, the tea shop…they added a florist where another bakery once was. The carpenter, the blacksmith, the library…everything looks mostly the same, yet so very different. It's fascinating," she whispered, pressing her cheek against the window to try and see further up ahead.

He chuckled and said, "Well, where would you like to do go first? It would seem you truly do know your way around the town."

Hevlaska looked at him then the ceiling of the carriage, contemplating.

She finally grinned and said politely, "Can we go to the bakery? It's been a long time since I've had one of old Turor's sweet apple pies. They were the best in all the kingdom when I was little." She shuddered at the memories, and Komui found himself beaming.

"Anything you wish," he said and knocking lightly on the carriage. It was immediately pulled over and they opened the door. Komui quickly stepped out and opened an umbrella. He held it above their heads as Hevlaska stepped out, looking at everything with astonishment.

She wobbled a little on her old legs and in new heels. He grasped her elbow and used himself to steady her.

"Just take it one step at a time, Hevlaska. We have all day today," he said, smiling brightly, almost blinding her with how wonderful he was. Even if his experiments got a little (a little?) out of hand, and he had came a tad (tad?) bit close to killing a few of his friends.

Hevlaska soon seemed to forget her wobbly legs and rushed everywhere, greeting everyone who smiled or spoke to her. They all grinned at her and laughed as she rambled on until Komui led her away.

"Come on, Hevlaska. If you want to get your apple pie, we'd better get in there before too much business picks up," Komui said, smiling at her grinning face. She looked so innocent and adorable that he couldn't help the smile. She was like a little kid in this human form. Was this what she had been like before she became the Accommodator for the Cube?

_If only I knew more about her, _he thought with despair while she skipped along, humming and chattering away. He immediately came to and paid attention to her speaking.

"It does seem that quite a bit changed since I was last outside. Everything is so beautiful and bright. Even the rain is glistening and extravagant! Oh how I am so gracious, Komui. This is all so wonderful that I cannot even contain myself! Am I rambling? I'm sorry, but I am just so excited that I can't stop. Oh dear, I'm doing it again! Drat!"

She just kept going on and on while he listened and walked beside her. He really didn't have to lead the way, as she picked her way through the crowd with ease. It was like she had done it a million times.

_Well, she probably has gone down this same path at quite a few moments, at least before she became an Accommodator, _Komui thought to himself. Soon enough, they found themselves standing in front of the small bakery/café.

"This place sure has changed," Hevlaska whispered, staring at the sign. The place had been prepped up and remodeled. "Even the name has changed."

Komui glanced at her then said, "The name and appearance may change, but the recipes never did. It is all still the same."

Hevlaska nodded and puffed up her chest before striding inside like a warrior goddess charging into battle. He couldn't help the internal giggle at the truth behind the image. She looked ready to take on the world. It made him giggle internally again as he followed her into the bakery.

She looked all around, staring, analyzing. There was a long line behind the counter of people waiting to get their pastries. Children cried for their mother's milk while men laughed drunkenly with their friends, and women fluttered their tiny fans to create a gentle breeze. She stared at it all while Komui stepped calmly into line.

"Something wrong, Hevlaska?" Komui asked, looking at her with curiosity. She shook her head and stepped beside him, suddenly appearing nervous and frightened. He stared at her then glanced around them. Men stared at her with full attention, grinning lustfully. His eyes narrowed and he put his hand on her other shoulder, bringing her close to his body. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you, Hevlaska. You are safe."

She had been shaking, but it quickly depleted back into her bubbly nature. Her dazzling smile returned and she was chattering away with some elderly women standing in front of her. The women laughed with her and commented on how youthful she acted; how they could only wish they were as young and lively as she. Komui even laughed cheerfully when they commented on what a handsome husband she had.

Hevlaska had blushed a cherry red and fidgeted while the women giggled and walked away with their food, rejuvenated and bursting with words and idle chatter.

"You could have said something you know?" Hevlaska said softly, looking at him. She had finally begun talking normally now and not in a slow manner.

He grinned and winked.

"Where'd be the fun in that?"

She pouted and stepped up to the counter, dismissing his comment to smile at the young man behind the counter. The youth froze and blushed when Hevlaska was talking with him.

"Two apple pies and one apple tart with honey, please," she said, grinning. The boy nodded eagerly and called for the order to be done stat, and quickly began talking while having "difficulty" counting out her money, his hand lingering on hers a little too long.

"Thank you, very, very much. Have a good day," Komui quickly said, dumping the rest of his change into the boy's hand then leading Hevlaska away, who frowned.

"What? What was wrong with him?" she asked innocently, blinking at him. It made his nose bleed, and reminded him way too much of his dearly loved little sister. He could almost picture Hevlaska right now, sitting so innocently with a lollipop in his hand. He scratched his head while trying to figure out the best way to explain to her that the boy had been making moves on her.

"Well, you see…he was- uh, trying to-uh…charm you?" he said, using the best words he could think of. She stared at him with those large doe eyes for a long while.

"But we're on a date, right?" she asked, blinking again. Blood spurted out of his nose as he collapsed to the ground in shock, twitching with astonishment and some happiness. He didn't even move when their order number was called and she skipped off to retrieve it.

_What did I get myself into?_

**XX**

_It's too late, Exorcist! I've already devoured her! Body, mind, and soul alike! HAHAHAHA!_ The Akuma laughed even in death as Krory sank his fangs down deep into its neck, sucking the blood and energy from within the Level 2's body.

He sucked the life form it until the doomed soul thanked him, rising up into the bright shining heaven. He stared at the soul, his face that with kindness and hope. He couldn't believe how far he had come, and how much time had passed since his battle with the Twin Noahs.

His wounds had since then healed, and he had grown much more powerful. He even went out on his own mission now, carrying out his duties with swiftness and efficiency. Yet as he did his finest works, he always thought of the white haired friend he missed so dearly.

"Where could you have gone to, Allen?" he whispered, staring at the sky. Yet even as he did this, he thought he saw the image of a pentacle star in the clouds. He smiled sadly and turned on his heel, walking off into the trees to report back to headquarters to discuss his latest findings about the Noah and the Ark.

**XX**

Kanda was already setting up the table for breakfast when Lucille walked into the room. She was rubbing her eyes with weariness and almost bumped into him before she realized he was actually awake early.

"K-Kanda! Why are you-Oh my goodness! Edgar! Come quickly! He's awake!" Lucille yelled, and Kanda winced, keeping his mouth shut against the urge to shut the woman up. However, he took the already deadly warning glare from a pissed Johnny, and remained silent while Lucille fawned over him.

"Good morning, sir. Please excuse me, but I do not know your name. I'm Lucille, and that is my husband Edgar," she chattered away, smiling brightly at Johnny, who blinked in amazement. How did such a loud, chatter voice come from such a small woman? "You're injuries were quite grave, but we had the doctor patch you and Kanda up."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lucille. My name is Johnny, and I thank you very much for taking in and caring for Kanda and I. We found ourselves n quite a predicament," Johnny said, changing from dark and cold to bright and friendly in an instant. It made Kanda angry with jealousy.

"Oh, come come, it was perfectly alright with us. Besides, it wasn't like we could leave you two with such grave injuries! No nope nope! Not while I still live," Lucille said, wagging a finger then beaming at Kanda. "Thank you for getting up to fix the breakfast, Kanda. I would have done it, but I believe it is very nice to not have to be concerned about it for one morning."

"He can fix breakfast from now on, Mrs. Lucille. It's the least we can both do in gratitude for you letting us stay here," Johnny said, casting a smirk at Kanda. Dark eyes zeroed in on Johnny like scopes, all the lights flashing green to fire.

But he withheld the ammo and simply grunted.

Lucille beamed and clapped her hands.

"Oh, you both are just so sweet. Now come on, Edgar, let's move the table closer to Johnny. I love this boy. He's so darling cute," Lucille said, pulling on Johnny's cheeks, who groaned. Kanda smirked in triumph.

_Payback, Johnny. Sucks, doesn't it?_ He held his tongue and helped a yawning, grumbling Edgar push the table against the bed and handed out plates of food. He settled down to listen to the chattiness of an awakened Johnny and a vivacious Lucille.

_This is gonna be a long day…_

**XX**

_**Wild: Yay! Chapter 20, starring the Black Order members, is completed!**_

_**Road: Yay! Now we can get back to the exciting people!**_

_**Allen: *grumbling***_

_**Road: What was that, Allen-kun? *smiles***_

_**Wild: *sighs and shakes her head* Anyway, thank you all so very much for sticking with me until this astounding moment. I know I didn't finish my Komui and Hevlaska flashback, but do not fret. It will come in due time. But for now, we will once again flash back to our beloved pairings within the Noah family. **_

_**Road: Until next time!**_

_**Allen: Please review! Bye bye!**_


	21. Chapter 21

The Fourteenth's Awakening

**Wild: Hey everybody! I'm back again and kicking like mad to write! I'm gracious for the advice and corrections on a few grammar errors I have made, so gracias. Now we're gonna get going on our beloved pairings of the Noah. And guess what, I want to have a little game. I would like everyone to name their top two favorite pairings so far in the story. **

**Road: Why the heck would they do that?**

**Wild: Because, then I can think of some fun ideas for the top two pairings. Ideas come. And besides, any pairings listed will be considered to put into the story.**

**Road: *leans in* So what if someone put down a Road X Allen pairing?**

**Wild: *giggles* there might be a scene thrown in.**

**Road: PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR PAIRINGS!**

**Wild: Enjoy.**

**XXI**

Road sat amongst her brothers, smiling happily while twirling a dark lock around her digit. Toraido sat silently while Maashiima chattered away with enthusiastic Devit and Jasdero, even getting down and wrestling with them. Fiidora looked bored and sat back in his chair.

"Yo! I said stop doing that! I'll kill ya!" Devit snapped, pointing his gun at Maashiima, who sat on top of him. Jasdero was underneath them both, wiggling to try and get a breath with the two elder men blocking his chest.

"Please, you wouldn't kill me, twerp," Maashiima laughed.

Devit growled and wiggled harder while Road laughed hysterically, watching the sight. Toraido sat silently, watching them play out of the corner of his eye. He had a look of irritation in his eyes, but Road found it hard to detect. Fiidora played with a banana, squishing it.

Road smirked and chuckled and leaned back in her own chair.

"Don't worry, boys! They'll be up soon, and then we can all have a fun family breakfast!"

They all grunted.

**XXI**

Tyki lay in bed, staring at Allen's sleeping face with a smile. He lightly touched Allen's umber skin, staring at how beautiful it looked. He cocked his head to the side, running his fingers along Allen's eyelids, wondering when he'd be waking up.

_ He doesn't strike me as the type to sleep in very long, _Tyki thought, and laid his head on his arm. He stared at Allen for a long while, wondering if his shounen would wake up from the touching. After a long five minutes, he grinned.

_ Time to wake up in a new way, shounen._

He hesitantly sat up and moved to rise over Allen.

He stared at his boy's sleeping face and grinned, leaning forward and lightly kissing Allen's forehead then moving south. He touched his lips feather light over Allen's face, running them along his skin, even rubbed his cheek on the boy's glistening white hair. And all the while doing this, his hand slipped beneath Allen's shirt, touching the slim chest and stomach. It felt silky and flexed beneath his palm.

He smirked at it and gently pressed his lips on top of Allen's, closing his eyes. He ran his tongue over Allen's lips, coaxing the boy to wake up. Allen's mouth opened on a gasp as Tyki began to run his fingers slowly down his belly. Tyki grinned and took the opportunity, plunging his tongue into Allen's mouth.

He watched with satisfaction as Allen's eyelids fluttered open. Those bright silver eyes watched him with astonishment. They slowly evaporated into a heated liquid pool of lust and closed. Allen swallowed by instinct, and didn't pull back as Tyki kissed him passionately.

_Yes, that's right, shounen…give in to me. Give in to the pleasure, _Tyki thought and released Allen's mouth, instead moving further down to his neck, biting down to leave his mark. Allen yelped beneath him and squirmed uncomfortably. Tyki hummed to Allen, trying to calm down the delectable treat underneath his gaze.

"It's alright, shounen. Shhh, Shhh. I'll treat you nicely, so relax," Tyki whispered, biting Allen's earlobe. He chuckled seductively as Allen shuddered and he moved down lower; his eyes became hooded while he stared at that bare ash chest.

He leaned down towards it, drawn by the dark sinful call of flesh to flesh. He came a mere inch from touching that savory belly when Allen must have come to his senses. He slammed his knee into Tyki's face, knocking him away. Steam rolled off Tyki's forehead as he laid there, body twitching on the bed.

_Damn…it, _he thought and slowly sat back up, holding his head while he eyed his prey. Allen was plastered to the headboard of his bed, shaking like a rabbit in a trap. He looked dazed and confused, staring at his dark hand. Tyki stopped his growling and stared while Allen panted, his chest quivering.

Tyki cautiously moved to Allen's side and drew him into his arms.

"Shhh, it's alright shounen…the shock will pass. It will pass," he crooned, running his hand lightly over Allen's white hair, petting it, trying to soothe Allen like a frightened wild beast. He kept repeating these words while stroking Allen's hair until the boy stopped shaking so terribly.

"What happened?" Allen whispered. "I'm…Noah."

"Just as you were meant to be, shounen…I brought you here when you began changing during the party. That battle with Wisely must have shaken your control so much that you lost everything and gave into the Noah," Tyki said, remembering the Fourteenth's guidance to helping Allen. "You know, you are pretty cute when you sleep, shounen."

"Shut up, perverted Noah."

"Ah, but you're now a Noah, little boy. And as I recall, I didn't hear you denying me," Tyki taunted, but immediately felt an elbow drive itself into his stomach. He coughed and winced, cackling. "That's not nice."

"When did I say I was nice…how long have I been asleep? What time is it?" Allen grumbled, running his hand through his white hair. Tyki watched that hand with intensity, waiting a moment until he responded. "It is almost breakfast time for us. So you will need to get ready. And I will have to shower."

Allen pointed at the door.

"Door's right there," he said casually. Tyki followed the finger and pouted.

"Now that is mean, shounen. Making me walk all the way to my room when I have a perfectly good shower right in front of me," he said, watching Allen stand up and move about his room. He found himself mesmerized by the grace Allen now possessed. He moved with elegance and like he ruled the world; something that would be happening all very soon.

"I don't care, Tyki Mikk. Now leave. I need to get washed and dressed. I'll see you at breakfast," Allen snorted, grabbing a white shirt and long black pants, striding into the master bathroom. "You can escort yourself out."

Tyki blinked at the closed door, still dazed. He finally snapped out of his spell and stood up slowly, moving towards the door. He reached out for the handle and grasped the knob. He started to turn it, but found it locked.

"That's very mean, shounen. Locking me out," he said, sighing and releasing his hold. He took a step away, walking towards the door even though he knew he could break the doorknob and the lock with just a mere flick of his wrist.

_Better give the boy some space…gotta be hard for him, _Tyki thought, exiting the large living space and stepping out into the hallway. He brushed his fingertips over his lips, still tasting Allen's delectable essence on his taste buds. He smirked and brushed back his hair, thinking of Allen the whole way to his room.

**XXI**

Allen panted, leaning against the door, grasping the doorknob with might and strength. He listened, restraining himself against responding when he heard Tyki speak about locking him out. He stood there for a few minutes with a shower starting to heat up, making sure Tyki had left.

Yes, the door clicked. Allen released the doorknob and stumbled away from the door, grasping his head. He clenched his teeth, staring at the soot colored skin of his hand. He felt wet tears begin to bead in his eyes. He stumbled to the mirror and gazed at himself.

He really had become the Noah he had always feared. Golden eyes stared back at him and his skin had turned from a creamy white to a dark ash. He shuddered, but made himself keep looking.

_This is what you will have to deal with for the rest of your life. This truth of you becoming your own enemy, _Allen thought, staring at his left eye. The red scar peered back at him, still glaring at him with hatred, standing out even against his new skin color. He looked at his left hand, staring at the cross still imbedded in his body.

His brows creased together in confusion as he watched the swirling of black and green. He lightly touched his Innocence, and found he was no longer repelled. He stared at it, running his digits over the crystal cross. A small smile brightened his sad face while he stripped and climbed into the heated shower.

He leaned back his head, letting the tepid water wash soothingly over his skin. He closed his eyes and just stood there for the longest time. How he wished he could just remain here in this heated cocoon?

But it just wouldn't happen; the water would get cold quickly. He glanced around the large shower and grabbed the bottle of what he presumed was shampoo and put a glop on his hand. He rubbed it between his hands and plunged it into his hair, washing the white threads. It smelled like mango and pineapple. All the while, he thought of how much his life would be changing.

_Lost to the enemy, and now I'm joining them, _he thought, sighing and rinsing his hair. He turned and put soap on a washcloth, gently scrubbing at the filth on his body. He gingerly whipped his legs, feeling how stiff and tense they were. He quickly rinsed off, worrying over how much time could have passed.

_ At this point, if there is food, at least it'll be somewhat like home._

**XXI**

"He's ready, Master Sheryl," the Akuma servants said solemnly, and Sheryl looked up. His eyebrows shot up in bewilderment at how civilized and extravagant Lavi turned out to be. The maids had created a work of art.

Lavi's attire had been completely changed to a loose tank top with a fluffed green jacket covering his bare shoulders. He was dressed casually in dress jeans and dress shoes. His hair had been mostly combed to a flat state, parting down the middle. One side swept behind his ear while the other refused to move much, covering his right eye.

Sheryl smiled and stood up, moving towards Lavi and circling him. The maids had already walked out to continue their duties. He examined Lavi's posture and how exotic he looked. He finally stopped in front of Lavi and tilted his head up.

An angry eye stared at him and he gently brushed away the lock of red hair to reveal an amethyst iris.

"There; that is much better now," he said, releasing Lavi's head as he jerked it out his grasp. He turned and walked towards the door. "Now come along. We have much to do today, and I would very much enjoy having some time alone with you birdie."

He ignored Lavi when he uttered, "Joy."

He coughed and held open the door as Lavi walked through, instantly stilling outside the doors. He saw all of Lavi's muscles coiling like he was prepared to spring.

"Try running, Lavi. I'll just murder you and then your friends," Sheryl drawled, walking past Lavi casually, like he wasn't making death threats. "But I will admit; it must be hard for you exorcists. Right now, you're completely helpless. You have no weapon, you don't have any sort of back up, and you are out of uniform. Completely pathetic…oh."

Sheryl suddenly found him pinned to a wall by one hand. He stared at Lavi's dark face, seeing the warning.

"An exorcist is never helpless…weapon or not," he snapped and stepped away, walking down the hall. "Let's just get this day over with. You're already making me tired and ready for a nap."

_After how long he slept! _Sheryl stared at his retreating back then quickly caught up, walking in front with Lavi whistling some tune behind him. They passed through double doors and walked along the open hallway leading to the courtyard.

Sheryl's face brightened when he saw his darling daughter sitting with her brothers while Maashiima sat on top of Devit, who was threatening to shoot him, and Jasdero, who was just trying to breath.

"Road!" Sheryl cried out, running towards her with stars twinkling around him and hearts flying after him, popping. Lavi was left to stand there, mouth open and eyes wide. He looked like an empty shell whose soul had floated out from shock.

"Dad," Road whined as her father hugged her enthusiastically. He rubbed his cheek against her head, holding fast. He gave her quick kisses until she said, "You're going out with your pet, Dad?"

He looked at her and smirked like a monster.

"I have some errands to run. And I have been wanting to test something with the little exorcist birdie."

"Birdie?"

"Don't worry, Road. If he tried anything, I'll kill him. He already knows what consequences will follow," Sheryl said, placing Road back into her chair, pulling a tall hat out of thin air, planting it onto his head. He tipped it to his brothers and daughter then began walking away, waving over his shoulder. "Tell Tyki and Allen I said hello, and that I will see them later."

He stepped back up beside Lavi and snickered at Lavi's face.

"I'd close that mouth before something gets put in it," he teased, walking away as Lavi slapped a hand over his hole. He smirked when he heard Lavi's wary, soft footfalls behind him. "We will be going into town to take care of some errands. Afterwards, we can have some fun."

"Joy."

**XXI**

Tyki sighed in pleasure and satisfaction as he slumped against the wall of his shower, wiping away the wet hair from his face. His chest heaved up and down as he sat there on the floor, pleasure coursing through his blood stream.

Allen's passionate face kept popping into his mind, and he found himself surrendering to the pleasure. He gulped back saliva to moisten his dry throat and grabbed the shampoo bottle, rubbing the scentless shampoo into his dark locks.

He tried clearing his mind while he bathed; instead switching gears to what the Earl was planning now that they had Allen.

_ We'll probably go find Skin's reincarnation; that is, after the Earl finally gets out of his room with Wisely…they've been cooped up in there since last night, and I haven't sensed any change in their position, _Tyki thought, staring at the porcelain wall.

He grunted and quickly rinsed out his hair, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a fluffy black towel, drying himself off. He grabbed his normal white shirt and coat along with his tight black pants. He slipped into them easily, sighing in content at how nice the outfit felt against his skin.

However, he quickly snapped out of his daze and moved for the door, slipping on his shoes, throwing the door open and stepping into the light. He winced and closed one eye, putting up his hand. He was flabbergasted by how bright the sun could be during the day.

He sighed and walked down the hall to the courtyard, smelling the sweet aroma of food floating through the halls. He followed his stomach, just as he knew Allen would be doing. He soon enough found himself standing in front of an all out brawl between a shooting Devit and Jasdero and Maashiima.

He stared, his eyes little dots while he watched this happen at the breakfast table located outside. Road was cheering for her brothers, encouraging the fight to escalate to greater levels.

"Uh, Road," Tyki said, and she turned on him, grinning cutely.

"Morning, Tyki! Sheryl was going out to take care of some errands with his exorcist. He said to tell you that he'd be back later. Then you could talk," she said, smiling and looking around him while he took a seat close to the head of the table. "Where's Allen-kun?"

"Probably on his way here now. No doubt following that nose of his, lured by the scent of food," he said, smiling at her, and left a seat between himself and Road. "Don't worry, he isn't doing too badly. I sense no hatred from my Tease, just sadness and confusion."

Road nodded mutely and went back to cheering as Maashiima launched himself at the twins, locking his arms around them, bringing them close to his chest. Tyki sighed in exasperation and began peeling an apple while the three began their battles once again.

**XXI**

Wisely's eyes opened and he glanced out the window from his seat on the balcony, out of sight from everyone down below. Sharp ears listened to the quarrelling down below his feet. He had been listening since the maids began moving the table into the courtyard.

"Why don't you just go downstairs already? I'm fine up here on my own. I'll just go back to my room and sleep," Wisely sighed, leaning his head against the black and ivory marble railing. A snort echoed form the bathroom and the Earl stepped out, snickering.

"That would be abandoning you, Wisely; family don't abandon each other," the Earl commented. "You're Noah is out of control right now. I can see it in your eyes. If I leave you alone, who knows what could happen."

"Then I could just go down there with you then go somewhere desolate."

"Not an option."

"Why?"

"Don't argue with me, Wisely. No means no," the Earl said, slipping into his large, demonic form. His belly was round and he had that now ever present grin on his face. He adjusted his glasses and glowered at Wisely. "Now then, if you could show me that I can trust you to go outside; we might be able to compromise?"

Wisely quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head to stare at the Millennium Earl with slit eyes like a suspicious, calculating fox.

"How?" he drawled hesitantly, cautious of what the Earl could want as proof.

The Earl smirked and leafed through his shelves of hats, finally selecting one that had stuffed animals and balls along the rim, staring at Wisely. He examined himself in the mirror, stalling Wisely to insanity; if that was even possible.

"I want you to go with me on a little mission right after I get back from breakfast and with yours in hand. We will be going to seek out the Heart," the Earl said, grinning at Wisely with those golden eyes. The black slit pupils bore into Wisley's soul like a cat's, laying it bare before him.

"Did you just not say that you cannot leave me alone, Earl? Or is my hearing worse than I once believed?" Wisely drawled, leaning back fully against the railing, his body relaxing. Already he found himself giving into the deal, wanting to go outside, to go somewhere other than being trapped in one room.

The Earl laughed and grunted.

"Indeed, I did say that. But I just remembered a seal to place on the room so you won't go escaping on me…so, do we have a deal?" the Earl asked, sticking out his hand, grinning at Wisely. The white haired boy pondered the hand, watching it, contemplating. He finally sighed and reached out his tiny palm, grasping and shaking the Earl large gloved hand.

He gasped when he suddenly found himself on his feet, being hugged close to the Earl. He blinked then glanced sideways.

"Are you crying, Lord Millennium?" he drawled, unable to help the coy smile that etched itself onto his face. The Earl chuckled.

"Nothing of the sort. Now you be a good child, and maybe I'll bring you some of Road's candy when I come back with your breakfast," the Earl chastised, striding out of the room, locking and sealing the door with a hundred seals.

**XXI**

_ Soo…hungry, _Allen thought in despair while he walked through the corridors like a zombie. His eyes sagged and his hair ruffled like feathers from drying his hair. And with his dark skin and silver eyes, his look was completed.

"I am so hungry, I could eat anything," he muttered to himself, hearing his stomach churn and begin to eat itself in desperation the fill itself. He groaned and collapsed onto the ground, holding his poor belly, grumbling.

But just as he believed it wasn't possible to find a kitchen or mess hall, the sweet smell of food drifted into his nose. His head snapped up and his nostrils flared. He sniffed each direction then dashed away, a bloodhound on the hunt for its quarry. His legs moved fast like a road runner and his skidded to a stop in the courtyard, staring at the table full of Noah.

Only Road, Tyki, and Toraido (Allen learned his name the previous night during the party) looked his way. Maashiima (also introduced during the party to Allen) and Devit and Jasdero were wrestling and battling each other. To be more precise, Devit was going head to head with Maashiima, scratching at his face.

"Good morning, Allen-kun! I thought we could have a nice breakfast in the sunshine today! Come and sit down! Come! Come!" Road encouraged, leaping from her seat to escort Allen to his appointed seat between Road and Tyki.

Allen snorted but couldn't hide the blush that painted his cheeks when he saw Tyki grinning at him.

"Now let me get a good look at you, Allen-kun!" Road squealed, wrenching Allen's entire body towards her. She leaned close to his face, getting a little too far into his personal space. He leaned back just a bit as she stared at him for a long moment. She smiled sweetly like the young girl she appeared to be and said, "Allen…you're beautiful."

Allen flinched and quickly cleared his throat and looked at the table, scanning the contents with eagerness. It was a feast presented to them, and Allen couldn't wait to dig in. he quickly placed his napkin in his lap, turning his attention to where Maashiima was once again seated on Devit.

"Are they okay?" he asked timidly, staring at the two beating the heck out of the other. Or at least Maashiima beating Devit.

"They do this all the time. It's normal, so don't worry. What you need to be focused on right now, is how much your life is going to change?" Road said cheerfully, putting her elbows on the table top and planting her chin between her knuckles.

Allen glanced at her and snorted, looking down at the white tablecloth, trying to divert his mind. He didn't want to think about what she meant…the Black Order. Not only was he already on the list of betrayers/targets for the exorcists, now he would be the first on their kill list. They could add him as a Noah now.

"What's with all the long faces?" a chipper voice asked and immediately, out of instinct, Allen felt his body tense up, waiting for the blow from an Akuma. When one never came, he glanced up, gulping.

The millennium Earl stood there, smiling. Lero hung on his shoulder, the pumpkin always smiling.

"Good morning, Earl," Tyki said, nodding the Millennium Earl. "Will Wisely not be joining us for breakfast?"

"No, afraid not. He will be going out later but he is better now. So don't worry yourselves, okay? Road had this nice venue prepared, and we should lavish ourselves in all its glory," the Millennium Earl said, smiling and taking his seat. Lero floated at his side, going on and on about something or another.

But all of Allen's attention was focused on the Earl. This one man had changed everything about Allen's life, and now, he had changed it even further. Allen felt fury and hate bubble inside him, but at the same time, the Noah part of him accepted the presence of the Earl.

"Why Allen, you look very handsome this morning. Very dark, wouldn't you say, Tyki?" the Earl asked, tying his napkin around his neck and letting his plate be placed before him. He gave Allen a teasing glance, and Allen snorted, glaring.

"Jokes get you nowhere, Earl," Allen responded, straightening in his seat. The Earl laughed, his belly shaking.

"Jokes can get you everywhere, if you play them correctly. It's like a card game, correct, Tyki? Or should I be asking Allen since he managed to strip you during a poker game?" the Earl taunted, shifting his teasing to Tyki.

The Noah of Pleasure snorted, putting his napkin in his lap and began peeling some fruits, putting egg and sausage on his plate as well.

"Everything can be like a card game. Life itself," Tyki said. Allen made no comment to Tyki's words and instead went about stripping each platter of all it was worth, piling it all onto his plate. He put his hand together in gratitude for his food then began consumption furiously.

All the Noah watched Allen eat, each one thinking how he managed to eat so much. The Earl could already see his food bills sky rocketing. He sighed and began eating his devilled egg.

"Maashiima, Devit; please stop fighting and come eat," the Earl snapped when the fighting commenced to the table in a rapid food fight. Devit was halfway across the table, growling and pointing a gun. "Devit, if you don't stop, I'll take away your gun and all your allowance. Plus Jasdero's. And we both now we don't want that."

Devit froze and glanced at Jasdero, whose eyes were tearing up. he sighed and sat back into his chair.

The Earl grinned as Allen finished demolishing his food, reclining back into his chair, rubbing his swollen belly, stuffed with food.

_That was soo goooood, _Allen thought with content. The eggs had been fluffy and yellow, the sausage smoky and clean cut, the fruit juicy and tangy, and the rest of the food was too heavenly to describe_. _ He just sat back, picking at his teeth while listening silently to the Noah chatter and argue over absolutely nothing.

**XXI**

"So Sheryl, who is your guest?" Sheryl's barber, Stephen, asked, wiping off his dirty hands when his favorite customer walked in. Sheryl grinned and grabbed Lavi's arm, bringing him up to stand beside him.

Sheryl was pleased to see the bafflement when Stephen saw how fabulous Lavi looked.

"Friend? Acquaintance? Lover?" Stephen went through the list, immediately marking off the latter when Lavi went into a hoarse coughing fit and Sheryl laughed.

"No, no, Stephen. This is Lavi. He is a dear, dear companion. He just began staying with us no more than a week ago. He's here on a little job," Sheryl said, smiling as he removed his jacket. Stephen nodded and gestured to an empty chair. Sheryl took a seat after guiding Lavi to a vacant chair close to his side.

"So, the usual trimming, or do you want to try something?" Stephen asked, turning on running water to wash Sheryl's hair.

"Let's cut it somewhat shorter, Stephen. I'm feeling daring today," Sheryl chuckled, and jumped into a casual conversation with Stephen about all sorts of things. Sheryl could slightly understand why his brother adored being with humans. Stephen was a human Sheryl didn't mind having to talk with or to hang out with for a cup of tea.

They discussed the weather, news of the nearby kingdoms possibly going to war, of how stormy weather had begun increasing and the harvest might be harder to bring in this year. Sheryl enjoyed the idle chatter, responding with long sentences, answering any comment or question. Then the attention suddenly turned to Lavi.

"Tell me, Lavi, what is your job?" Stephen asked, looking at the relaxed red haired boy, so quiet, just sitting there watching them. Sheryl glanced at Lavi in warning, eager to hear if the boy would rat him out.

Instead, Lavi gave a brilliant smile and said, "I'm a librarian. I work with my grandfather and am travelling around with him to collect all sorts of books."

"Oh? On what sort of things? I have some books in the back I've been meaning to get rid of if you are interested. I've never been able to read, and my scholar boys have already left to go off on their own," Stephen said, surprising Sheryl.

Sheryl paid extra close attention. Lavi was actually lying when he had the perfect opportunity to escape?

"That would be fantastic! We take any sort of books! We are never picky when it comes to rumors, fairytales, or information. Any sort of observation is a blessing to be kept safely inside both paper and mind. My only problem was that my poor ill grandfather collapsed," Lavi said, and even a tear rolled down his cheek, catching Sheryl's eye. "Luckily for us, Mr. Kamelot was close by and offered to take us in. For that, we are both ever in his debt."

Stephen was tearing up and wiped away tears.

"then you can take whatever books you like! Poor boy; you look so young to be taking on so much responsibility. What are you? Eighteen?"

"Nineteen."

"Nineteen! My word, I was still a bachelor when I was nineteen! So young!" Stephen said, sitting Sheryl up to finish trimming. "Just go to the back room and take whatever books you like. There's a whole library full."

Lavi stood up, nodding in gratitude and walked back there, Sheryl watching his every move.

"Such a sweet, innocent boy. You really are very kind for taking in such a cute boy, Sheryl. Take good care of him. Women will be falling all over him once you hit the major parts of town."

Sheryl grunted, looking at his reflection in the mirror and grinned, liking his new hairstyle. Perfect length, just barely brushing his shoulder blades. He tied it back with his usual ribbon, paid for his cut, and waited patiently for Lavi.

**XXI**

"Alright, getting straight to the point of this morning's breakfast," the Earl said. Instantly, every head turned towards the Earl. He held up six cards. Their eyes zeroed in on the cards, thinking of possibilities for what they could be.

"Death lists again?" Devit asked, laying his head on the table. "How boring."

"We better not get General Cross again!" Jasdero hissed venomously, casting a glance in Allen's general direction. Allen didn't even glance their way, too focused on the cards. What could they be? What did they have on the other side?

"Haha, do not worry. You each have your own missions," the Earl said, throwing the cards at the Noah. They all caught theirs with ease, looking at the back. Allen glanced at everyone around him then at the Earl. He had not received a card. "Allen, you will be working with Tyki for your first mission. Do follow all his orders, and learn from him."

Allen scowled and grimaced at the same time, his face scrunching up in distaste. Why did he always, always get stuck with Tyki? Did fate just love torturing him that much? He quickly switched his mind into gear and leaned over to look at the card. A long list of instructions were inscribed on the back.

"Also," the Earl drawled, revealing another card and tossed it to Tyki. "Please take care of this as well."

Tyki didn't even glance at the cards, hiding them in his pants pocket and stood up.

"Very well, Lord Millennium. Come now, shounen. It's time we get ready and go. It's time for your first experience as a Noah."

The Noah all watched Allen be dragged off, struggling and by the ear, by an agitated but darkly smiling Tyki. He had so, so many dark plans to commence on this mission with the little boy he adored.

**XXI**

**Wild: Yay! I am done with chapter 21! Done! And with yet another new record! 5,511 words.**

**Road: *claps* And your game still stands? Favorite pairings?**

**Wild: *laughs* Yes, yes, as long as people post what their favorite pairings are. I will look at the top two and go from there. And also, I hope you were able to notice how Tyki and Allen's relationship is starting to escalate. Along with many others.**

**Earl: Oh, very, very much. *grins wickedly* **

**Wild: *shivers* Uh, yeah! So please everyone, review and tell me how I did! I look forward to them! **

**Devit: Get back here, Maashiima!**

**Wild: *sigh* Bye everyone!**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**Wild: Hey, hey, hey everybody! We are back with chapter 22!**

**Road: Finally! Did you get the top pairings? What were they? What were they!**

**Wild: *giggles* Patience, Road. I'll be tossing you a bone.**

**Road: I don't want a bone!**

**Devit: Just shut up! Get reading the chapter. Enjoy. *cocks his gun menacingly***

**XXII**

_This is so awkward, _Allen thought as Tyki watched him pack a small bag, shuffling poker cards. Allen moved relatively slow just to get on the older Noah's nerves.

"Hurry it up, shounen. We've got lots of work to take care of, and most of it is a pretty distance away," Tyki drawled, already smoking on another cigarette.

"Then why don't you go off by yourself? I can catch up you know," Allen retorted, and heard a snort from behind him.

"No can do, shounen. And since it looks like you are done, let's go," Tyki grumbled, turning and swinging the door open harder than necessary.

_What is up with him? He's mad about something. Something I did, perhaps? _Allen mulled over the things he had done so far, yet came up short on possibilities. The only bad thing he could think of doing so far was denying Tyki. _Could that be it?_

_**There's always a chance, young nephew, **_a chipper voice echoed in his head. The corners of Allen's mouth quirked up into a small smile. _**Morning little nephew that I love so much. I must say, they're sending you out quite late**_**.**

_**Oh? When did you go on your first mission, uncle?**_

_**The first day of being there before I was even a fully transformed Noah, **_his uncle responded casually, and Allen's sweat dropped.

_**I see. Tell me, where have you been all day and night?**_

_**Under the stars. Why?**_

_**It's nothing, **_Allen sighed, thinking of his soothing landscape crafted perfectly inside his mind.

_**So, what is your first mission anyway?**_

Allen grunted and smiled awkwardly when Tyki looked behind him with a curious face. Tyki grunted in exasperation and irritation, turning around. They were already out of the large household and walking towards humungous, double copper gates.

"Once we cross through there, we'll be out of the Noah territory and into the city," Tyki said to him. Allen nodded and looked around. Where were they anyway? He didn't recognize the area at all. Were they still in England, or in some far away country?

_**There are many hide outs for us Noah, nephew. But just by looking around, it would seem that we are hidden in one of the main ones in Japan, **_Uncle Neah said to Allen, and he nodded before hearing a soft sigh inside his mind. _**Allen, can I walk for a while?**_

_**What?**_

_**I haven't walked on earth for ages…I want to feel it again, **_Neah Walker asked, and Allen couldn't believe how much like a child he sounded. Allen thought over the request, astounded that the Noah wished to use his body to walk.

_But also, he's been dead and sealed for thirty-five years…I guess it would be okay to let him walk for a while._

_**You can, but I'll only give you an hour for now, **_Allen said. _**And I have to tell Tyki so he won't freak out.**_

_**But where would be the fun in that?**_

_**It's called there won't be any.**_

"Tyki," Allen said softly, and the Noah glanced over his shoulder. Whilst talking to his uncle, Allen hadn't noticed they were already outside in a great forest. Birds chirped, butterflies floated all around them, intricate patterns on their blue and orange wings. Allen stood there, mesmerized by it all until Tyki coughed for him to continue. "Oh! Right, uh, Uncle Neah would like to walk for a little while."

Tyki arched an eyebrow.

"The Fourteenth…his name is Neah," Allen explained hesitantly. His uncle stirred inside him, impatient and eager to get outside; with Tyki's confirmation or not.

Tyki stood there for a moment, staring at Allen's face before sighing and said, "As long as he doesn't cause me much trouble, I could care less."

Allen nodded and closed his eyes, letting his uncle take the lead on his body. He clasped hands with his uncle in his mind and switched places. His uncle went one way while Allen went the other, plunging beneath the sea of energy and power within him. He swum to the bottom towards a glowing green light and resurfaced, finding himself in his perfect oasis, the stars twinkling overhead.

**XXII**

Tyki watched the change from Allen Walker to the Fourteenth, Neah Walker. Allen's hair slightly flared out, fluttering from some imaginary wind, ruffling it. His red scar burned like a flame and his skin almost seemed to glow beneath the morning sun.

And just as quickly as it had started, it ended. Allen body stood still and Tyki waited, watching while eyelids lifted to reveal bright golden, excited eyes. He watched the Fourteenth carefully examined Allen's body before grinning.

"Yay! It worked!" Neah cried, and Tyki hid his amusement at how childish the Fourteenth really was. This was the Fourteenth? This was the Noah of Destruction who had wiped all the Noah except the Earl and Road off the face of the Earth thirty-five years ago?

_My goodness, we might be more doomed than I formerly believed, _Tyki thought in exasperation as the Fourteenth danced around the place, looking and taking in every detail of the environment around him. He looked like a kid at Christmas. _Doomed._

"Hey, Tyki!" Neah cried out, smiling at him. Tyki blinked and dodged aside quickly when the Fourteenth sprang towards him. The Fourteenth collided with a tree trunk, sliding to the ground, steam rolling off his forehead in clouds. "That is mean, Mikk."

"Fourteenth," Tyki muttered, nodding and tipping his hat in greeting.

"First Allen and the other Noah, now you. Will you just call me Neah? It's irritating when all people ever call you is 'The Fourteenth!' Oh no! Big deal! Run away in horror!" he ranted, throwing up his arms and then crossing them. Allen's bottom lip jutted out and Tyki gulped. Why did this have to be the Uncle?

"Very well…Neah. Why are you awake?" Tyki retorted, staring to continue walking. Their first mission was quite a large distance away from their current location, and they would have to move swiftly to catch an early train or ship.

"Allen let me use his body! I haven't walked in years, and I don't want to lose the knack, now do I?" Neah teased, walking beside Tyki, footloose and fancy free (teehee). His arms were crossed behind his head and he took long strides, laughing like an infant. "Besides, I've missed being outside and feeling the sunshine. Besides, Allen only gave me an hour to start."

Tyki gave a side-long glance and once again noticed the pout. He sighed and adjusted his top hat so the sun didn't shine as bright in his face. Silence stretched between them until Neah began trying to shatter it like glass. (Just thinking of Shattered Glass by Britney Spears.)

"So, Tyki, what's the mission that my dear nephew is going on for his first?" Neah asked, looking at an image of himself, alive and walking. "Especially since the Earl gave him permission to go only with you?"

Tyki walked silently, wishing that he had back to less nosy Allen Walker instead of his uncle.

"It's an information retrieval and delivery. We're going to a coastal town about five days walk from here. Going by train, with stops not included, will cut it down to about two days," Tyki said, looking away from the smiling Walker.

"Oh?" Neah drawled, noticing the older gentleman averting his eyes. "And what was that second card for?"

Tyki flinched at the mention of his second assignment, and he withdrew into himself.

"My, my, touchy subject, huh? Is the Earl still playing his sadistic killing games?" Neah drawled, his grin turning menacing, and he suddenly had Tyki pinning against a tree. Tyki gasped, grabbing a hold of Allen wrist, drawing back and swinging his arm for a brutal punch.

Yet he froze an inch away from Allen's face staring back at him silently. He stared into those eyes, so beautiful. His fist shook, his nails digging into his palm.

"Can you harm my nephew, Tyki Mikk? Can you hurt his pretty little face?" Neah Walker taunted, drawing closer to Tyki's fist. He pressed his cheek against the hard knuckles. "Go ahead…throw the blow. Take your rage out on Allen."

Tyki grit his teeth and slowly lowered his fist, growling. He couldn't hurt the boy? He just couldn't. He felt gravity push him down as the Walker released him, letting him collapse to the ground. Dead silence rung in his ear as wind blew past them gently, ruffling the trees and making them shed their stiff blotches of red, green, and yellow.

"I guess I was right after all…you do care for my nephew quite a bit, don't you, Tyki Mikk?" Neah crooned, crouching down to stare at Tyki's face, balancing perfectly on his heels. Tyki lifted his head to stare at the Walker's golden eyes. What did he mean? "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Silence.

Neah smirked at Tyki and rose back to his feet, beginning to walk ahead, his hand locked behind his back. He giggled and swung around on his heels, grinning at Tyki with Allen's wonderful face. If this was what Allen smiled like when happy, Tyki would do whatever it took to make him smile.

"Then, Tyki Mikk; I will leave my dear nephew in your care…however, if a hair on his head even gets harmed or burnt, I will personally surface and rip your head from your shoulders."

Tyki stared at the Neah with shock before chuckling and standing up, dusting himself off and readjusting his hat. He walked up to Neah Walker and strode right past, giving him a devious grin.

"Very well then. I will make sure he feels nothing but happiness and pleasure."

From there, the two walked along in leisure and idle talk.

**XXII**

Sheryl waved a goodbye to a sniffling Stephen with Lavi at his side. Lavi's arms were filled with a large bag full of all sorts of books he had picked from Stephen's library.

"Did you rob him of all his books and fortune, birdie?" Sheryl asked as they walked through the streets of the town, heading eastward where the main square was. Lavi cackled, and he glanced at him in curiosity.

"There's a good chance of both," Lavi laughed, smiling up at the sky. "It's so easy now a day."

"Why did you lie to him back in the shop?" Sheryl asked the question that had been weighing heavily on his mind since he had heard it with his own ears. Lavi stopped laughing and looked across at him. He waited for an answer before a devious grin spread across Lavi's face.

It looked like a demon's grin.

"A lie is nothing to me anymore. Most of my life turns out to be a lie," Lavi said with a shrug in his voice. Sheryl stared at him in bewilderment and confusion. His life? Lies? "Personality, for instance, can be a lie at any time I choose. Anger, happiness, sadness, it is all according to what façade I wish to dress myself in."

Sheryl listened to this, recording it in his mind.

"So you'd lie even though you could have escaped there?"

"And make an innocent man die for no reason. I may be a Bookman who isn't fond of taking sides, but I am not that heartless," Lavi retorted. "Now how many more errands do we have left? I'm getting tired and I'm ready for a cup of tea, an ice cream sundae, and a good hour nap."

Sheryl arched an eyebrow before chuckling.

"It is getting dangerously close to lunchtime. Let's swing by someplace and grab some food since we missed breakfast," he said, steering Lavi towards a diner/bar. Nobody would think Lavi was younger than the legal drinking age.

**XXII**

Devit sat frowning in his carriage with Jasdero bouncing up and down with uncontrollable energy. He was finishing the last touches in repairing the hand drawn carriage before grasping the handle and waiting for the final passenger.

"Why again do we have to bring him?" Devit asked to no one in particular. He was irritated beyond compare. Maashiima strode towards them with an air of confidence that irked Devit to no end. Jasdero always said he could never sense it.

"Earl-sama said that we had to bring him since his stop is on our route," Jasdero piped up, looking at his older brother with compassion. "We're just dropping him off then starting off to finish our own mission. Besides, brother; what was our mission anyway?"

Devit averted his gaze from his brother, giving him a silent answer. It was again a death list. Nothing special to them. The good point was that no General Cross Marian was on it. For that, they were both grateful.

"Brother, shall we make a bet on how long it'll be before little Allen Walker is swallowed?"

Devit grinned at the thought and said, "Two hours."

"One night, tops."

Devit grunted and looked away when Maashiima got into the cart and Jasdero took off, faster than the speed of light. And so began the silent ride that would last all of five minutes.

**XXII**

"Bak-sama!" Rohfa cried out, running towards the Head of the Asian Branch of the Black Order. He turned towards her, waiting for her to trip at any given moment, sending her clumsy body flying towards him.

He caught her smoothly with one arm, stopping her in mid-air.

"Rohfa, I would find it extremely helpful if you wouldn't run so quickly," Bak Chang said, setting her down on her feet. She nodded; her face was a dark red stain. "Now then, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Rohfa looked dazed for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Oh, yes! Right! Fou located Allen Walker's presence!"

Bak's eyes widened and he grabbed her shoulders, leaning towards her, staring into her pupils.

"Where? Where is he located?"

Rohfa stared in fear at him, gulping before saying, "Fou said that the last time she felt his presence, an hour ago, was at a train station about a day's ride from here. It was an off and on connection, but it always disappeared ever few minutes."

Bak stared at her for a moment before yelling, "Get me Komui!"

**XXII**

"Last call for Train # 8374230!" the train attendant yelled over the steaming whistle of the train. Women and children hustled to get onto the ebony train, taking their appointed seats quickly with a sigh of relief.

"Please wait just a moment more, sir," Tyki pleaded, looking around frantically. "I swear he will be right here in just a momen-There he is! Shounen! Get your little butt in gear!" He yelled at the top of his lungs when he saw the whit blotch of hair.

"Give me a minute!" Allen called, running ruthlessly towards slowly moving train. He reached out a hand. "Wait! Wait! My legs are all tired from walking and I can't-! Wait!"

Tyki grit his teeth and reached out his hand, grasping the boy by his collar and heaving it onto the train before the attendant slammed the door closed. Allen and Tyki both panted on the floor. Tyki's hat had fallen off and Allen's hood whisked away by the wind.

"What the hell were you doing, shounen?" Tyki hissed as they worked their way through the crowded carts into a semi-filled area, sitting in two empty seats, placing their luggage next to each other.

"I had to use the bathroom and change back with an annoying uncle who wouldn't tell me anything of what happened in the hour," Allen snorted. "What did happen anyway? He won't tell me a bit."

Tyki stared at the boy, running through all his chances, and declared this as a perfect one to mess with the boy's head. He leaned forward, propping his elbows on his knees.

"Oh, many things happened, shounen. Are you telling me your uncle didn't tell you we did 'that'?" he drawled, and saw Allen pale. He laughed as his mouth dropped, stuttering while trying to get words to come out. He pointed at Tyki with an accusing finger and curled up tightly into a ball as far from Tyki as he could get.

Tyki smirked and leaned back in his seat, staring out the window, letting Allen wallow in uncertainty and fright.

**XXII**

Neah had been relaxing comfortably in Allen's dream world, gazing and counting the stars for the hundredth time when, speak of the devil, Allen Walker appeared. He stood over Neah with an air of anger and fear.

_**Why nephew, what a pleasant surprise this is turning out to be**_, Neah said, smiling at him. The smile was quickly wiped out when Allen's eyes narrowed.

_**Is it true?**_ Allen hissed in fury.

_**Is what true, **_Neah asked innocently, not understanding. He gulped when he saw black aura starting to roll off Allen in waves.

_**That you did 'that' with Tyki?**_

Neah's jaw dropped considerably, not comprehending what his nephew was sprouting. Him? Do that? With Tyki? Granted he wouldn't have cared, but what nonsense was his nephew speaking?

_Or is this one of the Noah's jokes to tease the boy?_

_**Speak, uncle! Speak! **_Allen snapped impatiently and Neah decided to play along with whatever game the Noah of Pleasure had presented. He grinned coyly and leaned back casually.

_**Yes, dear nephew, we did. What concern is it of yours?**_

_**My concern? It's my damn body, bastard! You can't go doing that!**_

_**Why not? It was my hour. Can I not do with it what I desire?**_

_**No! You can't do 'that', baka! Baka Uncle! Baka! Baka! BAKA!**_

_Man, this is just way to fun and amusing to be possible to a normal human, _Neah thought while listening to Allen rant about what a big idiot he was for letting his perverted Noah uncle control his body for even an hour. _Maybe I should tell him the truth instead…nah, let him squirm._

**XXII**

Wisely sat silently inside the Earl's best carriage wheeling through the streets. The Earl sat across from him, smiling and waving, accepting flowers from little girls who tossed them to him. Wisely stared outside as human life walked along, content and happy, like the destruction of their own race wasn't amidst them at the very moment.

_How brainless some humans can be, _Wisely thought, sighing.

"What ails you, Wisely? You've been sighing a lot," the Earl said softly, catching Wisely's attention. He smirked and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms and folding his legs underneath him.

"Humans are quite ignorant and greedy beings aren't they, Millennium?" Wisely said, and the Earl glanced up to stare at him. He grunted for Wisely to continue. "I listen to their thoughts all day and night. I listen in a hushed tone and try to speak with them, yet none respond. So I listen; all I hear is greed, mourning, and anger."

"You say this when we, ourselves, are human?"

"Even we can be greedy, Lord Earl. I can hear the others thoughts and never detect me," Wisely said then looked at the Earl with calculating eyes. "I hear all, but yours."

The Earl laughed and leaned back into his seat, twirling a particular crimson rose between his fingers. He stared at it in silence before tossing it to Wisely. He caught it easily between two fingers, but stared at the once red rose that had turned obsidian black.

"I will let you read my thoughts, Wisely; however, they will come at a price."

Wisely arched a lean eyebrow at the offer, sniffing the black rose experimentally. It still smelled like a rose, but the petals glittered like soot beneath the sun.

"And, pray tell, what is the price, Lord Millennium?" Wisely asked curiously, holding the rose up for further curious examination. He was so enthralled with the rose that he didn't see the Millennium Earl grin.

"You have to obey me and do whatever I say," the Earl replied, and Wisely turned his gaze to the Earl. Those golden eyes narrowed on the Hundred Year Earl, sizing him up and down.

"Don't we already obey you, Lord Earl? Why ask for such a ridiculous thing?" Wisely snorted, leaning against the window and staring outside. "You just want to control us more and use us as pawns on your chessboard."

The Earl chuckled and said, "But Wisely, you're already a powerful pawn on my board, just waiting to be moved forward on the road to conquest. But it would seem that you are unwilling and fighting every time I try. So, the price of my thoughts, are your absolute obedience in whatever I say I desire."

Wisely snorted and returned back to his own thoughts while the Earl grinned and also looked out the window at the world passing by.

**XXII**

Road strolled down the streets of a town in the middle of the forest, known for its wonderful and plentiful resources. It was an iron, wood, and coal town, never going broke. People were always rushing everywhere, and Road had to plug her nose against the fumes polluting the air.

_It reeks here. How can anyone stand to even step foot in this town, let alone live in it, _she thought, opening up her inanimate umbrella to block the bright sun. She wanted to take care of her mission quickly as to catch up to Allen and watch him in action on his first assignment. _Oh Allen, how I wish I could have gone on a mission with you instead of Tyki._

She walked along, day dreaming about Allen and all his power and glory, failing to notice the woman who walked right by her who resonated power.

**XXII**

Blonde hair fluttered in the breeze while bright blue eyes stared straight ahead. Pretty pink lips parted to reveal a bright smile spread across a delicate face. A slim body weaved through the crowd, ignoring the cutely dressed girl with dark blue/black hair that strode right by her.

A curious smile spread across the face as the person chomped carefully on hard piece of rock candy, hurrying to get to her house. Home awaited her, as did eager Mother and eager Sisters, and warm chicken broth soup.

_I have to hurry! Have to hurry! I have to hurry!_

She beamed when her house came into view, and Sister Claire stood outside along with Sister Mary and Sister Margareta.

"Elsie! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" she cried, running right into their welcoming arms. "I'm home!"

**XXII**

**Wild: And so finishes chapter 22! Who is this mysterious girl named Elsie who has entered the picture of the Noah?**

**Everyone: *shrugs***

**Road: *waving hand wildly***

**Wild: Road?**

**Road: Who were the top pairings?**

**Wild: *smiles* Well, of course, there was the Tyki/Allen pairing. And it seemed everybody would accept any pairing involving Allen.**

**Sheryl and the Earl: *pouts* What about our pairings!**

**Wild: *gulps* I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! Please review for my life! AWWWW! *is being tackled by a jealous Sheryl and Earl while their ukes stand off to the side inching and running away***


	23. Author's Notice

Author's Notice!

Uh, hey everybody! It's me, wildkatz! I will admit. I am uber excited and super enthused that so many people have read my story! I'm glad that so many enjoy it, and that it had captured so much attention.

I just have a few things for everyone to take notice of and to review about.

First of all, with me being an eighth grader, I am getting more homework. Thus, my posting chapters will become a little more spaced out. I will try my hardest to post a new chapter at least one or two days apart for each. I am hoping everyone can understand. I give my sincerest apologies for this.

Secondly, I give my deepest gratitude to all my reviewers who have stuck with me, and also to those who have joined us on the way to now. You are all in my hearts, and let me tell you, every five minutes after I've posted a new chapter, I'm watching the computer screen like a hawk. O_O Like a hawk...So to all you guys, I give you a round of applause.

Thirdly, I am probably going to remain an anime writer. I've discovered that it is much harder to write stories for real life things such as movies and musical. So, except for my Lucifer's Hell Games in Constantine, I will be writing animes/mangas.

So, any requests for any animes you'd specifically like me to write for. I've already thought about doing a couple Bleach yaoi stories, especially one or two involving Hollow Ichigo. If you have any certain stories you'd like, I'll take any requests into consideration.

Again, thanks to all you my supporters and I am honored to have you on my writing journey. Especially since when I get older, I want to be a writer also. Goodnight everybody! Kisses, hugs, cookies and cupcakes to everyone! *fist pumps*

-wildkatz


	24. Chapter 24 really 23, but oh well

_**The Fourteenth's Awakening**_

**Wild: hi everyone! I'm glad to see everyone enjoyed my last chapter, and I also thank everyone for their kind understanding with my school situation. **

**Earl: *sipping tea* As long as you finish the story, I don't care.**

**Everyone: *raises hand* Same here!**

**Wild: Don't worry! I will, and so here is another chapter!**

**XXIII**

_He's too adorable, _Tyki thought, scanning his hand of cards then glancing at Allen who simply glanced at his. They had grown bored and Allen wasn't exactly going to "willingly" walk that close to Tyki. Finally, they had decided to play a few hands of poker.

"Royal straight flush," Allen said, planting down the set of cards while Tyki laid down the same. "Royal straight flush. Tie yet again."

Allen grunted and looked outside nervously while Tyki cackled.

"You seem disturbed quite a bit, shounen," Tyki commented, scooping up the cards and shuffling the deck, using a careful hand. He tried multiple times to get the boy to lose, yet he somehow still managed to get the same good hand.

"You have no idea, baka Noah," Allen snapped, turning his head to glare at Tyki. His glare was returned with a seductive grin, to which he had to look away.

"That's quite harsh there, shounen. You know, there's a little thing called joking. Perhaps you never heard of it inside that place called the Black Order. You know the one that polluted your mind?" Tyki drawled. He smirked when he didn't hear Allen make a combat. "No answer, shounen?"

He got a snort and heard Allen say, "I care for my friends now, not so much for the Black Order…I just don't want my friends to be harmed. I don't want to have to fight against them."

Tyki's gaze was glued to Allen before he clucked his tongue, catching Allen's attention.

"You know, shounen…I don't blame you much," he said, and watched Allen's eyes widen slightly. "Even though I'm a Noah, I am still fond of my light side, of my human friends. They're amusing, and with them, I can let go and be something relative you the life I once lived."

Allen turned his entire body to stare at Tyki, listening to the Noah's words.

"It's a good thing to at least be attached to something that you may never be able to see again. Every time you see it or think of it, it gives you something to strive for so you will live as if you might never catch it again," Tyki said, leaning back into his head and removing his top hat. He looked at Allen and smiled.

Allen cocked his head slightly, his eyes innocent and curious to such an extent that Tyki felt like Allen was a tiny lamb, helpless.

"But you know, shounen, you are probably the same way with your friends…what do you think of it, boy?"

Allen remained silent then looked outside again, contemplating for a few minutes before finally answering.

"I think…I will still try to be friends, even though I'm a Noah," Allen whispered, relaxing in his spot. Tyki quirked his eyebrow in curiosity at his words. "I had tried avoiding turning into a Noah, seeing it as a sign that I could never change my path once I set down this road…but I guess I was wrong."

"Oh? How do you come by that answer, shounen? Do you not find us evil anymore?" Tyki drawled, grinning. Allen chuckled softly, and Tyki tilted his head, liking the sound.

"No, I do believe the Noah is still evil. Even I am evil, but I do believe that some good may come from being here…perhaps I will grow further as to find that good, somewhere within these wicked plans," Allen said, sounding distant. He blinked then looked at Tyki and meekly smiled, "Sorry, I'm rambling."

Tyki shook his head and looked out the window.

"Maybe that good will come in the form an oh-so-good me, shounen? After all, perhaps you will strip me to my underwear again in a game? And you know how much you liked that! What do you say? Shall we have another round?"

"You can dream, pervert."

**XXIII**

"Elsie! Hurry! Church is about to start!" Sister Claire called frantically, running ahead of me towards the tiny chapel of God. Elsie panted heavily, running, her legs kicking into high gear.

"I know! I know, Sister Claire! But I fell asleep while trying to county how many licks it would take to eat a lollipop!" Elsie cried, running towards the closing doors. The Sisters beckoned her to make haste. He legs pumped faster, zooming through the sky till she was almost flying. She could feel her arms spread out and her feet beginning to lift. An immense power boomed through her bloodstream and her skin felt ready to rip apart.

But just as she would have left the ground and rose into the heavens, her Sisters pulled her down, the door slamming behind her.

"Thank heaven," the Sisters sighed and quickly rushed Elsie to her seat as the opening psalm began, the priest processing in. Elsie sang with disdain, not at all happy about being woken from her nap and her delicate sweet until the time came for the reading. Today it was on Noah's Ark.

She settled back into her seat, munching quite loudly on a new piece of candy. All the while, her body was starting to shake and glow a bright amber gold.

**XXIII**

"How much damn longer? I can't take this!" Devit cried out as Maashiima and Jasdero laughed hysterically about some unknown joke between the two. He had been watching the two of them talk in some foreign language then go into laughing and coughing fits.

They only laughed harder as his normally dark face turned beet red with hot steam that boiled out his ears. He grabbed his hair and tugged on it, turning away from both of them and grit his teeth.

_Come on, Devit. You can do this. You can do this; _he thought and screeched as they went into more laughing fits.

"Save me form this Hell!"

**XXIII**

Wisely's eyes snapped open, lifting his head from the window of the carriage, staring outside. His Demon Eye closed slowly from its half opened position. He blinked in bewilderment and stared outside at the people.

"Wisely? Something wrong?" the Earl asked, looking across at the young boy. Wisely remained silent, his mouth opening slightly before he looked across at the Earl.

"Skin Boric…his reincarnation," Wisely said, and quickly the Earl understood what he meant. His grin grew wider and he leapt as high as he could with the little room he had in the expensive carriage.

"Yipee! We must contact the others immediately! This is such good news!" the Millennium Earl exclaimed, clapping his hands wildly, making the carriage bump and clatter. It drew many eyes of passerby. Wisely smiled awkwardly. "Wisely, contact."

Wisely snorted and looked out the window defiantly, but contacted everyone through their mind's channels anyway. He did it with ease, sending out one message to them.

_Skin Boric's reincarnation's power has been located. Mission remain the same. Await further instructions._

"Done," Wisely sighed and let his mind swarm with the thoughts of everyone outside. His eyes narrowed as he listened to the people's lustful, greedy thoughts. _Filthy vermin, _Wisely thought, growling. The Earl noticed the small sound and could only imagine what the boy heard. He declared it time for a distraction.

"Tell me about Skin, Wisely. Surely you have more information than what you just said." It sounded more like a statement than a question. Wisely looked at the Earl and leaned back in his seat, letting his mind wander back to what he had seen.

"Well, for starters, it's a girl."

"OH a girl! How exciting? Road will be quite excited…but probably very territorial if she gets too close to Allen. Same with Tyki," the Earl said thoughtfully then waved for Wisely to continue with his talk.

"It was hard to pinpoint her location, but I felt the power surge nonetheless. She has no less strength than Skin did, possibly more," Wisely muttered, glancing out the window. "I didn't see an image of her, just an outline and an aura."

"But at least it was something that could be described as good news."

"So long as she turns to our side."

"You and Allen are on our side, are you not? And look where you both were once," the Earl said, not shrinking back when Wisely gave him a hard stare. "Strike a nerve, Wisely dear?" He was answered by an evil growl. "Oho. Quite irritable today, aren't you?"

Wisely snorted and stretched out on his side of the carriage, relaxing into the cushions. He settled one hand behind his head and one on his stomach, clenched tightly into a fist. His eyes glared at the ceiling before he turned over, exposing his back.

"Don't wake me up."

"Very well, Wisely ole boy."

**XXIII**

Road stilled when she heard Wisely's message. Her eyes widened at the information. They had found Skin? Why weren't they all rushing to greet their new brother? Or maybe it was a sister?

_What the hell did he mean by continue our missions? We should be off and rushing to turn our brother/sister to our side once again as to continue our plans! _She bit her swirly lightning green lollipop in half in her anger.

"Road! You heard our orders. You still have many people on your death list," Lero snide, but was silenced by being hit on the side of a brick building. "The Earl will spank you for being so rude and indiscreet!"

"He would never do that to me, so stop running your mouth like you know everything, Lero. Now shut up already. I'm busy thinking, and my good mood has been practically spoiled," she growled, glaring at him. She snapped him back out, shielding her face from anyone walking by, as to not see the way her eyes had changed.

_Skin…don't worry. We'll be coming for you soon. Then our dream will be realized._

**XXIII**

Neah sat in his porcelain room, staring at the piano keys before him. His fingertips lightly brushed over the keys, listening to the melodic notes that streamed from each tap of his digits. He sighed in ecstasy when he unconsciously began playing his favored instrument.

His fingers danced over the keys, playing from memory alone. His eyes closed and let his body control itself while his mind became flooded with all the thoughts and memories of his life. Images came to his mind, showing him and his brother playing, him being with the Noah, witnessing the destruction of his family, and finally, his death.

The notes changed into dark and merciless, haunting and horrifying. His eyebrows creased together at the images until it began to brighten again as he saw himself being brought back in Allen. His sweet nephew…it was saddening that his poor nephew had to go through all this.

_**Can you hear me, nephew?**_

_**What do you want, baka uncle, **_Allen's voice echoed in his ears, and he couldn't help the smile that etched itself onto his smooth face. Allen sounded irritated but not angry any longer.

_**Now what could you be doing that makes you sound so irritated, Allen? What could Tyki be doing to you?**_

_**Not what you are thinking. Now what do you want? **_Allen's voice softened, gentling out into the normal exhausted voice he was used to hearing. It gave a sense of serenity to all who heard it.

_**I was wondering if when we get back, if maybe we could play on the piano. Since we have fully merged, you need to learn how to play certain pieces of music to control our Ark better, **_Neah responded, his eyes narrowing. The Earl right now controlled his own Ark, but Allen still possessed the power to call upon the old one.

_**Maybe if you're good from now on until we get back.**_

_**Promise!**_

Neah heard a soft sigh in the world around him and he grinned in triumph. He had won that fight. Now if he could just the hundreds of others he had in mind.

**XXIII**

"What is wrong now?" Tyki asked, catching Allen's attention. Allen smiled faintly and shook his head, leaning closer to the small table in front of them to select a card. They had reverted to a good game of go fish, something where at them both stood a good, "equal" chance.

"Uncle Neah being his weird, annoying self once again. Pestering me about playing the piano," Allen muttered. "Any spades?"

"Draw."

Allen grunted and drew a card, adding it to his large hand. Tyki only had a few cards while Allen somehow managed to hold at least a dozen.

"The piano huh? Do you even know how to play it?"

"No, but apparently my uncle does. So somehow I do it unconsciously just by thinking of the words," Allen sound out loud before realizing he was admitting all these things to the Noah. "Sorry, it doesn't really matter. Excuse me for speaking off, boring talk."

Tyki laughed, and Allen found his eyes traveling to the lips that the husky sound had emerged from. Pearly white teeth flashed brightly at him and he looked quickly to dark, human eyes.

"You're never boring, shounen…how about a game of poker now? We're obviously not getting anywhere with this kiddies' game," Tyki said, tossing the cards into the middle. Allen's eyebrow twitched when he saw Tyki actually had many spades. _What the hell!_

"What did I say already-?" Allen started but was immediately cut off.

"Instead of playing strip poker, let's play with something else," Tyki offered, and Allen's eyebrow shot up in curiosity. Something else?

"What else shall we use instead of clothing? And don't you dare say pleasure."

Tyki rolled his eyes at Allen's words, but somehow Allen could almost imagine Tyki saying in his mind, _Darn it! _He watched Tyki smirk feral and shuffle his cards, dealing them to himself and Allen.

"We'll play with secrets. Any question asked must be answered, or you do have to strip."

_Great, so either which one, somehow will probably have to strip, _Allen thought, his head drooping to thunk against the table. He breathed heavily before lifting his head to stare with weary eyes at the eagerly waiting Noah.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Allen snapped, sitting up to accept his hand. He flicked his hand up to examine it carefully. He actually found he had made a smart move to do his usual cheating tricks, every possible type of trick already up his sleeve, literally.

"I know, but that's why you like me and haven't killed me just yet. Royal straight flush," Tyki said, slapping it down on the table with a triumph grin. Allen carefully went through his deck and went to replace his cards when he was suddenly bumped into by a waiter.

White wine was suddenly spilled onto his shirt, and he flinched at the cold feel. The waiter quickly began apologizing, promising the greatest buffet he had, on the house. Allen made the move to deny the offer, but Tyki quickly sent him away with the order to return with a luscious three course meal.

"Now, you're hand, shounen?" Tyki drawled, smiling at Allen. Allen's eyes widened as he realized his hand had slipped and the wrong three cards had slipped down his sleeve and into his hand.

"Straight flush," Allen grunted, tossing the cards into the middle. Tyki whooped and gathered the cards together, shuffling them with a happy smirk on his face, humming to himself while thinking of what question he wanted to ask.

"Let's see…were you really punched by that one girl, Lenalee or whatever her name is?" Tyki asked, deciding to start off with an easy question. Allen's eyebrow quirked up for possibly the millionth time that day, but he sighed.

"Yeah, I was. She knocked some sense into me though. Now deal again," Allen said. "How did you know about that anyway?"

Tyki simply laughed and dealt the cards, both of them slipping the cards. And yet again, the waiter arrived and almost spilled Allen's food into his lap. Allen sat there, tears sliding down his cheeks in great sadness while the waiter was chased away to retrieve napkins.

"Call, Full House. Shounen?" Tyki asked, grinning, finding that the waiter was helping him immensely on this particular road of triumph.

Allen sighed and looked longingly at his hand then tossed them to the air.

"Come on! One pair? What the hell!"

Tyki cackled and gathered the cards while the waiter came back in; with help this time. A fabulous luncheon was set before them, but the question still flew at him while he dug into his pile of grub.

"What was your favorite thing to do when you were at the Black Order? And don't say something like working out or whatever. I mean by what your hobby was while you were there?" Tyki asked, carefully cutting his medium rare steak. He chomped on it, the juices flavorful and scrumptious.

Allen munched on a bite of his sandwich, looking thoughtful before he finally said, "I read quite a bit. It was mostly research on the Akuma, but when I read all there was in Komui's library, I visited the library in the town. The poetry and Japanese legends were always quite fascinating."

Tyki absorbed this information and effortlessly dealt the cards once again; Allen was hopeful that this time he'd be dealt his wondrous glory, to rise once again to his throne as the Poker Cheating King.

However, did he honestly stand a chance?

**XXIII**

_Come on, why does church have to be so dang long? _Elsie felt like crying out in hallelujah when the church bells rang and they were all released from the humid place of praise. She was the first one out the door after the priest, already running off towards the woods.

"Elsie! Where do you think you're going? You still have chores! Elsie!" the Sisters cried after her, trying to catch up. she laughed though when the wind decided to convert to her side and blow up their skirts, watching them shriek.

"I'll do them later, when I get back! See ya!" she cried, waving over her shoulders. She raced for the woods, her golden hair billowing in the breeze while bright blue eyes shined. She was free.

**XXIII**

**Wild: Well, tell me what you think.**

**Allen: Annoying waiter.**

**Wild: Allen, your eyes turned yellow.**

**Allen: *growls and looks away***

**Wild: Oh don't worry! Tyki still loves ya! Don't worry at all. You're fun scene will be delivered shortly everybody! Look forward to the marvelous time you've been waiting for between Tyki and Allen!**

**Allen: What!**

**Tyki: Yay! *fist pumps like a crazy man* Come on shounen!**

**Wild: *pops up in front of a Tyki chasing after running Allen* Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**Wild: Well, here's the 24****th**** chapter of our tale, everyone! Is everybody pumped? I know I am! *starts jumping up and down with excitement* Come on, show some enthusiasm!**

**Devit: *points gun at her* Will you just shut up? Or I'll blow your head off your shoulders.**

**Wild: *gulps* Please be sure to read and review. Rating will probably begin to develop into the M stage within this chapter or the next few **

**Jasdero: *cocks gun* Ready to die in 5, 4, 3, 2…**

**Wild: *dashes off with a hoard of pitchforks clambering after her***

**XXIV**

"Three of a pair," Allen stated, tossing the cards to the sky while a triumphant Tyki shuffled his royal flush cards. This was the fifteenth time that Allen had lost, and he felt all his self confidence beginning to drain from his body.

_Damn the stupid waiter for messing up my cheat tricks, _Allen thought, trying to drown out Tyki's giddy whistling.

"So, shounen; what secret shall I have you share this time?" Tyki drawled, enthused at his progress. He had already learned quite a bit about his dear shounen. He had learned that Allen had could actually speak some Chinese and Korean. He had learned all about Allen's struggle to pay back his master's monstrous debts.

He delved into deeper, darker secrets, such as when Allen had his first kiss, and how it felt. He learned about whom Allen's first crush had been, although Tyki had been slightly disgusted and displeased when Allen described him.

"Can't be any worse than all the other questions you've asked so far, baka. They've been so stupid that even I want to cry, and not a five year old," Allen grumbled, glaring at Tyki with narrowed eyes. Also, apparently Allen was extremely competitive in gambling games. He did not like to lose.

Tyki grinned and leaned forward, watching the boy stare at him with evil eyes.

"Alright, then who was your first, shounen?" Tyki drawled, watching Allen's eyebrows furrow together into a unibrow.

"I already told you who my first crush and first kiss was, Tyki Mikk. Why are you asking me again?" Allen said, and Tyki couldn't help but laugh at how innocent the boy could be sometimes. The white haired teen glared harder at Tyki while he laughed his guts out onto the floor.

"No, no shounen, I don't mean kissing or crushes. I'm talking about the real stuff, Allen Walker," Tyki said, leaning forward to almost brush noses with Allen. He liked the way his boy's eyes widened and he squirmed, trying to get away. "I mean by who was your first to have sex with?"

Allen sputtered, mouthing opening and closing in rapid succession before he looked away.

"Oh come now, little adorable shounen. You can tell me. I mean, you can be a…wait a second," Tyki started to say, but skidded to a halt in his sentence when he saw Allen looking out the window, strawberry red. "You're a virgin!"

A hand slapped over Tyki's mouth and Allen leaned close, putting a finger against his lips. He looked around him nervously then stood up, dragging Tyki behind him. Tyki blinked in confusion, letting himself be dragged two carts over into an empty cart, private for them to speak.

Allen turned on him and glared, hissing like a snake.

"Could you have said that any f*cking louder, idiot, perverted Noah!" Allen snapped, getting into Tyki's face. Tyki blinked in astonishment. "Not only have you made this possibly the most uncomfortable train ride of my entire life; you have also just drawn attention to us!"

_Not my problem in my opinion, _Tyki thought.

"Then you start asking me such stupid questions over a game of poker, like my first kiss, what I like to do, what my favorite books are, and what languages I speak! And then you start going into even more detail, and finally go as far as to shout out that I am a virgin! WHAT THE F*CKING HELL IS WRONG WITH-mfff!"

Allen had been so close, his mouth moving temptingly in front of Tyki. Tyki found himself mesmerized by those moving lips, not even paying attention to what the shounen was shouting at him. He had almost gone cross eyed from watching them like a hawk.

_So…good looking, _Tyki thought while watching the lips move wider. And his self-control snapped in half like a fragile icicle. He moved forward, crowding Allen against the wall of the cart, trapping him in a cage of muscle.

He slammed his lips over the small pink mouth, pushing his tongue deep into Allen's mouth, coaxing him to play and cooperate. Bright, passionate golden eyes bore into dazed, surprised silver discs of the adorable boy.

Tyki pushed Allen more insistently against the wall, melding their bodies together into one shape, firmly grasping his shounen's hips to bring him even closer, if it was even possible. He growled low in his throat when Allen began struggling, pushing hard against his shoulders. He bit down on Tyki's tongue, making it bleed copper red. Tyki's eyes narrowed and he kissed more determinedly.

He quickly pushed them both away and switched their direction of falling. They both collapsed onto a seat, Tyki rising high over Allen's body. He pinned Allen's arms high above his head and pushed his tongue back into the hot cavern of Allen's mouth, sinking into the pleasure. This was what he wanted, the initiation into what he most desired.

"Tyki-stop-ah!" Allen gasped between kisses, but was silenced as Tyki stuck his tongue further into Allen's mouth, efficiently silencing him. He licked the roof of his mouth seductively then gently touched Allen's own tongue, inviting play.

It happened slowly, but Allen slowly began to give in. His muscles relaxed slowly beneath Tyki and his mouth opened a little better, his tongue touching Tyki's hesitantly. Tyki felt trumpets of triumph blasting in his ears as he sensed his cute boy surrendering himself to the ecstasy.

"Yes, shounen. That's it. Give yourself to me," Tyki whispered, drawing back to drag his mouth down Allen's neck. He roughly tugged aside the tie around his neck, popping the top buttons of his shirt. He ignored this and bit down hard on the junction where shoulder met neck, leaving a rather large and bold hickey.

He purred and licked along Allen's neck, the noise vibrating in his throat.

"Tyki," Allen whispered, gasping and arching off the train seat. Scenery flew by, trees, beautiful lakes and forest, glades and meadows, and yet it all never registered in either of their minds. They were too engulfed in the other, too enthralled by the other's actions.

"Don't worry shounen. I'll try you very kindly," Tyki whispered, rising over Allen's body to brush his fingers down the upper chest of the cute bunny underneath him. His eyes narrowed on the annoying shirt and took a firm hold, yanking it away. Buttons flew to unknown corners of the room, clinking on the floor.

But the noise was lost as Tyki stared down at the rippling, finely toned chest. Muscle rippled beneath the dark Noah flesh that stared up at Tyki. He licked his lips, feeling his most inner animalistic instincts rising up within him, ordering him to dominate and take the cute boy below him.

But he wanted to revel in this moment. Oh yes. He wanted to relish this time when he finally was able to capture the young exorcist's heart.

He leaned down and rubbed his cheek against the beautiful, exotic torso, feeling it shiver beneath him. He grinned deviously and ran his tongue ever so gently over the muscles, tracing the gentle lines that rippled and became apparent.

"Tyki-stop! We should be-doing this!" Allen said, shivering underneath Tyki, his eyes wide and glazed over with bliss.

"It's okay, shounen. This is perfectly normal," Tyki said soothingly, leaning up to brush gentle kisses over Allen's lips again, assuring. "This is us and no one else. Nobody else will be able to hear you. So relax and let yourself drown with me."

He kissed away the small tears that began streaming down Allen's cheeks before descending once again to that belly he adored, nipping it. He adorned it with tokens of his love, planting marks along his territory. He watched the body arch and shudder with satisfaction before his eyes settled over the slight bulge in Allen's pants. He smiled and began his descent.

"My, my, it would seem that you are also enjoying this little treatment, shounen," Tyki crooned, dragging his fingernails over Allen's chest, moving southward until it brushed the top of his pants. Allen's body went still and Tyki continued, his eyes becoming hooded.

He wasn't expecting claws to suddenly come out and scratch him across the cheek, slapping him away from the boy. He landed on the other side of the cart, holding his cheek in shock, staring at Allen with bewilderment.

The boy was shaking, cowering in the corner of the seat, trying to blend into the cushions.

"Shounen?" Tyki asked, starting to rise to his feet. Allen shook harder, his eyes wide. He wrapped his arms around himself like a protective shield.

"I-I can't believe I d-did such a thing…I can't believe I enjoyed such a thing like that…" Allen whispered, curling into a ball. His gaze travelled to Tyki. "Why would you do such a thing to me?" He looked scared and frightened like a petite bird in front of a ravenous cat.

Tyki stared at Allen for a long moment before smiling and walking toward Allen again. Allen shook harder and smashed himself as far into the window as he could get.

"I did it- because I like you, shounen. I like you probably more than I should. More than I can even begin to describe," Tyki explained, kneeling down onto the cushions, leaning toward Allen, who cowered further. "And I wanted you to feel how much I liked you. I want you to yield to me and give in to my every desire."

He reached out a hand and cupped Allen's soggy cheek, wet with running tears. Allen's red, tear stained eyes stared up into Tyki's bright golden irises, still glazed with the pleasure it had seen.

"And I intend to make you see that only I can make you feel such pleasure, Allen Walker. I will make you see that only I can give you such a feeling that it shakes you to your very core. I intend to make you and I fall into the darkest pit where no one will ever be able to steal you from my grasp," Tyki said, dragging a struggling Allen into his warm arms.

Allen struggled for a long while as Tyki only began humming hushed lullabies. Eventually, Allen fell into a dead silence, falling asleep in Tyki's warm embrace.

**O_O XXIV O_O**

Lavi sat in the corner of a bar and restaurant, staring as Sheryl laughed hysterically with a large group of men. They clunked jugs of beer, ale, and wine, yet Sheryl never seemed to get drunk like the blubbering idiots. They kept ordering and Lavi came to believe the constant flow of alcohol would never cease.

Lavi sipped happily on a cup of chamomile tea with a dash of honey and a spoonful of sugar. He had been led here by Sheryl, who said it was by far the best place to dine and drink. Apparently he put more emphasis on drink than dine.

"Excuse me, sir?" a meek voice asked, and Lavi looked up into the small, round face of a glamorous young woman. His eyes glistened and he smiled his most charming grin. "Is there anything you'd like to order? An appetizer perhaps?"

"I'd like anything you'd recommend," Lavi said dreamily, leaning against the booth in a cool way. She blushed and giggled sheepishly then said, "I'd recommend you try the mushroom cocoas. The mushrooms are always freshly picked and seasoned with the best spices. You can't go wrong with them!"

Lavi smiled.

"I'll take one of those then, since you believe so heavily in them," he said, bowing in a gentlemanly fashion. She giggled and quickly wrote down his order. She started to walk away but turned around and said quickly, "My name is Susana. Please, call on me if you need anything at all."

He smiled at her then turned to sip on his tea again, only to be met by an extremely hard stare from one pissed off looking Sheryl. The men were also staring at him with irritation. He arched one lean eyebrow.

"What?" he asked innocently. In an instant, the men were all on him. Sheryl glared at him from over their shoulders.

"What? What do you mean, 'What?'! That's Susana, the wealthy daughter of the richest guy in town, the Midnights'. She barely ever smiles at any guy, let alone flirts with him," the guys all hissed at him scrutinizing him, assessing him and whispering among them.

Lavi's eyebrows shot up and he sighed. Of course, the girl who smiles sweetly and innocently at him has to be the daughter of a rich man who would probably never even hand his daughter over into a marriage against an exorcist.

_Why do I even bother hoping that a girl will ever be in my future, _Lavi thought, depression hovering over his shoulder, grinning like the devil himself, laughing hysterically in triumph. Lavi offered only a sincere smile when she brought back his food and left again with a brilliant beam shining on her face. She even walked away with a special sway in her hips. _Yeah, probably never…_

**XXIV**

Sheryl eyed his birdie while the men swarmed him about having been the object of the waitress's attention. The richest guy in town's daughter, huh? _How ironic, _he thought and sipped on his crystal clear glass of wine. He was a regular customer here at the Running Stallion, and he had become accustomed to chatting with this particular group of elders.

He looked back at his birdie, who smiled at the waitress when she brought his food. She smiled at him like the sun, sashaying away. His eyes narrowed and he moved standing and moving to take the seat opposite his birdie. He watched as Lavi calmly ate, ignoring the Noah.

His eyes narrowed when he saw that Lavi had covered and closed his right purple eye. He stared at it long and hard until Lavi finally noticed his stare. He gave a slight shake of the head, noticeable only to Sheryl. He understood the gesture. Little birdie didn't want to reveal his unusual eye to the public.

Sheryl felt a strange satisfaction at the fact that his birdie's eye would remain his little secret. He sipped on his wine and laughed as the men crowded around the table, moving their conversations.

"So lad, what is your name anyway?" one man asked, watching Lavi while chugging on his bourbon.

"My name is Lavi," he answered smoothly in a chipper voice, offering friendly smiles even as the men leaned closer to him. Sheryl also noticed the slight shift as Lavi moved ever so slightly away to put some distance between.

"My, my, you're probably eighteen. And already traveling around with this strapping young man. My, my," one elder asked, cackling hysterically and drunkenly.

Lavi laughed and went back to eating his mushrooms while the men seemed to ramble on and on, asking needless questions. The waitress came back multiple times, trying to get back to Lavi, but could never get close enough. The men kept her quite busy. Instead, Sheryl noticed her slip a piece of paper into Lavi's hand when they passed the food plates between them. His eyes narrowed in dark curiosity and jealousy.

Sheryl finally stood up. They had already been in the restaurant for at least an hour or two.

"Excuse me gentlemen, but Lavi and I should really be going now. There is still much to be done before the new night descends upon us," Sheryl said kindly, lending Lavi a hand as he stood up.

"Well, goodnight then Sheryl. And goodnight to you as well, Lavi. Don't go letting this man push you around all night long," the men said, laughing at their own words while Lavi left, waving over his shoulder and Sheryl escorted them out. He didn't sense the ominous aura rolling towards him in heavy waves, but he did feel the hand that stuffed itself into his pocket, fishing for something.

He froze.

**XXIV**

"Wisely, time to wakey wakey," the Millennium Earl said, poking Wisely's limp sleeping form. The carriage had stopped at an extravagant hotel/inn. It was freshly painted with bright flowers in every window. It was at least three stories with a few windows on each level. The Earl had stayed here quite often, and found his every need satisfied. "Wisely…"

"Hn," Wisely grunted, curling up tighter into a ball. The Earl stared at how peaceful Wisely looked in his sleep. He cackled at how he groaned in his sleep, groaning about not wanting to get up. Wisely really did act like such a little kid sometimes.

"Wisely, we're at the hotel. It's time to wake up," the Earl said, poking him a little harder. Wisely grunted again, rolling over to stare out the window of the carriage with hooded eyes. Sleep was clearly on his mind as he grunted again and flopped back onto the carriage sleep.

"Just leave me in the carriage. I'll catch up later," he grumbled. The Earl's eyebrow twitched. "I have money so I'll even pay for it." Again, his eyebrow twitched.

"Wisely," the Earl said, leaning close. "If you don't get up now, I'll be walking into the lobby with you over my shoulder. Asleep or not."

Wisely never moved, intent on sleeping in peace. The Earl wouldn't do it; Wisely was positive. He was not expecting the Earl to be serious.

The Earl grasped Wisely firmly around his waist and heaved him over his shoulder. He laughed loudly as Wisely squeaked like a surprised mouse and thrashed on his back while he paid the driver and walked into the hotel.

"Okay! Okay! Put me down! I get your point! Let go!" Wisely hissed, kicking and punching the Earl's back. The Earl walked up to the front desk like this and calmly smiled at the woman at the front desk. She had an awkward smile on her face, and she looked a little blue.

"I have a reservation under Earl," he said charmingly, winking at her. Wisely was still thrashing on his shoulder, growling and snapping like a rabid dog. The woman blinked at him before snapping out of it and quickly looking to her computer.

"Oh, uh, one room, correct?" she asked hesitantly, to which he nodded. She handed him a key and said, "Top floor, room #25. Please enjoy your stay while you're here, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask me or another employee."

"Thank you kindly, miss," the Earl said, tipping his hat to her and walking up the stairs with a screaming Wisely on his back. "Now, now, Wisely, no need to make such a huge fuss over this. Just sit back and enjoy the ride up the stairs!"

"Put me down, Lord Millennium!" Wisely snapped, turning his head enough that he could glare at the Earl. He squeaked again when the Earl smacked his, leaving a sting.

"Now hush up, Wisely. See, we are even here at the room. And if you be quiet, then I will put you down," the Earl said, fumbling with the key. He felt the urge to giggle when Wisely instantly when still and silent as a rock. He opened the door and stepped inside the room, kicking it rather loudly shut behind him. He inhaled deeply and sighed in content. "Smell that fresh room scent, Wisely? It's fantastic!"

He carefully set Wisely down on the floor, who sat cross legged with a rather angry pout on his face. He glared at the Earl while the demon lord walked out onto the balcony, staring out at the bustling town.

He watched in bright glee as he watched all the humans walking below him. He saw the darkness lingering in their hearts, and felt the giddiness swelling inside him. _All those souls to turn into Akuma for my army. How marvelous!_

"There's only one bed," Wisely said from behind him. The Earl turned around, grinning, examining the room. He already knew the room had only one bed. He had requested it that way.

"Why, it would seem that there is. I guess that means one thing!" the Earl said and outstretched his arms like he was proclaiming the most magnificent news. "We get to sleep in the same bed! Just like last night!"

Wisely's eyebrow twitched and he huffed, crawling under the covers, muttering something to himself.

"Did you say something, Wisely dear?" the Earl drawled, pupils zeroing in on Wisely's drifting form. Had he just heard what he thought he had?

"Nothing, Lord millennium. Absolutely nothing."

**XXIV**

_Thank everything that is dear and alive, _Devit thought as Jasdero stopped running, coming to a screeching, laughing halt in front of a practically desolate town. This was Maashiima's stop.

"Well, here is your stop. Hello, goodbye, door riddance to ya! Let's go, Jasdero!" Devit said in a flurry, readjusting himself to sit proudly in the center of his small carriage. Maashiima smirked as he climbed off, grinning and planting a hand on his hip.

"Quiet rude still, squirt? Maybe I should take ya with me and beat some manners into ya, aye Jasdero?" Maashiima asked, and Jasdero laughed hysterically.

"Brother's manners aren't the sharpest," Jasdero laughed, ignoring his brother's hard, betrayed stare. "Next time we meet, Maashiima! Off!"

And with that, the carriage lurched forward when Jasdero took off like a rocket, leaving Maashiima in a cloud of dust. He coughed and looked up to see Devit sticking his tongue out at him. He arched an eyebrow then grunted when the dark skinned teen turned back around. The carriage disappeared, already over a small hill.

Maashiima turned and gazed at the small town. He sighed and began trudging towards it.

_It would have been a lot more fun to have stayed in the carriage._

"This is such a pain in the ass."

**XXIV**

**Wild: Well kids, uh…for starters, I never actually believed I could have written that Tyki and Allen scene. Uh, I'm still kinda shell shocked with myself and my writing.**

**Allen: You think!**

**Wild: Well, uh, I think I am going to retreat now into my quiet corner to both put on a thinking cap and curl up in a chair in the fetal position with a cup of hot tea. Maybe then I can actually clear my head of that scene *walks away, swaying and pale like a ghost***

**Tyki: *holding Allen firmly and possessively around the waist* Please be sure to review and tell us how wild did! I personally believed she did phenomenal, but we want to hear your take on it!**

**Sheryl: *holding Lavi in his grasp* Goodnight everyone! Kat will be back soon with another great chapter over the weekend!**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**Wild: Hey everyone! I am glad to see so many people enjoyed my last chapter, especially the development between Tyki and Allen. In answer to a question, that was indeed my first smut scene that I have ****ever**** written.**

**Road: *snorts* But she'll be writing and even better type of smut scene *wink wink nudge nudge* later on this chapter! So read it! Now! Help me with my geography homework! And don't just put a number!**

**Noah Family: *groans, accepting the books thrust upon them***

**Wild: *giggles* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**XXV**

Komui lounged in his chair, half asleep when his phone ringed quite shrilly. He flinched, nearly jumping out of his seat and landing on his behind. He grumbled, pondering what the heck someone could be calling him about so late in the evening.

"This is Komui," he groaned, putting his ear next to the speaker phones.

"Komui! This is Bak! We have located Allen Walker! Repeat! We have located the presence of Allen, Komui!" Bak Chang's voice rung in the telephone. Komui's eyes widened and he snapped forward in his seat, at full alert.

"Wake up, you lazy butts! We've got Walker!" Komui yelled, and the whole science division was suddenly swarmed around his desk like bees, buzzing for news and information. They all reached for the chance to grab the telephone. He quickly ripped it out of their arm reach.

"Give me all the details and coordinates," Komui said, whipping out a pad of paper and a pencil, writing down notes in a flurry of beautiful calligraphy. He was very detailed, not missing a single word or point. "Right, we will send people your way immediately. They will arrive in a day's time. Yes…yes, I understand. Thank you, Bak. Goodbye."

He slammed down the phone and stood, pointing at Reever, thrusting the pad towards him.

"Find those coordinates then locate Lenalee and a few other trustworthy exorcists. Get the Finer, Toma, as well. We must move swiftly, or we might lose Allen before we can even blink! So let's move people! GO!"

The science division separated in a dashing fury, Reever walking calmly in the back out the door. Komui quickly began gathering papers and scanning over the reports of supposed Allen Walker sightings. He traced his finger along the map, locating the coordinates. His eyes stared at the spot.

"We're coming, Allen…just hang in there," he whispered and quickly went back to work. They had no time to spare on thought.

**XXV**

Miranda looked up in shock as Reever stormed into the lunch room and bellowed, "Attention all available exorcists. We are in need of quick volunteers who are willing to leave in a matter of minutes to go on a very important mission regarding one of our own. So, who is willing?"

She blinked at Reever, not quite understanding. She looked down at her food before slowly standing up and looking at Noise, who beamed at her and rose as well. Both of them walked to Reever's side. Toma came along quite easily, liking the woman and male exorcist. Reever smiled and nodded before looking around the room.

"No one else?" he asked one last time. Nobody else stood to go. He nodded and looked at them. "Quickly, go to Komui's office where you will be briefed on your mission. Be aware, this mission is of high significance, and you will find yourself in possibly one of the worst positions of your life."

They all nodded hesitantly and watched as he walked away, heading towards Lenalee's room.

"This must be a very important mission if we have to leave in such a short amount of time," Miranda stuttered, shaking in her boots. Noise patted her on the back, giving her a delicate, comforting smile.

"Don't worry. We are all going together; with our combined abilities, we will be able to take on any sort of enemy, of that I am positive," Toma said, leading the way towards Komui's office with great haste. Miranda and Noise mutely nodded and followed behind him.

**XXV**

Allen awoke on the train. His skin felt cold and bare like fresh ice cubes had been placed on it. He shuddered and snuggled into the deep warmth that enveloped him. He sniffed the blanket surrounding him, curling into a small ball.

His blanket moved slightly and his brow furrowed, sniffing the blanket curiously. Why did the blanket smell so funny? It smelled of musk and smoke. And instead of a fuzzy surface, his cheek was met with that of skin. He froze when the blanket moved again.

_Wait a second…blankets don't move!_

He looked up to stare into the calm face of Tyki, who stared out the window. He had cuddled Allen close, wrapping his arms around him. Tyki's gaze looked so distant, like he was trying to see another world outside rather than the one he already saw.

Allen stared at him and blushed a deep shade of red when he remembered what had happened between them. They had done such a thing, and in a place where anyone could have walked in on them! He mentally beat himself for being so ignorant and stupid. Yet even as he did this, biting his lips and clenching his fist, he felt an inner peace.

He had enjoyed the rapture and pleasure Tyki had bestowed upon him. His skin heated up at the thought of Tyki's mouth on his again. He blushed darker, imagining how it had felt to be melded against the Noah. He had felt…complete.

He burrowed deeper, drawing the attention of Tyki, who smiled and leaned down to stare at his shounen.

"Hey," he crooned, brushing aside stray locks of white hair that fell in front of Allen's face. His fingertips brushed along Allen's cheeks and forehead; he purred and leaned into the touch. Tyki's fingers lingered and a soft chuckle rumbled in his belly. Allen shuddered. "I see that you are finally awake, shounen. That's good."

"H-How long was I asleep?" Allen stuttered, not pulling away as Tyki lightly caressed Allen's face.

"About an hour or two. We'll be at our destination in about fifteen minutes," Tyki said, running his fingers through Allen's hair. "Your hair is so soft, like fur. And it's so slick like silk or satin. I just never want to stop touching it." Allen offered no complaints as Tyki continued to rub his hair, stroking and petting it like he was an animal. "What's wrong, shounen? You're so quiet."

Allen snorted and looked away, out the window at the passing scenery. He stilled and gulped when he felt Tyki lean down to lick the dark hickey he had left on Allen's neck. Allen bit back the gasp that desired to emerge.

"You're more cooperative, shounen. What happened to that fiery spirit from earlier?" Tyki sighed, glancing sideways at his shounen's blushing face. Sweat beaded on Allen's forehead, running down his neck. Tyki hummed when Allen looked at him, eyes flashing gold.

"You took most of it earlier, stupid perverted Noah," Allen snapped, eyes narrowing then widening as Tyki continued to stroke Allen's hair, rubbing it between his thumb and pointer finger.

"I did, huh? So does that mean you will yield to me, shounen?" Tyki drawled, eyes glazing over with lust.

"You can try," Allen huffed and sat up quickly, looking down at his shirt, torn in half. "Nice job, idiot. Now I have to walk off with a torn shirt, and it is probably already cold outside by now."

Tyki cocked his head at Allen then grinned and took out twin coats, offering one to Allen.

"Came prepared," he said. Allen reached for one, and Tyki quickly yanked them back. "But they come at a price, especially for you, Allen-kun." Allen's eyes narrowed in suspicion and Tyki grinned, "A night in my arms for a warm walk to the hotel and to the beginning stage of our mission."

Allen's eyebrow twitched and he glanced outside. Did he really need a coat? Part of him screamed to take the coat and accept the night with Tyki as a delight. The other part scolded him and drove him to want to say no to the offer; that part said that he'd be better off freezing to death.

He stared at the coat, taking notice of the fur lining the hood and inside.

_Warm…_ he thought and quickly snatched the coat from Tyki's hand, wrapping it around himself. He sighed with content and giddiness when he felt his body begin to warm up thanks to the fur. He snuggled into the coat, shivering for a moment while Tyki merely grinned.

"One night then, shounen," Tyki said, and Allen blushed, yet still managed to give the Noah a hard glare. Tyki patted the seat next to him, grinning in anticipation. Allen snorted and took a seat opposite Tyki. He stared outside, seeing the trees fly by in a flash.

His mind began wandering to thinking about his friends. How was Lenalee doing? And Lavi? What about Komui and Timothy? And poor Krory; was he still being conned and smuggled out of all his money?

He couldn't help the smile that crossed over his lips at the memories of his friends.

_But now…now they will become my enemies because I am a true Noah, _he thought with sadness. But deep inside him, the Noah bubbled and rumbled with the overwhelming urge to devour and kill. It longed to demolish the Black Order.

"You're growling," Tyki chastised, and Allen pouted at him. The Noah inside Allen also called to this male, who seemed to enjoy chipping away, and grating Allen's nerves and patience. Tyki cackled when Allen looked away, ignoring him. "Don't worry, shounen…we'll be there before you know it."

Allen could only hope and wish.

**XXV**

"What the hell are you doing!" Lavi snapped, leaping away from Sheryl. Sheryl dug his hand deep into Lavi's pockets, scouring and searching for the piece of paper the waitress had put into his birdie's pocket.

He felt the cool smooth surface between his fingers. He quickly flicked his wrist and withdrew the paper, holding it with disgust. He stared at Lavi, holding the paper up for clear examination.

"This is what I am doing that for. You are not permitted to see anyone, let alone a girl you just now met and made googly eyes with," Sheryl growled, eyes narrowing while he examined the note and the pretty handwriting on it in the form of a poem. **(If the poem is terrible, my sincerest apologies. We are just now beginning to write and study the forms)**

Dear Lavi,

I know it is quite sudden, and I know that we have only just met,

But I cannot get you out of my head, the longing for a duet.

My mind sings, my body stirs, my heart beats,

And I wish to meet you out in the streets

Where my heart forever sleeps.

Come 'neath the moonlight and come alone, 'tis when the moon is

Full and brightly shone. Come to meet me where we can be alone at the

Port of the Lost Stone.

**(For the record, I personally believe that was a terrible poem/letter.)**

"What game is this witch trying to play on you, and just look at her terrible poetry. 'Tis make my heart begin to weep! I won't allow you to meet and become a pair with a woman such as this," Sheryl said, ripping up the paper into a million tiny pieces.

"What is wrong with you! Who said it is your decision who I can see and who I cannot?" Lavi snapped, stepping up to glare at Sheryl in the eye, gritting his teeth in fury. "That was my letter! Not yours! You had no absolute right to do such a thing! How dare you!"

"How dare I? Birdie, I'm rescuing you from 1.) A heart break and 2.) A relationship that will never even be given the chance to blossom," Sheryl said, stepping up and capturing Lavi's chin, lifting it. He ran his fingers along Lavi's cheek and brushed aside the lock of hair to reveal the wide open purple eye. "Why would I hand over such a marvelous trophy to such a measly girl like that? I shudder at the thought."

"Trophy?" Lavi growled, his body tensing. Muscles bulged in his neck, and Sheryl felt the corner of his mouth twitch.

"Yes, you are my possession, my trophy. I am your master. And you should know your place," Sheryl drawled, crowding into Lavi's personal space once again. "I own you, and you will do whatever I tell you to do."

He reached out a hand to grab Lavi's hand to pull him back to a carriage to head back to the now desolate mansion. However, his hand touched an empty space. He blinked and looked up. No one stood in the previously occupied space. He looked left and right before looking up at the sky. He saw a distant, faint shadow leaping through the night.

He growled and revealed sharp incisors. His eyes became predatory and his muscles coiled, ready to give chase after his quarry.

"Let the hunt begin."

**XXV**

"Lenalee! Lenalee, open up!" Reever shouted, pounding on Lenalee's door. The dark haired girl grumbled and stood up slowly, swaying towards the door. She grasped the door handle like it might break, but didn't turn it.

"What do you want, Reever?" she asked softly, her voice feather light. She heard his swift intake of breath and had the faint curiosity as to why he sounded out of breath.

"Komui sent me to fetch you. We have a mission and we need your help," Reever said, and Lenalee laughed softly. Another mission? Why was she always being called to do so many missions one after another?

"Go find someone else, Reever. I'm tired and I want to get some sleep. Goodbye, Reever," Lenalee said and released the handle, turning to walk back to her large bed and the comfy mattress that beckoned to be dreamt upon.

"It involves the whereabouts of Allen, Lenalee. We've managed to find a faint trace of his energy signal…we located him, Lenalee," Reever said. No sooner had he said the last word as the door was thrown open.

Lenalee knew she looked terrible, but didn't care as Reever grimaced and cringed at her appearance.

"Allen? We've found him? Where?" Lenalee demanded, stepping up into Reever's face, demanding answers. Where was Allen? Where was he!

"Lenalee, Komui was finding the coordinates. If you could just go to his office," Reever started to say and Lenalee darted past him, running as fast as her weary legs could carry her. Reever sighed and ran after her, finding it hard to keep up with her; even though she didn't have her Innocence activated.

Lenalee panted, zooming past everyone, ignoring smiles and waves and other friendly gestures. She had one destination in mind, and nothing else mattered. The rest of the world blurred as her eyes zeroed on the target.

She burst through the door, standing in the doorway to her brother's office. She ignored Miranda, Noise, and Toma who all greeted her and rushed to make sure she was okay. She didn't hear them saying that she looked terrible and that she shouldn't be moving so quickly. But her eyes locked on her shocked brother.

"Where is he?"

**XXV**

Bak stood in front of the ten screens lining the wall of the lab, staring at them with hard determination. Fou had managed to give them the exact coordinates of the last spot she had sensed Allen's power.

Fou sat quietly next to Bak, leaning against his side while he stared the screens in all out battle of wills.

"The more you stare at the screens, the more you'll go insane, Bak," Fou warned, looking at the screens herself. She knew how important this was to everyone inside the Black Order. It was important to her as well. They had located Allen; finally.

"Why would we suddenly be able to find his power aura after all this time? Why now? Why not a week ago or two or even three?" Bak asked, ignoring her comment. She was silent for a long moment, gazing at the buzzing of the screen.

"Perhaps he slipped up? He is just a stupid boy after all."

"No, that's not like Allen. He's too careful, too precise. He learned from General Cross Marian after all, so he too knows how to hide as to not be found by anyone," Bak said, running a hand through his hair impatiently. "Could this mean something is happening to him to cause this sudden spike in power? Could he be unconsciously leaking energy?"

Fou remained silent then stood up, draping herself over his back, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"It is impossible to tell now, Bak…we just have to wait and see what happens. Predicting the future is not our place to enforce," she whispered and heard him whisper softly, "You're right…you're right…"

**XXV**

"Stop #568 at Burnington!" the attendant bellowed, startling Allen out of his light nap. He stood up quickly and gathered his one bag from beside him. Tyki stood beside him, planting a firm hand on the middle of Allen's back, guiding him.

"This is us, shounen," Tyki said cheerfully, walking to an open door where the attendant motioned for them to step off.

"Please watch your step here. We had a snowstorm just recently. Quite abnormal, even for this town," the attendant said. Allen nodded and carefully stepped down. It was true. A fresh blanket of white snow covered the ground, and he could feel a thin layer of ice cracking beneath his weight.

Tyki stepped off behind him, picking up the bags and walking up beside him. Allen gazed in amazement at the large town before them. It was humungous!

"Welcome to Burnington, shounen. The town of snow and fire as legend goes," Tyki said, smirking. Allen stared in bewilderment, but followed when Tyki moved past him, leading the way. The streets were crowded, people hustling everywhere. Stores of all sorts were strewed everywhere, business bustling.

"Our hotel is just a few minutes up ahead, so we don't have to worry about being out in the cold much longer. Then we can get all nice and cuddly warm by a fire before setting out to retrieve our information," Tyki said, smiling at Allen over his shoulder.

Allen gave a sheepish smile back accompanied by a nod as he looked around curiously. The town was so crowded. Hundreds of people pushed past him, in a hurry to get to somewhere that he could not comprehend.

_So busy; so big; so…lively and uncontrollable, _he thought, accidently bumping into Tyki. He had stopped in front of a large hotel that had about four or five levels. It looked welcoming and friendly, but Allen could also sense a wave of darkness surrounding it.

"Come on, shounen. You will love it inside! The place may not be as exquisite as the type the Earl uses when he goes somewhere, but the rooms are toasty warm, the baths delightful, and the service a true enchantment," Tyki said, nudging Allen to go in ahead of him and to get the door.

Allen jumped ahead and held open the door politely, following Tyki inside. The hotel was homey. Wooden tables and chairs with plush cushions were seated around a large stone fireplace that flickered, logs crackling and burning to a cinder. The scent of coffee, tea, and hot chocolate flooded his nose, and he felt himself shiver with the intensity. The place was quite lovely and serene.

Tyki walked up to the front desk with Allen following, stopping at his side. He continued looking around while the woman greeted Tyki cheerfully.

"Room reserved for two," Tyki said smoothly, smiling brilliantly at her. She blushed and quickly flipped through a record book.

"Name, sir?" she asked politely, glancing up at him from underneath her long, graceful lashes. She fluttered them seductively, and Allen took immediate notice. He took one step closer to Tyki, feeling something similar to a growl vibrate in his throat. He ignored the grin that spread across Tyki's face.

"Mikk; Tyki Mikk," he said, accepting an elegant golden key from the woman, who took extra care in handing him the key as for their hands to brush against each other. Tyki nodded in gratitude and led Allen up the stairs, placing his hand on Allen's back.

"Possessive, are we, shounen?" Tyki taunted, climbing the staircase up to the second floor.

"Shut up, Noah. Or I might consider chopping off that which you find so dear," Allen snapped. Tyki arched an eyebrow and gave a look of mock fear, wringing his neck.

"You'd chop off my head! How barbican of you," Tyki sniffled, wiping some invisible tear from his cheek as he opened up the door to their room. Allen snorted at him and looked around the room. Tyki was correct; it was plain, but rather comfortable. There was a nightstand, a perfectly operating bathroom with a bath tub and a shower. A small loveseat was in front of the window that peered outside onto the busy street. And a single bed sat in the middle of the room.

Allen froze.

"There's only one bed," he said rather matter-of-factly.

"And?" Tyki asked, stepping up behind Allen to wrap his arms around Allen's middle, tightly and intimate. Allen shuddered and growled, his eyes becoming hooded. Thoughts of their previous actions in the train cart flashed through his mind and he shuddered more, his cheeks blushing a pretty rose pink. Tyki clucked his tongue and leaned down, resting his chin on Allen's shoulder. "And why would you be blushing, shounen? What are you thinking in that cute head of yours?"

"Why would you want to know?" Allen hissed, turning his head to glare narrow eyed at the Noah. Tyki gave him that mischievous grin that made Allen shudder harder.

"Why wouldn't I want to know what is making you shake like a leaf and paint your cheeks such a pretty pink, shounen? After all, I do want to conquer you. And to do that, I have to know all of your desires," Tyki purred, nibbling on Allen's earlobe. Allen flinched and felt a cold shiver race up his spine.

His entire body burst into a hot white blaze and he felt his nerves become sensitive. He bit his lip to withhold the moan when Tyki continued to nibble on his neck and ears. He gasped when he bit a little harder in demand.

"What do you want, shounen?" Tyki crooned, looking at Allen's blushing crimson face and caught a small salty bead of sweat that ran down to his chin. "What do you want me to do, shounen. Tell me and I will do it."

Tyki was positive that the boy would say something about letting him ago. He was prepared to be pushed away. He imagined he'd probably be slapped or punched away, then get yelled at about how he was a pervert and an idiot. Then they'd go back to his teasing ways and Allen rejecting and striking him back. They'd go back to their fighting.

What Tyki didn't expect was Allen to turn around, wrap his shaking arms around Tyki's neck and say in the damn cutest, sexiest voice, "Kiss me."

Tyki stared in shock for a long moment at the lusty face of Allen before grinning and leaning down to kiss the boy with obvious intent. He put a firm hand on the back of his shounen's head, bringing him closer and holding him in place to be devoured. Allen's mouth opened like a dream, tongues colliding in a heated passionate kiss.

Allen yielded simply and arched his back, bringing himself closer to Tyki. He shuddered like a trapped rabbit in the grip of a wolf. It was a major turn-on for Tyki, feeling his little exorcist so lost in need and pleasure. IT was highly alluring.

He pumped his tongue in and out of Allen's mouth, using his larger form to back Allen towards the bed. He heard Allen's grunt when the back of his legs hit the edge of the bed and they toppled together onto the smooth mattress. Allen gasped and Tyki pulled away to quickly strip away the coat he had loaned him earlier. He clawed at the hideous articles of clothing, his mouth descending again upon Allen's mouth with more greed and urgency.

Allen whimpered as he felt the clothes being ripped off of him with such force that it created rub burns on his skin.

"Tyki- don't be so rough-ah!" Allen cried out as Tyki's mouth captured his kiss again, forcing his tongue inside Allen's moist cavern. He whimpered again and closed his eyes, taking in the ecstasy coursing through his veins like liquid fire. He couldn't believe how good it felt.

"I set the pace, shounen," Tyki rasped, pulling away to begin peppering blue and purple love bites down Allen's neck. He bit down hard on his shoulder, practically tasting the blood on his tongue. He hummed and drew away to stare down at the enthralling picture beneath him.

Allen panted beneath him, eyes hooded with pleasure and lust. He looked like a beautiful beast, timid and yielding to him. He ran his hands feather light along Allen's chest, watching how he shook like a leaf, muscles twitching underneath his hand. His eyes darted to the dusty rose nipples that hardened.

He purred, predatory. He leaned down and capture one of those ripe nipples between his lips, licking them with the rough side of his tongue. He purred again, sending vibrations through his mouth when Allen shuddered. He made the sound again and internally smirked when it drew another shudder from the eager boy underneath him.

Shivering hands plunged into his black hair to anchor him to the dark chest.

"T-Tyki-Ahh!" Allen gasped, arching off the bed. Tyki planted his hand firmly on Allen's pelvis, pushing him back onto the bed. He dislodged himself from the nipple and instead went to its twin. But he didn't give the first any attention. He pinched it tightly, rolling it between his fingers. He smirked when Allen's pants turned into quick second gasps of breath, urgent and uneven.

_Yes, good shounen, _Tyki thought, licking the nipple and biting down on it, sending Allen into a round of cries and moans. He gave it one last lick in parting before rising over Allen, staring down at him. His legs trapped Allen while he stared down at him, kissing him passionately again. He bit Allen's lips and stared sultry at him.

"What do you want, shounen?" he cooed, kissing Allen's cheek, licking his earlobe suggestively and running his hands over his body. Allen shuddered and gasped beneath him.

"I-I want-," Allen gasped, eyes widening and arching off the bed when Tyki's hand ghosted over his erection. "Ah! Tyki!"

"What do you want, Allen?"

"Please, Tyki. Do it," Allen whispered, looking at Tyki, pleading. Tyki smirked at him, kissing him firmly on the lips, nipping them.

"Do what, shounen? I do not know what it is that you want. Tell me, shounen, and maybe I can help you, "Tyki whispered seductively into Allen's ear, breathing cold breath onto the boy's heated, flaming neck. Allen gasped again and Tyki grinned.

"Please, Tyki…touch me," Allen whispered, closing his eyes and gasping when Tyki snapped open his pants, tugging them down to reveal the pure white underwear.

"Touch you? Where?" Tyki asked, running his hands up and down Allen's thighs, staring with obvious pleasure at Allen's face. He loved the way Allen's swords were slightly slurred, and how his face curled up and blushed so beautiful crimson. He loved how he shuddered and gasped as Tyki ran his hands up and down his body.

Tyki fully stripped Allen's pants off of him, rising over his, but keeping his body out of Allen's leg range.

"Please, touch me," Allen whimpered, small tears rolling down his cheeks. His eyes closed and the tears began escaping. Tyki grinned and kissed away the tears, kissing Allen forcibly while his hand descended into Allen's underwear, grasping a firm hold of Allen's member.

"Here?" Tyki whispered, rubbing the flesh lightly up and down. Allen gasped, body arching off the bed as Tyki used his upper body to pin Allen to the bed. "Now, now shounen, you aren't going anywhere. Stay here with me. Keep up with me, shounen. Can you keep up with the pleasure I can offer you?"

He drew away, staring with hooded, predatory, seductive, suggestive, and lustful eyes down at Allen. The boy's eyes widened in realization and he froze before shuddering as Tyki began pumping faster, bringing Allen closer to the brink and edge of pleasure.

"T-Tyki! Please!" Allen cried out hoarsely, arching into Tyki's hand. He felt himself tinkering on the very edge of satisfaction. If only Tyki didn't stop and withdraw, leaving Allen needy and crazy for satisfaction. "Tyki," Allen whispered pleadingly, but gasped when Tyki flipped him over and his underwear was stripped down to his knees. "Tyki!"

Two fingers pushed dryly into his virgin hole, and Allen cried out louder than ever before. His back arched up deeply into a lovely curve, pleasure and pain zooming up his spine like lightning. His eyes widened and he shook with the pain in his ass. The fingers moved and he gasped, his body shaking uncontrollably. They moved in and out of his hole, stretching him carefully. A sticky liquid was poured onto his hole, making it less hard and painful before another finger joined the two, pushing in and out of his body.

He gasped and moved, trying to push back on the fingers in need and urgency. He wanted satisfaction, and he felt his climax slowly beginning to build. He was nearing that final push to go swirling into the darkest pit of passion. He whimpered in want and pain as the fingers pulled out from him.

But instead, he froze in shock as he felt Tyki's erection being pressed against his hole. He went still, his mind going insane.

"Sorry, shounen, but I don't think I can hold back anymore. We'll go gently next time, okay?" Tyki's hot voice whispered into Allen's ear, shocking him immensely. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his parched, dry throat.

No! Could he really let Tyki go this far? He couldn't, could he?

"Tyki-wait, I'm-AHHH!" Allen started, but froze, and cried out in sheer pleasure as Tyki rammed himself into Allen. His whole body was slammed forward into the mattress with the force as Tyki began pounding inside Allen.

"Tyki! Ahh!" Allen cried out in pleasure as he felt himself become whole, becoming one with Tyki on a whole new level. He felt himself nearing his limit, pleasure boiling up inside him to the point of bursting. "Tyki! I-I'm going to- Ahh!" he cried out as his release shot through him at the same time Tyki thrust one last time inside his heated passage, spilling himself inside Allen's body.

They both shuddered with their climaxes then collapsed to the bed, shuddering with the shock tremors through their bodies. Allen felt exhaustion weigh down his eyelids and his body being pulled up against a hot heated body, Tyki still fully seated inside his body. He hadn't pulled out.

"Sleep, shounen. When you wake up, I'll still be here," Tyki's soothing voice whispered into his ear, and Allen surrendered himself to the sleep tugging on his body with desperation. He could sleep, couldn't he? After all, he'd kill Tyki if he left him there.

**O_O XXV O_O**

Hevlaska flinched inside her chamber, sensing a major energy spike somewhere far away. It was a familiar energy presence, and she shuddered. She felt it awakening the Innocence inside her to blazing heights.

She shuddered and lifted her head to stare at the ceiling where she knew the sun was already set and the moon had replaced it high in the night sky.

"Allen…Walker…"

**XXV**

"That is all the information we have to go on right now," Komui said, giving his quick briefing to the Exorcists sitting before him. They all nodded, but his sister was staring with stone hard determination at the coordinates on the map.

"He's that close to one of our bases, yet nobody could feel a thing?" she whispered, clenching her hands in her lap, her eyes becoming watery and moist with tears. "How could no one have felt him until now!"

"Lenalee…we have him right now. Isn't that a good enough thing? And now we have to go after him," Noise said, taking the words right out of Komui's mouth. He nodded in gratitude to the man. He nodded back.

"You're mission is to go to this location, and follow his movements, track him down, retrieve him if he is willing," Komui said, and saw everyone begin to stand. He quickly halted them with his words. "However, if he puts up a fight, refuses to come, or has succumbed to the power of the Noah…we have been given orders to exterminate him."

Lenalee stared at Komui with hurt and astound. He couldn't stand to meet her gaze, and he turned is back on them. Those mournful eyes tugged at his heart and made tears come to his own eyes, feeling like weeping.

_Please, forgive me, Lenalee…Allen…_

**XXV**

Wisely sat up in the bed, his eyes hooded and drowsy. But he also felt a presence lingering beside him. He looked down at the heated body of the Earl lounging beside him, reading a book comfortably.

The Earl looked at Wisely and smiled cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Wisely. Finally awake, are we?" the Earl asked, putting down his book that appeared to be a book on how to play Go (I've recently begun trying to learn how to play).

Wisely stared at him for a long moment then snorted and threw back the covers.

"I slept just fine, until I woke up that is," he said simply, moving to stand up. however, he felt arms yank him back to the Earl's side. He growled and glared up at the Earl's face, digging his sharp nails into the Earl's skin, beginning to draw tiny drops of blood.

"That isn't nice, Wisely-kun," Earl said simply, wrapping his hand around Wisely's throat and squeezing the back of his neck, making him cringe. "I will not allow you to just injure me so easily, Wisely. It isn't polite, and surely I have taught you all better manners than that. And just when I finally let you get out of the room, you go to being so rude. Shall I punish you?"

Wisely went still and limp like a kitten when the Earl used his hold to shake Wisely's neck, controlling him easily with the force and strength behind the grip.

"Now then, Wisely, be nice when I release you, and maybe I will let you come with me tonight," the Earl said, letting his grip become soft and he rubbed the sore, purple spot on Wisely's scruff. He slid from the bed, moving to the bedpost and slipping on his jacket.

Wisely slid off the bed, rubbing his neck and glared at the Earl with disdain.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Hunting for new Akuma and the Heart," the Earl said cheerfully, shifting into his demon form. He picked up a top hat and twirled around. "What do you think, Wisely? It's a new hat that I just bought! Pretty, right?"

Wisely examined the hat and gave a coy smile. The hat had lime green roses sewn into the top with a baby blue satin wrapping around it.

"It looks quite lovely on you, Lord Millennium. Now come on, I'm ready to go for a walk, get our missions done for the night, and get back to bed," he said simply, turning and walking towards the door.

The Earl let out a hum and chuckled, following behind him.

"Oh, quite kinky, aren't you, Wisely?" the Earl laughed at the angry face Wisely shot him over his shoulder. "Alright, come come now! We must make haste! Plenty of souls to take!"

**XXV**

**Wild: Well, there is my chapter 25. I must say, after just writing my first smut scene, I didn't think I'd be writing my first sex scene either. **

**Road: But you did it! And set a new record also! 6,243 words! **

**Allen: *pales* W-Wha-?**

**Wild: *giggles as she watches him faint* He'll be okay by another chapter. However, it won't be the next one. I want you people to vote and decide amongst any other couples you have discovered in the story for me to write about in the next chapter.**

**Tyki: Why not our pairing?**

**Allen: *faints again***

**Wild: Because Allen might die the next time. So people, it could be nay couple you desire from my story, and the one that has the most votes will be written about/focused one in chapter 26!**

**Road: And with that, we bid you a fond goodnight! And here's the awesome thing! Wild has a three day weekend, so if you post fast enough, she can write faster too! Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

The Fourteenth's Awakening

**Wild: Well everyone, I am ecstatic that my chapter was a huge success. I was also excited when someone posted in my first Bleach story! But that's not the main point here in this story.**

**Road: Right, so who won the voting for this chapter?**

**Wild: *giggles* It was dangerously close on the voting. Although a few people didn't vote, but that is perfectly fine. Lavi/Sheryl had a total of 4 votes while Wisely/Earl had 1 and Road/Allen had 1. Some people said they didn't really mind which as their favorite is really TykiXAllen, but that is unfortunately not an option.**

**Tyki: Cause we're just the perfect, cutest couple!**

**Sheryl: *grinds his fist into his brother's skull* Shut up!**

**Wild: And before we begin our tale, I would like to thank all of our reviewers: **_**Alice Nyte, g, clio1111, Kimiko Nishimura, sildrana, shapiquan, Unknown Words, animelovwers, dieya105, Sexual Yuu, and Veronica**_**! Thanks for sticking with me up till now guys! Have a cupcake *holds out a large tray* And enjoy!**

**XXVI**

Lavi dashed through the town, leaping from building to building to escape from the arrogant Noah. Who was he to tell Lavi whom he couldn't see or be in a relationship with? He didn't care!

Lavi growled and went faster, searching the area from high above. Granted, without his Hammer, he couldn't really see as much, but he could manage…for now.

_When the moon is brightly shone, meet me at the Port of the Lost Stone? Where is a port located in a town at least twenty miles inland? _He continued searching the area from high above, glancing behind himself every so often to make sure that the Noah wasn't following him. Each time, there was no one in sight.

_Ha! Take that Noah! _He grinned to himself and went faster, zooming through the streets and under the street lights, searching for the "Port of Lost Stone". What could she have meant? Was there possibly an underground waterway system that transported goods illegally? Was there some river nearby that was no small that he couldn't see it? Was it an underground tunnel? There were too many options!

He felt his brain turning to mush as he looked up at the moon. It had almost finished its full descent into the sky, and he knew his time was quickly beginning to run out. He had to hurry, or he'd miss his chance with the fair maiden.

He ran faster, leaping higher and higher, searching for a port or some source of water. He growled louder and in frustration when he saw nothing.

_Should I use my right eye, _he pondered, lightly touching the closed eyelid. _No! No, I must not use it! Not for this type of reason. _He searched frantically as the moon rose higher and higher into the air, ominous black clouds misting over it, creating foggy shadows on the ground below. He looked up to stare at the ivory depths of the moon being swallowed by such furious black beats.

_I'm running out of time, and I still haven't found anything! _He landed on the ground and looked left and right frantically, panting heavily from wasting so much energy all for not. He looked ahead of him at the dark street looming like a ravenous animal, luring him in. his eyes narrowed and he hesitantly took a step towards it then toppled back.

_It reeks like fish, ale and dead bodies, _he thought, covering his nose to glare the street down. Why did no street lights flicker or shine down this path? Where was he anyway? He looked up at the buildings, and where he had once known an open street and friendly looking buildings, a tall, dark wall stood in its place.

His eyes widened and he took a hesitant step away from it, shuddering. What magic was this? Possibly the work of Innocence? _No_. This couldn't have been Innocence. He stumbled back then turned and walked down the street. _If I'm stuck here already, I might as well see where this path will take me._

**XXVI**

Dark, slit eyes stared at Lavi's moving form with hunger and excitement. It purred when it saw him begin to move into its illusion, into the Forbidden City of which there was no return. It purred when its prey was delving into Its world.

It was hungry and desired blood and flesh, that of an exorcist.

**XXVI**

Lavi walked along through the dark tow, hearing no cat screaming and no mouse chirping as it searches for molded cheese. He searched through the city, trying to understand where he was. Was this a trap? It had to be. However, he was already too far in to turn back the way he came.

He growled and looked up at the sky then back behind him. He sensed it…the presence of an Akuma. But where? His eyes scanned the darkest corners of the city, trying to locate it. He was used to seeing people roaming around to distinguish from, but no one walked outside in the darkness.

He reached for his Hammer, but his fingertips met with nothing.

_Right, it was taken from me by those bastard Noah, _he thought and looked straight ahead. A path had opened up for him, and he took quick advantage. He rushed forward, flying through the streets, following his nose and ears instead of his eyes. _Concentrate. Seek and ye shall find._

He sniffed the air, smelling the rancid scent of perfume heavy in the air. He snorted to get the disgusting scent out of his nostrils. He sniffed again, this time smelling fish and cigarettes burning. He sniffed carefully then followed the scent of fish. Where there was fish, there was a port. And where there was a port, there was water, which then he might be able to determine where he was.

"This is taking a much different turn than I would have preferred tonight," he said out loud, stopping at a split path, itching the back of his head. "All I wanted to do tonight was meet a cute, pretty girl, go out on something compared to a date, escape back home, and defeat that stupid Noah! IS that too much to FREAKING ASK!"

"Ummmm…Lavi?" a soft, quiet voice whispered, startling Lavi into shrieking and swerving on the person in fright.

Susana stood there meekly, tear streaks flowing down her bright red cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot and she looked like she'd seen an apparition. She sniffled and wrapped her shawl tighter around her, shivering with the cold wind that flowed through, ruffling her curls. She sniffled again as she stared at him.

"S-Susana? What happened? Why are you-?" he started asking before she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, weeping into his shirt. "Susana, why are you crying! What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Oh Lavi, Lavi, Lavi," she wept, repeating his name over and over, obviously delirious. He stared down at her then put his arms around her, whispering hushed senseless words to calm her and rubbed her back soothingly. He let her cry her eyes dry until she was back to sniffling.

"Are you better?" he asked her softly, getting a simple head nod against his shoulder in response. "Then how about you tell me about what happened while we try and find our way to the port?"

She nodded, sniffling and her shoulders shaking as he put his arm around her to bring her close to his body. He walked beside her, listening intently.

"Originally I was going to the port to meet you there early. But then I had made a small box meal to share once we met up, and I started out rather late. I was running as fast as I could when I felt like someone was watching me," she said and starting sniffling again.

Lavi waited "patiently" for her to finish her sniffles so she could continue her story.

"But every time I turned around, only shadows were looming at me. I started to run. I was so frightened, and when I rounded a corner, I ran into something!" she cried, fresh tears now streaming down her red cheeks. "Its face was hideous and contorted, crunched up. Horns grew out of its head and it had the boy shaped like a canon-ball. It hovered in the air and some creepy fat man stood in front of it. He turned and grinned at me too then the creepy ball thing started chasing me! I even lost the food that I put all my time, love, and effort into making."

Lavi watched her, patting and rubbing her back slowly as she went into another round of crying. He offered her a handkerchief for her to blow her petite nose.

"Keep it, keep it," he said, smiling sweetly at her. Her eyes brightened like the stars high above their hands, and she held it in her clutches rather tightly, keeping it close to her chest. They walked in silence, and he allowed her to lead the way. "Say, why is it called the Port of the Lost Stone, Susana?"

She giggled and pressed a finger to her lips, winking. When had she suddenly become so cheerful after crying no more than two minutes ago?

"That's…my little secret until we get there. 'Kay?" she asked, giggly and grasping his wrist firmly. His eyes widened before he grunted and let her lead him, letting her guide the way. He examined the buildings he passed, memorizing them in case they needed to make a run for it. Escape route. Check. Hiding places. Check. Lookout positions. Check.

He went down his long checklist, the world around him eventually blurring into nothing but streaks and stars. He didn't even notice when the scent of fish and dead corpses drifted into his nose, making it wrinkle unconsciously.

"Lavi!" Susana yelled until he finally blinked back to the present. They now stood on a small plain, surrounded by broken and tattered, weathered ships and stones. Sails were torn and scattered all over the abandoned ship port. Dead corpses of fish were strewed all over the ground, and the coppery scent of blood was caught in his nose.

He blinked in bewilderment at how destruction lay at his feet, and blood caked onto the grass at his ankles, trying to stain his pants legs. The blood hissed and snapped at his feet like feral venomous snakes hell bent on digging their fangs into his flesh.

He stumbled back a step, eyes widening. Why did Susana want to come to such a place and to eat of all things! It smelled putrid here and the sight of everything around him cloaked in blood and death made him want to puke.

"S-Susana? Why are we-?" he said, starting to turn towards her. He froze when he stared at the barrel of a gun pointed at him, sprouting from Susana's head. She grinned at him, her eyes wild and crazy. "Susana?"

She smirked and leaned in closer. He stumbled back a few steps, trying desperately to get just a little distance.

"Lavi, the answer to your question about this port…Five years ago, this port was a popular trading route, and a young man, a geologist, brought stones that were incomparable even to the finest jewelers in the town. So one night, when he was sleeping, the jealous jewelers, whose shops were in danger of being bankrupt, slipped into his bedroom and slit his throat. After that, they dragged his still breathing body to this very spot and sacrificed him to the sea, demolishing all of his stone," she cooed, inching towards him, her human flesh chipping away like paint.

"However, the sea raged at them for killing an innocent man," she whispered. "Oh yes. Whenever one of the villagers went onto the sea, the ocean devoured their ships and the crew, spitting them back out amongst the bloodied rocks and stone of the poor geologist until all the stones had become lost and left here as compensation by the village…too bad those idiotic jewelers left the geologist's poor, innocent daughter here with no way of supporting herself except to be adopted by the richest mayor of the town."

Her grin grew sadistic as Lavi fell on his butt in amazement. This girl's father?

"I hated my adoptive father. Of course, he treated me well, bought me everything I desired, gave me everything I longed for that my own father never could provide. Yet even still, I longed for my real father…that's when the Earl visited me, and I became like this now…an Akuma!" she roared and began firing bullets. Instead of hitting him, they hit the bare ground as he managed to tuck, drop, and roll away.

"Lavi! Come back! Am I so hideous that now you're going to reject me!" Susana screeched, darting after him, stumbling over her still human feet while her eyes began rolling around like dots. "Come back-_so I can eat you_!"

Lavi ducked and rolled behind the cover of the forest, panting while he heard her body beginning to shred into an Akuma's. He panted, gulping down air and bile rising in his throat. Why did he always like the girls who turned out to either be psychos or Akuma!

_Lavi…please come out, Lavi. I promise I won't hurt you…I just want to eat your soul! You can live without it! Everyone can, they just need to see the Earl's way of things, _she cooed and he shuddered, digging in his heels and sprinting out into the town, running down the streets as fast as he could.

An explosion erupted behind him, making the presence of Susana clear, but still, he did not look back for fear she'd be right there behind him. He ran faster, all the while thinking, _Damn it all the hell. If I just had my Hammer, I could handle this mess. But that Noah took it from me, and now I am defenseless. I can't win this. Why am I running from the inevitable? Though I did think that when I died, I would have at least confessed to Lenalee about how I had felt about her. I thought I would have already had a kid, settled down like most boys my age. How could I have been so stupid?_

He yelped as the Akuma struck a building dangerously close to him. He ran faster, pumping his arms and legs, looking hysterical as he ran, crying in fear.

"Why does this always have to happen to me!" he cried out, leaping high into the air to dodge an especially powerful blow. He flipped in mid-air, landing perfectly on top of a building, panting and staring at the once beautiful girl turned monstrous Akuma. Her body was now expanded and canon ball shaped. "Was that story all a lie! Everything you told me!"

The Akuma turned towards him and the face grinned, showing jagged teeth.

_All lies? No. Did I see the Earl creating Akuma? Yes, for that is how I became the way I am now, Lavi. But that's all in the past right now. All I want to do-hehe- is EAT YOUR FLESH!_ She roared and fired her bullets, aiming to his locked on position. He grunted and flipped, trying to dodge the bullets, knowing he didn't stand a chance if he got infected with the Akuma's blood.

_Damn it! This is not good! _He was being put on the defense, Susana-no, the Akuma- driving him back. He growled and dodged as many bullets as he could manage, narrowly escaping the hits aimed at his form.

_Am I going to die like this? _He thought, grinding his teeth as he took cover inside a building. _I can't die…not yet. Not without seeing my friends again…not yet!_

He grit his teeth and burst out of the building just as the Akuma fired a bullet, making the building explode into shades of red, orange, purple, and pink. He gasped and swerved around in mid-air, digging into his pockets. He had managed to grab a few knives off the tables.

He held them between his fingers then launched them, one after another. He regretted that they weren't his exorcist weapon as to purify the spirit and set it free, but there was nothing he could do.

"Forgive me," he whispered and launched the knives, hitting the Akuma in multiple places. She screamed out in pain, launching more bullets at Lavi. He dodged smoothly, finding his body moving on its own. He eventually found himself out of knives, however, and landed on a church steeple. The moon hung high over their heads as the Akuma stood there.

Suddenly, she began laughing hysterically. He blinked and tensed as he body began to glow and wrinkle, withering away.

_This is the extent of the Exorcists? How pathetic! How could other Akuma have not killed you off! Pathetic human! I'll finish you off with my new form! Hahahaha!_ The Akuma's skin shredded itself and beneath it laid the curved body of a Level 2 Akuma.

_Shit, I'm screwed._

**XXVI**

Dark eyes watched from the cover of the buildings as the Level 2 Akuma began attacking the lovely crimson exorcist. The eyes watched as his prey danced in twists, flips, and turns to escape the flying attacks being aimed at him.

The being restrained himself from intervening and interrupting such an obvious, exciting chance to experience and witness the boy's true power; the combined powers of an Exorcist and a Bookman. What a dynamic combination it would turn out to be.

The being's face spread into a wide grin as he clutched the steel object in his hand, preparing for the right moment.

_Come now, lovely birdie of mine…show me the ultimate power…_

**XXVI**

Lavi dodged another attack, throwing up a garbage can lid to provide some form of defense against the razor sharp blade that slammed into its metal top. The grinning face of the Level 2 was shoved into its face while it lifted it other blade.

The white face of the Level 2 was elegant and painted a pretty pink. It was built much like a female, including maroon red clothing attached to its body, fluttering around it with dangerous, regal beauty.

_Come on, Exorcist! Give up and let me eat you! _It roared, and Lavi growled, eyes narrowing. He rammed his foot into its stomach, sending it flying by brute strength alone. That seemed to be the only thing he could rely on at the moment. He had no powers, no Hammer, nothing but his body to use.

_Come on…I die, stupid Akuma, I'm taking you with me, _he thought, panting and moving into an attack position. He crouched down and beckoned the Akuma. She grinned and laughed hysterically, rushing forward, swinging her curved blades like scythes in artistic movements and patterns designed to cut and slice her enemies into fish chunks.

She leapt at him and he burst into the air, spiraling down towards his attacker, slamming his foot down onto her head then back-flipping, hitting her in the face. He didn't do much effect, and narrowly escaped the edge of her blade.

He landed wobbly on the ground, skidding and making deep indents in the ground. The streets were now littered and demolished, a true battleground. He wiped a smudge of blood from his cheek as his eyes narrowed.

_Haha, I think it is about time we finish this, Exorcist. Bring out your weapon and we shall finish this in a proper battle. No more playing and messing around, _she crooned, eyes widening with the thrills tingling through her body, making her shake wildly.

Lavi stood there, growling. She tilted her head then gasped, laughing again. He stilled and his face darkened with fury, his crimson hair covering his face from view while she laughed, taunting him.

_You don't even have your weapon! Man, you truly are the dumbest Exorcist alive, idiotic Lavi! Well, too bad…you'll learn from your mistakes! Die Exorcist! Cha!_

She launched herself towards him, aiming her blades at him, laughing with hysteria, like a maniac, uncontrollable and feral, crazed with the thirst for blood. Her fangs pointed out as her pupils practically disappeared, becoming so small.

She heard something zoom by her ear, but ignored it, all her attention focused n killing this one measly human so beneath her that he could not even be called an insect.

She brought down her blade, expecting it to be the death blow…however, it was not…

_What?_ She whispered, her grin disappearing and her eyes widening. Her blade had been blocked by-. _What the hell is that thing!_

Lavi held in one hand, his shining little hammer, blocking and averting the path of her blade. It shimmered beneath the moonlight, blazing with brightness. But even as it was bright, Lavi's face held malice and darkness, shielding by his crimson locks.

_Hahahaha! So you finally got your weapon, eh? Finally, now let's fight! So much fun this will be, devouring an Exorci-Gahhh! _She cried out as the Hammer was suddenly swung, ramming into her gut. The force of the blow sent her flying and crashing through three walls of pure stone and marble. She slammed into the final wall, leaving a clear imprint of the Akuma's lean body. _U-Ugh. What the hell-! _She gasped, slowly peeling herself from the spot, walking through the fog of debris to stare at Lavi's form, standing there motionless.

"You want full power?" Lavi's voice asked, slowly lifting his head. The Akuma stood there, frozen in place as he lifted his eyes. One green eye glared at her while another one; a clear violet purple iris glowed. An array of symbols were glowing bright purple inside, swirling in and out like interlocking circles, combining to form a pattern, a mark. "I said, do you want my full power…answer me, Akuma."

The Akuma shook in its position, nearly dropping its blades. But then it shivered, freezing like ice when Lavi began stalking towards it. It growled, trying to find its courage.

_Your full strength…is all I have desired! DIE! RAHHHHH!_ The Akuma yelled and rushed forward.

Lavi slowly lifted his Hammer and whispered, "Little Hammer…Big Hammer…grow, grow, grow." The Hammer instantly resized itself to an enormous length and mass, yet he lifted it high above his head like it weighed nothing. Still the Akuma raced on, thinking, _if I just stay out of its way, it won't hit me. It has to weigh a million tons! It will be too slow, and by the time it hits the ground, he'll die dead._

"Ultimate Soul Seal, Demonic Lightning, Ravenous Flames, Purify," Lavi whispered, the symbols and seals appearing in bright blue before him. He swung his Hammer, crashing its giant head through the seal and onto the ground just as the Akuma leapt to deliver the epic final killing blow. **(imagine slow mode if you so desire)**

Lightning crackled overhead and it flashed a bright blue. Swirling clouds hung overhead and burst forward an array of lightning, combined together with azure blue flames, twisting and turning into the form of a large Chinese dragon. It roared and spiraled down, colliding with the Akuma, devouring it and purifying it. The fire/lightning dragon roared, chomping its blazing teeth down upon the Akuma, ripping its body apart, and devouring it like a rabbit being eaten by a tiger. Mercilessly.

_NOOOOOOO!_ It screamed as its body and soul were purified. Lavi didn't move from his standing position as the lightning and flames still roared, sending up fire bolts and roars of triumph and victory into the sky. The darkness of the city began to fade, slithering and wavering, fizzing and flickering like a movie or a mirage.

The dragon roared and twisted, staring down at its master as its body faded, diminishing its gentle whips of air that disintegrated to the breeze. The dark clouds overhead moved on, revealing the ivory moon, letting its beam shine down upon Lavi's frozen form.

He stared at the ground, clutching his Hammer in his hand. His gaze didn't widen, but only wandered to the shadows when he heard clapping. A dark outline began to emerge, and his eyes never wavered.

Sheryl stepped out into the bright moonlight, smiling predatory at Lavi.

"My, my, birdie. That truly was a dazzling sight to behold. Such elegance and beauty, such ferociousness you have when you kill," he praised, using hand gestures as he walked towards Lavi. He stopped when Lavi pointed his Hammer at him. "Now, is that necessary, Lavi?"

Lavi's purple eye didn't falter, and Sheryl found himself captivated.

"Such power…is it because of that eye of yours? Is that why you don't uncover it? So you do not lose control over such a magnificent thing?" Sheryl asked, tapping the point of his Hammer, slowly walking around it, caressing its smooth surface until Lavi growled and swerved the Hammer, blocking Sheryl from his body. "Now, Lavi," he chastised.

Lavi's eyes widened and Sheryl suddenly disappeared. Then arms wrapped around his waist from behind, and he felt himself being held tightly against a chest. He stilled, frozen to the spot and Sheryl ran his cheek smoothly against Lavi's hair.

"That's enough, little birdie. You've been caught by the cat, and your powers have grown weak from that little display. Now, how about we go back to the house for a nice long nap before setting out on our little mission, eh?" Sheryl asked but found that Lavi had put a knife up to his neck, pushing him away. "Lavi," he warned.

Lavi stepped away then pointed his Hammer at him, threatening.

Sheryl sighed and stared at Lavi.

"Well, I see some punishment is in order then," Sheryl said, and in a flash, he disappeared. Lavi's eyes widened slightly and he looked around hurriedly for the enemy. He felt something slice his back and he grunted, stumbling forward, throwing up his Hammer. Another slice to his arm, then his leg, trying to handicap him.

He growled and looked all around him, his eyes blazing with hatred and watchfulness. The Noah was not to be trifled with…but he had. He hissed as he felt a slice happen again on his back, cutting multiple times.

It tore the clothes off his back, shredding the white fluffy shirt he had on. On his back, a Roman Numeral IIII was carved into his backside **(Because Sheryl is the Fourth Disciple)**. Lavi hissed as he stood up, his cheeks, back carved, and chest bloodied. He wiped the sweat from his brow and looked around, shrinking his Hammer down to a more acceptable size.

"Alright, let's play," he whispered then swung his Hammer behind him just as Sheryl came up, blocking with his bare hand. Sheryl grinned and leaned in close till their noses brushed.

"Sounds fun," he purred, kissing Lavi's nose then striking out with a steel wire. Lavi managed to see and dodge it, leaping high into the air and swinging his Hammer down, crashing it into the ground below, making a large crater.

He cursed and back up a step when Sheryl appeared, summoning a sword to his hand. Lavi growled and opened his purple eye, the symbols swirling inside once again. He planted a firm foot behind him and raised his Hammer.

"Innocence Level 2 Release: Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash!" he roared, smashing the Hammer into the ground again. The blazing red seal appeared beneath their feet and a giant flaming serpent burst forth, engulfing Sheryl in fire and ash, burning him to cinders.

Lavi straightened, smirking.

"Don't worry, Noah…it's not even at full blast. You don't deserve my full power, anymore than that Akuma girl did," Lavi whispered, but quickly shielded his eyes when the flames exploded, being swept away by wind. He stood there, planting his feet into the soil to keep himself from being swept away by the wind.

He blinked in amazement, feeling his body slowly being carried away from the explosion. He felt the arms wrap themselves around his midsection and turn him the other way, shielding him from the blast of power.

He saw the sparks and flames fly up into the air, exploding like fireworks. He stared, his power fully drained by the final attack. The bright symbols in his eye died down and his Hammer shrunk to its miniature size. His energy was wasted and now, he was like a normal human.

The arms around him squeezed, and he wheezed, coughing up splotches of blood.

"Damn it, let go of me, Noah," Lavi gasped, finally speaking in his usual tone. Sheryl smiled and tightened his hold.

"No, not until you say what I want to hear, birdie."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You know what I mean by, Lavi," Sheryl crooned next to his ear, and Lavi growled.

"No, I don't! So tell me!" he snapped, turning to try and smack the stupid Noah. How was he supposed to know anything? "Damn it, why do you have to be so god damned idiotic and arrogant? First, you people kidnap me and destroy my body! Then you go off and threaten to kill my friends if I don't speak to you, and now, you tell me who I cannot see! Who the f*cking hell do you think you are!"

"Master," Sheryl answered simply, lifting Lavi into his arms. He smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "I am master to you, as I will be many things in the very near future. So accept it birdie, and call me by name. Or I won't put you down."

Lavi blushed and yelled, "AS IF I WOULD EVER CALL YOU MY MASTER!"

"Then I won't put you down."

"Grrrr!" Lavi hissed like a furious cat and began scratching Sheryl face until Sheryl had enough. He bit down on one of Lavi's fingers, drawing blood. Lavi yelped and stared while Sheryl drew blood, letting it dribble onto his tongue.

"Now, how foolish was that, birdie? Giving a tiger a taste of the most heavenly feast is a big no no," he said and bit down harder on Lavi's other fingers, leaving a bloody imprint on his hand before releasing.

Sheryl licked his lips and leaned close to Lavi's brightly flushed face.

"You bear two of my four marks, birdie. Two down, two to go, and much time to waste…"

Lavi gulped and was about to make a snide comment when Sheryl sprayed something into his face, making him cough and collapse into his arms.

**XXVI**

Sheryl smiled down at the boy in his arms. His chest and entire body was covered with blood, and he looked like he had been through every war and battle imaginable. But what Sheryl was most excited about was the mark now on his back.

Two of his four marks were already upon Lavi. His symbol, his bite, but still two remained, and Sheryl felt the drive to control this exorcist to his very soul belonged only to the Noah. He wanted nobody else to be attached to his birdie, no friends or family for him to return to.

He wanted Lavi to return to only him.

And what Sheryl got, he'd get.

He smiled and nuzzled Lavi's hair, rubbing his bloody back while he walked out of the blackness of their "playground" and returned to the bright lights of the lively city. Yet even as festivities went on around him, he was only focused on getting to his carriage and back to the mansion.

It was time to begin his birdie's training.

**XXVI**

**Wild: Uh, well, I am not sure if this was a really fluffy chapter involving Lavi and Sheryl, but I hope that it all came together for a nice ending that everyone liked. Now I will say, the next chapter we will be having our normal couples returning.**

**Road: Our beloved Tyki/Allen couple!**

**Tyki: Our loved Earl/Wisely pairing!**

**Wild: And of course, our loved Yuu and Johnny will be returning to the picture. So many exciting things will be happening, and only I and the cast knows of them. So you will just have to wait for it and review! I love you all!**

**Road: Bye! Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

_**The Fourteenth's Awakening**_

**Wild: well, I am thrilled beyond compare that many people seemed to enjoy my Lavi/Sheryl chapter. I would also like to apologize that this story has taken me a week to update! But, of course, we are all back to the pairing we all adore and long to see continue, which I also included a little "special" scene in there for our cute couple. **

**Road: Allen-kun and Tyki! But hey, when will I get my bone?**

**Wild: *giggles* Soon.**

**Road: *holds up a candle threateningly***

**Wild: Please enjoy the chapter while I run away now. Ahhhhhh! *sprints away at the speed of light***

**XXVII**

Allen lay on his back in the air of his dream realm, his body hovering over a clear pool of crystal water. A gentle breeze swept through the open realm, making the water ripple and his white hair to flutter like wings.

_**How long do you intend to sleep, nephew? I still have my hour for today, and I don't intend to let it slip right through my fingers, **_that annoying voice echoed in his head. Allen groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Ripples shuddered and swirled beneath Allen as his mind awoke.

_**What do you want, uncle? I'm tired and my body hurts. You wouldn't be able to do anything. It would hurt both of us quite a bit.**_

_**Ah, naive Allen! I can do many things with your beloved Tyki Mikk, **_Neah taunted and was quite surprised to hear a growl vibrate in Allen's throat. _**Oh ho, somebody is very possessive now, are we?**_

_**Don't get me started and moving, uncle. I'm still so tired, and trying to hurt you would be a waste of good mental energy,**_ Allen groaned and smirked when he heard a chuckle. However, his expression turned serious when his uncle himself became serious.

_**Allen, the Black Order is nearing us. You must get your business here done quickly, or else we might be found. I can even tell you who it is that are coming, **_Neah warned, but was stopped by Allen's held up hand.

_**I don't wish to hear the names, uncle…if I do, I am afraid I might not be able to handle it. Just continue telling me.**_

_**Very well…the Black Order has begun closing in on our position. It was most likely the power you released during you and Tyki's little "activity". Anyway, they've sent out four al together to carry out their orders.**_

_**The order being? **_Allen had a feeling he already knew what it was, but steeled himself to ask the question nonetheless.

_**The retrieve, capture, or eliminate Allen Walker; whichever they deem necessary, **_Neah whispered softly, staring down at his nephew's pained expression. He looked like crying, but withheld them. Neah's eyes became hooded in despair and he reached down to touch Allen's cheek. _**This is how it was supposed to be, nephew. We are here right now, in this very moment. And look where you are. In these past two days, I have sensed no sadness coming from you; so you cannot tell me you hate being amongst the Noah.**_

Allen stared into his uncle's golden eyes before smiling sadly.

_**I do not hate the Noah, for I am one. I guess I can only hate their views, yet even I am beginning to see how guilty humans are, **_Allen whispered in mourning. How terrible he felt to be judging his own race; his own friends; his very being. _**I will remain as I am, and I will give the message to Tyki. Once I manage to wake up that is.**_

Neah Walker laughed, cackling and holding his sides while he began sinking into the waters below.

_**Do not be too concerned, dear nephew of mine. I am sure you and Tyki will have plenty of time to play around with your adolescent desires.**_

_**Shut up.**_

**XXVII**

Tyki lazed awake after at least two or three hours of sleep. He blinked, eyes hooded and lazy. His head lolled off to the side when he felt a warm, soft weight on his arm shift. He stared at the beautiful face of Allen, curled up against his body with a peaceful expression.

He stared at the beautiful face that had been sweaty and smoothed in the thralls of passion. He instantly felt his body stir with the idea of more happy sex and devouring of the body it craved. Allen, as if sensing that he was desired, stirred in his sleep and rolled over onto his other side. Tyki's breath caught in his chest as he caught sight of a silky backside and gorgeous butt which led to appealing thighs and a tight hole that beckoned Tyki to no end, and that led to-.

Tyki groaned and closed his eyes.

_My god, what the hell am I going to do?_ He thought this over before peeking open an eye as the luscious body beside him stirred again in slumber. Allen rolled onto his back and slowly, his eyelids slid open. Allen blinked up at the ceiling, as if trying to let his eyes get used to the idea of being open again.

Then he slid his gaze to Tyki. Tyki froze, just imagining the freak out session the boy would burst into. He wasn't expecting Allen to hesitantly reach out and trace Tyki's face, as if trying to memorize his features. Tyki closed his eyes and let Allen explore, finding comfort in just this simple touching.

But just as soon as the moment turned into something sweet and intimate, Allen's eyes widened and he withdrew his hand, jerking up in bed. Tyki stared in worry and slowly sat up beside him.

"What is it?" he asked, laying a hand on Allen's shoulder. The muscles beneath his palm rippled and shuddered.

"The Black Order is coming," he said shakily, and Tyki's eyelids lowered, but the dangerous gleam flared to life in his eyes. The idea of finally getting it through the Black Order's heads that Allen would never belong to them anymore was ever so appealing. But he also knew how sensitive this topic was for his shounen.

He gently wrapped his arms around Allen's shoulder and roughly pulled him back against his chest. He wrapped his hands around Allen's cheek, gently kissing it. Allen grunted and closed his eyes, but didn't resist. Tyki grinned at the fact that his boy was now giving into him. His hand slowly began to inch down, with full intention to indulge himself in pleasure again.

But it just wasn't to be.

Allen's fist connected with Tyki's jaw, sending him plummeting out of bed and landing on the floor with a loud THWUMP! Tyki twitched on the ground, the sheet dragged down with him to cover his legs. Steam rolled comically off of his chin where he swore his perfect jaw line had been demolished.

"Perverted Noah! What the hell are you doing?" Allen hissed, holding the sheet to his body, veins popping out of Allen's tanned skin. Tyki lifted his head to glare into bright silver eyes, flashing gold every so often.

"Trying to give you the same passionate pleasure that had you writhing beneath me, little shounen. Or have you already forgotten what I did to you?" Tyki drawled and cackled when Allen's' cheeks heated to a strawberry pink. "Oh? Thinking dirty thoughts now? How cute, shounen."

"Shut up…we need to get moving. We shouldn't be here when they arrive, so we need to get this mission over with and move onto the other one," Allen said, dragging the blanket with him as his feet touched the floor. However, Allen fell flat on his face when his legs buckled beneath him. His body was weak and trembling from their passionate and intense mating.

"Having issues, shounen?" Tyki teased, enjoying the perk ass held high in the air. He laughed when he was only answered by an irritated round of, "Shut up!"

**XXVII**

"Really, Lord Earl, it is so very seldom when you come here!" the girl trilled, her voice loud and irritating to Wisely's ears. He cringed and poked his pinky into his ear to try and get feeling back in it. The Earl had come to receive any updated information from one of his Akuma agents hidden amongst humans.

"Yes, it has been some time since I saw you, little Emilia," the Earl commented, grinning as the tiny girl appeared in front of him. She had been an orphan girl abandoned and killed on the streets, but brought back by another friend. Her small fiery red hair curled into tight ringlets that cascaded around her bright amber eyes that faded to brown when she pretended to be human.

"Who is he?" Emilia asked, pointing at Wisely with an accusing finger and a jutted upper lip. Wisely glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He was currently leaned against the wall with his arms folded over his chest while the Earl and "Emilia" sat inside an abandoned church.

"He's a Noah, like me, little Emilia!" the Earl said and grabbed a firm hold of Wisely's wrist, jerking him forward. He pulled aside Wisely's turban and revealed his Demon Eye. "See! He is Wisdom, and he is very, very special to me. So be nice!"

Emilia glared at Wisely like he was disgusting and puny, to which he glared right back. This female obviously had an issue with him, and he had no problem with returning the distasteful look back at her. She pulled down her eye then stuck out her tongue, to which he arched an eyebrow.

"Quiet childish, aye Akuma?" Wisely asked, grinning deviously. Emilia frowned then growled, baring her fangs and claws.

"I can be dangerous if you would prefer such a thing? That is…if you desire to lose your life," she purred, and Wisely watched as her claws lengthened to unbelievable lengths. He smirked as an evil gleam shimmered like tin foil in his eyes.

"No, I value my life quite a bit you see; however, I would also not like to see such an adorable little girl grow the fingernails of an old bag lady," Wisely said, grasping a firm hold of Emilia's cheeks and stretching them to painful lengths. Emilia squealed in pain and discomfort, her claws snapping back to their small length while she reached up to try and dislocate Wisely's wrist.

"Now, now, kids, let's not go fighting over such trivial things. Emilia, I believe you should have some important information for me?" the Earl asked stepping in to separate the two. He turned to grin at Emilia, who glared past him at Wisely. But as soon as he started talking, she brightened and smiled, blinding.

"Yes! Of course I do, Earl!" she exclaimed cheerfully, locking her hands behind her back and straightened. Wisely felt irritation inside him at how she bared her fangs at him but became such an innocent lamb when speaking to the Earl.

_But strangely I can be the same way…how annoying, to think I have become like this myself, _he thought and leaned back against the church wall again. The girl quickly began chattering away at a million miles per second.

"Granted it was quite difficult to rustle up some information that wasn't so much of rumors, but I did it! Just as I promised!" Emilia beamed then hopped up onto one of the weathered pews. "It would seem that the Generals and everyone within the Black Order have increased their efforts to not only find the Heart and retrieve Allen Walker, but they have also started to gather any exorcists whose Innocence have developed into a "Crystal Type"- whatever that is."

The Earl shifted and listened intently to the news. Crystal type Innocence, how odd a name it sounded. _So it seems that the actors have started to fulfill their roles quite nicely after all this time. How divine, _he thought and looked up as little Emilia continued.

"Anyway, there has been news of extreme unusual, magical happenings in the farthest point of Japan," she said, suddenly sounding cautious and mysterious. "There has been word of a person there who can heal the sick, raise the dead, dispense of demons, drive them away, and purify anything on the earth. It sounds unbelievable, but there is a strong possibility that such a rumor is true."

Wisely glanced towards her, searching her mind for the information, wracking through everything, leaving not a single file or corner untouched. His eyes narrowed as he read her mind which lusted after the Earl. It seemed that the soul may have matured far past that of a child's.

"I see, I see! How exciting of news, don't you think, Wisely?" the Earl exclaimed, grinning with wide, slit pupils. The Earl jumped up and then hit the ground, crouching down immediately to Emilia's height. He grinned at her and said, "You have done very well, Emilia. I must praise you for how long you have kept alive with the increase of Exorcists on the prowl." He patted her on the head and stood up, turning to stare at the altar to which had been abandoned by both man and God.

Emilia beamed in pure delight.

"Only the best deserve to serve the Millennium Earl, yes?" she asked, but Wisely caught her accusing stare roll over his form. He stared at her with cool eyes before he snorted and stuck out his tongue at her. She huffed and turned back to the Earl. "I've also caught word that the Black Order is sending some Exorcists out to eliminate Allen Walker."

The Earl stilled and turned back towards her, eyes boring down into hers.

"Oh? Is that so? Black Order is sending Exorcists out to kill my poor Allen-kun?" he drawled and looked over at Wisely, who stared hard at Emilia. The Earl imagined he was probably penetrating every crack and nick inside Emilia's mind. The Earl stared at Emilia for a long moment before he broke into a fit of wild laughter, wiping away a fake stray tear. "My, the Black Order truly is becoming bold; sending out Exorcists to kill my brothers and sisters; how idiotic."

Emilia nodded furiously before the clock struck, chiming. It startled the pigeons nesting in the tower and building. They burst into the sky with a scream of fluttering wings, soaring towards and out the door into the sky. One zoomed by Wisely, startling him and making a gentle breeze ruffle his hair and turban. He looked up at the sky through the shattered windows, watching the birds fly so freely. He felt the urge and sorrow at not being able to fly so freely, faintly.

"Wisely, it think it is best time we be going now. It would seem we have a far distance to travel," the Earl said, startling Wisely from his thoughts. He straightened from his position and started to follow after him when he was roughly pulled down to Emilia's height. She pressed her lips to his ear and hissed.

"Don't get so cocky, even though his scent lingers so heavily on you…he belongs to no one, perhaps not even me; however, he will never belong to you," she bit out through clenched teeth. Wisely didn't flinch at her words; quite the opposite. He laughed.

He laughed hysterically to the point where Emilia gazed at him in confusion.

"Me? You think I would want to belong to him or him to me? Little girl, I think you've been eating a few too many hard rock candies," Wisely said, stretching Emilia's cheeks again. He huffed and walked off, casting a grin over his shoulder. "I belong to no one, and I intend to keep it that way."

Emilia could only stare off at their retreating forms before vanishing. The Earl, on the other hand, was not done with questioning Wisely.

"Was what she said true?" he asked.

"Yes, the Exorcists were dispatched not too long ago…how did she get the information so quickly that I never even got the news?" Wisely muttered, his brows furrowing. The Earl looked at the cute, disgruntled face Wisely was making. He laughed at the look of it, and shook his head when Wisely looked at him curiously. No, he wanted to keep those little images for his own amusement and dreams, where he could think to himself.

**XXVII**

Allen sat still inside the shower, coughing and hissing when pain shot up his spinal cord whenever he tried to move. Tyki had really done a number on his butt and back. It hurts to move, let alone walk. Regretfully, it had only been by Tyki's help that Allen had even managed to get into the luxurious shower.

"How is it going in there, shounen? Mind if I join you?" Tyki drawled from the other side of the curtain. Allen wanted to groan in both lust and annoyance. Ever since the Noah had taken Allen's virginity, he was determined to pursue Allen and fully monopolize him until there was nothing left. He got under Allen's skin with all his moves on him.

But Allen also felt the lust simmering inside him like lava whenever he heard or even thought of Tyki Mikk. He didn't know why, he just felt it- he felt that thumping of his heart and the flames in his belly…and he seemed to adore every minute of it.

"Don't you dare," he retorted and heard the chuckling of Tyki. He tried desperately to hide the smile etching itself onto his face. Why was this happening to him? Was he actually feeling attraction to the man who had nearly killed him at least twice now?

_It can't be that…can it?_

"Shounen, if you stay in there much longer, I will be coming in whether you're clean or not," Tyki called and Allen quickly tried kicking his sore bottom into gear. He hurriedly washed his hair and body, rubbing gently over the sore, black finger print bruises on his hips. They were a constant reminder of what had happened.

He reached his hand out for a towel and rooted around, finally feeling the fuzzy surface. He dragged the towel into the shower stall and blinked down at the fuchsia pink blinding his eyes. His eyebrow twitched and a vein appeared on his forehead. He stuck his cranium back outside and glared at Tyki.

"Is there a particular reason that my towel is pink?" he growled. "I don't ever recall there even being towels in here?"

Tyki cackled and said, "Oh just a little surprise I've been storing up; among many, that is," he said, waving his hand absently. "Now hurry it up. You still have to get dressed, and I imagine it'll be quite difficult for you to even do that with the workout I put you through."

Allen blushed heavily and he popped his head back into the shower, pulling the towel awkwardly around his waist. He muttered to himself while he gingerly inched his way out from behind the curtain. He hesitantly accepted the outstretched hand of Tyki, grasping a firm hold of it.

He stepped carefully, standing as straight as he possibly could. Tyki steadied him easily, smiling down at him with an expression Allen had never had the pleasure to experience. He stared at Tyki's face then coughed slightly.

"Uh, you can leave now. I think I can handle the rest myself," Allen muttered, turning his back on Tyki. It was a quickly regrettable decision/action on his part. Tyki was behind him and arms wrapped firmly around his middle, bringing him back firmly against an iron rod.

"Oh? Then can you help this?" Tyki cooed, running his hand feather light over Allen's stomach, laughing when he felt it shudder beneath him. It inched its way down to Allen's waistline and carefully untied the loose knot. "My, my, you are a naughty boy, shounen. Look at yourself."

Allen closed his eyes as he felt Tyki's hand close around his member. Allen groaned and arched his back, grinding back against Tyki. He heard the chuckle of attraction and could picture the teasing grin on his Noah's face.

_Wait, my Noah. He can't be mine! What am I-? _Allen was stopped mid-thought when Tyki tightened his grip on Allen's stiff flesh and began moving his hand up and down. Allen's lips parted, and Tyki's tongue descended, burying itself into his mouth. Allen's eyes widened then closed, his sides heaving as his pants filled the steamy bathroom.

Tyki moaned into the kiss as Allen rooted for his head and grasped a full handful of hair, dragging him closer.

"You sure you can handle such a thing, shounen? I mean, if you can, I can always just leave?" Tyki taunted, starting to get up. but the boy's grip was strong and he pulled him closer, his eyes begging Tyki to stay. "Oh, maybe I will stay…if you beg that is?"

Allen shook his head desperately, shutting his eyes tightly. But his grip on Tyki's hair remained firm and desperate. Tyki grinned and leaned forward to feather kisses over Allen's neck and face, also changing his grip on Allen's flesh. He lightened his touch and laced his fingertips over the length of the shaft and to the tip, rubbing the mushroom head.

"Come on, little shounen…I can make you feel soooo good if only you'll beg…please, Tyki, please take me," he whispered in his boy's ear seductively. Allen shuddered and curled into a ball, his eyes closing as he curled into himself.

His mouth opened and that cute pink tongue flickered out to wet the pursed lips. Tyki eyed those lips with a predatory stare.

"Please, Tyki…pleasure me," he whispered and Tyki snapped. Allen's eyes bulged open and a hoarse yell/scream echoed through the room as Tyki suddenly began jerking Allen off ruthlessly, his hand tight and squeezing. Tyki pumped him effortlessly, leaning close and pressing his cheek against Allen's, watching his shounen come apart beneath his palm. Beads of white began to seep from his body and Tyki smirked, speeding up until Allen cried out in ecstasy, collapsing against Tyki's body.

Mikk grinned and purred appreciatively.

"Well done, my beautiful ivory demon," Tyki cooed into Allen's ear, watching the last of tremors begin to tremble through Allen's body. He smiled and kissed Allen's cheek, seeing how cute he looked when he winced, trying to shy away from the soft lips. but he didn't move away or cower in discomfort when Tyki got a hot wash rag and wiped them both off, quickly dressing Allen up.

Tyki glanced at his watch and he gasped.

"My goodness, shounen! Look at all the time that passed! It's your entire fault for taking so long to get clean then get yourself dirty all over again! Now we are behind schedule," Tyki grumbled, pushing Allen towards the door, loading him down with suitcases and bags. "As punishment, you have to carry the bags and also pay for breakfast. Now come, come! We haven't got all day, especially with Black Order on the way!"

Allen groaned and wanted to argue, but saw no chance of winning.

_Oh Mana, what the hell did I get myself into?_

**XXVII**

"Really, Johnny dear, this way too much way too fast! Please just relax in bed and get better sooner!" Lucille complained, trying to push the boy back onto the bed. Kanda looked up from making breakfast for the tiny family. He had taken Johnny's promise to Lucille to heart, cooking breakfast every morning when Lucille provided the ingredients the previous day.

"I'm feeling better today, I swear I am Lucille. Besides, if I don't try often enough, how do you expect me to be when I can finally walk again? If I don't do it once in a while, I'll lose the knack for it all together," Johnny said, pushing her away politely. He used the crutches Kanda had fashioned for him to cautiously hobble across the room to the kitchen table.

Lucille looked concerned at Kanda, to which he shook his head. Ever since Johnny had gotten mad at him, Kanda had learned quite a bit about how Johnny really acted. He was a determined boy who would fight until his last breath for what he wanted or what he believed. If he wanted to get up and walk, sure enough, he'd find a way to do it. It was astounding to Kanda, and reminded him too much of Alma, the poor crybaby.

Kanda's eyes became hooded as he thought of Alma, and his smiling face. Kanda glanced at Johnny, watching him smile while cracking a joke to Lucille. That toothy grin sent tingles up Kanda's spine.

"That smells really good, Kanda," Johnny's voice startled Kanda, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. He looked over at two bright blue sapphire eyes blazing at him, sparkling like gems after being freshly shined and polished.

"Oh, thank you. It should be ready here soon," Kanda said and watched in happiness as Johnny smiled and leaned forward to sniff at the pot.

"What is it?"

"It's a special type of soup, though I don't remember where I saw the recipe," he replied, stirring the mixture of delicacies inside the pot. It was not a complete lie at least. It was a special type of breakfast soup, but he did remember where he had learned it. He had seen and smelled Edgar Chang Martin make it many times for Scientist Twi Chang.

"Well, now I can't wait for breakfast! And you said you'd help me outside today too, right Edgar-san?" Johnny asked excitedly, turning on the old man lounging in his chair, smoking a pipe. He grinned at Johnny and coughed, blowing out a nose stream of smoke.

"You bet yer pants on that one, boy! But only if you get enough rest, everything gets done, and it is nice enough outside," Edgar said, and Johnny beamed like the sun on a mid-summer day.

"Alright, food is ready," Kanda called, bringing the piping hot pot to the table and presenting it. Instantly, the family was swarmed at the table, eager for the food their stomachs demanded to feverishly. They had grown accustomed to Kanda's delicious food, and would eat in with greed.

He helped Johnny sit down slowly, easing him into a seated position, taking his own seat beside him. They clasped hands and prayed to God in gratitude for their food and all that their lives had presented to them. And as the prayer was said in thanks, Kanda looked around the table.

_I'm here now…and I think I like it…it's the family I never could experience completely, _he thought and smiled, spooning out portions for the family, chastising Johnny when he tried shoving spoonfuls down his throat in desperation.

Yes, he liked this present time, and wished it might never seem to end.

**XXVII**

"Lord Millennium is in search of you, looking for the heart now; have you heard the news? Did you steal it from him? I'll see if it's true," Road hummed cheerfully to herself, walking down the streets of the town, lingering on corners to stare at the humans passing by.

She had been getting strange feeling whenever she stood in a certain spot and didn't move; almost like her body was awakening and trying to tell her something or someone important had once stood in the same spot.

She sucked on her lollipop, staring straight ahead at the people walking on the opposite sidewalk. She watched the people walk along, laughing joyfully and talking even though a snake of temptation slithered amongst them.

She smiled and looked towards the church monastery not far away; where bells rang out in festive blasts as people were set lose with the "news of God" fresh in their mind. She frowned, listening to the bells chiming in all their wondrous glory. How she hated the sounds of the bells; they irritated her and gave her nothing but headaches.

She snorted and started to turn away when she sensed something in her heart, screaming at her. She stared down at her body in disbelief, wondering what was going on. She turned back to stare at the monastery.

"There?" she asked herself, chomping down loudly on her lollipop. Her eyes narrowed before she sighed. "Alright…off to the church then."

She turned her entire body and began walking, putting up her brand new turquoise umbrella, twirling it in her hand and even tossing it into the air like an acrobat. She giggled to herself while she walked, tossing it in the air and spinning, laughing with joy even though she wasn't killing or playing with Allen.

Yes, she enjoyed the fun things of life on earth, even though she hated humanity. Was that so wrong?

**XXVII**

Hevlaska looked up curiously as the elevator was slowly lowered down to reveal little Timothy Hearst. She smiled at the boy. She so enjoyed this little future Exorcist who had a large crystal ball growing from his forehead.

He acted childish, and reminded her so much of her previous human life before she ever became the Accommodator of the Cube.

"Timothy, how nice… it is to…see you…what is the matter?" she asked slowly lowering her head to stare at the salty tears beginning to seep down his cheeks. His face scrunched up and he quickly went to wipe them away, hiccupping.

"I can't find Allen…and whenever I ask someone where to find him, everybody looks sad…is he dead? Why do they give me such sympathetic looks! I hate it!" Timothy started off in a normal voice, but ended in a deafening scream.

Hevlaska stared at the boy before lowering her hands, wrapping them around him and bringing him to her body. Timothy hiccupped but slowly relaxed, sobbing against her body. She just held him there, letting him weep. He deserved to cry and scream. She felt the urge to tell Timothy all of which she knew, but knew that the consequence wasn't a good one.

How could she shatter the perfect image of Allen Walker in this innocent boy's mind? Allen was the reason that Timothy had agreed to come to the Black Order, because Allen had shown how much good that the Exorcists did. But now, if she were to tell this child of what Allen Walker had become…it would possibly destroy him.

So she let him weep, humming a gentle tune.

**XXVII**

Lenalee stared out the train window with hard, distant eyes. Determination rolled off her in waves while Miranda fidgeted in the seat next to her, Noise and Toma sitting across from them both. Toma was playing with some cards, flipping them over and shuffling them. Noise was sitting quietly, and Miranda was twiddling with her thumbs.

Lenalee stared colder outside as she watched the scenery begin to fade and her eyes began to droop. She shook off the urge to sleep and stood up, startling everyone in the cart. They sensed the awkwardness and heavy tension in the air. They also knew how easily Lenalee could go off and cry or scream.

"I'm going on a walk," she whispered, opening and slamming the door closed behind her. Miranda stared after her with fright and quickly looked out the window before her eyes became hooded.

"It's becoming winter," she whispered, watching as frost and snow droplets were already beginning to cover the windows. "Already, the seasons have changed this quickly…it is saddening. It must be especially hard for Lenalee…"

Noise and Toma remained silent while Miranda stared outside and Lenalee wondered the train carts. But every time that Lenalee walked into a cart, she felt the fear and hope that she would see Allen's face amongst them. Yet she never did, and it angered her.

_Weren't you going to remain and Exorcist Allen? What has happened to you that changed your words to where you couldn't keep your promise to me? Why? Why? Why? _She turned these questions over and over in her mind, walking in a daze, not really knowing where she was going.

She looked like the dead walking, and she needed one of her anti-depressant pills. She needed one now.

**XXVII**

Elsie lounged in her favorite spot in the forest, sitting high up in a tree while staring out over the small village. She had traveled quite a distance from the monastery, but had no troubles with doing so, so long as she could come to this small hill surrounded by great giant oaks.

She sucked on a candy apple, peeling off the caramel bits which stuck to the undersides of her teeth. But smiled as she watched the smoke streams beginning to pour form the chimneys of the houses to drive out the cold pre-winter wind from their homes.

"How beautiful a sight, yet tarnished by all of human kind," Elsie said but instantly began chastising herself. "No, no, no! God forgives everyone, no matter who they are or what they have done. Remember, Elise? Sister Claire told you that! God loves everyone, even if they do deserve a worse death."

She growled to herself and began hitting her head to drive out the demons plaguing her mind. She chomped down painfully hard on her candy apple and felt it crack and shatter in her mouth. She stilled and pouted, staring at the bare stick while chomping and moistening the remaining caramel and hard candy.

She flinched in surprise when she felt something soft and fuzzy rub up against her arm. Her blonde hair whipped to the side and her bright blue eyes stared in bewilderment at a sleek black cat that was rubbing its head against her arm.

She stared at it then hesitantly held out her hand, giggling when it licked her palm.

"Hey, that tickles," she giggled and picked up the cat, setting it on her lap and stroking its fur. She listened to its purring, drawing out a soft note to which she could hum with it. "You're a pretty kitty aren't you?"

The cat meowed and she blinked then laughed.

"Funny, it sounded almost like you understood what I said…can you understand me?"

Meow.

She stared hard into the bright golden eyes staring back at her. It was only then that she noticed the plus shaped scar on the cat's head. She gasped and ran her fingers over it, to which the cat purred.

"Did someone do this to you? How mean and heartless they are…how heartless man can be, it is astounding," Elsie bit out softly then shook her head and smiled at the confused look the cat was giving her. "Oh, just ignore poor Elsie. I have problems with a…what was it called? Split personality? Yeah, yeah, that's what Sister Claire said. She said I had a split personality! So I tend to talk to myself a lot! So don't worry about me, and look at the scenery! Isn't it beautiful kitty?"

Elsie continued chattering away endlessly as the kitty purred, curling up on her lap, and watched her with bright shimmering eyes.

**XXVII**

**Wild: Well everyone, it was a good week coming, but I finally finished the chapter! I did include a sexy scene for all our Tyki/Allen cravings as to satisfy them. **

**Road: And I'm going to a church! I'll be Exorcised or called a demon in no time flat!**

**Wild: *giggles* We will see about that if you keep complaining.**

**Devit: Also, get Maashiima out of the picture. He so damn irritating!**

**Wild: *laughs and holds out two trays of cookies* Please everyone, have a cookie, made by myself, and a fresh glass of milk! On the house! And please be sure to review as to see how I am doing and what I need to improve.**

**Devit & Road: Bye bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**Wild: Well, I am glad everyone seemed to enjoy my previous chapter. I am kinda depressed over the fact that everyone seemed to get confused. I sincerely apologize for such things.**

**Road: *smacks wild upside the head, stomping her into the ground* Please excuse kat's mistake. She had to type the chapter in different times as it is the season of Lent, and she is only limited to one hour on the computer sometimes.**

**Wild: To be more specific, the wondrous internet. But in order to resist temptations, I don't type as much for fear of seeing the worldwide web. But please, bear with me in this hard time!**

**Road: And please enjoy while I beat her head into the ground *starts throwing candles like mad***

**XXVIII**

Allen wobbled down into the lobby of the hotel, his back killing him, his butt hurting, and his skin raw from Tyki's washing in the bathroom. He was left with carrying all the bags and luggage down into the lobby while Tyki chatted up the petite girl sitting at the desk.

Allen glared at Tyki's back; feeling like a hurricane had come through and wracked his body in havoc.

_Damn you, you stupid, demonic, sadistic Noah! _Allen wanted so desperately to scream out the words as Tyki smoothed back his hair, clipping it into place and tipping his hat to the girl. She giggled and blushed, handing him a small piece of white paper, which he accepted. Allen's eyes narrowed on the paper as he felt possessiveness rise in his gut. _Why am I becoming so possessive over the bastard? Why should I care what he does? He freaking screwed up my body and just laughed in my face! Gah!_

_**Already so lively after your morning activities, Allen, **_Neah Walker's voice chimed in Allen's head softly. He groaned in irritation before blinking and grinned as he devised a plan.

_**Say, sweet uncle of mine, would you like to have your hour outside right now?**_

Allen could almost picture his uncle's eyebrow shooting up in wariness at Allen's sudden sweetness and the silkiness of his words. Neah floated in Allen's head, eyes narrowing in confusion but also caution.

_**Pray tell why you would want to know, nephew?**_

_**Oh, I just figured you'd like to see how wonderful villages look in the sunshiny morning, **_Allen responded, smiling to no one in particular, hoping his uncle would take the offer. Oh how he hoped that Neah would…

_**Hmm…thanks, but no thanks, little Allen! But I am not so stupid as to fall for such a baiting. I know what you're planning- and I am not about to be lugged down with the chore of carrying your bags, so you're on your own!**_

_**Some help you are, baka!**_

_**Love you!**_

Allen abruptly disconnected his chat with his uncle, grumbling and trudging towards the doors where he saw the carriage waiting outside. Tyki fell in line beside him, smiling cheerfully.

"How about once we get to the train station, we can get a little something to eat and maybe a warn drink to heat our insides?" Tyki crooned, wrapping his arm around Allen and guiding him to the door, at least being gentlemanly enough to hold the door open.

The driver of the carriage blinked in bewilderment at seeing Allen being weighted down by all the bags.

"Please, allow me to assist you, sir," he said, taking two of the bags and situating them inside the carriage. The crème colored horse tossed its head and jerked its head against the reins when Tyki stared the driver down with anger. He turned his gaze to the horse, silencing its sounds and movements.

"Thank you," Tyki drawled in annoyance to the driver and practically shoved Allen into the carriage. Allen began jabbering on about something, but Tyki was too busy having a stare down contest with the driver until the man backed down. Tyki smirked and removed his hat, settling down onto the plush lavender seat and shut the door behind him. The carriage jerked forward and rolled along with the sound of the reins snapping and the horse neighing shrilly.

Allen stared at Tyki with fury but turned to stare out the window. He tugged at his tie then said, "Open a window or something. It is stifling in here."

"No. if we do then it will quickly become cold. So just bear with it and remove your jacket," Tyki coughed, twirling his hat on the tip of his finger, staring absently at Allen with calculating eyes. Allen didn't like it and he glared back while tossing his jacket to the spot beside him. "You know, you really are quite frail, shounen."

Allen flushed and his cheeks became a soft pink before he snapped, "What things are you spouting now? I am as strong as I have ever been, and there is no such room in my being to be frail or weak. So you can just stop saying such nonsense."

Tyki chuckled and laughed close eyed.

"Weak? Now who is saying you are weak? I was speaking that you can be so fragile and frail when it comes to your body. Ever since your Innocence shattered, you haven't used your power. Has your body given out and gone kaput?"

Allen's eyes narrowed as his left hand clenched tightly.

"Nonsense is all you are saying," Allen growled, his eyes flashing with anger beyond that of which Tyki had seen. "My will and Innocence has yet to succumb fully to the power of the Noah…it still dwells within me, otherwise, how would I even still be here? The Innocence melded with my heart. If it disappeared, I would surely have died."

Tyki absorbed this and nodded slowly in understanding. It did make sense. The Innocence that was attached to Allen's heart would surely have been destroyed if fully overwhelmed, and thus, killing the shounen. So did that mean that Allen's Innocence was still fighting inside him? Or was it just lying dormant? There were so many questions that were going unanswered about his shounen.

"Now open the damn window before I punch through it. It is blazing in here," Allen whimpered, leaning back against the wood walls and swept back his hair to reveal more of his silvery eyes. Tyki grunted and opened a window slightly to let a gentle breeze wash over Allen.

Allen sighed in content as the wind cooled him down. Why was he so warm when he should be freezing? Was he running a fever? He gently pressed his hand to his forehead then shook off the idea.

_I don't have a fever. So then what could it be that is happening inside me? Is the Noah stirring or is my Innocence beginning to die faster than I thought, _he thought in despair. It was true that his Innocence still glowed within him, but it was faintly, just barely flickering with life. It made him sad to think that his old life was being destroyed so easily by the Noah.

"You said we have two missions…to retrieve information and to kill, correct?" Allen asked slowly, feeling darkness beginning to swell inside him. He heard Tyki shift and looked up to see wide eyes boring into his face, surprise in those dark eyes.

"Yes, though our killing list is rather short. Surprisingly," Tyki responded, propping his cheek against his palm. "Why do you ask, shounen?"

Allen smirked and only turned to stare outside, saying only one thing," I guess it is about time to be finishing this then…"

Tyki stared in confusion, but remained silent. The carriage ride was like that the entire way to the train station.

**XXVIII**

"Johnny! Stop already!" Edgar grumbled loudly, puffing on his smoking pipe in exasperation. Johnny was hobbling impatiently towards the door with a wide smile on his face. Kanda looked up from his place at the table where he was reading a book of poetry given to him from Lucille.

"Aw, come on Edgar! Hurry up! I'm on crutches and I am going faster than you!" Johnny teased, stumbling but catching himself when he arrived at the door to the cabin. Kanda felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth while he watched Johnny and Edgar. Johnny had undergone a large amount of healing and recuperation, but had been eager to finally step foot outside again. It amazed Kanda to no end. Johnny had never taken part on the battlefield, but even after nearly being murdered in cold blood by a friend and companion, Kanda was surprised Johnny even could smile or go outside.

"Kanda, bring the table and a few chairs outside! I have a feeling we will be out here for a while," Edgar said while opening the door wide. Warm air rushed into the room and Kanda nodded slowly.

Kanda sighed and stood up, closing his book and following behind Edgar and Johnny, breathing in the air that was starting to turn into winter. But somehow, this area retained a warmer undertone to the breeze.

He looked away from the wind to instead watch Johnny, who had brightness in his eyes. He stared at the sun like he had seen the most beautiful being in his life. He took a step forward, using his crutches to hold himself up. Kanda and Edgar hung in the doorway, watching him hobble out into the open.

Lucille, who had been working out in her small garden, smiled brightly when she saw Johnny coming outside. She had practically adopted Johnny as her own child and was a mother hen, always protective, but always joyous when he was happy.

"I'm so glad that we met you two," Edgar said and looked over his shoulder at Kanda. Kanda stared at Edgar in surprise before the old man grinned. "Now hand me one of those chairs. I know our table doesn't weigh much, but the least I can do is take a bit of our load."

Kanda blinked and silently handed over one of the chairs and strode outside with Edgar, setting up the chairs and settling into his seat, watching Johnny walk around the clearing, taking in every like a newborn child. He felt like smiling and joining him just to be closer and experience that smile. It reminded him of Alma to such an extent that it frightened him.

He looked up at the bright blue sky and sighed, closing his eyes as the wind blew through his hair.

_Alma, are you happy where you are? Is it nice up there in the sky? Are you watching me and laughing like how you used to? Remember how you laughed even when we were caught sneaking around in the labs? I may have never told you, but I always thought it was fun to be mischievous with you, _Kanda thought, wondering if Alma could hear him.

"Kanda, what could you be thinking of that has your face so serene?" Lucille's kind voice asked, smiling at him. He opened his eyes and blinked at her. She smiled at him and said, "Kanda, let me brush your hair out. I bet it would look better if it was combed and not in a ponytail."

Kanda frowned deeply at the idea. He wasn't fond of having his hair down, but the pleading look and the kind smile the old woman was giving him made him sigh in defeat. She giggled and walked into the cabin, muttering excited words to herself.

She soon emerged back with a brush and a clip. She smiled and came up behind him, pulling a chair to sit on. He bent back his head at her silent command so she could remove his hair tie. She tossed it onto his lap then grasped a lock of hair and tenderly began brushing it out.

Kanda sat there quietly, letting her do his hair while Edgar chuckled, muttering something about Kanda being soft despite his looks. Kanda instead read his book, drowning everything out. He only looked up to check on Johnny, who observed everything from a single blade of grass to the crooks on the tree bark.

He finally looked over at Kanda and wobbled over, blinking and watching. Kanda frowned deeply, looking up to stare back at Johnny.

"Something wrong?" Kanda asked, like he wasn't having his hair brushed by a humming woman. Johnny giggled and laughed hysterically, clutching his stomach. Kanda froze, eyeing the bandages on Johnny's stomach. There was already a large scar from where Allen's Innocence had pierced his abdomen, and Kanda was always concerned and worried that at any moment, Johnny's wounds would open again.

Johnny laughed and said, "You know, you look nice with your hair down, Kanda…I like it."

Then he went back to where Edgar was chopping pieces of wood, and resumed chattering away about nothing while Edgar cracked jokes and listened with an amused smirk.

Kanda remained behind, staring in blinking bewilderment at the news. However, he felt a sense of tranquility wash over his form, and he resumed reading without fully absorbing the words. He was too lost in his own world.

**XXVIII**

"How nice this is, wouldn't you agree, Wisely?" the Earl asked, sipping on a cup of tea in a small café. Wisely sat across from his, his arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed too, a disgruntled expression on his face. Wisely was staring at the Earl with hooded eyes. "Now Wisely, look at those wrinkles on your forehead."

Wisely huffed and said, "Lord Millennium, just how long do you intend to twiddle and play around?"

The Earl sipped on his tea then set it down, grinning at Wisely.

"I like to play, Wisely. Surely you know that?" the Earl asked, quirking an eyebrow. Wisely stared at him before laughing, giving the Earl a peaceful smirk.

"Oh course I know this…although it would be interesting to know this by looking at your thoughts," Wisely said suggestively, leaning forward to cross his arms on the table, laying his head on them. He stared at the Earl sideways with a lop-sided grin. "Ne?"

The Earl smiled at Wisely's words and said simply, "You know the price little Wisely."

He heard a soft growl before saying, "You know, Wisely, I think it is close to time that we move towards that village on the edge of Japan. What do you say, hmm? Of course, we can use our own personal transportation to get there, and we will have to sleep."

The Earl continued rambling on while stopping to sip on his hot tea and order a cinnamon and an apple scone to take on the trip. He went on and on, not really caring if Wisely was listening. He just needed to speak so the conversation would eventually go in the direction he desired.

Wisely stared bored at the Earl before he said, "I'll do it…"

The Earl was startled and stared at Wisely before a wide grin spread across his face. His golden eyes flashed with ebony pupils become mere slits and sizing him up. The Earl lay his cup half full of hot tea back down onto the table and laced his hands together.

"Oh? You will, Wisely?" he cooed, leaning forward to see how Wisely would react. He smirked deviously, just as the Earl knew he would. He also knew Wisely would lace his feet together and leaned forward on his elbows to smirk into the Earl's face with hooded, teasing eyes.

"Yes, I will, Earl. Did you change your mind suddenly? I can always retract my decision," Wisely said, cocking his head, taunting.

The Earl laughed and said, "No, no, do not be so hasty, my little Wisely…I'll let you see and experience my thoughts. But first, I need to know that you will do as I ask," the Earl said, leaning back, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Wisely's eyes narrowed in caution and suspicion.

"Oh?" he drawled, remaining in his position. The earl nodded and thoughtfully rubbed his chin, scratching his head and adjusting his hat. He finally leaned back forward and held out his hand for Wisely.

"Give me your hand, Wisely," he ordered, and Wisely hesitantly put his palm into the Earl. The Earl smirked and placed his hand on Wisely's wrist and began tracing patterns into his skin. Wisely flinched and tried jerking his hand back when pain seared into his skin.

"Stop it!" Wisely hissed, growling and snarling with feral as the Earl worked calmly, tracing the patterns around Wisely's wrist and up to his hand. Black lines like ink trailed after his hand, creating erotic, intricate designs up and down his arm and around his wrist.

He finally took away his fingertips, revealing a beautiful, exotic tattoo* on Wisely's wrist and arm. The Earl stared at the beautiful tattoo that adorned his little Noah's arm then looked at Wisely's face. His lip was bleeding from where he had bitten down extremely hard to hold in his cry of pain.

The Earl smirked and said, "With this on your arm, I will be able to find you anywhere and be able to make you do whatever I desire. But I can already do this, I bet you're thinking. However, this tattoo will make our connections even stronger than the others…consider it my gift and a tiny extra price to pay for my wonderful thoughts."

The tattoo disappeared from Wisely's skin while he glared at the Earl, all amusement and teasing gone from those golden depths.

"I'm going to destroy you one day," he growled and hissed, but the spot where his Demon Eye slowly began glowing.

"I look forward to it, but it won't be today…now hush," the Earl whispered, releasing Wisely's bright red wrist and allowed the rusted doors to his mind begin to creek open on old, cracked hinges. And a whoosh of air and power clambered onto his mind with Wisely's entrance.

**XXVIII**

Elsie jerked awake in surprise as the bells at the church chimed and clattered together, echoing a loud ringing in her ears. She felt irritation bubble inside her at being awoken from her peaceful sleep.

She rubbed her head and sat up slightly from her position up high in the oak tree, staring out at the bright blue sky that hung above her. She pouted and looked around, seeing that the black kitty had already left.

"How depressing. I was hoping she'd stick around," Elsie grumbled to herself, sliding from her position in the tree and landed gracefully on the ground. She stretched up to the sky, bringing out a small bag of sweets from her pocket. She rummaged around in its contents before plucking a hard rock candy from the bag. She popped it into her mouth and began walking back towards church.

Her chest felt tight and clenched, like her heart was constricting itself and suffocating her. She coughed slightly to try and clear her chest of anything, but to no avail, it didn't work in the least.

"I must be getting a cold earlier than expected. Perhaps I should go see a doctor later," she grumbled and walked along, humming to herself with what little breath she could puff out. But she didn't know of the bright golden eyes that watched her from the bushes.

**XXVIII**

Lavi felt an immense pain in his side when he finally came to from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, his vision hazy and delirious. He smelled a horrible scent in the air and he glanced around, trying to focus his vision.

A cold cloth was pressed to his forehead and he looked up to see bright gold eyes gazing down at him.

"good morning, little birdie," Sheryl said, wiping sweat off of Lavi's brow affectionately. Lavi hissed and moved to get away, but froze as pain flashed through his belly and pulsating throughout his body. "Ah, yes, you should be feeling pain right about now. That is what happens when you use all your power. It will take another couple of hours before you would have gained back your full strength."

"H-How-?" Lavi gasped, feeling his throat parched and dry.

"You've been asleep for at least two days now. But I must say, you must have terrible dreams for all the moaning you do in your sleep," Sheryl drawled, taking away the cold rag and wringing it out into a bowl. "Care to tell?"

Lavi remained silent, a single green eye boring into his gold. Lavi kept his right eye closed firmly.

"I see, so we are back to this stage, eh?" Sheryl chuckled and submerged the rag again into the water, placing it on Lavi's forehead. "You are quite cute when you sleep, Lavi. Did you know that?"

Lavi cracked out a grin and coughed.

"I'm hot anyway, so flattery won't get ya far," he chuckled.

Sheryl grinned and leaned over him, surprising Lavi into stillness.

"Oh, but you are a special type of cute, birdie…no…I wouldn't say you are a birdie anymore, Lavi," Sheryl drawled, eyeing Lavi with greedy, hungry eyes. "No, I would say you're a usagi…a little rabbit caught in the forest and pursued by a wolf."

Lavi gulped slightly and narrowed his eye on Sheryl.

"A rabbit, huh? And I imagine you're the wolf?"

"Ah, how perceptive and smart you are, Lavi. Yes, and you are a rare delicacy- a pretty little crimson rabbit that any wolf would adore to have a taste of," Sheryl said, straightening and picking up Lavi's hand. Lavi blinked, watching his movements. Sheryl held up his hand, revealing the deep bite marks on Lavi's hand, an obvious scar being left behind. "And it isn't just your hand…your back as well proves your master."

Lavi huffed.

"Master, more like an Akuma who changed into an ookami," Lavi hissed glaring at Sheryl. He got a sadistic grin in return and a heated look.

"But I became an ookami just to catch you, usagi-chan. So don't let me down, and get better as to improve yourself for the upcoming time together."

And with that, Sheryl left Lavi to sleep in the room…and of course, Lavi found his feet chained to the bed. Typical.

**XXVIII**

Bak Chang crouched in his personal sleeping quarters, sitting front of his monitor screens, staring at the locations and movements of the Noah, and quickly jotting them down. He also examined the appearances of Innocence and Akuma attacks, writing them down on a separate piece of paper.

He worked tirelessly. He had been like this for at least three days, and had not eaten, drank, or slept a wink. Dark bags hung beneath his brown eyes while he worked endlessly, tapping his pencil impatiently.

Sammo Han Won stepped into the room, carrying a tray full of food whose aroma was heavenly and wild. It would have tempted any man into forgetting his work and diving into the meal. However, Bak never wavered and continued working.

"Bak-sama, it is time you ate. You haven't eaten, slept, or drank for days. It is not good for your health…" he said, and earned no response. "You don't even respond when I mention Lenalee?"

Bak never moved or gave any sign that he heard Sammo speak.

"Bak-sama, this is most definitely unhealthy, and I cannot let it go on any longer," Sammo started, but was abruptly stopped when Bak leaned back in his hair, running his fingers through his tawny colored hair.

"Sammo, why do you think Allen has appeared now?"

"Sir?"

"Why do you think he appeared now, Sammo? He could have showed up at any time. Why now? Why not three days ago or perhaps two hours? Why not a week ago or perhaps four weeks ago? Why now?" Bak asked again, more firm. He swung in his chair to stare at Sammo, who was rooted to his spot.

Sammo stared at him for a moment before walking forward, saying, "Sir, I do not know the answer to such a question. I do not believe anyone but Walker himself could know the answer to such a complex question. It is a question I think only you and Komui would truly use three days to try and figure out."

Bak stared at Sammo, following him with a watchful gaze while Sammo came to stand beside Bak, reaching past him to shut off the screen. Bak opened his mouth to yell and hiss about how he couldn't stop now and how he had finally started to figure things out. But Sammo cut him off.

"No excuses or delays, Bak Chang. I do not want to hear them. You need your rest," he said, staring down at Bak with knowledgeable eyes. Bak stared at him, mouth open and eyes pleading like a child's. he finally closed his mouth and stood up, trudging out of his swiveling chair and to his bed. He peeled back the sheets and lay down while Sammo left the tray of food next to his bedside along with a cup of tea. "Goodnight, Bak-sama."

"Night," Bak said softly, taking a sip of herbal tea and laid his head down for only a moment, promising he'd close his eyes for only five minutes. But in two seconds, he was out like a light bulb.

Sammo smirked and walked off with a triumphant grin on his face. He did know how to put his young master to sleep.

**XXVIII**

"Allen, come on now, let's play a game," Tyki said, smirking. Allen nodded and they shuffled the cards, playing their hands. Allen beamed at Tyki and flashed him a royal flush.

"My win, Tyki," he giggled while Tyki dropped his cigarette. He frowned and shuffled again, dealing the cards. Tyki concentrated heavily on Allen's expression, trying to read his face.

"You take quite a while to play, Tyki. Afraid you're gonna loose and be stripped?"

"Dream on, shounen. Now, let's get serious."

"I thought you already were?"

"Shut up, shounen!"

Allen smiled at Tyki as he shuffled the cards again, but there was a loud Thunk! On the window of the carriage. They both flinched and looked outside. A little golden ball was ramming itself against the glass and opening wide jaws.

Allen beamed and exclaimed, "Timcanpy!"

He eagerly and enthusiastically opened the window, watching the gold Golem zoom inside, curling up close to his chest, shivering like a leaf. He smiled down at the familiar face and cuddled Timcanpy close to his body.

"Tim, where have you been? In the pit of another cat?" Allen teased and Tim opened his mouth, showing all sorts of images. It showed him flying around aimlessly; being eaten by a cat but some kind lady made the cat spit him out. It showed Timcanpy suddenly stopping and catching Allen's scent and flying everywhere to track him down; and finally, seeing Allen joyful face. "Oh Tim," Allen said and felt small tears beginning to stream down his cheeks while he held Tim to his cheek.

"Ahem," Tyki coughed, catching Allen's attention. He had almost forgotten that the pervert was with them. "Uh, I know that this is a very touching reunion, but you, dear shounen, have games to lose here."

Allen smirked and placed Timcanpy carefully on top of his head, where the Golem purred and sat down quietly to watch as they played. They played all the while waiting in their carriage to arrive quickly at the train station, where there would an unexpected encounter just waiting to be exposed.

**XXVIII**

_**Tattoo* on Wisely's arm - **_.com/rate_my_tattoo/tattoos/tattoo/act/Forearm_tribal_up_to_the_hand_

**Wild: well people, there is my 29****th**** chapter. I will admit, I think it is getting quite close to begin the final chapters and actions of our series. The Noah are getting closer to achieving their ultimate goal of demolishing humanity.**

**Road: Our couples are being drawn closer and closer to one another.**

**Tyki: I'm constantly having love scenes with Allen.**

**Wild: And our Black Order is getting closer to our characters. The curtains will rise and fall on our characters, entering into the acts and grand finales to set our characters on the path to the Heart and to the last clash.**

**Allen: And Timcanpy is back! Oh, Tim! I missed you *crying and rubbing Timcanpy against his cheek***

**Wild: And it's time for Tyki to drag Allen back to the bedroom as to separate Timcanpy and Allen's fun reunion. Goodbye everyone, and please review!**

**Allen: Monster! Timcanpy, nooooooooo! *dragged around the corner by evil Tyki***


	30. Chapter 30

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**Wild: Well, kids, I am happy to announce that this is my 30****th**** chapter of our journey! I am so happy about this memorable point in time! I am sorry that it took me so long to finally get this chapter done, my friends! ISTEP is this week so please have patience.**

**Allen: We have travelled quite a long way from chapter 211 of the original D. Gray Man series!**

**Wild: And it is all thanks to you, the reviewers, support!**

**Road: *hits kat* What 'bout us?**

**Wild: *whimpers* You guys too! And for all the people who dread the end of our tale, please know that there is still much to come, and plenty of ideas for sequels. So keep your fingers crossed, hold your breath…and enjoy.**

**XXX**

"Last stop!" the conductor yelled over the blowing of the whistle. People quickly began crowding the streets as the train whistle sounded loudly, blasting the people's ears and shattering a few eardrums.

Lenalee, Miranda, Noise, and Toma all clambered out of the train cart, stumbling slightly to get off before the impatient doors shut them inside permanently. The growling beast behind them huffed and puffed out smoke, rolling back on its haunches before bursting forth with speed to run down the tracks, whistling all the way.

Lenalee looked around the clearing as people hustled everywhere to greet family members and to receive their belongings, or to find the best place to sleep. Her dark eyes watched their movements, wishing she'd see a flash of white hair.

Sadly, her wish was not granted.

"Come on, Lenalee, we should get going," Miranda said, placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder. Lenalee glanced at her and offered a small smile, though she didn't feel the smile reach her mind.

In her brain, her cells were scrambled and melting. Her thoughts raced like thoroughbreds on the racetrack, sprinting to get first place. Allen and Lavi were in first and second, rushing to get to the finish line.

_I know you both are here somewhere…Allen, Lavi, where could you be? I want you to come home soon, _she thought painfully, and puffed out her chest so as not to cry. She took a step forward and walked up to a small counter where a man with spectacles sat, reading a novel.

"Excuse me, sir, but how far is the next town?" she asked, and he looked up at her with lazy eyes.

"Well, young miss, the next town is right down the road," he said, pointing a finger at the sign next to the counter. Her eyes bugged out and she felt herself go red with embarrassment when she saw the sign pointing towards the village.

"Uh, yes, I am terribly sorry! Thank you very much," she said, bowing in gratitude then pumping her arms to try and get to the village. She wanted to go; she wanted to find Allen, her dear friend.

"Wait, Lenalee, wait for us!" Toma called, running after her. Noise and Miranda hurried behind him.

"Yes, Lenalee, calm down; we will find him. Have no doubt about that," Noise said and tilted his head back. "I hear many people in the vicinity, but I do not doubt that Allen is close by. I hear the familiar beating of his heart-it is so steady."

"He must be so fighting so hard to be brave, wherever he is," Miranda whispered, to which Lenalee nodded her head vigorously.

"No- it is steady and simple, unafraid and normal…he is alive and not in the least wavering…he seems to be…comfortable," Noise said, trying to find the right words to describe the feeling he encountered through the beating of Allen's heart. "He is near, so we must make haste to make sure he doe not move away."

"Then let's get moving, quickly! We have our orders," Lenalee said firmly and moved forward with her team. They all beamed at her and followed willingly, knowing deep in their hearts that they'd have their friends back in a matter of time.

_Just wait, Allen, Lavi; we are bringing you home._

**XXX**

Allen smirked in devilish triumph as Tyki puffed on his cigarette. Smoke curled up into the air while Allen examined his hand, discarded three, and slipped three more from his sleeve, shuffling them into his deck. It was comforting to feel the gentle, smooth slide of the cards over his skin, sending tingles up his spine.

Here, playing against one such as Tyki, reminded Allen much of his younger days when he played to end debts conjured by his Master. Something chimed in his brain like that of a gong, signaling war and for the fighters to present their wagers.

"Call," he replied, placing them on the small stool made for them inside the carriage. "Royal flush." He smirked and reclined against his seat, knowing full well that Tyki, with his worse luck and no-cheating-in-poker ways, stood no chance at beating Allen.

Tyki smiled back cheerfully and laid down his own hand.

"Royal straight flush, shounen. And here I caught you cheating too," he purred, grinning and tapping his cigarette buds into an ash tray.

Allen's eyebrow twitched and he loosened the tie coiled round his neck like a viper. Timcanpy made a ringing noise and fluttered his wings on top of Allen's head. He smiled and reached up to pat his dearest friend's tiny smooth head.

"Yeah, I know, I know," he said, glaring at Tyki. "And when did you ever start cheating? Whatever happened to not cheating? Poker pride I think you called it at one point; where did it go? Out the window?"

"Guilty is charged."

"Hn. So how much farther is it to the train station? I'm ready to leave already," Allen said, shuffling the deck of cards as Tyki removed his hat, letting his dark locks cascade around his face.

"We are not too far from the town where the train station is located, but most likely, at the rate we're going, we'll have to catch either a late or an early train," Tyki said and casually ran his fingers through his ebony strands. "And I personally would like some sleep and food with you, shounen."

_More for you than me, _Allen thought with a snort before he felt a click in his mind. Darkness invaded his brain and he shuddered, sensing Neah Walker emerging.

_**My time, nephew. Nighty night!**_

_**Wait, Neah-!**_

**XXX**

Neah had already taken over, the white hair of Allen becoming slightly more wild and shaggy, and his eyes turned to a gentle golden hue. It startled Tyki and he watched. Timcanpy purred loudly and fluttered around his master's head.

Neah smirked at Tyki's puzzled, startled face. He giggled and looked down at the cards in his nephew's hand.

"So, poker, eh? I was quite good at playing poker when I was still alive," Neah commented, shuffling the cards artistically. "Would you like to play against me, Tyki Mikk?"

Tyki stared warily at Neah, his eyes hesitant and brooding. Neah cocked his head before it really set in what it was that was concerning him. His eyes became sullen and brooding themselves. His hands stilled and he leaned back, Timcanpy buzzing and ringing around him.

"So then, you're finally beginning to remember, Tyki?" Neah asked, staring at him with hooded eyes. He leaned his shoulder against the inside of the carriage, a sad smile crossing his face.

Tyki was silent and watching him before slowly nodding. A dark aura surrounded him, and Neah found himself wishing to shiver from cold chills. Tyki was indeed strong, and his memories coming back along with his Noah having recently awoken, had become far more dangerous than Neah last remembered the Noah of Pleasure being.

"I see…well, what will you do about it then?" Neah drawled, a smirk gracing his lips, flashing bright white teeth. Tyki's eyes narrowed and Neah followed the creases in the exotic face. "Aww now Tyki, that is quite a scary face you have there."

"As I recall through very fuzzy memories, your face wasn't very attractive or friendly when you murdered me in my last life?" Tyki snapped, his eyes fading to a dark golden. "You've killed many of your own kin, yet you still come back to try and kill us again? You're naive."

"No, not naïve; I am simply very competitive and I wish to take the place that should be mine now," Neah replied, sighing. "Tyki, what do you yearn for?"

Tyki's eyebrow arched in confusion.

"What do I yearn for?"

"What is it that you desire?" Neah asked in a more profound, vivid voice. It drifted into Tyki's ears, sounding impatient and challenging.

"The destruction of the Black Order, of course," Tyki said. "That is what every Noah desires."

Neah sighed with exasperation and shook his head, confusing Tyki further. Was it not the right answer? What did the older Noah think he desired?

"I did not ask what the Noah themselves wanted, Tyki dear. I asked what it is that **you** want," Neah said, lifting his gaze to stare into Tyki's eyes. "What is it that you want from this world? Money? Power? Fame? Death? What is it that you want?"

Tyki stared at the Noah residing within his lover before he stared out the window, contemplating his answer. His Noah screamed that it wanted the deaths of the Black Order and control of the universe; it desired the death of humanity, and only the life of those who deserved such life and those who could survive. It screamed in his ear, hissing and snapping its mighty jaws. But the human side of him desired something else entirely; his light side wished differently.

"I…want a peaceful life. I want to have a small house, not really as extravagant as what my brother lives. I want to live a more easy going life, and to remain with my light side and not really have to worry about killing," Tyki admitted, his face becoming soft and no longer angry.

Neah watched this transformation with a heart-filled smile, no longer the creepy smirk or the crazy grin. It was a simple, happy smile. Yes, this was what he had longed to hear; the true answer he had known lain deep in Tyki's heart.

"And what of Allen? Do you wish to be with him forever?"

"Yes!" Tyki said instantly before blushing a deep crimson. Neah cackled like a fox at how cute Tyki looked. "I do want to keep him here beside me; of course, that is if only he will do so willingly."

Neah smiled at Tyki before nodding and saying, "Well then, as Allen's current guardian and both your elders, I grant you my humblest blessing and greatest joy of your desire…now then, shall we play a game?"

Tyki blinked and arched an eyebrow.

"You play poker?"

"/Of course! I may be old, but come now; I am not that old, Tyki Mikk. Do not perceive me as an elderly man. I still have enough handsome in me to have been passed to Allen," Neah snorted, shuffling the cards and dealing them. "However, instead of clothing, let's do information."

Tyki felt something primal in him shift.

"Information? What kind of information?" he drawled, seeing the way that Allen's uncle made him grin.

"The good, delicious kind, my dear Tyki. Now, let's play."

Yes, Tyki thought; he imagined that he could grow to like this uncle of shounen's.

**XXX**

Wisely suddenly found himself and his mind thrust into a whole other world. Darkness ruled in this universe, and thoughts were cluttered inside, scattered all over the floor. Images floated overhead like strips of film from a camera, playing with volume.

He blinked at this all while watching the Earl's face, his eyes both seeing him and not seeing him; it was all amazing.

_Do you see now what I mean, Wisely?_

_Yes, I do Lord Millennium, _Wisely whispered, listening to the dozens of thoughts rushing through the Earl's mind.

_The Black Order is monstrous. It deserves to be destroyed. It will be destroyed. They must be planning out their strategy. No, they sent out exorcists. Wisely foresaw it and told me himself. Road will handle them herself. The Fourteenth…we finally brought him to safety and now our plans can commence to new levels. Of course, that requires him to fully cooperate with us. but Tyki is working on bringing him to our side. Tyki is persuasive. Allen Walker will be with us in no time. Do you see now what I must live through, Wisely?_

_You have quite a bit of tension and information, Millennium Earl, _Wisely commented, letting a chuckle echo in his throat. _It would seem that your thoughts and memories have clashed together into a scrambled mess._

_It's what happens when you've been alive for a millennium, dear Wisely-kun. What else do you wish to see, _the Earl asked, and Wisely cocked his head. He lowered his gaze before he closed his eyelids, letting his attention become fully focused on the Earl. His Demon Eye opened beneath the turban, glowing a soft orange hue. While wisely thought himself, the Earl focused n the soft glowing.

_Such a pretty color, your Demon Eye, _the Earl said, and Wisely's head twitched. _Thank you for such a compliment, Earl, but such is not my mission to find out._

_Oh? Then what is? _

Wisely finally broke through a barrier and another wall of the Earl's mind was shattered like fragile, stained glass. The Earl's pupils became slits as they zeroed in on Wisely. The boy's white haired fluttered with invisible breeze and the world around them began to freeze.

_Wisely, you're being a bad boy now. It is impolite to go where your presence is not allowed, _the Earl said, but it would seem that his voice no longer reached Wisely. The boy sat there and he prodded the Earl's mind for the information he desired. The Earl's eyes widened as his past began playing like a movie, revealing the past Noah. Wisely's eyebrows creased together into a straight line while he examined each.

_So, this is what they looked like? _

_Yes, it is. Now, Wisely, get out of my memories. Honestly, it is impolite to be so childish, Wisely. Though I will not deny that this side of you returning is endearing. Now leave. _The Earl began working up his mental walls, building it brick by brick, pushing Wisely back like a wild beast.

_That is quite mean, Earl; and after you said I could read your thoughts?_

_Yes, reading my thoughts, not look at my memories, _the Earl said and threw up a mental wall, thrusting Wisely out of his mind. Wisely's eyes snapped open and the world flashed back to its normal state. The Earl sat calmly while sipping his tea, smiling at Wisely.

"now then, Wisely, remember that for the rest of the day you have to do as I desire," the Earl said with a devilish grin, haunting and frightening. Wisely stared at the Earl with narrowed eyes, feeling the sense that he had made the wrong move by agreeing to the Earl's compromise. Not only did he have a tattoo on his arm now, he had to obey like a dog.

Great.

**XXX**

Lavi sat on the bed, his legs crossed and his eyes closed, focusing all his energy of healing himself and centering his body. He was back at the Noah household, that much he was positive of.

He could sense the Bookman's presence, alive but flickering like a candle flame. But at least it meant that his master was alive and at least still breathing. However, Lavi was concerned about what he was about to be put through.

He glanced down at the scar forming on his hand from Sheryl's teeth and also glanced over his shoulder to stare at the Roman Numeral IIII carved into his backside. He gingerly touched the bandages around his mid-section and winced. Yes, the wounds were mostly healed, but very tender.

_He said that I had only two of four marks. What are these marks supposed to symbolize? In all the information I read on the Noah, it mentioned nothing like this, _Lavi thought and clenched his hands tightly into fists. _Not only that, he seems to be toying with me now. He even changed by damn nickname to a rabbit. How much more irritating can this guy get?_

He glanced out the window he had come to like staring out, leading onto the balcony that peered into the courtyard. He felt the wanting to go outside and just throw himself down, to end the suffering he felt plaguing his mind now. Though it was not something that he would admit to anyone, he hated this life he lived.

He hated having to try and ignore his friends dying all around him; he hated being locked up like an animal on showcase. He hated being treated in such a manner by the Noah, treated like a play toy. He just wanted to live without all this war, to bar himself away from the wars and destruction of humanity.

He looked down at the chain on his ankle and reached down to touch it. He slowly opened his right eye, analyzing every small detail of the chain and cuffs before touching and snapping it in half. He felt the power course through his veins, boiling and intense. Yes, his power had returned at full force.

He took a tiny step off the bed and started to fall, but was caught by a shelter of warm arms and the smell of fancy cologne and perfume. He scrunched his nose at the foul scent and drew back to glare up into the face of Sheryl Kamelot.

"You are quite lively now, Lavi," Sheryl commented, but stared in wonder as Lavi straightened and jerked himself away from the Noah. Lavi glared at Sheryl with a newfound power, his purple iris blazing.

"Do not touch me, Noah. I've had about enough of your games," Lavi snapped, clenching his fists tightly. His fingernails dug sharply into his palm, drawing dribbles of blood to stream down his hand and onto the polished marble floor. "If you're going to kill me, do it now or put me back into that God forsaken cell with Panda."

Sheryl arched one lean eyebrow before smirking and stepped forward. Lavi's eyes narrowed as the Noah reached up and patted him on the head.

"Now what nonsense are you spouting now? Why should I kill you, and why would I let that baboon pollute your mind further? No, I won't do either of what you desire. Instead, I'm going to make you live and train. You will become so much more powerful than ever!" Sheryl exclaimed walking to the balcony and smoothly floated up onto the railing.

He looked back at Lavi and smirked.

"Now then, if you are feeling so lively and powerful and brave, follow me…of course, you might want to put on a shirt, or I could accidently harm that body of yours that you don't seem to cherish any longer…don't keep me waiting, usage-chan."

Lavi watched his take a step and fall down into the courtyard. He could picture the Noah land perfectly on his feet, unfazed and waiting, simply standing there with the light shining down on him, the cherry blossom petals probably drifting around him.

Lavi snorted and grabbed a black shirt on the bed, putting it on calmly before following. He was ready for a fight again. In fact, he welcomed the idea of making this particular Noah bleed.

**XXX**

Tyki played his hand, laying it down on the table while Neah Walker, inhabiting Allen's body still at full force, threw his cards to the roof.

"You honestly are the master of poker…I wonder if I should start taking cheater lessons from the nephew. Maybe it would help me to know such things," Neah commented, leaning forward and grinning. "Now then, what information shall I give you?"

Tyki grinned malevolently and couldn't help but laugh. After he had told the older Noah his dream of a peaceful life, they had begun their game of poker. The elder didn't seem too bad at playing, but apparently he was not accustomed to newer methods and hands. He had won pretty easily, though it came close many times.

Not only that, he had learned quite a bit of information from these small exchanges. He had learned just how much Tyki popped into Allen's mind when they were separated. He had learned the perfect spots to tease Allen and in what ways he found the most pleasing. He had also been educated in Allen's favorite foods, books, games, and activities. This uncle of Allen's had no problem revealing the most private of Allen's secrets…and Tyki loved it.

"How about we talk about the other Noah for a change of subject?" Tyki drawled, grinning. "Any juicy info about my brothers and sisters from their pasts that I could have over their heads?"

Neah cocked his head before wagging his finger, winking.

"Smart boy to keep information close to you; very smart indeed. Alright, whom do you wish to hear about? Road? Little Demon Eye? Lulu Bell? Whom do you wish to know about?"

Tyki contemplated this. He knew enough about Road as she was now to cope with, so he decided on another person.

"How about Jasdero and Devit?"

"The twins? Not much I know about them, to be quite honest. Even now, it is hard for me to fully evaluate them. All I can really go off of is from Allen's memories and my past few experiences. Allen's memories say that they're a wild bunch, and my past memories say that they were practically the same, although both ended up being wilder than the other in "specific" ways."

Tyki grimaced and shuffled his cards as he blinked. Neah froze in place before coughing hoarsely. His eyes began fading to the silver color of his beloved Allen, signaling his lover's return.

"Well now, welcome back to the land of the living, shounen. Did you have a good sleep?" he drawled, grinning like the Cheshire Cat who had taken and trapped a mouse to toy with. "You're uncle was quite amusing."

Allen grumbled something while scratching his head, ruffling his hair. His eyes were sleepy and distant, dazed.

"Where are we now? It is so noisy that I can't even take it," Allen said, pulling aside the night blue curtains to let light stream into the carriage. He lifted a hand quickly to block the rays that blinded him momentarily.

"We are in the town, shounen. Exactly where you wanted us to be; however, it is getting too dark for my preferences, thus, we will be bedding down in this town for the night as to rest and eat. We can leave in the morning," Tyki said and tapped the wall behind him, signaling for the carriage to stop.

The carriage jerked to a quick halt, making Allen be snapped forward into Tyki's form. He blushed and began to scramble in order to stand, but Tyki locked his arms around his waist. Allen froze and went cold as a statue.

"You're so stiff, shounen…calm down and relax already. I'm not kidnapping you," Tyki purred, running his hand up and down Allen's back, feeling the muscles coiling and rippling beneath his palm. He smirked and stood up, grabbing his hat when the boy had finally soothed. "now then, let's go buy us some supper before retiring to our appointed hotel."

"Our hotel room is already reserved?" Allen asked in disbelief, opening the door and stepping out. People looked at him with bright eyes, seeing Tyki's the Beauty emerging after him.

"Of course it has been, Allen. I had someone sent out earlier while we were riding to reserve the finest room in the grandest hotel," Tyki said, drawing out his walking stick. A beautiful tiger's eye stone was imbedded in the top, glistening beneath his palm with caramel brown and jet black cream. "Now come, come; we haven't got too much daylight left, shounen, and I do so wish to have some private time with you."

Tyki reached out and grabbed a firm hold of Allen's wrist, walking forward onto the sidewalk, closing the door behind them. He nodded silently to the driver, and didn't give him another glance as he walked down the street with his lover at his side.

"Hey, wait just a minute!" Allen gasped, stumbling after him, not even noticing the Innocence presence they were quickly approaching.

**XXX**

"Komui, we haven't been able to find him anywhere in this village," Lenalee said irritably. Dark bags were to be found underneath her eyes, and her voice had dropped an octave to one of anger. "Are you positive that he is here somewhere?"

"**Yes, yes I am positively, absolutely sure, Lenalee my love! Fou would never tell us wrong, Lenalee. Even you know this to be true,"** her brother's voice screeched through the Golem, not helping her headache. She rubbed at her temples and tied her hair back into a ponytail.

"Komui, this town is humungous. By the time that we have searched one area, he could have moved to another," Lenalee said. "Just send back up, would you?"

"**Lenalee, I cannot do that. if I send too many at one time, then the Black Order and the other Generals will quickly begin to notice. Besides, Allen's rising back from hiding has already caused uproar. It has become practically impossible to keep people from talking here and spreading rumors," **Komui answered, and Lenalee could hear how tired he too was.

"Brother…," she said and sighed. "Fine, I understand…just leave it to me."

There was silence on the other end and she thought maybe he had disconnected. Loneliness and despair appeared in her gut, feeling tears beginning to bead in her eyes. Did not even her own brother want her now? Was she that helpless and useless?

"**Lenalee, please, be careful…I love you and I could never bear the thought of losing you…be safe," **he said before a buzzing on the other end signaled he had left the conversation. She stared, startled by his words, at the golem floating in front of her. Finally, she smiled happily and rubbed at the streams rapidly flowing down her cheeks.

"I love you too, brother," she whispered before turning off her Golem, walking back out into the dimming sunlight shining down on her friends. Toma was playing some sort of card game, matching them. Miranda was humming gently while playing in the water fountain in the main square of the village. Noise was sitting comfortably beside Miranda, listening to her humming peacefully.

"Lenalee, any news?" Noise asked, noticing her approaching first with his enhanced hearing. Miranda looked up and quickly began slipping back on her boots. Lenalee smiled and everyone started with bewilderment at the change in her temperament.

"Our orders remain the same, and they cannot send back-up for us. we are on our own for right now…but I think it is a good idea to split up and search individual areas to try and locate Allen faster," Lenalee said, nodding to them all.

They all stood up and stepped forward.

"I'll go back towards the train station and look around that area for any clues as to if he might have slipped past us," Toma said, raising his hand voluntarily. Lenalee nodded to his in farewell as he departed to commence his personal search.

Miranda came forward next.

"I'll search to the west. I'll keep an eye on the time of the sun and if anything should happen, I can use a flare or something to call you all to where I am," she said but then began fidgeting. "that is, if using a flare would be okay?"

"Using a flare is a very good idea, Miranda. Good thinking," Noise said comfortingly, patting her on the back before looking at Lenalee. "I will search to the east then, and you can take the northern regions. Alright?"

Lenalee nodded and they leapt away, parting their separate ways. As Lenalee ran forward, reaching out with her Innocence to locate anybody nearby, she had a good feeling spike up her spinal cord. She had the feeling that by charging forward down this northern path, she was going to find what she desired.

She closed her eyes and followed her senses, images of Allen appearing in her mind. Lavi appeared beside him. She imagined them all running towards her, her arms wide open to envelop them in a warm welcoming hug. She'd hug them and laugh and cry with joy, then hit them upside the head for letting them be captured so easily and to have made her worry. Then she'd start laughing with them about how happy they were to finally be reunited.

_Yeah, then I'll help Jerry make a feast that will fill even Allen to the point of exploding! _She giggled in spite of herself and ran faster, her eyes scanning the crowds with amazing speed and accuracy. Yes, she was going to find them both. She had to find them, especially before any other Black Order members discovered Allen.

_Just hang in there Allen; we will be coming for-you? _She thought, but stopped and slowed down when she thought she saw a flash of white hair. She skidded to a stop on top of a building, peering down into the crowds of people. Her eyes bugged out of her skull, intent and hopefulness wafting off her in waves.

She scanned the faces, but found that no white hair or black pentacle amongst them. She leapt from the building into an alley, stepping onto the street. She crossed cautiously, looking both ways before crossing the street. She stood in the street, staring both ways and looking for his presence. She closed her eyes and looked, locating it in a matter of seconds.

Her eyes snapped open and she instantly pulled out her Golem, running down the street, her eyes wide with tears pouring from her eyes unconsciously. Her black golem floated out from her coat and flapped its wings furiously to keep up with her.

"Noise, Toma, Miranda! I've located him! I can sense him clear as day! This is real! I am not joking! Repeat! I have located him and am in pursuit!" Lenalee cried out, ignoring the stares of confusion and anger from the people she shoved aside to run towards the presence that was Allen Walker.

"**Roger!" **three voices echoed through the Golem, but Lenalee ignored them. Her dark green locks flapped in the breeze, the last rays of sunshine as the sun was setting pouring from the west to splay across her face like dark bats flying in the sky to touch her soft flesh. Her Black Order jacket flapped in the wind. She could have been attacked by an Akuma at that very moment, and it wouldn't have stopped her or slowed her down.

She kicked her body into gear, willing her Black Boots to emerge to allow herself the extra boost of speed. Women's gowns flew into the air as she raced by, a blur unseen to many. The men held onto their hats to keep the invisible wind from stealing them away.

Lenalee made a sharp turn and flung open a door, a hotel door she believed, and went still. She stood in the doorway, panting and her legs shaking with the strain on her new powers. Her green locks were everywhere, having lost most of her ponytail from the sprint here. Sunlight shined behind her to illuminate her form and gave her a majestic appearance.

Tears bubbled up in her eyes as the white head turned, and silver eyes bulged, surprised. A black pentacle was inked into cream white skin, and a glove covered the left hand. A man with curly, wispy shaggy black locks stood beside him, but she had only eyes for Him.

"A-Allen?" she whispered and gave a weak sob.

**XXX**

**Wild: well kids, it was a long time coming, but it is finally done! I'm terribly sorry that it took me a week and a half to write!**

**Devit: *beating wild* how dare you take an entire almost two weeks to write our story! Unfaithful wretch!**

**Wild: No, no, no! I am not unfaithful! I just had a little writer's block, ISTEP in school, and a plan in about two-three weeks for Washington D.C. to look into! And I've been ordering two more volumes of the original D. Gray Man series!**

**Road: Well then, that should be just fine. However…why am I not appearing in any of these chapters? And why are you making so many of your fans weep because of your story ending! Meany! ATTACK! **

**Wild: Gahh! *shields herself with tons of armor, but is still attacked and almost killed* Please review and tell me how I did. Please…I beg you…*dies***

**Earl: Until next time!**


	31. Chapter 31

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

_Wild: Hey everyone! I am glad to see that my last chapter was a hit, and I apologize that it took me so long to finally write it. I would also like to apologize for any confusion pertaining to the color of Allen's pentacle._

_Allen: It is indeed red._

_Wild: I've been basing my story mostly off of the manga rather than the anime, as the original has always been my favorite. Anyway, our story has come to a very important turning point._

_Sheryl: And Lavi is becoming even cuter, and revealing darker sides to him._

_Tyki: Lenalee has met Allen. Will their friendship continue after this encounter or will it fall? _

_Road: so, we hope you enjoy!_

**XXXI**

Lenalee stared in wonder and found herself flabbergasted at the silver haired boy, her beloved friend, standing before her now. Allen stared back at her with disbelieving silver eyes and a gaped open mouth.

Lenalee could only gaze at him for the longest time. The world around her seemed to fuzz and fade, her vision settling only on the dear friend who had walked out on the Black Order. Tears began to trickle down her face, glistening with the last rays of sunshine shimmering behind her to create the dramatic scene of their reunion.

"A-Allen?" she whispered, choking on her own words. "Is that r-really you, A-Allen?" she stuttered, tripping over her own tongue. She took a step forward, feeling gravity weighing her down but also dragging her towards him. She started to reach out a hand towards him, expecting him to reach out and grasp it.

"Lenalee? Wha-What are you doing here?" he whispered, eyes widening and pupils dilating. "Why are you here?"

"Me? What about you! What are You doing here, Allen? And why are you with him?" Lenalee hissed, pointing at Tyki Mikk, who stared at her with surprised eyes. Tyki recognized the girl whose Innocence was believed to possibly be the Heart. "Is he holding you hostage? What is going on, Allen!"

"Lenalee, this is not the place-," Allen started to say, but Lenalee's face hardened. Her sights zeroed in on Tyki before she growled like a feral mother bear whose cub had been murdered.

"You! You caused all this! You kidnapped Allen then dragged him all the way here? For what purpose? Tell me before I drag your corpse outside and toss you into a pit and watch you suffer!" she screamed, darting across the room and lifted her hand to strike Tyki.

Tyki blinked in surprise and as Lenalee's hand descended to deliver a vital and probably dreadful blow, her wrist was caught in a firm, tight, bone crushing grip. She stared in obvious shock at the left hand brutally crushing her wrist. She followed it with bulging, shocked eyes to the face of her dear friend Allen.

"A-Allen…why are you stopping me?" she whispered, her pupils becoming smaller as realization began crashing down on her. The truth and possibilities rushed through her head, and her body began trembling uncontrollably.

"Lenalee, that is enough. You can stop this fighting now," Allen responded, pushing her away and standing in front of Tyki protectively. He stared at her with a face now stone cold and emotionless. He gave her no evidence of the pain and sorrow coursing through his veins. He didn't speak the words he wished to say, nor ran up and hugged her in relief and happiness as he desired to do.

"Is he controlling you? Is that why you're doing this?" she whispered, stumbling back, cradling her wrist in her hands. Her lips were trembling and tears streaking her red cheeks, raw from rubbing so much. "Allen, what has happened to you?"

Allen simply stared at her with blank eyes, like a zombie's: cold, murderous, and emotionless. Lenalee stood there, her legs beginning to shake and her body trembling.

_No…is this really Allen? What happened to the Allen I used to know? The one who smiled and devoured food like a new breed of pig? What had happened to the friend who had promised her he'd always be an Exorcist? Where did that Allen Walker disappear to?_

"No, you can't be telling me the truth, Allen. What has happened to you! Tell me!" Lenalee screamed, drawing the attention of many people inside the hotel. Their stares made Allen tense up and he glanced left and right, knowing that the hotel was not the best environment to ensue into a battle with Lenalee. She wouldn't hold back, especially once she engaged with full power and fury. "Tell me!"

"I am a Noah, Lenalee, so be quiet," Allen finally said, staring at her. His silver eyes bled into gold, and his kin became slightly darker. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "I am not longer an Exorcist. I have become one with the Fourteenth, and have his full power. I am a Noah now."

"N-No! That cannot be, Allen! You promised me that even though you left the Order, you'd remain an Exorcist! What happened to Johnny and Kanda! They were looking for you too!" Lenalee yelled, tears flying everywhere as she shook her head defiantly, refusing to be silent. _This can't be happening…it cannot be so, Allen! What has happened to you?_

"Lenalee, why don't you just go back to the others before anything stirs here? This is not the best place for such useless fighting. Now go ahead and leave," Allen felt pain and grief strike his heart to say such harsh words to his dear friend. He felt cruel and as bad as a demon.

Lenalee's eyes widened and she went silent; her mouth open to say something, yet no words emerged from her throat. Allen wished she'd scream at him, slap him, drag him away, but even then, a darker, more primal side of him hissed at the idea of being taken back to the Order.

Instead, she just stood there, still as a statue. He frowned at her and turned his back, staring at the girl at the counter.

"We'll be taking out key, thank you," he said, snatching it from her frozen hands and plopping the key into Tyki's hand. "Come on, let's get going. I'm becoming far more tired than I care to be."

Tyki blinked at Allen's suddenly cold exterior, and felt a chill rush up his spinal cord. This was a side of Allen he had never thought could be conceived. What was this bone chilling aura surrounding him, mixing of pain and anger?

"R-Right," Tyki muttered and picked up their luggage, heading for the stairs, leaving behind the Exorcist girl. Allen followed close behind, expecting this to be the final moments he'd ever see Lenalee as a friend before clashing on the battlefield.

"Goodbye Lena-!" Allen started, beginning to turn to give Lenalee one last smile, but stared at bulging eyes and the glowing bright green of the Dark Boots. Lenalee had hurtled herself at him, aiming to deliver one fat death blow to his cranium; most likely hoping to crack or shatter the skull to provide instant, spontaneous death.

She lifted her eyes to meet his golden gaze, and his own eyes widened a fraction. He threw up his arms in time to properly block the Innocence then leapt away quickly, pushing Tyki out of the way.

People screamed at the beginnings of the battle, and many ran outside, yelling for everyone to run away. He heard pots being overturned and shattering into clay fragments, and the wee-wooing of sirens off in the distance. Yet he found that all of his attention focused upon Lenalee's attacking, rabid form.

"How could you, Allen? You betrayed us all! You betrayed me! What have they done to you?" she screamed in rage, striking out and trying to land a blow to both of them, hoping to maim Allen, demolish Tyki off the face of the Earth, then drag her friend back to the Order. She didn't care if he'd be locked up; so long as he stayed close to her.

Allen quickly leapt away, his eyes glowing bright gold and his dark skin beginning to ink into further darkness. He clenched his fists and went to dodging her swift assaults. He grunted as he hid behind a pillar, only to have it destroyed right above his head. He comically scrambled away from the pillar and hid behind another, panting softly.

"Damn it, I don't have anything to fight with, and I can't use my Innocence," Allen muttered, glancing around the corner to see Lenalee stalking towards him. Her long hair blocked her eyes, her facial expression dark and murderous. She had a regal, lethal sway to her walk that made her predatory and frightening. His eyes widened and he hid again, searching his mind for some way to get away.

He flinched and hissed, darting away as Lenalee slammed her boot right beside his head, destroying the marble pillar. His eyes flew around the room wildly, trying to keep up with her. She was in a rabid, lethal, and dangerous mode. This sudden burst of anger and power reminded him of whenever she woke up from a deep sleep. She displayed power far beyond what her petite body should have.

_I have to do something. Like this, I am no better than a sitting duck, _Allen thought frantically, racing down the hallways, leading her away from Tyki. Tyki stood there, dumfounded with his hat laying on the ground and his jaw no longer attached and lying on the ground as well.

"Shit!" he snarled and jumped up to avoid Lenalee's boot crashing into the ground. Debris and pieces of marble flew into the air, creating a large BOOM and an explosion. He latched onto a hanging rafter. He stared through the debris at her, and the massive crater she'd crater.

"Allen," she cooed and looked up at him. His eyes widened and he shivered at the cold iciness in her voice. "You're running away; Exorcists do not run away."

_Because I am no longer an Exorcist, _he wanted to scream, but felt that little human part of his brain screaming at him in denial. Instead of saying such a thing, he let his emotions bleed away into a cool expression.

"Lenalee, I am not going back, no matter if we fight or not," he said, and expected to see her start crying again. She stared up at him before asking in a hushed voice, "So, there is no way to convince you to come back with us to Headquarters?"

"No," he said flatly. "You came here for no reason, so now that I have given you my answer, you can leave," Allen said, staring at her. However, he was not expecting to see a dark, senile grin broaden on her lips. A harpy giggle came from her mouth, and his eyes widened.

"Well then, if you won't come back willingly…I'll just have to drag you back as a corpse. For those are my true orders," Lenalee whispered and the flow of green energy around her boots heightened. Allen stared in horror and yelped when Lenalee disappeared from view, reappearing in front of him again. "And you're just too dang slow, like always."

She brought down her boot and rammed it into his stomach, hurtling him straight through the roof of the building. He felt wood splinter into his back, marble cracking and breaking, sinking into his flesh, and possibly a bone or two cracking inside his body.

He found himself airborne above the small train town, his gaze sharpened. He back flipped, finding that he had far more room to move.

"Allen!" Tyki yelled, and he glanced down to see the Noah rush out into the open, standing in the street. But Allen had no time to hear the rest of what he was saying, for Lenalee appeared in front of him again.

"Don't worry Allen, I won't fully kill you. Maybe, because you're my best friend, I'll just main you nicely. Only one of your legs and at least an arm," Lenalee said, smiling cheerfully, and laughing hysterically. Her attitude suddenly reminded Allen of Road, and images of the small yet elderly Noah girl appeared in his mind. He dodged Lenalee's attacks smoothly while thinking. How did he manage to dodge so easily while thinking was beyond him?

**XXXI**

Tyki stared in wonder and awe as Allen managed to dodge the female, scary Exorcist with grace and appeal. It amazed him that the shounen was such a skilled fighter. Although Tyki should have already known this, feeling the scars on his chest begin to heat up.

_Beside the point, this is taking an interesting turn of events; _he thought and felt his much darker, sadistic side emerge to the open. He grinned and held out his hand, letting a Tease uncurl. He grinned down at the beautiful butterfly with a tiny skull opened its jaws, hungry for human flesh to devour.

Black, violet purple and a bitter black spade adorned its wings, brightening as the Tease opened its jaws wider, demanding to be fed. Tyki smiled at this Tease that had come so close to devouring the female Exorcist's body before, when he had "invited" Allen and company to have dinner.

Just as one Tease yearned for Allen's flesh and blood, this one demanded Lenalee's.

"Go, fester in her body, take root and flourish, but do not devour her body or soul…that will come soon enough, my Tease," he whispered and tossed the butterfly Golem into the air. The butterfly spread it wings and darted into the air, gracefully swerving around Allen and Lenalee, creeping up from behind, but bid its time to sink into the girl's cream flesh.

Tyki admired the way his loved one fought his ex-friend with ease and such a cold look. He knew it must be hard to go from being best of friends to suddenly having the urge and mission to kill her. Tyki's eyes became hooded at the thought of his own friends. He hoped that Ease, and the others were alright, alive and healthy. Little Ease just got sick way too often for Tyki's comfort.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be Tyki Mikk, the Noah, would you?" a grumble voice asked from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder, blinking in surprise at the new Exorcists who had shown their faces. He recognized the Finder, but not the other two.

He grinned and turned towards them, turning his back to Allen's current predicament. A small woman with ghostly, pale, and very creepy features stood timidly in front, wearing the normal Black Order uniform. Long, curled wisps of black hair tumbled down her neck. A rather large man in an Exorcist coat stood in front of him. Tyki couldn't make out his eyes, but cocked his head at the large headphones covering his ears.

"And, who might you be? Exorcists from the Black Order sent to try and hinder us?" he asked, smirking maliciously at them. The young woman trembled and took a timid step back, bumping into the man.

"It's okay, Miranda," the large man said and turned back to Tyki, "We are indeed Exorcists, but our mission is to retrieve Allen at all costs. And to drag him back, dead or alive under force, to Headquarters."

"Well," Tyki laughed, "as you can see, that is going to be a little difficult. As it is, your friend will have the time of her life with little shounen-kun; you on the other hand, will have a much worse fate trying to get through me."

The Exorcists dispatched and spread out. Noise stood before Tyki and said, "Well then, I guess I'll just have to deal with you as long as I can…Innocence, activate: Noel Organon."

Tyki wasn't fazed as ten rings that were planted on the Exorcist's fingers glowed, transforming into strings criss-crossing above and around their heads. Tyki blinked at one laying in wait dangerously close to Tyki's head. He sighed, puffing on a cigarette bud that was almost out of light. He stared at it before taking off his hat, letting his hair unravel in short curls and waves.

He dropped his cigarette bud before grinning like a serial killer. His eyes glowed brightly as he held out his hands. Tease began fluttering around him, and he summoned his large blades, glistening a bright purple. His cigarette hit the ground and he lifted his gaze, "Let' have some fun…entertain me, exorcist!"

He charged at Noise, and the battle ensued.

**XXXI**

Allen dodged an extremely powerful blow from Lenalee, seeing that all her senses had faded to the back of her mind, replaced by some tyrannical and demonic presence never before seen by him.

_What is this power that has overcome Lenalee? This isn't normal; _Allen thought and hissed as he felt his foot painfully graze his arm. He heard an explosion beneath him, and glanced down at the ground.

Tyki was battling Noise and Miranda! Toma stood off to the side, punching in numbers on his portable phone. No doubt he was making a call to the Black Order and to any Exorcists nearby.

_Shit, we have to end this quickly so Tyki and I can get away. If we have too many Exorcists here, we will most likely lose; _Allen thought and landed rather hard on the rooftop of a small building. The shingles scrunched up and created a small hole in the roof. _I have to end this feud with Lenalee here and now, before it is too late._

"Lenalee, enough of this!" Allen tried one more time, but she gave no other answer, only a wicked, tormenting laugh a she rushed at him again for a frontal attack. He braced himself and threw up his arms to block it the best her could. A bright light shined and became blinding as Lenalee's Innocence made contact with Allen's left arm.

The cross of Innocence that still remained on Allen's hand glowed a mixture of purple and green. He blinked and looked at it while Lenalee's eyes widened. The colors of Lenalee's green Innocence mixed with Allen' purplish-green, resonating. Then a large explosion split them apart, blowing them in opposite directions with numerous force.

Dust and debris flew up into the air, shingles raining down on the desolate streets below, people having already ran and located cover from the devastating war going on in the streets. The dust fog made it very difficult to see, and it was large enough that it set off multiple of Noise's strings. The battle going on below looked up with surprise at the explosive power erupting in the sky.

Lenalee spun in the air, dragging in the dust to form a spiraling tornado that dissipated as she struck it with her Dark Boots. She stared straight ahead with dark eyes and a broad grin. But her grin began to fade to confusion as the dust mist slowly began inching away from Allen's body.

As the dust began to cloud away into the darkening sky of night, the stars already out and shining. The moon overhead shone down with glory at Allen's revealed form. A fluttering, white cloak hung around him, blocking the attack. Fur covered Allen's neck and a mercury silver mask covered his face, making him take on the form of a knight. The white cape fluttered and shone beneath the moonlight to add a dazzling effect.

Lenalee, Noise, Miranda, Toma (who was talking and jabbing gibberish into the phone at the time), and Tyki all stared in bewilderment at the shining Clown Crown unveiled before them. The silver mask clicked and lifted, revealing Allen's surprised face. His lifted up his hand and stared at the dark claw, his left hand- the hand of Innocence that he once believed lot to him.

"You-You're a Noah, yet you still wield your Innocence? How is that even possible! It is **impossible**! You're Noah blood should have either killed the Innocence, or your Innocence would have tried killing you and the Fourteenth!" Lenalee cried out, shaking her head in denial. "It is impossible!"

"It should be impossible," Noise whispered, staring in bewilderment. He gasped and blocked Tyki's sudden attack, blocking the large blades with his wires as Tyki grinned down at him, smirking.

"You should stop giving shounen googly eyes, and instead focus on fighting me…otherwise; you might lose something more than fingers or an arm. You'll lose your damn head, Exorcist!" Tyki roared and began attacking Noise with brute force.

Lenalee, on the other hand, felt fury beginning to boil in the pit of her stomach.

"So, you do this to torture me? You keep all your secrets bottled up, and just when we become enemies, you reveal all these things to me. You reveal that even though you are a Noah, you can still keep all that belongs to an Exorcist…damn you!" she screamed and launched herself at Allen, colliding her boots with his black claw.

He stared at her with a cold, emotionless face, holding her off without any effort. He flicked his wrist and sent her flying, crashing her into the side of a building on the ground. Toma and Miranda winced, shielding their eyes from the bricks and debris flying everywhere.

Allen floated down to the ground, his cape fluttering around him like it was alive and itching to fight. Still, even as having his Innocence felt so real and so normal, he too was astonished.

_How is it that I can have my Innocence when my Noah blood took over my body? How is it that the Innocence isn't trying to kill me like it did to Sunman? _Allen trifled over a long list of questions, turning each over in his mind, trying to locate the answer he most desired.

But he came to an abrupt halt when a large piece of stone came hurtling at his head. He suddenly found his cape enveloping him and his body going airborne. The Clown Crown shielded him, shattering the stone to smithereens and scattering the remnants. Allen watched through the holes in his mask while Lenalee glared up at him.

Her maniacal and hatred seared into his soul, and she panted heavily. Already, her skin was starting to turn crimson from wounds inflicted upon her body by her multiple collisions while trying to attack him brutally.

Allen's gaze narrowed as he tensed, drawing back his claw and clenching it. The metal clinked as it brushed each finger, and he prepared for the new, more forceful battle to ensure. This was the moment in time where the true battling would begin.

**XXXI**

Lenalee and Allen rushed at each other with roaring battle cries, colliding with a burst of high powered energy, colliding and clashing with vicious cruelty and raw strength. Lenalee brought her face close to the silver mask and glared into bright golden eyes.

"Come on, Noah Allen; or should I be calling you the Fourteenth now, Allen? Really, you don't deserve a name. You don't deserve anything!" she screamed and kicked out her heels, backing up into the air, hovering in front of the moon like a celestial being ready to enforce justice. "Waltz: Misty Wind!"

She kicked out her boots and a large tornado of wind, larger than he had ever seen before came at him, empowered by her strengthening in power. He stood there before whispering, "Edge End."

He wiped his claw across the roaring surface of the tornado, and instantly the power of Allen's Innocence demolished and decimated Lenalee's attack, dissolving it into the wind like a blade of grass.

Lenalee stared in bewilderment before growling and came at him again, resorting to fast moving frontal attacks to deliver harsh blows. She was trying to weaken him, make him tired from having his Innocence activated for so long. Yet she seemed to have no sense while in such a delirious and angered state.

Allen didn't need to worry about such a thing as getting tired of invocation. He had completely mastered his Innocence. He had made a pact, and now, he'd honor it and use it to its fullest. To protect humanity and Akuma was his promise, and he would stand by his promise. He would indeed protect humanity and Akuma, and he would throw himself into harm's way for the combined sake of protection of the races.

_I will protect…just as I promised to you, Innocence, _Allen thought and clashed with Lenalee again. Their Innocence forms cried out in agony at having to fight each other, yet the Accommodators did not listen, too engulfed into battling.

The green of their Innocence collided and flared to life, separating the two once again. This became the endless cycle as Allen's anger and power seemed to grow instead of decrease. Lenalee was clearly beginning to grow weary and tired. He could see it in her eyes, and he began attacking with harder, stronger force.

_**Kill her**__, _the dark force of the Noah hissed inside his mind. He winced and grit his teeth, clashing his metal claw with her Dark Boots. The green lights became an aurora, like the northern Lights dancing across the black night sky overhead.

The moon gentled her gaze and shone down as a spotlight on their battle.

_**KILL her,**_ it urged again, and Allen began to have not only this external fight beating him down, but now an internal battle proceeded inside his mind. _**KILL HER.**_

_**No, I will not kill another one of my friends. It is my sworn duty to protect my friends, not to kill them! I will not sink any further into this dark abyss! **_Allen fought the tempting words of the Fourteenth. He knew it was not his Uncle, but the demon Fourteenth that haunted the corners of Allen's mind.

_**KILL HER OR I WILL DO IT FOR YOU, **_the voice growled menacingly, and Allen found himself afraid, backed into a corner like an animal ready to be killed. Kill his best friend, Lenalee-or let his inner demon do it for him? How could he let such a thing happen?

_I will not, _he thought and collided with Lenalee, pushing her back with overloading spiritual energy. He began driving her backwards before striking out his leg, ramming it into her belly and sending her airborne.

_All I can do now is try to get her unconscious then send everyone back…I cannot let them follow us, and I can never go back to the Order…I have to finish this fight, _he thought and darted after her, determination gleaming in his eyes with a newer, brightly shining hope. He took one bounding leap and jumped after her, colliding in mid-air to push her back down, crashing into another building.

By now the ground was already demolished and parts of the city destroyed, yet it all faded around them as Allen reached out a claw and softly drew a cross on Lenalee's skin, softly grazing it. He watched the blood flow down her cheek and he fluttered away, whispering, "Cross Grave."

Lenalee's eyes widened as the cross etched into her cheek exploded and she screamed as pain throbbed through her body. It felt like her body was being ripped apart, and a bright light enveloped her. Allen landed gracefully on top of a roof while an explosion erupted around Lenalee's body.

The blast of bright light looked like fireworks blazing behind him, and he stood there, motionless and face blank. He felt sorrow and grief for having to use such an attack on his friend. Cross Grave- an attack that killed even a Level 3 Akuma. Could Lenalee have possibly stood a chance to survive such an attack?

He stared down at his claw before hearing a soft clinking noise. His brows furrowed and he looked up just into time to see the explosion fade way to reveal a large crystal shield made entirely of the astounding diamond of Innocence.

Lenalee floated behind it, the small wings on the back of her boots spread like a butterfly, allowing her to float in the air. She moved the shield aside and glared down at Allen's stunned face.

"Are you so surprised, Allen, that I have grown stronger? What? Did you actually believe that I spent my days just wasting away inside my room this entire time?" Lenalee asked and disintegrated the shield. "That is one of my new techniques. It's called Ebony Wings Shield."

Allen stared her down before a dark grin spread over his face and he crouched down, lifting his metal claw. The claws clinked as he moved as his cape began to sway and swirl around him.

"If you've grown so good at fighting, then I won't need to worry about harming you?" Allen asked, and Lenalee adjusted, her Dark Boots shimmering a mixture between crimson and obsidian. Allen smirked and said, "I guess not."

In a fraction of a second, he was behind her. Lenalee blinked and she pushed off the ground just barely managing to deflect his frontal attack. She felt the power behind the blow, yet she could not hear the internal battle inside Allen's head becoming harder to win.

_**KILL HER, Allen Walker and become the true Fourteenth Noah that you were destined to become! JOIN WITH ME! **_The demon's voice roared and snarled, raging against the rusty chains that bound it. Allen fought both battles, sweat beginning to pour down his back and chest. The demon and Lenalee-both wanted to destroy him, and all he wished was for there to be peace amongst them.

_This is not good at all. At this rate, I will fall prey to the fourteenth, or Lenalee will fall prey to me, _he thought and quickly decided. _I am sorry Lenalee…forgive me._

He darkened his eyes and landed on the rooftop, his silver mask snapping into place for the impending attack that should end everything. He dashed forward, zigzagging in and out in a flurry unlike that of anything on the Earth's surface, appearing in front of Lenalee at the speed of light.

He reached out a clawed arm and engraved a large cross into her back and chest, leaving behind large gashes of shedding blood. Lenalee stared at him, and for an instance, Allen believed that he saw the old Lenalee- her old smile and happiness shining brightly. But he then saw the betrayal.

"Cross Grave, Maximum Power!" he yelled out and they were both enveloped by a blazing green beam that came down from the night sky, shattering the fury of battle beneath them. Noise, Miranda, and Toma were both swept away by the monstrous, unraveling, raging winds that swirled around the column of green Innocence power.

Tyki turned slightly, staring in amazement as the column exploded; crash landing Lenalee into a crater over 50 yards deep. She body lay in a crumpled mess, her hair unraveled and messy. Her cheeks and body was a bloody mess, and her uniform almost completely torn to smithereens.

Allen stood tall above her, his white cape fluttering around him elegantly, giving him the appearance of both a demon and a knight in armor.

_It truly deserves the name of White Devil, _Tyki thought as he watched Noise, Toma, and Miranda all rush towards Lenalee. Noise grunted and swiped his wires in an array of motions. Tyki's eyes widened and he jumped behind Allen, wrapping his arms around him and quickly jumping them both to safety atop the once beautiful hotel. It was now smashed and half of it missing entirely in shambles.

"Shounen?" Tyki whispered as they both watched Noise cradle Lenalee's limp body to his chest. Miranda's eyes were watering, and Toma was phoning for help to arrive faster. "Did you kill her?"

"No, just knocked her out. Maybe cracked a bone or two. It wasn't anything major…but my Noah wanted to do more than just knock her unconscious," Allen whispered, and Tyki looked down at him with sorrowful eyes. He gathered the boy closer, unable to help the serene smile that graced his lips as Allen leaned back against him.

"It'll be okay, shounen…" he whispered, nuzzling the back of Allen's neck, feeling the tickle of fur of the Crown Clown. "We need to get out of here."

"Yes…it would seem that we won't be staying here tonight, but instead hurrying off to our true destination," Allen muttered, transforming back into his normal form. His Innocence retreated back into his left arm, forming a lovelier green and purple cross embedded into his cream skin. He turned and looked at Tyki. "Did you get out luggage?"

Tyki held up the bags with a cheeky grin.

"Let's go, honey," Tyki said cheerfully and pushed Allen towards the direction of the train tracks.

"Wait!" a strong, masculine voice yelled, stopping them both. Tyki glanced over his shoulder, tipping his top hat and eyeing Noise. Allen turned part way and stared down at the three Exorcists- his ex-friends. "Allen, is this truly your decision! You're a Noah now? Do you have any idea what that means?"

Allen stared down at them before he said in a loud and clear voice, "Yes, actually; I do know the consequences…it means that you and I are now enemies…I just wish that it could have been a different way. Goodbye, my old friends."

With his final, chest aching words, he turned and departed with Tyki just as three squads of exorcists arrived to help Lenalee. Her heart was barely beating, and her breathing slowing down.

"Goodbye," Allen whispered one more time, shedding one final tear before disappearing into the shadows of the night, beneath the full moon and the star's judging gaze.

**XXXI**

**Wild: Gah! Finally, chapter 31 is complete! Please forgive me for taking so long!**

**Road: *starts murdering wild* Again, you are late, you lousy, lazy, ungrateful little-!**

**Lenalee: *growls and grows devil horns* Murder Allen! Murder the Noah and the Fourteenth!**

**Allen: *frozen in ice by glares***

**Tyki: Please excuse our writer's slowness in writing, as it did take quite some time to fully develop the fighting scenes. We sincerely hope that you enjoyed this fight, and found satisfaction where you wanted it. **

**Earl: Also, we are proud to announce that we have over 100 reviews! Which is the most katz has ever gotten! On another note, wild will soon be hosting yet another voting. For what type of voting she has in mind, nobody knows, so stay tuned and watch for it.**

**Wild: *brink of death and lying on death bead* please….review. *church bells ring as she passes on and dies* **


	32. Author's Notice!

_**The Fourteenth's Awakening**_

_**Author's Notice #2**_

**Well everybody, I am sorry that it has been almost two weeks since I last posted a chapter. However, I have a legitimate reason for such behavior. You see, it is my last quarter of school, so I have to really push my grades and enjoy my final time at my school to the fullest.**

**Also, I am going to Washington D.C. this weekend for my spring break with my grandparents from another country, which I barely ever get to see now. So please pray that I live through the insanity.**

**Have no fear, I am continuing the story, and I will post again. I'm going to take what spare time I have during D.C. to relax and start planning again for my stories, which includes my Supernatural, Van Helsing, and of course, our favorite D. Gray Man story.**

**I sincerely thank you all for sticking with me all this time, and being considerate for my schedule. I thank you for always reviewing and giving me your opinions. It is on your words that I thrive, like a bee on dripping honey. **

**So, I swear that at once I get back; I will try and post a new chapter immediately that will quench all of our thirst for the Noah's story to continue.**

**Thank you for reading this, and I hope to see you all soon! I luv u!**

_**-wildkatz**_


	33. Chapter 33

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

**Wild: Well kids, I am regretful that I am taking so long to type my chapters, but please know that I am trying my hardest to get them to you! I did not intend for it to take as long as it did but please do know that Washington D.C. was the most beautiful state I think I've ever seen! The cherry blossoms have given me inspiration for future chapters.**

**Noah Family: *gives her a scrutinizing glare***

**Wild: I truly am! And I really do have plans! Ones that your Earl will like!**

**Lero: Sure you are-Lero!**

**Road: Baka kat.**

**Tyki: Agreed *holds a squirming, struggling Allen close***

**Wild: OH for Heaven's sake! Here you go! Chapter 32! And stop giving me glares!**

**XXXII**

Lavi stared irritably at Sheryl, who stood smirking at him with obvious delight and triumph. The red head had been training with the Noah for about three hours, and had been able to tell from the first minute that this would be no easy task.

"You're first assignment, usagi-kun, is to retrieve the pendant around my neck," Sheryl had said, gesturing to the gleaming white opal hanging from his neck. It glowed beneath the hot sun beating down upon Lavi's hunched back as he clutched his Hammer. He had indeed been fighting for three hours, trying to grab or even touch the precious stone. If he could get that stone, he could stop this ridiculous training that was being forced upon him.

He very much disliked this, and he wanted to lay down somewhere for his nap, and die eternally in his sleep. His eyes become somber at the thought of dying; he was ready to hide somewhere and let his soul pass.

_Not until I finish this though…I will make sure that Panda face gets somewhere safe, and that Lenalee lives on. I can wait until then, and maybe Panda could get a new apprentice, _Lavi thought as he tightened his grip on the Hammer. His eyes narrowed with intent and determination on the amulet hanging from the Noah's neck.

Power began emanating off of Lavi's lithe form and he crouched down slowly like a jungle cat getting ready to spring. Sheryl arched a lean eyebrow and grinned, lifting his hands. Lavi's eye widened as he shot off the ground and leapt at Sheryl.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer, Grow, Grow, GROW!" he roared, his Hammer lengthening to an impossible length. But even still, he dodged Sheryl's wires with amazing precision, surprising the Noah into killing delight.

He grinned maliciously and quickly dodged to the side as Lavi aimed his blast towards the Desire Wielder. He growled and swung around, his leg shooting out to collide with Sheryl's stomach, knocking him away several feet. Yet it didn't faze him in the slightest.

Sheryl retaliated, swinging his strings and attaching many to wrap tightly around Lavi's body, and trapping his Hammer against his side. Lavi growled and resisted opening his right eye just to beat the son of a bitch. But he withheld irritably, deciding that he couldn't. it had drained him too much before against the Akuma.

Doing so again, and so soon, could become a fatal move.

He glared down the Noah clucking his tongue.

"You make so many reckless moves that it is astounding how you've managed to survive up until now, usagi-chan," Sheryl chimed, waving his arms dramatically. Then he grinned manically at him and gave a stifling smirk. "But you did manage to defeat my dearest Road, and even stabbed her with a blade…I guess I should punish you for that, shouldn't I?"

Lavi's eyes narrowed and became desolate, empty, and cold.

Sheryl shuddered and stepped toward him, tightening the cords until cuts began to appear along Lavi's form, blood leaking from them; a beautiful crimson against cream. He dragged his fingertips over Lavi's cheek then licked the blood away.

"Oh yes, I think punishment should be in order," he chuckled and pulled the strings to their tightest. Lavi cried out as the wires dug down close to his bones. He grunted and whispered, "Ashes and Hell-Fire: Fire Stamp! Full Power!"

The symbol for fire appeared beneath their feet as Lavi drove his Hammer into the ground, locking his arm around Sheryl. Flames burst up around them, enveloping them into a column of flame and the beady eyes of a serpent gazed down at them, hissing tongues of flame, and cursing the Noah to its deadly depths.

It revealed Lavi's hatred for the Noah and blazed higher, brightening the beginning of a new day for everyone in the Black Order. It brightened the day after Lenalee and Allen's catastrophic match; Tyki's realization at how much Allen was growing on him, and on the developing plan of the Clan of Noah.

Again, the serpent cursed Sheryl, as did its master, whose cry of agony and fury rung out upon deaf ears.

**XXXII**

Allen stared up at a grinning Tyki Mikk. He blushed a deep scarlet at the erotic look in the Noah's face as he gazed down at him lustfully. They had travelled to the nearest village, away from the damage they had caused. It was a remote village that was obviously off the maps, much too tiny and too desolate to even consider trying to make a reputation.

Immediately, they bedded down in a small, very abandoned hotel that had no other customers. The people there even brought them everything they desired, putting themselves and Tyki and Allen's feet with promises of servitude.

Tyki had quickly ordered them some food and the best bedroom, plus privacy of the finest degree. No complaints were given, only nods of understanding and eagerness. Tyki had turned Allen around, planting a firm around locked around Allen's waist to lead him upstairs.

He had led them into a large bedroom, whose window opened up to reveal a forest of nothing but blooming sakura blossoms. Pink and white petals fluttered through the air, and into the night, quickly growing into sunrise. It was a beautiful sight, and one Allen had enjoyed. It gave him a sense of serenity, watching the petals fall through the black and darkness. It made him think of how he could relate to the petals. The petals made up one big picture- Allen himself. But just as each petal begins to fall, the image fades- just as the Fourteenth eating him away was eroding away his being.

But as he had been dreaming this over, Tyki had shoved him against a wall, kissing him roughly before tossing him onto the comfy queen sized bed. The women had been smart, and the bed spread was crimson, clashing with Allen's stark white hair, creating an erotic image. Tyki had quickly pinned him down.

Now Allen found himself here, on the bed and blushing strawberry pink at the aroused Noah smirking at him.

"I'm too tired for this, Tyki," Allen muttered, giving him a pouting face, one that begged to be laid to rest. Allen was drained after his fight with Lenalee, both physically and emotionally. Tyki's grin only stretched further, his teeth showing seductively while he leaned down to catch that pouting lip between his teeth.

"Then you can just lean back and enjoy, shounen. I'm not going to force you to participate," Tyki drawled, licking Allen's neck with the tip of his tongue. He felt great pleasure as he watched the boy shiver beneath him. "Oh? You like that, shounen?"

"Enough of this, Noah," Allen growled and tried to shove Tyki away, lifting his lower body to buck Tyki off him to fly face first into the wall. But Tyki was faster, and held him down by digging his broad pelvis into the boy's smaller frame. He purred like a happy cat as he drug the side of his cheek against the boy, hands working miracles and unbuttoning Allen's coat.

"Shounen, your words wound my heart in ways you cannot imagine…I just can't resist you, so bear with me?" Tyki cooed, and heard no response. It took only that for his beast to be unleashed, set free of its chain. His hands tore open the rest of the shirt, revealing the gently rising and falling flesh of Allen's chest. He purred and leaned down to taste.

Allen jerked up on the bed, crying out when he felt the tip of Tyki's tongue teasing his stomach. It started its journey at the base of his collar, dipping down and raving over every inch it could touch. Sweat began to pour down his chest, slickening his body to create a magnificent friction that gave him delicious pleasure. Then it stopped at his nipples and froze, instead switching gears to suction. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to cry shrilly. A happy chuckle vibrated through Tyki's mouth and onto Allen's skin.

Allen shivered, trying to contain the building erection appearing, making the crotch of his pants became uncomfortable. He tried shifting, but his pelvis was pressed firmly into Tyki's hips. The feeling of such hips did nothing to help Allen. He groaned and his skin became a dusty rose as he tried to lift himself against Tyki.

"Stop being a tease," he whispered, and cried out again, raising his voice to God as Tyki sucked on one nipple, but squeezed the other with intense bite and firmness. It had him writhing and flailing in both pain and pleasure. He groaned and tried to move away but get closer at the same time. "Tyki?"

"Shhh," the older male whispered, licking a path between the two puckered roses, his eyes narrowing and glowing glittering golden amber. Tyki stilled the boy's struggling and smoothed his hand down the boy's sleek belly, admiring the beauty of its color, and the texture that dragged sensually over his own body. He let his hand wander down Allen's abdomen, teasing his navel for a few moments then unsnapping the first button on his pants.

Allen's back arched and his nostrils flared. The tent in the boy's pants grew larger, and Tyki could only chuckle and pull back his mouth to tease Allen's other nipple, applying pressure to his former playmate.

"Are you becoming aroused, shounen? I thought you were too tired to do anything? Have you changed your mind?" he crooned, unsnapping another button. He grinned with predatory hunger as another groan of neediness echoed in his ears. "Will you play with me?"

His fingers unsnapped the last button, and just as his hand began its glorious descent into Allen's trousers to explore the absolute extent of their greediness for pleasure…

A knock on the door silenced the room, and Tyki stopped his antics.

Allen panted as he prayed and thanked God that Tyki's hand had stopped. His mind was a jumbled mess, but as he looked down at Tyki's face, he saw the irritation in those narrowed golden depths. Time froze as their eyes met before Tyki snapped up unexpectedly and plastered their lips together.

Tyki abruptly shoved the boy's pants down and grasped Allen's aching cock. He squeezed hard, and Allen's mouth opened to try and scream. But a hand covered it, stopping the mouth in his throat. Dark eyes stared down at him as Tyki slightly turned his head at another knock to the door of their exquisite bedroom.

"What is it?" he called out, rolling Allen's groin in his hand, watching the growing arousal appear in Allen' silver eyes. He watched Allen's body begin to shake with the building pressure, and saw the sweat pouring down his neck into hidden crevices- crevices that would soon be discovered, no longer unexplored.

"Sir, we have brought your food," a meek voice called from outside, and Allen tried to cry out. But Tyki grinned and leaned forward, rocking his hips against Allen; merely to watch him groan and squirm. The boy was so cute and vulnerable that it drove him absolutely insane with lust.

"Just leave it outside the door," he commanded loudly, tightening his grip on Allen's cock before slowly making his hand go up and down in a repeating action. Allen's eyes bugged out of his skull in realization at what Tyki was doing. He tried shaking his head, but was still by Tyki's rapidly increasing motions.

"But sir, your food will get cold if I just leave it out here. Please, just allow me to slip inside-?" the woman's voice was shaky and pleading. Tyki was apparently growing impatient by having her disrupting his playtime.

"Just leave it outside! And leave!" he ordered powerfully, pumping faster and tightening his grip until Allen's pelvis broadened, flexed, and arched off the bed. His eyes bugged out of his skull and rolled to the back of his head at the intensity of his release as he exploded into Tyki's hand.

The Noah of Pleasure grinned down at Allen with predatory intent and leaned down to lick away the tears pouring down Allen's cheeks. He purred when he heard the clinking of trays being laid in front of the door, and gentle footfalls of the woman running away. No doubt she had heard Allen's moaning and whimpering, but Tyki did not care in the slightest. He was too gone in his instincts to give a damn what one measly maid had heard.

"Now we can really be alone, shounen," he whispered huskily, letting is hand fall away from the boy's mouth. Allen panted, his chest heaving with inhalation, trying to draw in much needed air. Sweat poured down the boy's pelvis and onto quivering legs. The boy was fully exposed and glorious to Tyki's eyes. It made Tyki hunger more, and want to tease him. "Do you know how beautiful and enticing you look right now, shounen? Do you know what you do to me?"

Allen opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Tyki's hands being drawn down his sides and along the tip of his erection. He hissed out a groan and bit his bottom lip, trying to contain the moaning.

"Why hide your screams, Allen? No one will disturb us, even if you do scream," Tyki whispered huskily and drew circles around Allen's puckered hole, teasing and enticing it to open for him fully. "Come on, shounen," he encouraged and pushed the tip of his finger very slowly and gently inside, "scream for me as you writhe in pleasure."

Allen threw back his head and screamed a cry that had Tyki's Noah awakening in greed.

**XXXII**

Wisely's eyes snapped open when he felt hands trying to tickle him. He scowled angrily at the earl, who grinned wide and innocently like a little kid; a little kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Pray tell what you were about to do, Earl?" Wisely growled, sitting up and crossing his arms. He also crossed his legs one over the other, giving the Earl a cold eye.

"I was just going to wake you up, Wisey-kins," the Earl responded, reclining back into his comfy chair to sip his sugar filled hot tea. He was in his human form named Adam, and was quite content with watching the boy try and sleep through the annoyance that could be considered 100 Questions.

"I wish you hadn't. You can be so tiresome. I think you're a kid rather than a Millennium old," Wisely responded, standing up to go and pour himself some hot milk, tipping it back to sip softly, noiselessly.

"Me? Says the one who always plays games with crushing humans' minds?" the Earl asked curiously, cocking his head. Then he looked back outside and said, "Now, next question?"

"Hn."

"What do you think of the Noah, Wisely?"

Wisely stopped his drinking and slid his eyes to cast a sidelong glance at the Earl.

"The Noah is my family, Earl, if that is what you're asking. My allegiance lies nowhere else."

"That wasn't my question, Wisely," the Earl said, watching the soft doe brown depths of his tea swirling like a whirlpool. "My question was what YOU thought of the Noah clan, not what anyone else might wish to hear, or what your inner Noah thinks."

Wisely stared at him then looked away, contemplating this odd question. All the answers that came to his mind were a jumbled mess that scrambled his mind. It only resulted in the increasing pounding on his headache to worsen.

"I'm not interested in playing this game any longer, Earl," Wisely said, setting down his empty glass and walking towards the bed to lie down. "I'm going to sleep some more." But just as he was prepared to crawl on top of the comfy mattress, his body was frozen. His eyes widened and he tried to move, but not even his fingers or toes wiggled. His eyes narrowed and he looked at the Earl. "Are you doing this?"

The Millennium Lord grinned and sipped his tea again before he said, "Do you remember our little agreement, Wisely? I let you read my mind; you do anything I command of you…now I invoke our deal…I order you to answer all my questions, to stick by me; you will be loyal to me, and only me."

Wisely's inner Noah stirred, spurring him to obey, but that last remaining human part of him cringed. He used his willpower to drive away the Earl's mind control, pushing it back like an animal fighting a sword.

"I already pledge my allegiance to the Noah by becoming one. That is enough," he grunted, but his eyes widened and he jerked when the Earl's gaze hardened. His eyes went from human to animal slits, staring at him.

"You will obey me, Wisely…surely you've begun to notice our own type of bond?" the Earl said, standing up and moving towards Wisely, setting his teacup down on the wooden cherry table. He walked slowly and closely around wisely, examining him from all angles.

Then he pulled up in front and tilted Wisely's head, leaning close to gaze into the boy's narrowed eyes. His gaze flickered to the boy's frowning mouth and tapped the lips, watching them grow into a harder frown.

"You're my pet, Wisely, and the one being that is almost harder to control than Allen Walker," the Earl whispered as he ran a soothing hand through the boy's hair. "Your previous incarnation who was killed 35 years ago was my favorite, my pet, my partner, and the one of whom I desired most to control…it would seem that you've kept these traits, Wisely…and now, it's your turn to be controlled by me."

"I'm not to be controlled," Wisely said as his eyes glowed softly, a gentle golden hue. "Neither will I let myself to be controlled."

The earl grinned and leaned close to whisper into Wisely's ears.

"Then I guess you should…because now you're a pet."

Just as quickly as the words echoed in his mind, Wisely was knocked unconscious.

**XXXII**

Allen lay on his stomach, feeling the finger in his ass and he screamed, trying to get away, but Tyki held him firmly from behind, pinning him to the bed. Allen hissed n pain at being stretched as another finger was added by a purring Tyki.

"Tyki, stop! Enough! It-It hurts!" Allen whimpered, trying to get away from the pain, but Tyki held him firmly, hovering over his body and wrapping a hard bulky arm around his waist. A purr was vibrated in his ear, and he flinched, feeling the touches change from gentle to rough.

"Tyki?" he whispered and looked over his shoulder to try and see the heated male, but instantly he was pushed forward, the fingers hitting his prostate. He gasped and saw a flash of gold, and a shock went through his system. This wasn't Tyki; this was his Noah that was revealing itself. "Tyki, you have to stop this!"

A growl echoed in his ear as the fingers were roughly remove, and instead, something much harder and warmer was between his legs. He groaned and leaned forward to rock his head back and forth, trying to clear the lusty fog that was clouding his judgment.

"Tyki, please, please stop…Tyki!" Allen tried to call him, but cried out his name as the hard rock slammed into his already abused channel. He gasped, coughing hoarsely as the giant above him began rocking gently, in and out, setting a hard but slow pace that repeated over and over.

Tyki growled above him as Allen saw sparks and fireworks blowing in front of his eyes, blinding him as Tyki began to pick up the pace. His cock shuttled in and out in a rapid succession that increased in pace, hitting his prostate gland over and over with every glide inside of him.

He cried out, and a roar of equal power and need was screamed into his ear. He recognized the roar of the beast that had originally wanted to kill him. The Noah inside Allen screamed to answer the call of lust. Allen screamed and cried out Tyki's name as the pace increased, and suddenly a hand was on his slack erection, pumping and bringing him back to life.

He gasped mutely and arched his back, pushing back into Tyki's pounding erection as he tried to get away from the torture being applied to his body. He writhed in pleasure, pain, and agony between the hand on his cock and the erection pounding into his ass.

And when he felt Tyki go still above him, and the cock inside him twitch, hot fluids flooded his behind. His mouth opened n an o-shape, his back being pushed into the bed while his arse was left high and exposed. And as his butt was being filled, his own erection twitched and his seed spilled forward, covering the Noah's hand.

He slumped down as Tyki pulled himself out, bringing his hand up to his mouth, licking his fingers while seductively eyeing the treat beneath him. His eyes shifted from their black to golden then back, the Noah and Tyki fighting for supremacy and trying to decide who'd play with their delectable toy.

Tyki leaned down and whispered to Allen, caressing his smooth back and wrapping his arms around the small, fragile waist that he only wanted to hold onto forever, "Don't go giving up on me now, shounen…this is only round one. Time for round two."

**XXXII**

Sheryl stared in wonder at the fire enveloping both him and Lavi, and the way the boy grit his teeth and increased his power to beyond the limits his body should even have been able to produce.

His eyes narrowed before he reached out and captured the boy's Hammer, swinging it and the boy before tossing him out of the fire, following suit with crazy eyes and an intense grin that showed his sadistic nature.

He watched the boy roll and twits in the air.

"Little hammer, Big Hammer, GROW!" Lavi cried out and the mallet extended, lodging itself into the ground as he landed perfectly and elegantly on the tip. He peered down on the ground, glaring down at Sheryl with his one good eye. "You're becoming rather troublesome, Noah…why keep me alive when it'd be easier to present my corpse to Panda?"

Sheryl stared up at him before grinning and saying, "Panda? Is that what you call the carcass lying on the bloody floor below our feet?"

Lavi's eyes widened at his words, his back stiffening and his muscles bunching with anger, fury, and power. His pupils slowly narrowed on the Noah like he was an insect that deserved to be squashed and dissected; a maggot that should be polished off the face of the earth.

"What do you mean, 'carcass'?" Lavi asked, and received only a smirk in answer. His eyes narrowed extremely till they were like a fox's, slits and slim. His breathing slowed down and became deep, shallow and angry. His fists tightened into clenched fists, prepared to strike out and break bones. "What do you mean, Noah? Answer me! Do it before I rip your body to shreds like the Fourteenth!"

Sheryl's eyes became hooded as a feral grin crossed his face.

"The fourteenth is exactly the reason why your master has departed from this world. If only your dear 'Panda' had given me the answers that I wanted. Maybe then I wouldn't have had to chop him into sushi and feed him to the dogs," Sheryl called out, tossing a long piece of something into the air.

Lavi watched it and caught it quickly, clenching something soft in his hand. His eyes widened before he even looked down.

_No…no, no, no, NO! _He looked down slowly at the long stream of hair that had once been atop Bookman's head, tied up by a ponytail. He felt air clog in his throat as he stared at his trembling hand, clenching the strands of hair the Bookman had once cared so much about taking caring of.

His mouth opened before he clenched his teeth, a low, infuriated growl echoing in his throat. His hair spiked out slightly as he tucked the piece of hair into his pocket, pulling up his hand to tear away the small make-shift eye patch he had made.

Sheryl grinned at the way the boy looked, ready to kill and murder, prepared to slice and dice him like fish ready to be cooked and boiled to their demise.

"You dare do such a thing to my master, Noah?" Lavi asked slowly, his right eye glaring down at Sheryl. And slowly, ever so slowly, the violet iris began to open, revealing symbols like floating clouds spinning around the pupil, the power inside Lavi awakening. "You dare murder my master! You insolent, sadistic bastard!"

Sheryl grinned as he watched the development, and then he prepared for the malicious collision hurtling towards him. The monster had been unleashed, and only a simple taunt as killing had done it.

_So easy to control._

**XXXII**

Emilia stared out at the townspeople walking around outside with hatred and irritation. They annoyed her to no end. It amazed her how simple-minded her fellow human beings could be. They walked around day after day without even realizing death was awaiting them at every corner.

_Even if God tries to save someone, another one dies in the process. How can God be so unfair? Sacrificing one human life for another did not bring happiness, only more sadness and mourning. Yet humans seem to rejoice after someone is saved, _Emilia thought and looked at the baker who was holding out her muffins and loaves of bread.

"You seem out of it, Emilia. Are the good sisters not keeping you occupied enough?" he teased, grinning at her. The young boy was handsome, and definitely a heartthrob that made her heart pound. His angelic blue eyes drew her in, like the ocean.

"They can be rather boring, but I guess I get by well enough to come and visit you," she giggled, smiling and tucking her baked goods into her wicker basket. But as she looked down, she smiled when she saw the black cat sitting patiently at her feet. It meowed at her and stood up on its hind legs. "Well, hello there," she said, picking it up and tucking it against her side.

"Uh, Emilia, I believe you saw the no animals sign outside?" the baker asked, pointing at all the animals tied up by leashes outside the bakery. She blinked at them then at the black cat. She puckered her lips and tossed the coins at the baker, strutting outside, whispering to the cat.

"Say he's just a grumpy guss, isn't he, kitty? Yes he, yes he is," she crooned, scratching the cat's neck and ears before setting it into her wicker basket alongside the food. "If you have any ticks, please say so now."

No answer was given, only bright eyes stared back at her.

She giggled and began skipping down the sidewalk.

"You know, kitty, I think I like you…do you like humans?" she asked, and it cocked its head curiously. She giggled and shook her head. "Of course, you're a cat. You'd want any human to rub your ears or feed you milk. You'd not remain loyal…but me? I feel like humans are wastes of space…only the bad ones of course, but hardly any humans seem to be of any good now."

The cat meowed and rubbed against her hand, licking her fingertips and purring happily. She giggled and began to chatter on about nothing in particular, mostly talking about the reasons why humanity had gone from its most purest existence to the defiled race it now was.

And all the while, the black cat listened intently and with intelligent, satisfied eyes.

**XXXII**

**Wild: Well, everyone; granted it was a long time coming, but I hoped that this satisfied any and all of your cravings. If it satisfied only half, tell me. If all, tell me! If none, then you better TELL ME!**

**Road: *glaring before picking up a candle and stabbing her in the leg* You took forever! And not to mention, you never put me in the story! And why is Tyki getting all this sex time with Allen? It's unfair!**

**Wild *screaming from pain* !**

**Aiya: Hey! *kicks Road aside and holds up big daggers* You leave my twin alone! **

**Wild: *holding wounds* Big evil twin sister, Aiya! Why are you here?**

**Aiya: *knocks her unconscious* Shut up, baka kat! You never updated, you have lots of others stories to update on, which all your reviewers should read, and these people are NOT HELPING! SO SCRAM!**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Fourteenth's Awakening**

_**Aiya: Well everyone, sadly wild has fallen ill with the flu, so I had to regretfully force her to type your chapter.**_

_**Wild: I wanted to do it, so I thought that this time away from school would be the perfect time to do it.**_

_**Allen: but you shouldn't be moving! You'll only get worse!**_

_**Wild: I'll be fine; besides, you've got to be worried about the new poll we're taking.**_

_**Allen: *stares* what?**_

_**Aiya: everyone, wild and I humbly ask you to, of your own free will, vote for which characters will be introduced and focused on in the next chapter. There can be many winners, so we'll be taking the top three. So please, so give us your top four if you would!**_

_**Aiya: I vote Link and the Lvielle! But that's just me. It could be anyone that we write about in the next chapter, so choose wisely! Tehehe. Wisely. Hehehee**_

_**Wild: Thank you, and enjoy. *sips hot tea***_

_**XXXIII**_

Emilia hummed as she skipped through town, stopping in front of the oldest church in the entire town. She stroked the black kitty's head as she stared at it.

"You know kitty, this was where I was abandoned by my parents," she said, smiling slightly. The cat meowed when she had stopped petting its head. She quickly started again and moved to sit on the steps. "They were a newer couple, and neither really wanted to have a baby yet."

The cat meowed and purred, rubbing its head against her belly and licking her finger, as if trying to console or comfort her. She smiled and stroked its head, offering a small piece of meat from her basket.

"They left me here, with a note that said my name, my birthday, and how they had wanted me to have a good home with a better future," Emilia said, and immediately her voice darkened, "some life they offered me. I mean, I love the sisters as much as anyone. They're my family; but honestly, there is no excitement in this town. Just the same old boring people doing the same old boring things."

The cat meowed again and she lifted it, bringing close to nuzzle its nose with her own. It blinked at her, cocking its head as she giggled. She cradled it close to her chest and stroked its back.

"You're maybe the most exciting thing I've seen happen in this god forsaken town in the past year, kitty," she said before she glanced down. "You know, I should really give you a name, shouldn't I?"

Meow.

"Hmm," she said thoughtfully, tapping her chin and then stroking an imaginary beard the make the cat meow again, earning a few giggles from herself. "Okay, okay, I'll be serious. What about Tinkles?"

Twitch of the nose and a sneeze.

_Okay, I'll take that as a no; _she thought and put back on her thinking cap.

"Snuggles?"

Again, a sneeze.

_Sheesh, picky cat, _she thought and began rambling on almost every cute type of name she could think of. The list included Pussy, Petunia, Saddie, Pochi, and Lizzy. The cat meowed on the Lizzy, but wrinkled its nose.

"L names?" she asked, arching an eyebrow. It was an extremely picky cat, but she shrugged and began naming all the "L" names. It was going to take quite a while to finally name the stubborn feline, but Emilia guessed that she had all day.

Nothing but boredom awaited her back at the convent.

**XXXIII**

Lavi launched himself at full throttle at the Noah of Desire, roaring out his apparent rage. His pupils widened in apparent fury as he felt the hair in his back pocket fluttering against his skin.

"YOU DARE KILL MY MASTER! YOU DARE TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! CURSE YOU TO HELL, NOAH!" he yelled a battle cry as his Hammer crashed through many of Sheryl's wires, breaking them and swatting them away like flies.

He attacked with full intent to kill as memories began to flood his mind of all the time he had spent with the Bookman. He remembered the beatings her received for letting information slip so easily, for being stupid, and sometimes for absolutely no reason at all. He remembered the look of concern Bookman got whenever Lavi occasionally fell ill. He remembered the ride to the Black Order in the small boat as they conversed about how Lavi couldn't get attached.

_Panda face…I will avenge you, no matter what it takes!_

"DIE!" Lavi roared as his Hammer collided with a large blade that Sheryl had summoned. Lavi's eyes widened. The Noah could summon a weapon too? His right eye immediately zeroed in on the new weapon, analyzing it as the symbols around his pupil began to spin counterclockwise.

"Are you analyzing me, usagi-chan?" Sheryl purred, leaning close to grin in Lavi's face. "You know, I knew that you were a powerful Bookman, but you surpass even your mentor. How is it that he believed he had so much more to teach you? I think you're absolutely astounding, Lavi."

"Shut up! You know nothing of my master!" Lavi shouted over the roaring n his ear as he then yelled, "Wood Stamp: Spinning Dist of Heaven and Earth! Strike!" A roaring thunder began to erupt around them as a bright red seal formed beneath their feet. Sheryl glanced down with a crazy grin on his face before a burst of red light surrounded them. "Wind, thunder, and lighting," Lavi whispered, glaring at Sheryl's grinning face with disgust.

"You will strike me down will measly elements, usagi-chan? How ignorant of you!" he said, and leapt away; causing Lavi to go slightly off balance. He fell forward, but caught himself on his Hammer and did a front flip, hanging off his Hammer's head by one hand.

"I will strike you and make you pay for what you have done. For all the lives you and the Noah have taken, combined, you deserve far worse than death by my standards. And just by killing Panda Face, you've already tied and sealed your sentence," Lavi ground out through grit teeth. His eyes narrowed and as the wind began to pick up; his bandana was unraveled and taken by the wind, letting Lavi's hair fall freely. The wind swirled around Lavi as he hung there, trapped in the wind and lightning until it began to inch across the ground, sizzling and crackling towards Sheryl.

His eyes narrowed as he leapt into the air, spreading his wires to land in a cradle of invisible thread to stare down at the cyclone of wind and thunder and lightning. He could barely make out anything in the gusts of wind that were beginning to obscure his vision.

Then he saw a mass blur of red flash in front of him before he was staring into a bright green eye and a swirling purple pupil. He felt an iron hard fist collide with his cheek and send him flying into the air. But when he tried to twist, he felt a foot smash itself into his spine, and he was sure that at least a couple of his bones were shattered, cracked, or completely broken beyond repair.

He landed in a mad collision with the ground, an explosion mixing together with the cyclone until it all exploded into one big eruption that shook the entire area within a 100 mile radius of the Noah mansion. Screams echoing all around them could be heard as the earthquake lasted for a few minutes before dying down.

Sheryl slowly began picking himself up off the ground, panting and chucking off his ruined vest. He would have to punish Lavi later for doing that to one of his favorite vests, one that his dear Road said he looked smashing in.

But then he felt a distinct chill run up his spine, and a deafening ringing noise began to echo in Sheryl's ear. He glanced over his shoulder, his Noah crosses becoming more apparent as he realized this was no longer becoming a game, but an all out duel.

_So, this is what happens when he's angry, huh? Interesting, _he thought with a steady grin as he spread out his finger, seeing Lavi coming towards him with slow, smooth steps that screamed Lavi had become the predator, jumping from an usagi-chan to an immediate ookami, snarling and growling.

Lavi stopped and held out his Hammer at his side.

"Ready to die?"

"Ready to surrender? You are not going to win against me, Lavi. No matter how much you try, you will always fail to win against me," Sheryl taunted as Lavi's hair bristled. Before he even finished his sentence, Lavi was running at his, roaring a battle cry. They clashed, locking the Hammer with Sheryl's wires. But while Lavi was occupied with one hand, Sheryl used the other.

Lavi felt hard wires wrap themselves around his neck and begin to dig into his skin. He felt flesh beginning to tear away and blood beginning to ooze down his skin, yet he didn't feel the pain that it usually brought. Adrenaline pumped too wildly through his system, and his anger fueled his body even more to defeat this enemy.

_The Noah have ruined everything good in this world, and seeking to devour more in their wake. They've taken Allen, they've hurt Lenalee, they've killed Panda Face, they have killed and murdered so many that I can't even name everyone without crying! _Lavi began to push forward, driving against Sheryl's wires while the Noah looked in bewilderment and confusion.

"Stop this now! You're killing yourself! You're head will get sliced off!" Sheryl ordered and tightened his wires to get the point across. Yet the blazing fire in Lavi's eyes did not die down. If anything, it blazed even brighter and he bit out words between grit teeth and glared with the hatred of a demon itself; it shocked Sheryl into stillness as Lavi began to speak.

"You, the lowest of the low! You are so beneath my feet that you haven't even a name! You dare to hurt my friends and all closest to me! You dare hurt them! Curse you all to the pits of HELL!" Lavi roared with before putting on a final burst on power and driving forward, snapping many of Sheryl's wires and as the Hammer came smashing down upon Sheryl's body, he cried out when his Noah screamed in agony. He felt the purifying powers of the Hammer begin to etch and devour his Noah, and it reacted.

And Lavi began talking again, lifting his eyes, void of all emotion but hate to stare at Sheryl's wildly twitching and contorting body.

"Come on, Noah; let's see what your real face is….bring out the monster inside, and let's finish this battle once and for all," Lavi ground out, tightening his grip and snaring his Hammer into Sheryl's body, sending him flying and crashing into the stone inner walls of the Noah House, demolishing at least close to have a story of the place.

And as Lavi stood there, glaring at the spot and waiting with feral anticipation, as Sheryl began to change, his consciousness gone, leaving only his Noah awake and prepared to either destroy the rabbit Exorcist outside, or to conquer and make him surrender his body completely.

Either way, the Noah of Desire would have its deepest pleasure with the red haired rabbit it desired to eat.

**XXXIII**

Komui stood in front of his desk, gaping in wild bewilderment as Malcolm Lvielle calmly sat there, drinking his tea and eating his latest dessert concoction, not even batting an eyelash at the order he had just given.

"You want us to full out just attack the Noah?" Komui asked again in dead amazement at the idiotic ways of the General, one of the top men who held one of the highest positions in the Order.

"Must I repeat myself three times, Komui?" Malcolm asked, arching one of his thin eyebrows.

"Yes! Yes you must! Why would you do something as idiotic as this, Malcolm! It's a death wish to all the exorcists!"

"They put down their lives every day for the sake of serving the Church. The Noah is our top enemy right now, and they are growing in power as we are lessening in numbers. We must strike now before we lose anymore Exorcists!"

"But we haven't even found Allen yet?"

"I'm handling Allen Walker's case myself with some assistance from my own team," Lvielle stated, sipping on his tea soothingly before looking at Komui, "The fourteenth is growing stronger every day, and eventually, Allen will give in to the Fourteenth's urge to join the Noah. We must strike now before that ever happens."

"But the Fourteenth shares the same goal as us, Malcolm. We both want the Millennium Earl dead," Komui said, abandoning his desk and walking around to stand tall before the Lvielle Commander, "Malcolm, this is suicide, for every Exorcist out and inside the Order. If this attack would fail-."

"It will not; I won't allow it to fail," Malcolm stated firmly, and Komui's eyebrow twitched.

"But if it were to fail, that would be the end of all of us. We'd never have the chance to rise up against the Noah again, and the whole world would fall into darkness," Komui stated before a wide grin spread across Lvielle's face, wrinkling his mustache coyly. "Without having the Heart, we stand no chance, and we have yet to find the Heart. So stop with this madness and call off such an order!"

"Ah, but you see, Komui, that is where you are wrong. I have a perfectly good idea as to who the Heart is. I've narrowed it down to a great few people, and many of them are under your care or out on their own following orders. So have no fear, and do as you are told," Malcolm said and rose from his seat, gathering his coat up and turned to leave.

Komui jumped to attention and reached out, grasping a firm hold of Malcolm's jacket.

"If you know who the Heart is, then tell me now. If there is even the slightest chance of them being the Heart, we must take action! Now tell me this instant or I will file a complaint about you withholding valuable information that could end this whole catastrophe!" Komui roared with all the anger of a wild cat when an equally loud roar was beginning outside.

Komui growled and threw open the door to start yelling when he saw paramedics rush by with a girl on a stretcher. His eyes widened when he saw the wounds, the bruises, the cuts, but most importantly, he saw the face.

"Lenalee!" he cried out in distress and raced after her as Lvielle calmly stepped out of the office, walking off down the hall to leave the European Branch and return to the Central Headquarters to continue and receive word from his Black Wings.

**XXXIII**

Johnny sat straight up and tall in his bed, staring out the window as Lucille, Edgar, and Kanda were all working in a flurry to prepare lunch. It was a glorious day outside, and Johnny had warmth in the pit of his stomach that made him tremble with excitement.

It was absolutely gorgeous outside that he could barely sit still and wait for the meal to be brought to him. Every day for the past week now, he had been journeying outside, Kanda of course acting as a faithful bodyguard when neither Lucille nor Edgar could keep up with the youth.

The trees were slowly starting to die away as the winter snow was approaching, but nothing on the ground lost its beauty. It was that which Johnny admired; how something so small and considered to not have life could survive and continue to live.

The flowers were still blooming and birds chirping when they should be flying south for the winter. The sky was still as blue as the ocean, if not brighter and more radiant. Fluffy white clouds like cotton floated and hovered in the sky, reaching higher and higher to try and caress the sun.

It was all this that Johnny liked to watch while he waited with eagerness for lunch to be prepared, eaten, and then gain his freedom to run outside and explore. He had grown accustomed to living with this make-shift family. After all, even though Kanda was still in the Black Order, Johnny was now taken out of the system of files, and possibly on the run because his memories had not been removed.

"Johnny! You ready for food?" Lucille asked excitedly, and Johnny's head whipped around to grin widely, nodding his head vigorously. Then he burst out laughing, seeing Kanda standing there in a bright pink, fluffy and frilly apron carrying a steaming hot pot over to the table close to Johnny's bed.

"Quit your laughing, or this food won't be going in your stomach but on your face instead," Kanda warned, blushing a soft pink, but not as vibrant as the apron he wore. It only made Johnny laugh harder as he thought about it. Until Lucille flicked her fingernail a little harder than usual against his forehead.

"Now, Johnny is that any way to talk to the handsome man who has been watching over you and fixing your meals?" Lucille asked, and Johnny abruptly shut up, looking away and instead gazing hungrily at the feast set before him. Freshly baked bread gave off a heavenly aroma that made him stomach growl, and when Kanda lifted the lid of the pot, piping hot clam chowder sat before his hungry gaze.

"This looks amazing, Kanda!" Johnny said in excitement and held out his bowl eagerly. Kanda could only blink at him in surprise before taking a spoonful and dipping it in, carefully putting the chowder into Johnny's bowl.

"Now that is-," Kanda started to say, but his warning was immediately cut off by Johnny's squealing.

"HOT!" he cried, fanning his tongue before sticking it into a chilled cup of ice water. "Ahhhhhhhhh."

"That's what I was warning you about, idiot!" Kanda said brutally, but still helped to fan off the boy's tongue as Lucille and Edgar exchanged knowingly glances while spooning out their own helpings. And so began their usual routine of lunch.

**XXXIII**

Jasdero was the first to wake up. He stretched and yawned, blinking and looking around their private room. They had a rather large room inside the Noah Mansion, and they had been sleeping for quite a while. While their room wasn't the most exquisite, it was enough for the playful twins, as they were surrounded by an area they could demolish, but it was always repaired by morning.

"Devit! It's time to get up!" Jasdero said, jumping up and down on the dark blue bed they shared. Jasdero had remained dressed in his new white uniform, as had Devit, but his brother wasn't getting up fast enough. "DEVIT! TIME FOR WAKEY WAKEY!"

Jasdero was suddenly staring into the barrel of a revolver, and watched it shine. Then he looked at his brother, who had one eye cracked open. Jasdero cocked his head slightly before noticing the dark bags underneath his brother's eyes. He took notice of this and of the darkening of his brother's eyes.

"Devit?" he asked and leaned down from his standing position to carefully examine his brother. No that wasn't make up he was seeing, so then what was it? "Devit, did someone have a nightmare?"

Devit let out a ferocious growl that had Jasdero grinning from ear to ear in wildness.

"Tell me1 Tell me! I want to get goose bumps! Tell me!" Jasdero kept reciting until Devit shot at his bouncing feet, causing Jasdero to do a somersault and land perfectly on his feet. He stomped his foot at his older brother and yelled, "Fine! Be a big bad ass meanie! I'll handle breakfast on my own!"

With that, he stormed out of the room, slamming the door rather loudly, and striding down the hallway towards the kitchen, not even noticing the battle going on between big brother Sheryl and Lavi.

Devit, on the other hand, inside their room was shivering. He could hear the Noah screaming and hissing a fit about how they should go destroy the Exorcist outside who was making the Noah inside Sheryl rising to the surface.

_No; not my fight. I don't want to face another Exorcist for a long while, _Devit thought as he curled up into a small ball in their bed, closing his eyes then snapping them open. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the gnashing fangs and snarling red jaws, the unblinking crimson eyes as that vampire's blood Innocence rose out and tried to destroy Devit.

It had been Devit's mind who was awake during that battle, himself taking over the forefront while his brother had slept in the backseat. And now, Devit was feeling the horror of being the Noah front seat.

_So this is fear? Funny, I never would have thought I could ever be this frightened of something, least ways an Exorcist, _Devit thought as he burrowed underneath the blankets to get more sleep and block out the fighting being heard outside.

**XXXIII**

Road hummed to herself as she walked up the beaten path through the woods, swinging her umbrella from side to side as she chewed on a piece of bubblegum. She could hear the church bells ringing, and they stung her ears shrilly.

_What annoying things bells are; all they are good for is annoying people and being unloving brass objects to be beat, _Road thought as she chomped extra hard down on her gum before blowing and popping a bubble. But then she stopped and smiled widely.

"There it is! There it is! Oh goodie, now I can have some fun!" she exclaimed in excitement when she saw the church come into view. It was attached to the monastery, and the bells were getting louder and longer.

"Oh, I have to hurry! I don't know if he or she is here, but I have to hurry before he/she gets back! Time to do some damage!" Road cried out in joy and dashed for the church, already preparing her acting skills for the test.

She rushed up to the front doors and knocked, putting on the cute factor when she heard the clicking of heels and the opening of locks. She put swallowed her vile gum and stuck a lollipop cutely in her mouth and prepared to do the batting eyelashes show.

The door swung open to reveal a small, stocky woman who had a deep scowl on her face. She was pudgy, and nothing of what Road expected to find. But the way the old hag looked, she could understand why she had joined the monastery. Apparently god made all the sisters of his church look ugly and like men.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked gruffly, looking Road up and down with hard set eyes that seemed too big for her chubby body and puffed face. Road blinked and batted her eyelashes before whimpering softly and shuffling on her feet.

"Dear sister, I am far away from home; I ran away because my parents didn't want me to join the monastery here, just because I love Christ the King," Road said the lie perfectly, rolling smoothly off her tongue as if it were chocolate. It amazed her at how such a lie could come so naturally to her. But what amazed her even more was the fact that the old hag melted beneath her lie and batting eyelashes.

"Oh you poor little dear; please, please come in and sit with all the sisters! We've all gathered in the main hall to enjoy some tea, our Gospel readings, prayer, singing, and of course, some good old gossip," the old woman said and took Road's hand, pulling her inside.

Road withheld the urge to jerk her hand away and wipe it on her skirt. The old woman's hand was not only pudgy but sweaty and pasty, flaky almost like dandruff. Then the old woman turned and said rather cheerfully, "By the way, dear, my name is Sister Sophia. I hope that we can get along. Now follow me!"

_Oh yeah, we will get along when you become beautiful, which will be – never! Hahaha! _Road internally laughed as she chattered with the dearest sister, walking down the hallway where Road was welcomed by a crowd of old nuns. She smiled when she saw them and even hugged many of them before taking her seat.

She'd let them talk their hearts out before she ripped them from their chests.

She was that merciful at least.

**XXXIII**

"Lucy?" Emilia asked, practically on her knees before the cat, begging for it to choose a name. The cat snorted in rejection and she threw up her hands to the sky. "My Lord, Jesus Christ, please help me oh God!"

The cat made a soft sniffling noise, almost like it was laughing at her drama.

She looked down at the feline with a narrow eyed pout.

"Oh you find this enjoyed, don't you Lulu?" she snapped and instantly, the cat's ears perked up. The cat began to meow and spin in a circle. Emilia arched one lean eyebrow at the cat's odd behavior before it started to sink in. "So you like Lulu?"

Meow! Meow!

"Then Lulu it is!" Emilia exclaimed, throwing up her arms before picking the cat up. "Well, Lulu, now that we have you named, I hope you realize that we have spent a better part of the day just trying to guess a name so simple for you."

Meow.

"You're so talkative today, you know that?" she asked, putting the cat back into her basket before handing it a small fish. "Well while I'm finishing my errands, munch on that and be silent. The places I'm going into don't allow animals inside. Especially not the fortune teller."

Lulu meowed at her, as if questioning her. Emilia laughed joyfully, wrapping her shawl tightly around her as she did so. It had gotten cold, and her guessing away had apparently made her not notice the dramatic change in climate.

"Yes, I go to a fortune teller. Granted, I don't really believe in half of her fortunes, but sometimes one of them comes true. One time she said that a great, tremendous thing would happen to me, something life changing beyond my wildest dreams. Sure enough, the next day a large man came through and began telling me all sorts of stories about Akuma!" Emilia exclaimed, throwing up her arms and smiling at the dawning sky.

Lulu perked her ears and she meowed, making Emilia laugh.

"Right, you're a cat so I'm sure that you don't understand fully what Akuma are, do you? They're weapons that the Millennium Earl uses to conduct his evil deeds! I know, it sounds farfetched and completely insane, but it's so fascinating that I just couldn't let go of the ideas," Emilia said dreamily as she walked along pleasantly dreaming while Lulu purred in her basket, her tail twitching in delight and plotting.

**XXXIII**

"Now wait just a second, Johnny!" Lucille called as the boy jogged out into the open, forgetting his jacket and almost leaving both his shoes behind in the hurry to get out into the beautiful, chilled air.

Snow was already beginning to fall, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. She ran, feeling the wind blow through his hair and against his face, no doubt staining his cheeks a rosy pink as he stopped to a slow walk to journey through the forest.

"Johnny! Damn it, wait a minute, would ya!" Kanda yelled, slipping on his furred boots and his jacket before grabbing Johnny's jacket from Lucille, "I'll catch him and make sure he puts this on. He'll freeze otherwise, and I'm not about to let that little idiot do that."

Lucille gazed at him with a heart warning smile before patting Kanda's face and saying, "You may try and put up a cold front in front of us, Kanda; but Edgar and I can see past it all. We can tell you care about Johnny, especially since you were both companions and so gravely wounded…do your wounds still hurt, by the way? You've been so focused on caring for Johnny that it worried me."

Kanda gave a soft smile before saying, "No, I'm doing very well. I got the blunt force of the blade of the injuries. Johnny got the blade itself. But he'll be okay, especially if he is already bouncing around this much in excitement."

Lucille nodded and headed back inside while Kanda strapped Mugen to his back and took off running after Johnny's form. He slowly began to see the outline, wandering along towards the slowly freezing ice.

"Johnny, don't go much further! The river is freezing, and you'll fall in!" Kanda said, running a bit faster. Johnny stopped and looked over his shoulder before grinning wide.

"Ah, come on Yu, how can I resist getting close! I've never really seen a river freezing over. Where I lived, there wasn't any rivers nearby to observe," Johnny said when Kanda came up beside him and thrusting the jacket into his arms forcefully.

"Put the coat on before you freeze to death out here. It isn't safe for you, especially since your wounds haven't fully healed yet," Kanda said, and a startled look crossed Johnny's face. It was one of deep confusion, and he cocked his head to the side like a puppy.

"Kanda, what are you talking about?" Johnny asked slowly. "Did you hit your head, or perhaps too much steam hit your face?" Johnny asked, pressing his hand against Kanda's face. Kanda blinked and pushed the hand away before pointing at Johnny's side.

"The wounds from Allen, Johnny! Did you honestly forget the pain that bastard caused you! Do you like him that much that you'd force yourself to forget!" Kanda roared, grabbing Johnny by the shoulders and shaking him furiously.

Johnny's face became red and he pushed back.

"I remember everything perfectly fine, Kanda; however, I don't know what you mean by my wounds. They've already healed, Yu," Johnny said, staring at him. Kanda blinked before shaking his head, laughing.

"Are you joking with me, Johnny! There's no way your wounds have healed in such a small amount of time. There is no humanely possible way for such a thing to have been able to happen. Now put on your coat already," he ordered, waving his hand.

"Kanda, they healed two days ago," Johnny said, lifting up his shirt to reveal smooth, unmarred skin. Yu's eyes zeroed in, widening until the white of his eyes were nearly swallowed up by black. He stood there, gaping before reaching out a hand slowly to touch the pale skin. "Hey! I'm ticklish you know! And your fingers are cold!"

Kanda blinked as Johnny quickly put down his shirt and stared at Kanda's surprised face.

"What?"

Kanda continued to stare before he grabbed Johnny's hand and began to run back towards the cabin, calling out for Edgar and Lucille. All the while, Johnny was trying to ask what was wrong. But Kanda was too afraid to answer him.

_How is it possible? How is it possible? How is it possible? There is no way possible, _Kanda kept repeating constantly in his mind as he thrust Johnny into Lucille's waiting arms, and slammed the door closed behind them.

_There is a way possible._

**XXXIII**

**Wild: Well, everyone, there is chapter 33!**

**Aiya: Now please remember to do our voting poll for what three characters/character couples the next chapter will be about. It can be about any coupling, except for Allen/Tyki, as we will have plenty of them in the future. **

**Allen: and please be sure to go to wildkatz's page, as she has posted a voting poll involving who your favorite D. Gray-Man character is. Look at the top of her page, and you should see it.**

**Road: Now you all better vote for me, or else I'll find you.**

**Tyki: Thank you for reading. And be sure to review!**

**Wild: Bye bye!**


End file.
